Destinados
by bunny moon 18
Summary: Serena huye al caribe cancelo su boda y quiere curar las heridas, Darien tambien huye del trabajo y de su padre que lo quiere ver casado y con hijos sera que estan destinados a encontrarse y escribir una nueva historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINADOS**

**Serena cancela su boda a menos de una semana, ya que descubre a Diamante el que creía amor de su vida en la cama con su amante de años, por lo que se va de viaje en un crucero por el caribe para sanar sus heridas.**

**Darién toma el mismo crucero huyendo del trabajo y de su padre que lo atosiga para que se case y le dé nietos pronto, ¿será que este crucero estaba destinado para que comience una nueva historia de amor?**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Dos rubias y una pelinegra estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio llegaban de un viaje de dos semanas en Londres, era a su modo una despedida de soltera que le hacían a Serena Tsukino la rubia de ojos azules que en una semana más cambiara su apellido por el de su novio de ya 8 años Diamante Blackmoon.

No puedo creer que estemos de vuelta por mí me quedo en Londres con sus tiendas, su chicos guapos, la comida y los chicos guapos, los paisajes y los chicos guapos –decía Mina Aino la otra rubia quien tenía en sus ojos su clásica mirada de emoción.

Vamos Mina no exageres no había ninguno tan guapo como dices, y a eso donde esta Serena ya se quedó... Mina la vez por algún lado –decía la hermosa pelinegra que buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

Ahí viene Rei mira -señalaba Mina cuando ambas vieron como Serena chocaba con un chico muy alto con cabello obscuro quien iba también distraído igual que la rubia y que la hizo caer al suelo.

Lo siento estaba distraído–dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

La rubia le dio la mano y levanto la cara para ver quien la había tirado al piso y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa tan hermosa que la dejo sin aliento.

Fíjate por donde caminas, Serena estas bien… –preguntaba Rei mientras sacudía a su amiga y le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos al guapo ojiazul.

Vamos Rei no exageres yo también iba distraída

No fue mi intención molestarlas bueno me retiro adiós-dijo el ojiazul haciendo un ademan con la mano

Oye Rei ese chico no se te hace conocido? No se siento que ya lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo donde- quedo pensativa Serena

Pues yo no olvidaría alguien así Serena es tan guapo que se quedan chiquitos mis conquistas en Londres –dijo Mina

Ya basta ustedes dos es mejor irnos ya nos deben estar esperando. –dijo Rei y comenzó a caminar buscando a alguien.

Chicas aquí! –gritaba una hermosa chica con cabello azul obscuro y una sonrisa linda haciendo señas con ambas manos para que pudieran verla, Serena en cuanto la vio corrió a su amiga y la abrazo

Ami no sabes cómo te extrañe –decía la rubia mientras la abrazaba con emoción

Vamos Serena solo fueron dos semanas aunque me hubiera gustado mucho ir con ustedes, pero no podía dejar mis deberes en el hospital donde hago mi pasantía, pero tendré esta semana libre para ayudarte con todo amiga.

Bueno no creas que te olvide he traído todo lo que me encargaste

Ah con que por eso pagamos tanto sobre equipaje Serena pero que le compraste a Ami- decía Rei con sus brazos en la cintura

Si Serena yo solo te encargue dos libros que no pude conseguir aquí ¿qué compraste?

Bueno también te compre un lindo abrigo que combina con tus ojos unas botas para el invierno, unos colgantes azules hermosos y algunos perfumes….

Yaaa estas dos han gastado como nunca en su vida Ami por favor vámonos estoy exhausta- decía Rei mientras jalaba a Ami hacia la salida y hacia señas a los que traían sus torres de equipaje.

Que exagerada es Rei no es para tanto además como resistirse a tantas cosas bellas no crees Serena.. Tierra llamando a la luna … vamos Serena en que piensas…

Ehh que dices..

En qué piensas vámonos ya nos dejaron –y Mina casi arrastro a Serena a la salida del aeropuerto.

Cuando llegaron las rubias, estaban terminando de subir sus cosas en unas camionetas y las chicas ya estaban en el auto de Ami.

Vamos apresúrense ya di ordenes de que lleven todo a casa de Serena- decía Rei mientras casi a empujones subía a Mina al coche ya que estaba muy embobada con los jóvenes de las maletas, viste Rei que fuertes no?

Ya vámonos Ami no sé cómo soporte esto dos semanas a veces me admiro de mi paciencia en este tiempo -decía Rei mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Ami me podrás dejar en el apartamento de Diamante le voy a dar la sorpresa no le avise que llegaba hoy y quiero darle un regalo que compre especialmente para el

Si Serena no estamos lejos te dejamos ahí y llevo a las chicas a que descansen

Y bien Serena que regalo le vas a dar? –decía Mina en forma libidinosa

Mina no te metas –la regaño Rei, este par de tortolos ya se extrañan suerte Serena y nos llamas en cuanto estés en tu casa para ir por nuestras cosas

Si chicas gracias…

El auto azul de Ami se paraba ante uno de los edificios imponentes de la mejor zona exclusiva de Tokio y bajaba la rubia despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Nos vemos luego chicas…

Señorita Serena buenas noches, bienvenida –la saludaba el portero del edificio mientras le abría caballerosamente la puerta para que entrara.

Buenas noches Ittou un gusto saludarle

Y la rubia se dirigió al elevador y pulso el botón que la llevaría al departamento de su amado, pensaba en la cara de sorpresa de Diamante ya que seguramente la imaginaria en Londres y más su cara de alegría al entregarle el regalo que le había comprado una hermosa pluma con baño de oro donde venía grabado su nombre, tenía ganas de besarlo ya lo extrañaba demasiado era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo aunque a veces Diamante hacia unos viajes de trabajo no pasaba más de dos días lejos de ella, por fin se abrió la puerta del elevador y saco la llave del apartamento de Diamante.

En cuanto abrió la puerta escucho unas voces pensando que estaría la tv prendida fue hacia la habitación de Diamante y en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a su novio en la cama con su asistente personal Saori.

No podía hablar de la impresión las lágrimas caían veloces por su rostro en eso Diamante se dio cuenta que Serena los veía se levantó rápidamente se enredó la sabana en la cintura y la tomo de los brazos.

Serena amor escúchame… mira… yo…

Vamos Diamante ya estoy cansada de esta farsa dile que ya tenemos más de 4 años siendo amantes díselo a esa niña tonta – grito Saori, Diamante soltó unos instantes a Serena y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Saori cuando volteo Serena no estaba ya había salido corriendo de ahí.

Pero qué te pasa Saori eres estúpida, cómo pudiste decirle…

Querido no puedes negar lo bien que la pasas conmigo y esa niña tonta no te dará nunca lo que yo puedo darte sino no tendríamos que vernos así desde hace tiempo.

Diamante se vistió para salir a buscarla y vio en el suelo la cajita de regalo que le entregaría Serena la abrió y vio la pluma con su nombre aparte de una nota que decía _"para el hombre que más amo y admiro mi razón de ser mi amor mi todo"_, en ese momento Diamante maldijo el momento que había traicionado a Serena y salió corriendo a buscarla.

Serena caminaba como autómata no podía dejar de llorar en su mente aun veía la horrible escena además de las palabras de Saori, se atravesó la calle sin siquiera ver que un coche venia hacia ella y freno para no arrollarla del auto rojo deportivo bajo el mismo chico con el que había chocado en el aeropuerto.

Estas bien… oye no eres tú la del aeropuerto de hace un rato. – la tomo de los brazos le alzo su rostro y vio en sus ojos el dolor y las lágrimas no sabe porque pero no resistió abrazarla fuerte y decirle calma aquí estoy….

**Bueno me dio un ataque de inspiración y aquí traigo esta historia espero les guste saben que es importante sus comentarios los espero con ansias y denle una oportunidad a mi historia**

**Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

Todos los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Un pelinegro estaba en su auto deportivo rojo demasiado enojado y había dado unos golpes en el volante, no se imaginó que su padre lo llamaría solo para amenazarlo una vez más, si no se casaba pronto y tenía hijos lo dejaría totalmente en la calle, pero no se podía quejar de él era buen hijo dedicado al 100% a su trabajo, habría salido alguna vez pero las niñas ricas como decía no eran para nada interesantes, superficiales, tontas y artificiales igual que su color de cabello, el jamás se casaría con alguien así y mucho menos después de lo que hicieron tiempo atrás, volvió a golpear el volante arranco el coche y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad trato de controlarse o sino pasaría un accidente , calma se decía así mismo cuando de momento le salió al paso una rubia que no se fijó al atravesar… el freno de inmediato para no atropellarla, en cuanto el auto se detuvo se bajó, la chica estaba ahí parada sin moverse se le hizo conocida se acercó a ella y la sujeto de los brazos.

-Estas bien? No eres tú la del aeropuerto de hace rato?

Levanto con su mano el rostro de la chica que solo veía al suelo y fue cuando vio sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de dolor y tristeza las lágrimas recorrían su dulce rostro, al verla así no se pudo contener y la abrazo diciendo calma aquí estoy…

La rubia solo correspondió el abrazo y enterró su rostro en el torso del pelinegro, así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que ella se separó de el alzo su vista y con un hilo de voz le dijo llévame lejos de aquí.

Le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del auto se aseguró que subiera cerró la puerta y el subió y arranco el auto, volteo a verla ella solo se recostó del lado de la ventana y aun lagrimas salían de su rostro, se preguntaba que le habría pasado no era para nada la alegre y dulce niña con la que se tropezó en el aeropuerto

Diamante cuando bajo solo vio un auto rojo que arrancaba solo exclamo, Rei! Y subió de nuevo a su apartamento en cuanto entro al apartamento encontró a su amante envuelta en la sabana el solo la miro con desprecio y corrió al teléfono.

-Rei eres tú? Dime que estas con Serena?

Al otro lado del teléfono la pelinegra guardo silencio pensando que era una broma

-Claro que soy yo… y no, Serena no está conmigo, donde está tu educación Diamante un buenas noches y como estas es mejor no crees?

-Diablos! Rei me descubrió llego y yo….

-De que rayos hablas no entiendo dime que paso con Serena?

-Rei ella llego de improviso y… nos encontró a Saori y a mi…

-Pero qué diablos te pasa tu prometiste que no volvería a suceder tú me lo juraste… ese día que los vi besándose, tú me juraste que terminarías eso si yo no le decía nada a Serena.

-Si pero es difícil no es tan sencillo, ayúdame a encontrarla por favor está muy mal le puede pasar algo y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Escúchame bien Diamante la buscaremos pero no por ayudarte a ti sino porque es mi mejor amiga lo que le has hecho no tiene nombre y ni creas que te tendré al tanto esto me lo pagaras personalmente me escuchas!

En ese momento la pelinegra no espero respuesta de Diamante colgó y comenzó a llamarles a sus amigas para que buscaran juntas a Serena, en cuanto le respondían ella les daba los por menores y se ponían de acuerdo en buscarla en los lugares que frecuentaba Serena.

En la bahía estaba estacionado el deportivo rojo y se bajaba del auto Serena por más que el pelinegro corrió para abrirle la puerta ella le gano y corrió a la orilla aun lloraba dolorosamente el solo la veía a distancia no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, después de pensarlo un poco se acercó a ella.

-Bueno si yo tuviera a una amiga como la pelinegra del aeropuerto claro que lloraría es muy enojona…

La rubia volteo a verlo y le sonrió ligeramente, seco sus lágrimas y dijo

-No es tan mala es una de mis mejores amigas si la trataras verías que no es así

-Bueno al menos te hice sonreír, mucho gusto soy Darién Chiba –extendió la mano.

-Yoo soy Serena, Serena Tsukino – y le estrecho la mano.

-Tsukino eh? Eres hija de Kenji Tsukino el ingeniero más importante de todo Tokio?

-Conoces a mi papa?

-Bueno no personalmente pero he escuchado mucho de el por mi padre ellos si se conocen fueron amigos en la universidad, y alguna vez me enseño una foto de él y su amigo Kenji..

-Cómo es que no nos conocimos antes?

-Bueno Serena es una historia larga… pero mi padre se fue de Tokio cuando mi madre murió hace ya 8 años, desde entonces yo me hice cargo de sus empresas y él se fue a vivir a New York.

-Loo siento mucho… ha de haber sido difícil para ti, yo no podría imaginarme sin mis padres a mi lado.

-Si fue difícil pero no tenemos que hablar de eso… y bien Srita Serena a donde la llevo? Ya es tarde y deben estar preocupados por ti no?

-Es cierto….gracias Darién Chiba,- hizo una pequeña reverencia – me podrías llevar a mi casa? Si no es mucha molestia?

-Para nada bien vamos.

El pelinegro le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del auto, en cuanto se subió la miro detenidamente es hermosa a pesar de que sus bellos ojos están hinchados por que había llorado y unos mechones de su cabello estaban sueltos del chongo que tenía, se veía hermosa…

-Que pasa tengo algo?

-No solo me preguntaba que te pudo pasar para que estuvieras así tan afectada

-Perdóname pero no puedo contarte aun no…

-Está bien pero no creo que nada valga la pena para que llores así, todo sucede por algo…

Y arranco el coche Serena le dio su dirección y volvió a recostarse en la ventanilla del auto iba pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido y que si no fuera porque Darién la calmo no sabría por dónde andaría vagando cuando se dio cuenta el auto se estacionaba y unas luces de unas patrullas estaban en frente de su casa.

-Bien llegamos, y creo que si ya están preocupados por ti – le dijo sonriendo Darién.

En ese momento Serena al ver esa sonrisa cautivadora la misma que le dio para levantarla del piso del aeropuerto la hizo sonrojarse un poco se acomodó un poco el cabello y le dijo

-bien Darién no tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, pero tengo que irme

-Claro espera te abro la puerta.

Darién le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar Serena se mostraba sorprendida esto era lo que Diamante ya no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias ya no quiero darte más molestias y sin pensarlo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Darién sorprendido y sin articular palabra

-Darién Chiba ojala nos encontremos otra vez y gracias .

Serena corrió hacia la mansión y Darién se quedó observándola hasta que vio que varias personas la rodeaban y la abrazaban, se subió al auto y pensó que sin querer esa pequeña rubia le había cambiado su malhumor y su noche.

-Miren ahí viene Serena – grito Mina

-Serena que bueno que estas bien –corrió Rei a su encuentro y la abrazo fuerte

-Si chicas estoy bien

-Hija pero donde andabas tuvimos que hablar a la policía tu padre y yo no sabíamos que hacer si te habían secuestrado o donde estabas.

-Lo siento mucho mama, solo quería estar sola y pensar…

-Bien vamos, entremos a la casa vamos chicas entren –dijo Ikuko la madre de Serena.

En cuanto entraron Kenji Tsukino abrazo a su hija y la rubia comenzó a llorar.

-Hija que bien que ya estás en casa, Rei nos contó todo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de tener en frente a ese Diamante Blackmoon le daré su merecido, ese me las va a pagar

-No, papa no quiero que te enfrentes a él, nadie lo haga por favor, solo quiero que me apoyen no habrá boda y también quiero irme lejos no soportaría estar aquí y encontrármelo.

-Hija pero no queremos que estés sola, hare unas llamadas, tu madre tu yo nos iremos de vacaciones… déjame hablar con Andrew y que se haga cargo de todo.

-No papa perdóname pero quiero irme sola y pensar en todo esto en cuanto esté lista regresare déjenme superar esto sola porque sino… no podría recuperarme

-Kenji nuestra hija tiene razón démosle tiempo, además tú tienes el proyecto de las empresas de tu amigo y mañana tenemos una cena con él lo recuerdas?

-Claro es cierto, había olvidado la cena de mañana pero… hija no quiero dejarte sola.

Serena corrió a los brazos de su padre ahora más que nunca necesitaba un cálido abrazo fue cuando lo abrazo que se le vino a la mente el simpático pelinegro que conoció esta noche.

-Yo lo se papa pero quiero hacerlo sola por favor

-Bueno hija siempre me convences cuando pones esa cara de cachorrita –sonrió

-Verdad que funciona yo lo hago también cuando quiero….

-Cállate Mina –dijo Rei – Serena quieres que hablemos de lo que paso

-No chicas perdónenme pero ahora no puedo creo que subiré a descansar y nos vemos mañana.

Así se despidieron Ami, Mina y Rei de su amiga y Serena subió a su recamara, en cuanto entro se acostó en su cama y observaba el techo

-¿Por qué Diamante? ¿Porque me hiciste esto?

En eso tocaron a su puerta y se asomó una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Señorita Serena ¿está bien?

-Lita ya te dije que no me digas señorita dime Serena nada mas

-Pero no es correcto yo solo soy una empleada debo de respetarla y…

-Vamos Lita pasa tú sabes que no me gusta que me digas así

-Bueno… te traje un vaso de leche y unas galletas para que comas algo, las galletas las hice hoy especialmente para ti

-Gracias Lita pero no puedo comer nada la verdad no tengo ganas de nada

-Pero debes de comer algo no está bien irse a dormir sin nada en el estómago y ya sé que no cocino como lo hacen en Londres… pero creo que estas galletitas están deliciosas

-Lita la verdad extrañe mucho tu comida y nada se puede comparar con lo que haces eres fabulosa

Y así sin darse cuenta Serena se comió las galletas ya que le platico a Lita sobre lo que pasaron en Londres hasta que su relato llego a cuando compro el regalo para Diamante, haciendo que se le salieran unas lágrimas y Lita la abrazo para consolarla.

-Ya no voy a llorar –dijo Serena apartándose y secándose las lagrimas

-Así se habla Serena, bueno te dejo descansar y mañana te preparare un delicioso desayuno

-Gracias Lita que descanses.

La rubia aún se quedó acostada pensando y recordando lo que había vivido con Diamante pero también recordando las palabras de Saori

-No vale la pena, no llorare más, además por algo pasan las cosas o no? –dijo preguntándole a un conejo de peluche que estaba sobre su cama lo abrazo y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente unos rayos se asomaban por las cortinas de la recamara de Serena ella abría sus ojos azules y por momentos pensó que todo era una pesadilla cuando escucho unos gritos, se paró rápidamente y bajo a ver qué pasaba.

Diamante ya te dije por tu bien vete de esta casa no eres bien recibido – dijo Ikuko

Diamante forcejeaba con dos hombres altos y musculosos que eran guardias de seguridad de la mansión Tsukino que trataban de hacerlo salir.

-No me iré hasta que me escuche tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle.

-Serena no quiere verte ya le hiciste daño y da gracias a que mi esposo no esta aquí porque el ya te hubiera dado lo que te mereces.

Esperen por favor- hablo la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras- suéltenlo vamos al jardín

-Pero hija…

-Solo dame unos minutos mama estaré bien

Y salió la rubia seguida por Diamante, Ikuko les hizo señas a los de seguridad para que estuvieran cerca.

-Mi amor escúchame por favor, sé que fue un error no debí enredarme con Saori pero esto ya se terminó, ayer mismo le deje claro que no nos volveríamos a ver y hoy fue despedida de la empresa, mi amor perdóname sé que será difícil pero vamos a superar esto, -y Diamante quiso abrazar a Serena a lo que ella se separó de el rápidamente.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decir puedes irte, no quiero volver a verte da por terminado lo nuestro también y reconsidera si regresas o no con Saori porque tienes todo para casarte solo te falta la novia pero ahí tienes a Saori no?

-Serena por favor no digas eso mi amor, sé que estuvo mal pero...

-Basta Diamante! No voy a seguir siendo la misma tonta de la que tú y Saori se reían no ya no… fueron 4 años en los que se reían a mis espaldas...

Serena sentía que las lágrimas iban a brotar de sus ojos pero apretó con fuerza sus puños para no llorar frente a él.

-Pero mi amor escúchame aún podemos recuperar lo nuestro.

-No Diamante ya no quiero volver a verte

-Serena tú tienes la culpa de todo esto

Serena quien ya iba a la entrada de la mansión cuando escucho las palabras de Diamante la pararon en seco y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas se mordió el labio para contenerse, pero

-Si tú me dieras lo que Saori nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Serena se volteo y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el labio de Diamante se rompiera y un hilo de sangre corriera por su boca

-Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a buscar lo escuchas ahora sé quién eres realmente y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte amado tanto –dijo Serena señalando con su dedo y entro a la casa guardando sus lágrimas para que no la viera llorar.

En cuanto entro su madre la esperaba y ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente Ikuko se le partía el corazón ver a su hija sufrir.

-Mama por favor quiero irme lejos de aquí ayúdame…

Mientras tanto en un edificio donde se encontraban las empresas de los Chiba, Darién llegaba a su oficina con un elegante traje gris y una camisa azul con el que se veía espectacular y dejaba a más de una sin aliento, su asistente Beryl lo esperaba con una taza de café en la mano y en la otra con un libreta con sus pendientes en cuanto entro Darién a su oficina Beryl caminaba tras de él le dejo su café y se sentaba para informarle de sus pendientes cuando entro alguien que hizo que se levantara rápidamente.

-Buenos días, señorita me hace el favor de retirarse...

-Si señor Artemis con permiso.

-Y bien padre –dijo Darién sin levantar el rostro ya que observaba unos papeles que tenía en la mano- aun vienes a continuar con la pelea de ayer?

-No hijo vengo en son de paz –decía mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Vengo a informarte que el lunes te iras a New York a hacerte cargo de los negocios que tengo allá ahora yo me instalare en Tokio y necesito que estés al pendiente de nuestra empresa.

-Es tu forma de desquitarte –decía mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y veía a su padre retadoramente

-Vamos hijo tú no tienes nada aquí, si tuvieras al menos una novia pues no podrías viajar y entendería tu molestia pero…

-Está bien si eso quieres te dejare al tanto de lo que tenemos aquí en Tokio y me voy mañana mismo…

-No hay prisa, puedes estar aquí el fin de semana para que me pongas al tanto, por cierto esta noche iré a cenar con un viejo amigo porque no me acompañas?

-Lo siento padre tengo trabajo mi viaje tan inesperado hace que trabaje horas extras

-Pues bien entonces te dejo ojala el cambio de aires te ayude con ese malhumor hijo.

Y así sale Artemis Chiba con una sonrisa de satisfacción su plan funcionaba a la perfección, Artemis aunque ya era un hombre mayor aún tenía su encanto que por supuesto le había heredado a su hijo y aunque quedo viudo no volvió a casarse.

Señoritas con permiso se despidió de las secretarias de la oficina y Beryl entro apresuradamente a la oficina.

-Beryl necesito que todo lo que tenemos pendiente lo terminemos hoy me voy a ir por un buen tiempo de Tokio desde mañana estarás a las órdenes de mi padre.

-Pero cuanto tiempo estará fuera…

-No lo sé es su forma de mi padre de castigarme en fin no me importa apresúrese para que hoy mismo quede todo.

-Si – respondió Beryl y salió, para su mala suerte se iba su jefe ella que estaba tras el amor de Darién ahora su "suegro" lo alejaba de ella, enojada salió a regañar a las demás y desquitar su coraje, sus planes se estaban frustrando.

Kenji Tsukino estaba en un restaurant esperando a su amigo de la universidad Artemis Chiba que se fue por bastante tiempo de Tokio.

-Kenji no has cambiado nada mírate sigues igualito no que yo

-Vamos Artemis no digas eso como estas amigo.

Se dieron un abrazo y se sentaron a cenar, pidieron vino y comenzaron a recordar viejas anécdotas de la universidad.

-Y dime Kenji ya eres abuelo?

-No aun no mi Serena aun es joven

-Bueno eso me consuela un poco pensé que era el único de toda la generación que no era abuelo, -reía Artemis mientras notaba que su amigo estaba pensativo- y bien porque te pones así dije algo malo

-No es eso, solo que mi hija ha cancelado su boda y se ira un tiempo de Tokio.

-Vamos amigo anímate, se me ocurre una idea porque no presentamos a nuestros hijos igual y nos volvemos de la familia- rio estrepitosamente y Kenji solo sonrió

-Mi hija ayer termino su relación y creo que quiera una relación tan pronto así que tu plan se verá frustrado.

-Bueno no queda de otra brindemos querido amigo ahora que estoy de regreso tenemos que recuperar el tiempo, además trabajaremos juntos no

-Así es amigo bueno brindemos entonces..

-Por nuestra amistad y por nuestros hijos – ambos chocaron sus copas y siguieron platicando.

Ya era muy tarde y en la oficina de los Chiba estaba Darién y Beryl trabajando para dejarle al día todos los asuntos a su padre.

-Bien esto es lo último, Beryl necesito que estos papeles los envíes mañana a Londres fue el contrato que se cerró la semana pasada.

-Darién, llévame contigo hacemos un buen equipo de trabajo, yo puedo…

-No Beryl tú estas al tanto de todo aquí y mi padre te necesitara más que yo

-Pero Darién yo no tendría problema en dejar todo

Darién que no había despegado la vista de los papeles que se apresuraba a firmar no notaba que en los ojos de Beryl había unas lágrimas.

-Bueno eso es todo vámonos es tarde ya

-Pero Darién déjame ir contigo

-Lo siento eso no puede ser además no creo estar lejos tanto tiempo regresare

Darién guardo algunos papeles en su portafolio mientras Beryl seguía sentada sin moverse ni decir nada, en cuanto Darién lo noto se acercó a ella le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y le dijo

-Vamos no me vas a decir que vas a extrañar mis gritos regaños y malhumor

Beryl se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, Darién se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de la pelirroja

-Darién es que no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti, es que no ves cuanto te amo y que solo he soportado estar aquí es por ti por estar a tu lado y si tú te vas no sé qué hare

Darién levanto su rostro seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió

-Beryl ya te lo dije antes no puedo amarte y tal vez ahora que no convivamos tanto tiempo puedas ver a tu alrededor, eres muy atractiva más de uno está enamorado de ti y te mereces a alguien que te corresponda como tu mereces, vamos te llevo a tu casa.

Darién tomo su portafolio su saco gris y las llaves de su auto y junto con Beryl bajaron al estacionamiento, todo el camino fue silencio y en cuanto llegaron a la casa de Beryl él le abrió la puerta se despidieron con un abrazo y Beryl tomo la iniciativa de besarlo apasionadamente, Darién la aparto.

-No Beryl, no quiero hacerte daño, cuídate y nos veremos pronto.

El subió a su auto, la pelirroja lo veía alejarse no entendía como el no caía en sus brazos como muchos otros y ahora sus esperanzas de conquistarlo se iban con él, entro a su casa aun con lágrimas en los ojos pensando que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Hija estas segura… ni de tus amigas te despedirás

-No mama no podría además te puedo asegurar que Mina ya está haciendo su maleta para ir conmigo y yo solo quiero estar sola.

-Te entiendo hija pero al menos deja que te llevemos al aeropuerto, y si me necesitas me llamas y yo de inmediato salgo a tu lado lo sabes verdad –decía Ikuko tomándole dulcemente el mentón a su hija.

-Lo se mama pero no me voy al fin del mundo solo me iré unos días con mi prima Reika a New York solo te pido que no lo sepa nadie ni siquiera las chicas porque sé que ellas irían tras de mi

-Está bien hija lo haremos así y a qué hora sale tu vuelo..

-En 3 horas es mejor que nos vayamos ya

En una cafetería se encontraban Darién y su amigo de toda la infancia Andrew un guapo chico rubio y ojos azules, estaban platicando alegremente cuando otro chico pelinegro se acercó a su mesa.

-No lo puedo creer el par de tortolos Darién y Andrew, aún siguen de romance –rio burlonamente.

-Tu no cambias Zafiro sigues siendo el mismo –dijo Andrew quien se levantaba de la mesa y lo abrazaba

-Que sorpresa Zafiro que haces en Tokio hace mucho que no venias –comento Darién quien también lo saludaba

-Bueno venía a una boda pero se cancelo

-Tu boda? –rio Andrew

-No del estúpido de mi hermano Diamante, pero afortunadamente ya no tendré que soportar el martirio de estar con mi familia

-Y bueno que paso por que se canceló –Pregunto Darién

-Mi hermano tenía una novia de lujo una buena niña como de las que ya no hay y el muy estúpido la traiciono, afortunadamente ella se dio cuenta de la basura que es Diamante y se evitó tan horrible destino que le esperaba a su lado.

-Bueno pues brindemos por la suerte de la novia –dijo Darien

-Bueno ustedes dos aun no superan lo de diamante verdad –pregunto Andrew

-Claro como a ti no te quito a tu novia – comento dolido Zafiro

-Pero eso ya paso hace mucho además ustedes finalmente son de la familia

-Lejanos pero muy lejanos –dijo Darien mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-Eso es lo bueno de ti Darien sin embargo yo tuve que soportarlo hasta que logre irme de Tokio, aunque al que debió de dolerle más fue a ti, y pensar que me enoje contigo por defender a mi hermano.

-Bueno Zafiro era tu hermano pero al final de cuentas también te hizo lo mismo que a mí y supiste que no era tan bueno.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas indeseables y díganme que hay de bueno en Tokio?

-Pues si quieres celebrar estas con las personas menos indicadas Darien se va de Tokio y esta es su despedida.

-Pero como? Yo llego y tú te vas no al menos esta noche salimos a divertirnos bien paguemos la cuenta y vámonos.

-Se lo he dicho a Darien pero el señor aburrido quiere pasar su última noche solo en su apartamento o es que alguien te dará tu despedida –sonrió Andrew guiñándole un ojo.

-No Andrew y lo sabes bien mi vida es aburrida además mi vuelo sale temprano

-Ya dejen de poner pretextos vamos levántense vamos a divertirnos un poco –dijo Zafiro y logro convencerlos y salieron de la cafetería.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio los Tsukino despedían entre lágrimas a su hija.

-Hija cuídate mucho por favor cualquier cosa nos llamas que yo puedo cancelar todo y estar a tu lado mi princesa.

-Si papa muchas gracias por apoyarme en cuanto este con Reika les llamo los quiero mucho – y abrazo con fuerza a sus padres, fue cuando por el altavoz se anunciaba el vuelo de Serena ella abrazo a sus padres los beso y fue a abordar su avión.

Sus padres abrazados la vieron partir

-Es increíble como esto la hizo madurar de golpe, no crees mi amor

-Kenji ella ya ha crecido solo que tú siempre la has visto como una niña pero ya es toda una mujer…

Mientras tanto Darien estaba en su departamento después de ir a celebrar con sus amigos se disponía a dormir sin embargo estaba ahí viendo hacia el techo de su cuarto, el mismo no se explicaba porque no dejaba de pensar en Serena Tsukino y en el beso que inesperadamente le dio en la mejilla, tal vez si él se quedara en Tokio la buscaría y…

-_No Darien… ella tan hermosa ha de tener un novio y tú no podrías hacerla feliz el pasado siempre está ahí para herirte y herir no podrías… esto es lo mejor._

Darien pensaba que al irse a New York dejaría de pensar en la hermosa rubia y que ahí lo estaría esperando cosas nuevas cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro dedicada a su princesa de sus sueños… así en sus sueños solo así estaría con Serena Tsukino.

_Continuara…._

**Gracias!**

**Me dio gusto ver sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y lo sigan de cerca, sigan por favor dejándome sus reviews y follows que son el aliciente de esta escritora primeriza. Le agradezco a SERENAKOU1180 Y YESQUI2000 niñas van a odiar más a Diamante aunque también estará por ahí Beryl y… bueno mejor sigan los capítulos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Nuevos horizontes

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

En el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel esperaba a su prima que venía de Japón, ella y su tía Ikuko eran la única familia que le quedaba ya que unos años atrás su madre había fallecido, desde ese día los Tsukino la llevaron a su casa y la trataron como una hija más, después de graduarse en la universidad obtuvo un excelente empleo en New York en una empresa importadora de las más prestigiosas desde hace ya 3 años, aunque su tío Kenji le ofrecía que se quedara en Japón a trabajar a su lado ella sentía que tenía que ganarse un lugar y fue que decidió aceptar el empleo desde entonces no había regresado a Japón aunque si tenía comunicación frecuente con su tía, muchos decían que eran muy parecidas ya que la única diferencia con su tía es que Ikuko poseía un hermosa cabellera negra y ella había heredado ese cabello castaño de su madre, en cuanto vio a la hermosa rubia se acercó a ella abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-Serena aquí estoy –decía mientras hacía señas para que la viera

-Reika que gusto verte- corrió a abrazarla-

-Bienvenida mi niña, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Bien gracias, aunque estoy exhausta no he podido dormir nada

-Me imagino ¿cómo te sientes?

-Ojala pudiera borrar todos estos años de mi mente que todo quedara en blanco y comenzara de nuevo pero…-Serena bajo la cabeza y hacia un esfuerzo grande para no llorar ya se lo había repetido en todo el viaje que ya no derramaría una lagrima más por el

-Bueno no te pongas triste ánimo, es cuestión de tiempo ya tengo lista tu habitación vamos te va a encantar New York y tal vez hasta decidas quedarte una buena temporada.

-No lo sé, solo quiero poner algo de distancia, espero no molestarte Reika

-Claro que no mi niña yo estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo, vámonos –Reika abrazo maternalmente a una Serena bastante triste, ella siempre la apoyaría era como su hermanita menor.

En Japón Andrew despedía en el aeropuerto a sus amigos Darien y Zafiro ya que habían decidido que se irían juntos a New York.

-Bien les deseo buen viaje, Zafiro espero puedas cambiar al señor aburrido en su estancia en la ciudad de los rascacielos ya que aquí como veras no he podido hacer mucho –reía mientras les daba un abrazo a los dos.

-No te prometo nada pero ya allá tratare de hacer que se divierta, conozco unos lugares que…

-Que no iré a visitar –replicaba Darien

-Bueno ya veremos, Andrew espero que algún día vayas a visitarnos y entonces celebraremos como anoche.

-Zafiro no me recuerdes que no sé cómo es que me levante para venir a dejarlos la verdad aun la cabeza me da vueltas.

-Bueno amigo ya ve a descansar estamos en contacto cuídate, en cuanto me instale en New York te llamare para darte los teléfonos de la oficina por cualquier cosa.

Los dos guapos pelinegros caminaron hacia la puerta de abordaje, Darien veía como una pareja se despedía entre besos y arrumacos por un momento paso por su mente que Serena podría aparecer en cualquier momento para despedirlo.

-Hey Darien… en que piensas vamos o quieres perder el vuelo

-No nada una tontería vámonos.

Ya en sus asientos Zafiro y Darien recordaban algunos momentos de su infancia.

-Bueno Darien siempre debo de agradecerte que tú me defendieras de Diamante, aunque no se en que momento yo llegue a admirarlo mucho.

-Es normal entre hermanos

-Bueno ahora las cosas han cambiado…

-Si bastante desde que mi madre murió ya no tuvimos más contacto y luego tú te fuiste de Japón.

-Después de lo que me hizo Diamante no podíamos seguir viviendo juntos, no había momento de tranquilidad.

-Debió ser difícil tomar la decisión de dejar tu país y tu familia ¿no?

-Lo pensé mucho por mi madre, dejarla sola con mi padre… era seguro que la seguiría humillando y maltratando, Diamante nunca la defendió siempre ha sido igual que él.

-Que lamentable que tu madre soporte todo eso, yo me siento afortunado mi padre le ha sido fiel a mi madre no se volvió a casar se lo juro antes de morir, aunque ella le pedía que rehiciera su vida, y tal vez nos parecemos mucho porque después de ese momento tan difícil ambos nos dedicamos solo a trabajar.

-Nunca te lo dije pero me hubiera gustado más ser tu hermano Darien y tener un padre como Artemis.

-Sería bueno así no solo me torturaría a mí con eso de que quiere herederos- ambos rieron

-Bueno trata de entenderlo es normal se ha de sentir solo y tener un nieto le sería una gran alegría y dime a cuantas novias dejas llorando desconsoladas con tu partida eh don juan... –dándole unos golpecitos

-No Zafiro eso también se lo debo a tu hermano, en cuanto sabe que salgo con alguien él llega las conquista las utiliza y las deja, ya sabes aún me guarda rencor por…

-Quiere decir que no todo se quedó en paz cuando él se metió entre ustedes...

-No el juro que mujer que se me acercara mujer que me quitaría después de ella yo no quise ningún compromiso serio, si he salido con varias y ellas terminan quedándose con Diamante al menos por momentos, caen en sus redes las conquista las ilusiona en cuanto logra su objetivo las deja y…

-¿Que no hay mujer que se le resista a Diamante?

-Si hay una Zafiro, preséntamela, él tiene artimañas para hacerlas caer.

-¿Qué tal la ex novia?

-Podría ser, aunque no sé cómo es que ella soporto tantas infidelidades de Diamante tal vez lo amaba de verdad.

-Por lo que se Darien ella no era como ninguna de sus amiguitas, mi madre me conto que era una maravilla, hermosa, inteligente de muy buena familia, pero Diamante siempre le dio una cara a ella… su perro guardián Kunsite siempre le ha cuidado las espaldas en todo hasta con la novia… yo quería conocerla antes de la boda para contarle algunas cosas de Diamante… pero ya vez no tuve que llegar a esos extremos

-Y si se arrepiente y lo perdona…

-No creo mi madre me comento en la mañana que ella ya se fue de Japón mi hermano estaba como loco intentando localizarla pero nadie sabe dónde se fue y sus padres han sido discretos con la información nadie sabe de ella.

-No la conozco pero ya me cae bien y ha eso como se llama tu ex cuñada

-No lo sé mi madre nunca me dijo su nombre y yo no estaba interesado en saberlo.

-Bueno al menos ya hay una mujer que no caería en sus brazos… aún hay esperanzas –rio

-Ahora que estemos en New York no te desaparezcas tanto Darien tienes que ir a mi cafetería ahí tendrás café gratis todos los días

-Como resistirse a un buen café, te prometo no perderme tanto aunque a veces el trabajo me absorbe, todo dependerá de cómo estén las empresas de mi padre, pero créeme que te visitare seguido.

Darien y Zafiro siguieron charlando hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-Serena ¿puedo entrar?

-Si Reika pasa por favor –dijo Serena mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el closet

-Mira te traje un vaso de leche y te prepare un sándwich, como siempre estoy sola no he contratado a alguien pero mañana buscare a una persona para que este en la casa para lo que necesites.

-No Reika no te preocupes por mí, tal vez es hora que yo también empiece a hacer mis propias cosas.

-Bueno no es tan fácil – decía Reika mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía como serena comía- al principio si se me hizo difícil llegar a vivir sola, tienes que cocinarte, lavar la ropa bueno aunque yo he evitado eso y la llevo a la lavandería, y limpiar la casa, yo me había acostumbrado a vivir con ustedes, pero poco a poco esto me ha gustado y eso de cocinar tampoco se me da mucho, pero por el trabajo compro todo ya preparado.

-Oye Reika y que es lo que haces tú ¿en que trabajas?

-Comencé como la asistente de gerencia, mi jefe es una persona excepcional pero ahora que él ha regresado a su país me ha dejado a cargo de todo, eso quiere decir que mis responsabilidades han aumentado, pero yo estoy muy contenta de que el confié en mi tanto, y no lo defraudare, ya conozco muy bien el negocio de las importaciones.

-Oye Reika y ¿tienes novio?

-No princesa, el trabajo me absorbe muchísimo

-O será que… ¿te gusta tu jefe?

-No –Reika rio a carcajadas mientras Serena la observaba- él es un señor muy mayor podría ser mi padre, le tengo mucha admiración y respeto el me dio una oportunidad solo eso.

-Bueno pero para el amor no hay edad o ¿no?

-Si eso dicen pero no es mi caso, hay alguien que me gusta pero el solo me ve como una amiga… y yo pues solo me conformo en verlo todos los días.

-Reika deberías decirle, no pierdes nada con invitarlo a cenar un día por ejemplo yo puedo arreglarte la mesa y decorar todo muy romántico.

-Pero que dices Serena no podría –dijo Reika sonrojándose- quería comentarte algo –dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente- como te dije ahora mis responsabilidades aumentaron y trabajare desde temprano, no poder estar mucho tiempo contigo.

-No te preocupes por mi Reika y no tienes que cambiar nada de tu vida por mí, yo saldré a conocer esta hermosa ciudad, tengo que ir a varios lugares de los que me han hablado y tal vez vea que puedo hacer para entretenerme.

-Está bien aquí te anote mis teléfonos de la oficina y el celular –dijo mientras le extendía un papel – puedes hablarme en cualquier momento, no dudes cualquier cosa me llamas también está la dirección de la oficina si quieres puedes ir a visitarme no hay ningún problema solo no quiero que te sientas sola ¿está bien?

-Vamos Reika no soy una niña puedo cuidarme sola y no me perderé en esta ciudad cualquier cosa yo te llamo no te preocupes, gracias por el sándwich estuvo delicioso –dijo mientras le entregaba la charola con el plato y el vaso vacío.

-Me iré muy temprano y no quisiera despertarte, en el refrigerador hay de todo un poco hice las compras antes de ir por ti, descansa princesa cualquier cosa no dudes y llámame –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba un beso a Serena en la frente.

-Gracias Reika descansa también buenas noches.

Serena se acostó en la cama aun permaneció despierta bastante tiempo también tenía que acostumbrarse al cambio de horario y a vivir así sola, era la primera vez que estaría lejos de su casa, sus padres, su país y sus amigas, se preguntaba si sus ellas estarían bien sintió ganas de llamarlas, pero también sabía que no terminaría de colgar y al menos Rei y Mina ya estarían abordando el avión, y luego… vino a su mente Darien Chiba tenía tanto que agradecerle pero no le había preguntado al menos donde podía encontrarlo para agradecerle que la hubiera ayudado aquel día, lo buscare cuando vuelva a Japón se dijo y así se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Darien de verdad vas a ir a trabajar apenas llegamos, deberías de irte a descansar un poco

-No Zafiro hoy debo ir a la oficina ver que pendientes dejo mi padre y comenzar a trabajar no vengo de viaje de placer.

-Pero eres el dueño, vamos te puedo dar un tour por los mejores lugares donde te puedes divertir a lo grande.

-Te lo agradezco amigo compartamos el taxi te dejo en tu departamento y me voy a las oficinas.

-Yo si me voy a descansar vengo rendido pero más tarde nos ponemos de acuerdo tengo que darte una bienvenida como te mereces amigo.

-Está bien vamos.

Así los dos amigos subieron al taxi.

Mientras tanto en un departamento de Brooklyn una rubia abría sus lindos ojos azules ya que unos rayos de sol se colaban entre las persianas,

Se sentó en la cama por momentos pensó que aún se encontraba en Japón cuando con la mirada recorrió la recamara donde estaba, vio su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, ya eran las 8:30 era silencio en todo el departamento, recordó que su prima le había dicho que saldría desde temprano a trabajar, se dirigió a la ventana y abrió la persiana pudo ver como la ciudad se veía en pleno movimiento observo así por unos instantes como pensando si era un sueño o era la realidad, se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha y se vistió con unos pants color azul se hizo un coleta se calzo unos tenis y se decidió salir a correr un poco quería recorrer Central Park, cuando llego el día anterior pasaron cerca y se había hecho el propósito de correr diariamente y disfrutar del hermoso parque.

En la mesa de la cocina encontró un recado de su prima junto con las llaves del departamento donde le decía que ya había avisado al portero del edificio de su estancia y que con solo descolgar el intercomunicador y marcar 0 él podía ayudarla si necesitaba algo.

Serena tomo las llaves se puso sus audífonos busco en su celular una canción y salió del departamento.

Mientras en el taxi Darien observaba ansiosamente su reloj el tráfico era cada vez mayor podía ver gente apresurada caminando para llegar a sus trabajos, fue cuando una rubia se le hizo conocida, vio una rubia de pants caminando rápidamente.

-No puede ser! ¿Serena? – hablo en voz alta pego sus manos y rostro al vidrio del taxi no podía creer que Serena estaba ahí, dudo por un momento se tallo los ojos como para ver claramente, fue cuando la perdió entre la multitud,

-¿Que me pasa contigo?-pensó- ya hasta pienso que tú también estas aquí, porque me pasa esto, que rayos me pasa contigo Serena.

El taxi comenzó a avanzar el sonrió el hecho de solo pensarla le había alegrado su día, así con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió al departamento que su padre tenía en Brooklyn.

Serena escuchaba una canción que desde que subió al avión no podía dejar de oír

_**Para ti  
Lo que ves  
de mi  
Es la realidad**_

Más tu no conoces  
El papel  
que la vida  
Me hace actuar

Llego a Central Park y comenzó a trotar por uno de los senderos

_**Siendo así  
Yo puedo burlar  
Mi mundo exterior  
Pero al corazón jamás**_

Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mí  
Mi reflejo no mostro  
Quien soy en verdad

_**Un día más  
Que mi corazón  
tengo que ocultar  
Todo mi sentir**_

Al final  
Sabrán como soy  
Que pienso en verdad  
Ese día llegara

_**Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mi  
Esa en mi reflejo  
Sé que no soy yo**_

No  
quiero aparentar  
Quiero ser  
Realidad

Mi reflejo  
no mostro  
Quien soy  
en verdad

De momento dejo de trotar y comenzó a correr con lo que sus fuerzas le daban

_**Y mi corazón…  
sentir, volar  
No soy,  
como quiero no**_

Y voy  
a cambiar  
No debe ser así  
El fingir no es vivir

La que veo  
frente a mi  
No aguanta  
más.

Serena corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego a uno de los lagos artificiales donde podía ver algunos patos y alrededor de ella gente corriendo y mujeres en deportivos empujando carriolas

_**Ya no  
voy a ocultar  
La que soy  
Nunca más**_

Un buen día  
el amor  
Me  
rescatara

Y ese día  
Quien yo soy  
se reflejara…

Serena ya no pudo aguantar más cayo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

Un chico de cabello negro y lentes obscuros la veía a la distancia, pudo ver como lloraba y se acercó a ella le hablo pero como tenía sus audífonos ella no lo escucho, solo se quedó ahí viéndola hasta que Serena se percató que alguien se había parado muy cerca de ella fue cuando se quitó los audífonos y alzo la cara rápidamente.

El chico le dio su mano para ayudarla a que se incorporara, ella dudo por un momento pero le dio la mano.

-Hola Bombón no llores por favor al verte así siento una horrible opresión en el pecho.

Serena seco sus lágrimas con sus manos y trato de reponerse.

-Porque sentirías eso sino me conoces

-No lo sé pero al verte correr así te seguí y luego cuando vi como llorabas sentí que mi corazón se partía en pedazos con el tuyo.

-Disculpa tengo que irme

-Espera bombón puedo acompañarte no estás bien…

-No gracias quiero estar sola

-Hey Bombón al menos dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Serena no respondió se colocó sus audífonos y siguió su camino.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola de nuevo me dio mucho gusto ver que les está gustando mi historia y bueno aquí traigo un capítulo más aunque es cortito espero les guste, pero es que de momento me llega la inspiración y tengo que escribir espero les guste gracias por sus comentarios y consejos son de verdad muy importantes para mí, este conejito está muy feliz de leerlos así que por favor no dejen de escribir.

Como ven que Darien tendrá rival aunque no sé qué tanto este personaje se quede en la historia o se vaya depende de sus comentarios aunque desde ahorita les digo que yo soy 1000% Darien & Serena.

Estaré respondiendo en el transcurso de los días por PM a sus comentarios gracias por leer hasta aquí nos leemos pronto.

Bunny Moon


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Un viaje inesperado

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Darien entraba al departamento que su padre tenía en Brooklyn se sentó en el amplio sillón negro de piel, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, estuvo así por unos minutos intentando aclarar su mente, se levantó y se dirigió a una de las recamaras, dejo su maleta en la cama King size y comenzó a desempacar no llevaba mucho equipaje ya que hace unos 6 meses que visito a su padre había dejado ropa que había comprado en esa ocasión, así que solo llevaba lo elemental, el realmente veía este viaje como algo eventual, no tenía intenciones de quedarse ahí y menos ahora, el no quitarse de la mente a Serena lo hacía sentirse extraño y con ganas de regresar lo antes posible a Japón, en cuanto estuviera iría a buscarla tal vez tenía que verla de nuevo para aclarar su mente, tomo sus cosas y entro a darse una ducha para después dirigirse a trabajar.

Salió del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura, saco rápidamente un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y se vistió observo su reloj ya eran cerca de las 10, se apresuró a peinarse y lavarse los dientes y salió para las oficinas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Diamante y Kunsite estaban aún en la oficina a pesar de ser ya más de medianoche, muy pocas veces se quedaba tan tarde trabajando pero al haber faltado varios días, para evitar más murmuraciones y preguntas sobre la repentina cancelación de su boda ese día por fin se había presentado.

-Kunzite ¿qué has averiguado?- decía mientras revisaba unos papeles y Kunsite estaba sentado frente a él.

-Aún no sabemos nada, tengo a gente buscándola, los Tsukino no ocuparon su avión privado así que debe estar en algún lado de Japón.

-Diablos –grito Diamante mientras que con su puño golpeo el escritorio- todo esto es tu culpa debiste prevenirme que ya había regresado, donde estaban tus malditos contactos Kunsite.

-Yo te llame Diamante, pero tu celular estaba apagado, llame a tu oficina a tu casa aquí y en ningún lado me respondías.

-Eres un imbécil me escuchas… ahora mueve a toda tu gente quiero saber ya! Donde esta Serena.

-Por cierto Darien Chiba…

-Él no me interesa por ahora, ya después de arreglar mis cosas con Serena me hare cargo de mi primo.

-Bueno, eso es asunto tuyo dime nunca lo dejaras en paz

-No jure que me desquitaría de lo que me hizo

-Pero solo eran unos niños

-Escúchame lo que me hacen a mí nunca lo olvido y siempre me las cobro y con Darien lo jure y lo cumpliré...

-Está bien esa es tu decisión Diamante, y lo de Serena no es por amor ¿o sí?

-No sé qué me paso con ella al principio solo fue un reto después mi padre necesitaba estar cerca de los Tsukino y me pidió que los vigilara de cerca, cuando vimos que podíamos cuidarnos la espaldas con la empresa de Kenji fue cuando decidimos que yo me casaría y así estaría muy al tanto de todo lo que pasaba ahí… ella ha sido un reto que parecía imposible y le soporte todo sus malditos berrinches, sus lloriqueos, hasta sus malditas amigas y soporte siempre sus negativas cuando quería hacerla mía todo lo soporte, es la primer mujer que se me resiste y no puede ser así.

-Entonces no la amas

-No el amor es una estupidez... ¿qué has averiguado con sus amigas?

-Ellas no saben nada también la están buscando los Tsukino han sido discretos, su piloto ya es mi amigo y él me dijo que no le pidieron llevarla a algún viaje fuera o dentro de Japón, tengo carreteras vigiladas… solo qué?

-que…

-Claro pudo ser un vuelo comercial, como no se me ocurrió antes voy a investigar.

-Más te vale que me tengas información pronto Kunsite por tu propio bien y para que perdone tus últimas estupideces.

Kunsite hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, Diamante aún se quedó ahí, su ego y orgullo estaba herido, tenía que encontrarla y convencerla de algún modo ya que sus planes no darían marcha atrás por ella.

.

.

.

Serena caminaba por la 5ta Avenida, ella llevaba un paso lento y calmado la mayoría de las personas caminaban muy rápido y de momento chocaban con ella, veía gente apresurada o en llamadas en celulares parecía que todos iban de prisa, sin embargo ella caminaba lento y aun con sus audífonos en los oídos que no se dio cuenta que el chico que le había hablado en Central Park la seguía, comenzó a ver algunos aparadores de varias tiendas fue cuando en el reflejo del vidrio vio al pelinegro siguió caminando esta vez se quitó los audífonos y de momento se paró y fue hacia donde estaba el chico.

-¿Qué te pasa por que me sigues?¿te conozco de algún lado?

-Vamos Bombon solo quiero asegurarme que estarás bien

-Gracias puedes irte no tienes por qué cuidarme puedo hacerlo yo sola

Serena siguió caminando y vio que aun la seguía, volvió con el chico y le dijo

-Ya basta deja de seguirme si no quieres que llame a la policía y diga que eres un acosador

-Bombón yo no te sigo solo que tengo que reunirme con alguien y es por ahí –dijo señalando al frente

-Deja de decirme Bombón mi nombre es Serena y…

-Mucho gusto yo soy Seiya Kou –dijo y tomo su mano de Serena casi a la fuerza

-Bueno Seiya gracias… pero no necesito guardaespaldas puedes irte y dejarme en paz –se soltó de su mano

-¿Qué te pasa? muchas niñas estarían muy contentas de que las cuidara y las siguiera.

-Bueno pues porque no vas a buscar a esas niñas y me dejas sola…

-Pero que humor bombon dime quien te puso de malas eh…

-No es de tu incumbencia adiós -y Serena comenzó a caminar rápidamente, de reojo vio que aun la seguía y entro al primer local que encontró en su camino.

Sin darse cuenta Serena había entrado a una agencia de viajes donde la saludo una señorita y casi a la fuerza la sentó delante de un escritorio, Serena lo hizo pero aun volteaba hacia la calle para ver si Seiya ya se había ido.

-Y bien… señorita…

-Serena mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

-Qué lindo nombre, soy Setsuna Meiou… bien dime qué tipo de viaje estas buscando a que ciudad te gustaría viajar, o quieres que te de algunas recomendaciones.

-No gracias –dijo Serena levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Setsuna se paró rápidamente y llego antes que ella a la puerta.

-Sé que esto sonara desesperado pero necesito tu ayuda… es mi primera semana en este empleo y si hoy no vendo un viaje me despedirá mi jefe, por favor aunque sea un viaje corto…

Serena iba a negarse cuando vio ahí detrás de la puerta a Seiya así que volvió a la silla del escritorio y le dijo

-Bien te ayudare si tú me ayudas a mí…

-Claro en que te ayudo…

-Bien ves a ese chico de ahí afuera –dijo señalando a Seiya- el de pants rojo bien me está siguiendo y quiero…

Antes de que Serena terminara de hablar Setsuna ya estaba en la puerta y hablando con Seiya.

-Bien deja de seguir a mi amiga Serena sino la dejas en paz en este instante llamo al 911 y diré que eres un maniático y que… un momento tú no eres uno de los integrantes de…

-No creo que me confundes, bueno me voy adiós Bombon! –grito para que Serena lo escuchara y se fue casi corriendo.

-Estoy segura que era el –dijo en voz alta

-Perdón no te escuche ¿Qué dices?

-No pequeña solo hable en voz alta, bueno ahora que no nos molestan dime ¿a dónde te gustaría viajar?

-Bueno la verdad… no se

-Qué te parece esto un crucero por el caribe, hay uno que sale mañana y el recorrido relajara a cualquiera, te vas a divertir a lo grande, viajaras en el Queen Mary 2 son 6 días y 5 noches de diversión a lo máximo, mira –mientras le entregaba a Serena unos trípticos con detalle del crucero.

-Wow se ven divinas las playas y el crucero wow como les gustaría a las chicas…

-Bien porque no les hablas del crucero

-Bueno ellas no están aquí… -dijo con un poco de tristeza-

-Aún hay tiempo podemos reservar tu dime en que tiempo llegarían tus amigas, podemos hacerles desde reservaciones de hotel o algún apartamento de alquiler tu dime –decía Setsuna emocionada

-No creo, ahora vengo sola… y dime cuando sale este crucero

-Déjame revisar- y tecleo por momentos en su computadora- pues veras tengo un lugar que nos cancelaron y ese crucero sale mañana, o si es muy pronto…

-No ese está bien, quiero relajarme y no pensar en nada

-Pues bien Serena este viaje hará que regreses como nueva

-Bien dime que papeles se necesitan y me aventurare en este viaje- dijo una Serena muy emocionada.

.

.

.

- Padre estás loco –gritaba Darien por teléfono muy molesto-me hiciste venir aquí para…

-Vamos hijo muchos quisieran que sus padres les dieran unas merecidas vacaciones como las que te estoy dando, es para que te relajes y….

-Quien te dijo que yo quiero descansar, ahora mismo compro un boleto de avión y voy de regreso a Japón no estoy para tus juegos…

-Escúchame bien Darien –dijo un Artemis ya muy molesto – si no tomas ese crucero veras como regresar porque cancelo todas tus tarjetas y también… te consideras desheredado, así que tu decide.

-Padre no todo lo puedes hacer a tu manera.

-Pero si es para que tomes un descanso y te relajes un poco, si esto tengo que hacer lo hare, hijo eres joven y pareces un viejo no sales de la oficina todo el tiempo es trabajo para ti – dijo ya más calmado- te pido que lo pienses.

-Si eso te hace feliz está bien.

-Perfecto mi asistente te entregara todo para tu viaje sales mañana no lo olvides disfruta estos 6 días, relájate y si puedes consigue novia…

-Artemis Chiba! –Grito y casi dejo sordo a su padre del otro lado de la línea- está bien me relajare y sobre la novia no te hagas falsas esperanzas, entendido.

-Bueno al menos aceptaste el viaje, que te diviertas hijo –dijo Artemis triunfante y colgó

-Bien Reika dame el boleto del crucero.

Reika le entrego los boletos a Darien estaba feliz finalmente el plan que ella y Artemis había tramado había dado resultados…

.

.

.

Darien salió de la oficina aun molesto, no podía creer lo que había hecho su padre pero ya era tarde para decir que no, vio el boleto que llevaba en la mano y dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía que hacer desde hace mucho no tenía todo un día libre.

No muy lejos de el Serena estaba emocionada con el crucero pensaba en llamar a sus padres cuando alzo la mirada y vio a alguien conocido.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿es él? – y se atrevió a gritar ahí en medio de esa transitada calle a todo lo que daba sus pulmones- Dariennn Chibaaa

Darien escucho un grito con su nombre volteo a ver de dónde venía, cuando vio a Serena su rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa se formó en su boca.

-¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –dijo dándose el encuentro con la rubia.

-No imagine encontrarte aquí ¿Qué chiquito es el mundo no crees?

-Entonces si eras tú –dijo Darien muy feliz.

-No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

-Nada olvídalo, vaya no pensé encontrarte y ¿qué haces aquí vienes con tus padres?

-Vengo sola, me da mucho gusto encontrarte aquí, creo que si lo hubiéramos planeado no nos encontrábamos.

-Tienes razón, y dime ¿tienes algo que hacer? porque yo tengo todo el día libre

-No Darien, de hecho solo estaba dando vueltas y conociendo

-Qué te parece si me acompañas a almorzar porque ahora que lo recuerdo no he comido nada.

-Bueno ya somos dos, mira ahí hay un restaurant ¿vamos?

-Se ve bien, vamos y dime Serena ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo aquí?

Ellos entraron a un pequeño restaurant pero bastante acogedor tomaron asiento en una mesa con sillones acolchados de color rojo y rápidamente una chica se acercó y les sirvió una taza de café a ambos.

-Aun no lo se tiene poco que llegue estoy de visita con mi prima…

La mesera les entrego la carta y se retiró ambos vieron el menú rápidamente y siguieron conversando.

-Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caí en una trampa de mi padre

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno yo no soy muy divertido, como te dije la vez pasada mi madre falleció y desde entonces me encerré en mi trabajo, así que mi padre planeo traerme aquí para que me diera una sorpresa y me mandara a descansar unos días –Darien endulzo su café y le dio un sorbo-

-Oye pues estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, eres joven y debes de tomarte las cosas más a la ligera, ah ya se… de seguro estás enojado porque tu novia se quedó en Japón y la extrañas ¿no?

-No Serena –rio- no tengo novia, es que… solo que no estaba en mis planes tomarme unos días de descanso

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta lo que había preguntado se sonrojo un poco y seguía moviendo su café.

-¿Desean ordenar? –pregunto la mesera

-Un omelet por favor –dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron-

-¿Algo más?

-Para mí solo eso, Serena ¿quieres algo más?

-Un cheescake de zarzamora –sonrió

Darien no lo podía creer, no se imaginó que estaría desayunando con la rubia que le había quitado el sueño y al verla sonreír de esa manera hacia qué mil emociones pasaran por su mente, el desayuno le sabia tan bien como no hace mucho tal vez era más por la compañía que tenía en frente.

-Sabes Darien, me ha dado mucho gusto encontrarte, al menos eres una cara conocida de Japón y eso me hace sentir mejor, aunque estoy en casa de mi prima ella sale desde temprano a trabajar y me sentía sola.

-Bueno Serena yo dispongo de este día si gustas lo podemos pasar juntos, y por cuestiones familiares me iré una semana pero si a mi regreso estas aun en New York con gusto te puedo hacer compañía.

-Claro me encanta la idea –dijo Serena muy emocionada y siguió comiendo su postre

Darien se sentía feliz nuevamente esta chica le había alegrado el día como aquella tarde en que la vio por primera vez.

-Y bien dónde quieres que vayamos

-A Central Park me ha encantado estar ahí es hermoso

Darien pago el almuerzo se quitó su saco y caminaron rumbo a Central Park, llegaron y caminaron platicando de varias cosas, Serena le contaba sus aventuras con sus amigas, así como de su amiga Lita y de lo delicioso de sus comidas, Darien disfrutaba como nunca de una plática tan amena y sencilla.

Llegaron a El _Reservoir __uno de los lagos de este hermoso parque, buscaron una banca donde sentarse, observaban como en las pistas estaban los corredores haciendo sus recorridos._

_-Darien le dijo- mira Serena observa ese corredor da un aplauso para avisarle a la persona de adelante para que le ceda el paso y le permita seguir, a veces los corredores se ponen furiosos con los turistas –sonrió-_

_-Gracias por el tip, voy a tomarlo en cuenta ya que mientras este aquí me hice el propósito de venir a correr todas las mañanas._

_-Me parece bien, mira ¿quieres un helado?_

_-Si tú lo invitas por supuesto –Sonrió y fueron a comprar su helado_

_Así pasaron el día platicándose de sus anécdotas y más Serena tratando de describirle a sus amigas ambos se hicieron la promesa de que cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Japón saldrían para que se las presentara y él les presentara a su amigo de siempre Andrew._

_-Serena me puedes acompañar necesito comprar un celular._

_-Claro y aprovechare para comprarme uno también ya que por las prisas deje el mío en Japón._

_Se dirigieron a una tienda en Brooklyn a comprar ambos celulares, después de escogerlos y que la señorita les diera sus correspondientes números ellos los intercambiaron, para que cuando volviera Darien pudieran estar en contacto y salieran de nuevo._

_Darien acompaño a Serena hasta el apartamento de su prima y se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver en cuanto Darien se desocupara, él no le había comentado el hecho de que viajaría forzado por su padre para no ahondar en más detalles y terminar por contarle sus intenciones de que lo hiciera abuelo pronto, Serena tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando nuevamente sorprendido a Darien por el ineaperado beso._

_Serena entro al apartamento Reika aun no llegaba, entro a su recamara y se tiro en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun no se explicaba como Darien lograba ponerla de tan buen humor, se levanto tomo el telefono de la mesita de noche y llamo a sus padres._

_-mami ¿cómo están los desperté?_

_-No amor, ya estamos levantados estoy preparando el desayuno con Lita ya que un amigo de tu padre viene en un rato y tu ¿cómo estás? te escucho muy animada _

_-Estoy mejor y hoy me encontre a un amigo de allá, luego te contare todo, sabes mami pienso hacer un viaje espero no se molesten pero compre un boleto para un crucero…_

_-Hija mientras te sirve para que te distraigas yo te apoyo, necesitas divertirte y olvidar, yo no te conté pero cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos en nuestra luna de miel fuimos a una hermosa playa del Caribe, vamos hija disfrútalo mucho, y tu prima ¿como esta?_

_-Bien aunque aún no llega de trabajar pero está muy feliz con su ascenso_

_-Dale mis saludos hija y si me necesitas no lo dudes… me llamas_

_-Si mami salúdame a todos, dile a las chicas que estoy bien y que pronto me pondré en contacto con ellas_

_-Mina esta vuelta loca me ha interrogado miles de veces _

_-Pobre de ti mama! Pero por ahora esto es lo mejor_

_-Cuídate hija y en cuanto estés de regreso llámame te quiero mucho_

_-Y yo a ustedes dile a papa que lo amo y le mando muchos besos._

_Serena colgó el teléfono cuando sonó su celular y vio un mensaje que decía __"mil gracias por este maravilloso día estamos en contacto saludos, Darien Chiba".__ El mensaje le saco una gran sonrisa y respondió el mensaje con un __"yo tengo mas que agradecerte te mando un beso y descansa"__._

_Fue a su closet y empaco algunas cosas para su viaje aunque Setsuna le había dicho que en el crucero contaba con tiendas para comprar pensó en llevar lo esencial y comprar ahí lo que le faltara, del mismo modo y con muy pocos ánimos de viajar Darien hacia su maleta para un crucero que les tenía preparada una sorpresa._

_._

_._

_._

_En Japón Ami Rei y Mina caminaban juntas planeando algo._

_-Bien chicas ya les quedo claro verdad, tu Ami distraerás a la mama de Serena mientras Rei y yo interrogamos a Lita ella es nuestra última esperanza de saber dónde está._

_-Chicas, no será mejor que dejemos a Serena tranquila…_

_-No Ami por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Mina –replico Rei- nos necesita, sabes Mina he pensado que solo yo hablare con Lita conociéndote puedes arruinarlo todo_

_-Pero Rei…._

_-Pero nada, ustedes dos distraen a Ikuko y yo busco a Lita._

_Así llegaron las chicas a la mansión de los Tsukino, Ikuko las recibió muy contenta y las invito a tomar té._

_-Lita podrías traerles te a las chicas y algunas de esas deliciosas galletas que haces?_

_-Con gusto -respondió Lita._

_-Yo te acompaño Lita –replico Rei- necesito pasar al tocador._

_Las chicas hablaban con Ikuko y les contaba que Serena había llamado y les mandaba saludos, Mina no se dio por vencida e intento sacarle información pero no lo logro._

_Rei después de ir al tocador fue a la cocina y encontró a Lita preparando el té y las galletas_

_-Lita, sabes Serena siempre nos ha hablado de ti y lo maravillosa que eres en la cocina._

_-Gracias –respondió apenada_

_-Lita estoy muy preocupada por ella –dijo mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina- ella más que nunca nos necesita y me preguntaba si tú sabes donde esta_

_-No señorita Rei, no pude verla salió muy temprano con sus padres no me pude despedir_

_-Solo dime Rei… pero no has escuchado si sus padres han comentado donde esta_

_-No ellos no dicen nada, pero hace un rato llamo Serena y dijo que estaba bien nos dejó saludos a todos._

_Rei al ver que Lita no sabía mucho dejo de preguntarle al menos era bueno que se hicieran amigas y tal vez si supiera algo ella misma se lo diría sin tantas preguntas_

_-Bien gracias Lita, oye que te parece si pides una tarde libre y salimos a pasear_

_-Gracias Rei le diré a la señora Tsukino._

_-Bueno te ayudo con las galletas vamos con las chicas_

_Rei y Lita llevaron el té con las chicas, que por la cara de Rei vieron que su plan no había funcionado. _

_Las chicas ya estaban de salida cuando vieron que venía el papa de Serena con un señor que aunque mayor era bastante atractivo._

_-Chicas tan temprano por aquí –dijo Kenji_

_-Si señor solo veníamos a preguntar por Serena –contesto Rei_

_-Déjenme presentarles a Artemis Chiba un amigo de la universidad y que estará un buen tiempo en Japón_

_-Mucho gusto respondieron todas_

_-Pero que guapas señoritas el placer es mío -dijo Artemis saludándolas _

_-Bueno señor nos vamos tenemos que hacer algunas cosas –dijo Rei haciéndoles señas a las chicas para que la siguieran, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron._

_-Cuídense chicas._

_-Vieron chicas que guapo señor… _

_-Mina podría ser tu padre –la regaño Rei_

_-Bueno pero piensen si tiene hijos podría ser mejor mi suegro ¿no creen?_

_-Ay Mina tu no cambias mejor vámonos –hablo Ami_

_._

_._

_._

_Serena le platicaba a su prima sobre cómo fue que compro el boleto y lo repentino de su viaje_

_-Creo que eso de los cruceros está de moda…_

_-¿Porque lo dices Reika?_

_-Por qué justamente… - Reika le iba a contar lo de su plan que armaron ella y su jefe cuando sonó su celular, rápidamente vio quien era se disculpó con Serena y fue a su recamara a contestar._

_-Disculpa pero era mi jefe y tenía que darle unos reportes, bueno como tu sales temprano es mejor que descanses, te acompaño mañana descansa pequeña –le dio un beso a Serena y salió de su recamara._

_Serena bajo la maleta de su cama y se fue al baño a cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes, se metió en la cama emocionada por el viaje que haría, de momento vino a la mente Darien y su hermosa sonrisa cautivadora, se acurruco entre su edredón blanco con rosa y se quedó profundamente dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente Reika despedía a su prima y ella abordaba el Queen Mary 2, ya iba de salida cuando se topó con Darien, el la saludo y le dijo._

_-Puedes decirle a mi padre que si me voy no es necesario que te mande a espiarme._

_-Te equivocas estoy aquí por otros motivos_

_Pero Darien no la escucho y siguió su camino aun enojado porque este viaje le parecía muy inoportuno, más ahora que había encontrado a Serena y que podría estar cerca de ella para saber si sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos._

_Un camarero le llevaba la maleta a Darien y lo conducía a su suite, cuando lo dejaron instalado dejo su maleta en la cama y salió al balcón cuando una chica rubia que estaba en la suite de al lado también salía al balcón a admirar el paisaje, cuando salieron se vieron y exclamaron al unísono._

_-Tu!_

_**Mis hermosas me siento halagada con sus comentarios aquí les traigo un capítulo más, les agradezco sus observaciones que las tomo muy en cuenta y espero les guste, estaré ya respondiendo por pm pero les quiero a agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que se tomen su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios.**_

_**Como ven por fin se encontraron y lo que viene en el crucero uff esperemos que regresen ya siendo novios o ustedes que dicen…**_

_**Sobre Seiya creo que estaría bien que le de algunos celos a Darien para que se ponga las pilas y no deje que le quiten a Serena yo también quiero a un Darien un poco celoso, siempre he dicho que en el anime pusieron un Darien muy frio así que yo le quiero hacer justicia en mis historias y demostrarles que es todo un amor de hombre… el hombre que todas quisiéramos**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y nos leemos pronto **_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Bunny Moon**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Cosas en común

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Serena se instaló en la suite que le habían asignado era una hermosa habitación finamente decorada, contaba un salita de color beige al igual que todo el camarote, una cama amplia con edredón color beige donde se recostó en cuanto el camarero salió dejándole su llave en la mesita del salón, había unas hermosas cortinas de color oro enmarcando el balcón donde se podría apreciar el paisaje desde unas sillas de descanso de madera, salió para admirar el mar, cuando su vecino de suite también hacia lo mismo fue cuando volteo y vio una cara conocida.

-Tú –exclamaron al unísono.

-Serena eres tú…

-Claro que soy yo Darien Chiba que haces aquí, pensé que tenías un asunto familiar que atender.

Darien bajo la cabeza, ahora le tendría que explicar el porque estaba ahí y la verdadera intención de su padre, que ya era bastante bochornoso que lo supiera su asistente y más que hubiera participado en el plan.

-Bueno es largo de explicar… pero son las vacaciones que me dio mi padre.

-Y lo dices con esa cara?, vamos Darien disfrútalo… que te parece si nos vemos en media hora allá –dijo señalando hacia una de las piscinas.

-Bien ahí te veo Serena…

Ambos entraron a su suite, Darien se acostó en la cama veía al techo y trataba de buscar las palabras para explicarle a Serena como es que había llegado hasta ahí, esperaba que se quedara convencida que solo se trataban de unas vacaciones, ahora también tenía que sentirse agradecido con Artemis de que lo obligara a tomar ese crucero, ya que de nuevo se encontraba con Serena, tal parecía que el destino se confabulaba para reunirlos, y luego estaba eso que sentía al estar a su lado, el día anterior había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de Serena que si antes no la sacaba de su mente después de ayer era más difícil conseguirlo esa rubia estaba ya muy seguido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo estaban sus dudas, no sabía si Serena tenia novio, y también tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar a Japón y ahí estaba Diamante… el siempre boicoteaba sus relaciones todo por esa absurda venganza que había jurado.

Fue cuando a su mente vinieron las palabras de Serena "_vamos Darien disfrútalo"_ acompañadas de la imagen de ella con la hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, saco la ropa que llevaba en su maleta la guardo en el closet, entro al baño y se cambió de ropa por algo mas casual eligió un pantalón blanco una camisa azul claro y unas sandalias negras vio su reloj, ya habían pasado los 30 minutos tomo su llave electrónica de la suite la guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón junto con su cartera y salió a las piscinas para encontrarse con Serena.

Serena estaba cambiándose se puso un traje de baño completo negro con franjas rosas a los costados y uso un vestido blanco encima que le llegaba a media pierna se hizo una coleta alta se calzo unas sandalias de tiras blanco con negro tomo su bolso guardo la llave de su cuarto y salió, aunque no lo aceptaba le daba emoción encontrarse con Darien.

Cuando llego a la piscina busco a Darien y lo encontró ya sentado en una mesa fue hasta donde estaba.

-Tienes mucho esperándome

Darien se levantó para alarle la silla y se sentara

-No acabo de llegar, -le sonrió-

-Que caballeroso Darien ya quedan muy pocos hombres como tu

-Porque dices eso?

-Muy pocos hacen lo que tu abrir la puerta del auto, alar la silla… definitivamente eres todo un caballero –sonrió.

-Pues gracias por el cumplido, Serena no me dijiste que tomarías un crucero me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, el viaje fue algo inesperado pero me servirá para relajarme y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

Se acercó un mesero para ofrecerles bebidas después de tomar la orden se retiró.

-Ya lo estoy disfrutando –pensó

El crucero ya había partido Serena y Darien platicaban en la piscina y tomaban sus bebidas se les veía sonrientes y ya Darien más relajado.

-Bueno y me vas a contar porque tenías esa cara cuando te vi?

-Veras… yo… pues tal vez te decepcione pero no soy divertido todo mi mundo es alrededor del trabajo mi padre me dejo a cargo del negocio desde hace 8 años y solo me dedique a eso.

-Y novias… digo eres joven –y guapo pensó sonrojándose- debes de tener muchas admiradoras no?

-No Serena –rio- eso es una larga historia…

-Bueno pues tenemos 6 días para que me la cuentes no creo que sea tan larga o si…

Darien no hablaba con nadie de su vida personal ni siquiera con Andrew siempre sabia su amigo que hablar de ella era tema prohibido pero algo le hacía confiar en Serena.

-Es aburrida mi historia

-No importa, somos amigos no? Además si estuvieras hablando con Mina si sería un peligro pero yo soy muy discreta lo que aquí contemos no saldrá, es más te propongo un trato cuéntame tu historia y yo te cuento la mía te parece justo –dijo extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-¿No te das por vencida fácilmente verdad?- sonrió- bien trato hecho- tomo su mano para cerrar el trato- pero que te parece si caminamos un poco

-Está bien vamos.

Pago Darien sus bebidas y comenzaron a caminar recorriendo una de las cubiertas del enorme crucero.

-Bien Darien te escucho.

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando iba en la preparatoria, en ese tiempo mi madre aún vivía y teníamos mucha convivencia con su única prima la cual tiene dos hijos uno de mi edad y otro 3 años menor que yo, los tres asistíamos a los mismos colegios, sin embargo en la preparatoria mi primo era muy popular con las chicas, en ese momento a mí no me interesaba tener novia así que me dedicaba a estudiar mucho para tener un excelente promedio y entrar en la facultad de medicina ese era mi mayor sueño, en nuestra clase había una chica que le gustaba a mi primo pero ella no lo soportaba así que planeo bajarle los humos a él y me utilizo a mí.

-¿Pero tú te prestaste a eso Darien?

-No… yo no sabía que ella planeaba algo así, un día se organizó una fiesta y ella ahí frente de todos dijo que estaba enamorada de un chico obvio mi primo creía que era de el así que lo hizo pasar delante de todos cuando él estuvo enfrente de toda la preparatoria ella dijo que esa persona era yo, mi primo se sintió humillado y su ego estaba herido fue hacia a mi muy molesto y juro que eso lo pagaría que no me dejaría ser feliz con ninguna mujer.

-Bueno pero no debió hablar en serio ¿o sí?

-Yo pensé lo mismo, esa chica después se disculpó conmigo por meterme en ese plan y se fue de Japón ya que su padre lo nombraron embajador en Inglaterra.

-Paso el tiempo y yo no tenía novia cuando salí de la preparatoria mi madre enfermo, como mi padre estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado deje mi sueño de estudiar medicina y estudie administración, mi madre me pedía que lo hiciera para que ayudara a mi padre en la empresa, a ella no podía negarle nada y así lo hice –lo dijo muy triste.

-Darien si te resulta difícil hablar de esto yo…

-No Serena está bien… creo que por primera vez necesito hablar me he callado esto por mucho tiempo.

-Está bien yo te entiendo –dijo tomando su mano, en señal de apoyo, ellos estaban ya recargados sobre un bandaral de la cubierta y seguían con su plática.

-En la universidad mi amigo Andrew me invito a una fiesta y ahí conocí a Esmeralda Black…

-Espera Darien estás hablando de la top model Esmeralda Black?

-Si ella…

-No lo puedo creer esa mujer es bellísima

-Bueno… pues comencé a salir con ella, y termine enamorándome perdidamente, pensé que con ella podría llegar a formar una familia así que planee hacer una cena romántica y pedirle que se casara conmigo fue entonces que mi primo y ella llegaron juntos a la cena ambos se rieron de mí, habían planeado todo juntos, finalmente cumplió lo que había jurado… eso también coincidió cuando falleció mi madre fueron dos golpes muy duros la traición de Esmeralda y la muerte de mi madre que… por eso me volví adicto al trabajo.

-Lo siento tanto Darien sé que es difícil darte cuenta que la persona que tanto amas te traiciona… -dijo con tristeza.

-Después de eso Andrew me conseguía citas yo por momentos pensé que hasta ahí terminaba la venganza de mi primo pero no fue así siempre terminaba conquistando a las mujeres con las que salía, de una u otra forma sabia con quién salía y las hacia caer en sus redes, fue entonces que deje toda vida social y me dedique completamente al trabajo.

-Ayy como odio a tu primo con ganas de verlo y partirle la cara…-dijo cerrando con fuerza su puño y haciendo el ademan de golpearlo como si lo tuviera en frente, Darien sonrió

-Como no hay mujer que se resista a sus encantos…

-Pues yo no caería tan fácilmente –Darien se quedó en silencio después de lo que dijo Serena.

-Darien cuando estemos de vuelta en Japón deberías presentarme a tu primo para darle su merecido –aun lanzaba golpes al aire graciosamente haciendo que Darien soltara una carcajada.

-Bueno no quiero que también te conquiste a ti, tu eres… especial Serena.

Ella al escuchar esto se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, ahora ella tenía un dejo de tristeza.

-Perdón no quise molestarte.

-No es eso… solo que yo te entiendo… es difícil volver a amar cuando te han traicionado.

Darien se quedó en silencio viendo como unas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos e instintivamente la abrazo fuerte, Serena se aferró a él no había hablado con nadie de lo que sentía por la traición de Diamante ni siquiera lo había hecho con sus amigas, pero sentía que era el momento de hablarlo, se secó sus lágrimas y se separó de Darien se sentó en una de las bancas que había ahí, Darien fue a su lado ahora él tomaba su mano para que sintiera su apoyo.

-Darien desde ese día que me viste llorando no he hablado con nadie ni siquiera con mis amigas no tenía fuerzas porque sentía que no podría resistir, yo estaba a una semana de casarme con el que fue mi novio por 8 años, ese día que nos vimos en el aeropuerto regresaba de Londres me fui con mis amigas por dos semanas para hacer las últimas compras para mi boda, decía Mina que era mi despedida de soltera… -sonrió levemente aunque su mirada se veía la tristeza guardada.

-No me había separado tanto de él, por los negocios de su padre hacia viajes pero no pasaban de 2 días o 3, siempre estuvo cerca de mí, al principio luchamos mucho contra los celos de mi padre, después cuando lo acepto decía que siempre quería que estuviéramos en casa y que si salíamos fueran las chicas con nosotros, él siempre fue comprensivo desde los celos de mi padre de mis amigas más de Mina –sonrió- y hasta de mis berrinches porque me soporto de todo hasta el hecho de no entregarme a él hasta que nos casáramos.

-Cuando el pidió mi mano y planeamos la boda desde un año atrás, aun así me dijo que él me esperaría hasta que me sintiera segura, creí que era el hombre perfecto y estaba más enamorada que nunca de él.

-Pero el día de mi regreso de Londres quise darle una sorpresa y fui a su departamento y ahí… los encontré él y su asistente en la cama… ahí sentí que todo se hacía pedazos más cuando ella dijo que tenían 4 años engañándome –dijo sollozando, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro el recordarlo le dolía muchísimo, Darien le tomo el rostro y le seco las lágrimas después la abrazo.

-Te das cuenta… 4 años de mentiras… y sino hubiera sido por ti no sé qué hubiera hecho ese día estaba muy mal, al día siguiente fue a mi casa y se atrevió a decirme que eso era culpa mía por no haberme entregado a él, ahí vi claramente que él no era la persona que había amado tanto, me engaño no se desde cuándo y yo fui muy tonta al creerle.

-Es un cobarde… -dijo molesto Darien ahora él hubiera querido tenerlo en frente y hacerle pagar el engaño y el dolor que le provocaba a Serena, ahora más que nunca sentía que tenían algo en común en sus vidas… la traición de quienes habían amado tanto- calma Serena es mejor que te diste cuenta a tiempo y no cuando fuera tarde ¿no crees?

-Si ahora recuerdo a alguien que me dijo "por algo pasan las cosas" –sonrió guiñándole un ojo, se secó las lágrimas y se quedaron así en silencio observando el horizonte ninguno de los dos había reparado en que estaban sentados y que Darien tenía su brazo alrededor de Serena y que ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de él.

.

.

.

Kunsite el guardaespaldas de Diamante corría en el parque No. 10 acostumbraba hacer deporte en ese parque desde que era niño, a pesar de ahora vivir en un lugar mejor no olvidaba lo que había vivido ahí, decía que era su forma de no perder un poco de humanidad después de trabajar para los Blackmoon, de momento vio la figura de un hombre alto joven escondido entre los árboles, cuando vio quien era se acercó a él.

-Jedite, dime que me tienes noticias…

-Kunsite esto lo hice porque te debo muchas pero puedo perder mi empleo si saben que te di esto – y le entrego unas hojas

-Nadie se enterara, ¿sabes para quien trabajo no?

-Si amigo y me preocupa, porque no buscas otro empleo es peligroso estar con esa gente…

-Nadie me pagaría lo que ellos y ya sabes bien por quien lo hago, no te preocupes amigo vete tranquilo –Jedite se despidió de su amigo y se perdió entre los árboles.

Kunsite reviso rápidamente los papeles y sonrió.

-Así que estas en New York… Serena Tsukino.

.

.

.

El día paso tranquilo en el crucero, Serena y Darien parecían haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima al contar lo que guardaban sus corazones, se les podía ver felices recorrieron una parte del crucero, comieron en uno de los restaurant que había abordo y quedaron en verse para la cena y disfrutar del espectáculo que darían esa noche, así se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas suites para cambiarse y verse más tarde.

Darien se vistió con un traje elegante negro y una camisa blanca con corbata roja se veía muy elegante y sobrio, Serena mientras tanto había elegido un hermoso vestido blanco con los hombros descubiertos largo y se calzo con unas zapatillas de tiras con brillantes se peinó con un chongo y su maquillaje fue sencillo apenas rímel y un poco de brillo en los labios, estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando tocaron a su puerta, tomo rápidamente un pequeño bolso plateado y abrió la puerta.

-Te ves… hermosa Serena.

-Lo mismo digo Darien ahora si todo un caballero ese traje te queda muy bien, solo te falta algo -y corto una rosa roja que había en un jarrón del pasillo y la coloco en su solapa- ahora si todo un elegante y guapo caballero

Darien le ofreció su brazo a Serena y ambos avanzaron a uno de los salones donde se realizara la cena y se ofrecería un espectáculo para esa noche.

El salón estaba exquisitamente arreglado en cada una de las mesas había un hermoso arreglo con orquídeas flotando en una pecera de agua y unas velas alumbrando que daban ese toque romántico a la cena, el mesero les condujo a una de las mesas muy cerca de la pista, se sentaron y ordenaron un vino.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces del centro de la pista y apareció el anunciador.

Señoras y señores sean bienvenidos a esta su primera noche en este crucero el Queen Mary 2,-se escucharon aplausos- esta noche queremos que sea muy especial, contamos con la presencia de una gran artista que el día de hoy hace su reaparición, déjenme decirles que está más hermosa que nunca les pido un aplauso para la violinista Michiru Kaioh,- todos comenzaron a aplaudir apareció en el escenario una hermosa mujer delgada de tez blanca con cabello color aguamarina, sus ojos eran azules, estaba vestida con un vestido de tirantes color verde agua largo y entallado llevaba en su mano su violín y comenzó a tocar la melodía era dulce y romántica que terminaba de dar ese toque a la cena atrás de ella apareció un joven alto de cabello obscuro que comenzó a seguir a Michiru tocando un saxofón.

-Es hermosa –exclamo Serena- parece una muñequita

-Es una de las más exitosas violinistas y también incursiono hace varios meses como actriz en una obra en Broadway- dijo Darien, desapareció hace unos meses de los escenarios, así que debemos sentirnos halagados en ver su regreso.

Serena estaba embelesada con la melodía y disfrutaba de la noche como hace mucho no lo hacía, después de cenar comenzaron a tocar piezas muy románticas y las parejas invadían una a una la pista de baile, Serena y Darien se sentían fuera de lugar.

-Darien porque no salimos, quiero tomar un poco el aire ¿qué te parece si vamos a cubierta?

-Si me parece buena idea, vamos.

Al salir a cubierta se podía ver un cielo estrellado y la luna llena iluminaba con fuerza esa noche, Serena fue al barandal y se quedó observando con emoción, Darien se sentía feliz de verla así después de que ambos contaron lo que les hacía sufrir parecían liberados y con ánimos de seguir, se acercó a ella.

-Gracias –dijo Serena

-Gracias ¿porque?

-Por contarme todo, sé que es difícil hacerlo, y aunque apenas nos conocemos me inspiras mucha confianza.

-Lo mismo digo Serena no había hablado con nadie de esto ni siquiera con Andrew…

-Ha sido un gran día pero estoy exhausta me voy a mi suite.

-Te acompaño creo que también me iré a descansar.

Llegaron a la puerta de su suite en el camino no habían hablado se escuchaba de fondo la música y algunas risas de los tripulantes del crucero al llegar a la puerta Serena se despidió de Darien con ese beso en la mejilla que hacía que su corazón latiera descontroladamente.

-Hasta mañana Darien que descanses, espero que desayunemos juntos…

Darien apenas si asintió con la cabeza y vio como la hermosa rubia entraba a su habitación, decidió regresar a cubierta, no podía creer lo que sentía por Serena, ella apenas había vivido la traición de su ex novio y probablemente no tendría cabeza para empezar una nueva relación, pero él ahora tenía esta sensación de no querer estar con nadie más que fuera ella, por otro lado los dos en algún momento tendrían que volver a Japón ella al ver a su ex novio pasaría la prueba de fuego o lo perdonaba y reanudaban sus planes de boda o seguía su camino sola, pero también estaba Diamante y pensaba que seguramente se enteraría de que él y Serena se estarían viendo y podría hacerle algo, el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo en un escalofrió, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Serena nadie más… el estaría ahí para defenderla.

.

.

.

En Japón tres chicas estaban sentadas en un café con una mirada de decepción.

-Ninguno de nuestros planes ha funcionado hasta ahora no sabemos nada de Serena-dijo Rei

-Chicas no perdamos las esperanzas se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Claro por qué no lo pensé antes –grito emocionada Mina-

-Ahora que se te ocurrió, que no sea una de tus tonterías porque…

-No Rei créeme esto tiene que funcionar, escuchen hace poco conocí a un chico guapísimo se llama Kunsite y aunque es algo mayor que yo es un chico lindísimo, pues resulta que él es detective y puedo decirle que me ayude a localizar a Serena.

-Y dime Mina ¿dónde lo conociste?

-Ay Ami eso no importa ahora, debo tener su número esperen…

Y comenzó a sacar infinidad de cosas de su bolsa, Ami y Rei se sorprendían al ver la cantidad de cosas que tenia

-Mina como es que tienes todo eso en tu bolsa –dijo Ami

-Bueno ya sabes una mujer prevenida es muy bella –dijo riendo

-Y ahí va con sus dichos… me estoy desesperando Mina…

-Ya Rei aquí esta estoy segura que guarde su número de celular –dijo mientras en su lista de contactos buscaba a Kunsite- si lo sabía aquí esta!

-Bien dile que no importa lo que nos cobre queremos saber dónde está.

-Está bien Rei déjame llamarle y se levantó para hacer la llamada lejos de los oídos de Rei y Ami

-Hola Kunsite me recuerdas soy Mina Aino…

-Si te recuerdo ¿cómo estas preciosa?

-Bien aunque algo triste, pero tú me puedes ayudar.

-Dime en que te ayudo tus deseos son órdenes.

-Bueno recordé que me contaste que trabajas como detective y sabes estoy preocupada por mi amiga Serena Tsukino no sabemos dónde está y mis amigas y yo queremos contratarte para que la localices.

-Mira preciosa no podría cobrarte a ti nada, que te parece si nos vemos más tarde y platicamos de tu amiga me das datos y una foto de ella y comienzo la búsqueda.

-Me parece perfecto, si… conozco el lugar te veo allá, besos.

Mina regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y bien ¿qué te dijo? –pregunto Rei

-Lo veré mas tarde le llevare una foto de Serena y la comenzara a buscar

-Oye Mina pero esa persona es ¿de confianza?

-Claro que si Ami es mi amigo no te preocupes está todo bien.

-Y ¿cuánto nos cobrara? –pregunto Rei

-Ay Rei no te preocupes por eso yo Mina Aino la Diosa del Amor se hará cargo de esto!

-Mina será mejor que te acompañemos no sabemos si es de fiar o no esa persona

-Si Ami tienes razón bien Mina a qué hora y donde lo veremos

-Ami, Rei déjenme esto a mí por favor, -dijo poniendo su clásica cara de cachorrito- no me hagan mal tercio chicas.

-Como quieras Mina solo quiero saber dónde está Serena.

-Si chicas no se preocupen verán que pronto tendremos noticias, bueno me voy que tengo que ir a arreglarme adiosito…

-Rei no sé porque hay algo que no me gusta

-Si Ami yo también tengo ese presentimiento, pero no nos iba a dejar acompañarla así que la seguiremos quiero ver quién es ese Kunsite…

.

.

-Y bien ya terminaste con tu cita Kunsite-dijo Diamante disgustado

-Era Mina Aino quiere contratarme para encontrar a su amiga

-No te atrevas a decirle nada

-No solo le diré que comenzare la búsqueda.

-Perfecto en cuanto esté en New York no quiero molestias, esas niñas tontas solo estorbarían y necesito traer de regreso a Serena para seguir con los planes.

Estaban platicando cuando entro un hombre mayor muy parecido a Diamante.

-Hijo tenemos un problema con un "cargamento" en Alemania necesito que vayas inmediatamente a arreglar eso

-Lo siento padre voy a viajar a New york

-Creo que no fui claro, no me importa nada más que tu vayas a Alemania es urgente podemos perder mucho allá, llévate a Kunsite él tiene muchos contactos en todos lados y no vuelvan hasta que quede todo arreglado

-Pero Padre ya encontré a Serena quiero ir por ella y…

-Me importa poco ella y los Tsukino esto es prioridad, en cuanto arregles este problema puedes irte a donde quieras escuchaste? El jet está listo váyanse ya!

Diamante solo golpeo el escritorio con coraje se apresuró a recoger unos papeles los guardo en un portafolio saco del cajón sus pasaportes y visas.

-Ya escuchaste Kunsite vámonos, creo que también tendrás que cancelar tu cita.

Kunsite asintió, mientras caminaban a la salida de la oficina llamo a Mina.

-Hola preciosa soy Kunsite, sabes se me complico un trabajo y tengo que salir de emergencia

-Que mal Kunsite, espero que todo esté bien

-Si no te preocupes sabes te estoy mandando un mensaje con mi correo porque no me mandes una foto de tu amiga y les digo a mis contactos que comiencen la búsqueda mientras regreso ¿te parece?

-Si me parece perfecto en seguida te la mando un beso y cuídate.

-Gracias pronto me comunicare contigo.

Mina colgó el teléfono sus planes de cita estaban cancelados se acostó en su cama con cara de decepción.

.

.

.

Sera despertó, había descansado muy bien se dirigió al baño y se vistió con un pantalón corto y una playera azul, no escucho ruido en la habitación de al lado imagino que Darien seguiría dormido, bajo a la cubierta veía que se acercaban a un playa en el itinerario marcaba que podrían bajar a la playa, comenzó a caminar y vio a Michiru Kaioh sentada en una banca con una carriola que mecía tiernamente.

-Hola buenos días Srita. Michiru déjeme felicitarla anoche estuvo genial, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino –dijo extendiendo su mano a lo que Michiru le correspondió.

-Mucho gusto Serena solo llama Michiru gustas sentarte.

-Si gracias pero que hermosa bebe ¿es tuya?

-Si se llama Hotaru

-Es tan linda pero no se parece a ti

-No es muy parecida a su padre

-Ah ya entiendo por ella es que desapareciste de los escenarios ¿no es así?.

-Si en parte aunque también hay otra historia detrás de eso

-Michiru puedo preguntarte algo

-Claro que si

-Tú crees ¿qué es correcto enamorarse cuando has terminado hace poco una relación?

-Bueno, te puedo contar mi experiencia, yo me enamore perdidamente del padre de mi hija Souichi Tomoe, era mi manager y yo confié plenamente en él , pensé que realmente me amaba pero en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, me dijo que abortara ya que él bebe acabaría con mi carrera, como me negué el me abandono, me quede sola se encargó de cerrarme todas las puertas en Broadway, un día desesperada entre a una cafetería y ahí comencé a buscar empleo no tenía ni para pagar el café, fue ahí donde conocí a mi esposo Haruka, el me reconoció y se acercó a mí para preguntarme porque había dejado de actuar en un musical, con el pude desahogarme, solo a el pude contarle como me sentía y me escucho y me comprendió, con sus contactos me ayudaron a grabar mi primer disco y estuvo a mi lado durante todo el embarazo, siempre en todo momento fue mi apoyo, y antes de que Hotaru naciera me propuso casarnos, yo lo ame desde que me acompaño al primer ultrasonido de nuestra bebe, pero tenía miedo de decirlo, cuando el me propuso casarnos lo ame aún más, desde ese día está a nuestro lado y formamos una hermosa familia.

-Michiru que hermosa historia y porque has regresado a los escenarios ahora…

-Sabe que amo los escenarios tanto como a él y a nuestra hija, y es muy comprensivo me apoya y me consiguió que me contrataran para tocar en este crucero.

-Que bien me alegra por ti, y dime donde está el, quisiera conocerlo, claro si se puede.

-Por supuesto que sí, el vendrá pronto traerá a un grupo nuevo que está apoyando y que actuara la última noche del crucero pero… -le dijo casi susurrándole al oído- esto es un secreto entre tu yo, traerá al grupo de moda Three lights.

-Ay disculpa pero no he escuchado de ellos.

-Bueno apenas van comenzando son tres chicos muy guapos la sensación de las jovencitas y han ido ganando fama tal vez pronto escucharas más de ellos.

-Pues ya los conoceré – decía mientras le hacía caritas a Hotaru y la bebe reía con Serena.

-Dime Serena porque me hiciste esa pregunta ¿estas enamorada de alguien?

-No lo sé, sinceramente no sé qué siento solo que Darien me da confianza y ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesito.

-¿Y tienes mucho de conocerlo?

-No realmente tiene poco, pero hay algo que me hace sentir bien con el

-Bueno Serena… si eso es amor, el tiempo lo dirá.

-Si tienes razón, oye Michiru vas a bajar a la playa porque yo sí quiero ir…

-No Serena yo me quedare aquí, pero anda ve y diviértete –le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Gracias Michiru espero verte más tarde cuídense mucho, adiós Hotaru hermosa –y le dio un beso a la pequeña en la frente.

Serena regresaba a su habitación y aunque lo pensó mucho toco en la habitación de Darien, espero un poco y como no tenía respuesta ya iba para su suite cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Serena buenos días, disculpa la demora estaba arreglándome.

-No Darien… discúlpame a mí solo quería ver si quieres ir a la playa ya estamos llegando…

-Si claro dame unos minutos y estoy listo…

-Perfecto voy por mis cosas y nos vamos –dijo Serena emocionada

Darien la vio, sin duda estaba enamorado de ella, la pregunta era…

-¿Sera que algún día me ame a mí?

_**Continuara**_…

**Hola a todas aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, leo sus reviews y me da gusto saber que les emociona esta historia, no tengo como agradecerles sus palabras y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios de este capítulo por favor no dejen de hacerlo, aunque no dijeron ambos que hablan de la misma persona, cuando Serena se dé cuenta como es realmente Diamante lo odiara más igual que nosotras ya lo odiamos, pero chicas guarden energías que en los próximos capítulos lo odiaran mucho más, nuestro Darien ya acepto que la ama pero tiene muchas dudas y bueno en el siguiente no solo tendrá dudas sino celos ya que Seiya llegara para querer conquistar a Serena, pero ¿ella lo seguirá tratando igual que cuando se vieron la primera vez o ahora si le hará sentir algo?… ay ****chicas**** se pondrá muy bueno esto, nos leemos en la próxima**

**Gracias!**

**Bunny Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Celos

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ya se había hecho costumbre que Artemis Chiba visitara continuamente a sus amigos los Tsukino ya sea para la cena o el desayuno, y esta noche no era la excepción, Artemis estaba en la mesa con Ikuko y Kenji platicando y recordando anécdotas de su juventud.

-Y si no hubiera conocido a mi Luna, yo te hubiera conquistado… no sé cómo soportas a Kenji

-Artemis… es que él es mi gran amor, yo no me vería con nadie más que mi Kenji –le dijo tomándolo de la mano se vieron a los ojos con amor y ternura, ella le guiño el ojo.

-Bueno solo espero que mi hijo se case con una mujer como tu Ikuko.

-Ahí vas de nuevo, Artemis por eso fastidias tanto al pobre de tu hijo, ya déjalo en paz

-Claro… eso lo dices porque no quieres que tu princesa se case, pero yo sí quiero que mi hijo lo haga pronto y me dé nietos.

-Artemis –dijo Ikuko- debes comprenderlo el paso por un momento difícil

-Si yo sé que la muerte de su madre nos afectó pero…

-No yo no hablo solo de la muerte de Luna, tú estabas siempre al lado de tu esposa que no te enterabas de nada más.

-De que hablas Ikuko

-Tu hijo salía con una modelo ahora muy famosa pero en ese tiempo apenas iniciaba su carrera, pero él se veía muy enamorado de ella, salían en algunas revistas y periódicos ella se estaba haciendo muy popular, no sé qué paso realmente pero un día salió en una revista donde ella decía que aunque le habían pedido ya matrimonio ella no tenía ningún plan para casarse, era claro que todo lo hizo por publicidad nunca se le veía enamorada en cambio tu hijo… como eso coincidió cuando Luna falleció y tú te fuiste de Japón dejándolo a cargo de tu empresa él se dedicó completamente al trabajo… sé que tu dolor fue grande pero piensa también en tu hijo debió ser difícil para el .

Artemis bajo la cabeza y se quedó pensativo Ikuko y Kenji lo observaron en silencio.

-Artemis –hablo Kenji- debes de estar orgulloso de tu hijo en estos 8 años ha logrado colocar a tu empresa como la numero uno de todo Tokio, eso ha sido a través de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, yo estaría muy orgulloso de él, no debes presionarlo.

-Amigos tienen razón he sido egoísta con mi hijo, nunca me di cuenta por lo que el paso, les agradezco y seguiré su consejo en cuanto regrese, pasare más tiempo con él es algo que le debo desde hace 8 años.

-Así se habla Artemis –dijo Ikuko dándole un palmadita en la espalda- ahora les sirvo el postre.

-Kenji eres muy afortunado al tener a una mujer como Ikuko.

-Soy doblemente afortunado Artemis ya que también tengo a mi Serena, mi princesa.

-¿La extrañas?

-Si mucho, pero ella nos pidió tiempo…

-Bueno veras que pronto olvida eso y la volverás a ver sonreír

-Espero que sea pronto, muy pronto.

.

.

.

Habían pasado los días Serena y Darien seguían conociéndose más y disfrutando del viaje que ya estaba a punto de terminar, caminaban como ya era costumbre por la cubierta cuando se encontraron con Michiru.

-Serena buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien Michiru ¿y Hotaru?

-Esta con su papa, llego hace un rato y no se separa de ella.

-Michiru déjame presentarte a un amigo con el que coincidí en este viaje él es Darien Chiba

-Hola mucho gusto Michiru, déjeme decirle que yo fui a verla a la obra musical en Broadway, me gusta mucho su trabajo así como sus interpretaciones con el violín –decía mientras estrechaban las manos.

-Gracias Darien un placer conocerte, ahora te entiendo Serena –le dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que Serena se sonrojo y provoco la risa de Michiru.

-Los dejo tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposo y mi pequeña nos vemos más tarde no olvides Serena que el espectáculo de esta noche será el mejor de todos estos días no falten.

-claro, ahí estaremos adiós Michiru –decía mientras se despedía de ella.

-Darien ¿me acompañaras esta noche verdad?

-Claro que si Serena pero ¿Qué espectáculo será ese?

-Un grupo nuevo del que su esposo de Michiru es manager se llama Three Lights, apenas comienzan pero dice Michiru que ya son populares.

-Si es por apoyar a Michiru y su esposo no hay problema, pero puedo no ser tan buena compañía para esa clase de conciertos.

-Darien ya te dije que dejes de hablar como si fueras un viejo, vamos aun eres joven, ahora que regresemos a New York voy a hacer todo para que te diviertas y no te encierres tanto en tu oficina.

El sonrió eso era lo que le gustaba de Serena cada día que pasaba a su lado confirmaba más que la rubia se había ganado su corazón, y el esperaría pacientemente hasta que ella curara sus heridas.

-Bueno vamos a comer algo no se tu Darien pero yo ya tengo hambre- no dejo que respondiera y lo jalo prácticamente por todo el crucero hasta llegar a la zona de restaurants

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Michiru tocaba en la habitación donde se encontraba su esposo.

-Adelante –se escuchó una voz

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? ¿Listos para esta noche?

-Si –respondió un pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en el sillón con una guitarra en los brazos-aunque yo quiero terminar la letra de esta canción cuanto antes.

También sentados en otros sillones individuales se encontraban Taiki el castaño que es el más alto y maduro de los tres integrantes del grupo y tenía una laptop en las piernas y escribía una nueva canción, se levantó para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Michiru y volvió a su lugar, a su izquierda sentado con su teléfono en la mano Yaten el peli platinado de ojos verdes el más chico de los tres hermanos Kou que solo despego su mirada del celular para responder el saludo de Michiru y siguió leyendo sus mensajes .Sentado en el sillón con Hotaru en brazos estaba Haruka que se levantó para besar apasionadamente a su esposa lo que provoco que Yaten pronunciara un bah en señal de descontento.

-Hola Sirena ¿porque tardaste tanto?

-Me encontré con una hermosa jovencita que hace poco conocí y aproveche para recordarle del concierto de esta noche.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea Haruka, aquí no encontraremos admiradoras nuevas, vienen muchas parejas de luna de miel o de vacaciones –protesto Yaten.

-Estamos dándonos a conocer –respondió Taiki – todo es bueno no debemos desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad.

-Así es, además vean esto como un descanso ya que podrán caminar libremente sin que las admiradoras los persigan, terminando esto regresaremos al estudio a terminar de grabar las canciones preparar el disco y en dos semanas comenzar la gira de promoción, así que disfruten estos dos días de descanso.

-Haruka tiene razón –hablo Seiya el pelinegro y vocalista del grupo- vamos a aprovechar estos días, por cierto Haruka ¿a dónde iremos de gira?

-Tengo unos contactos en Londres que nos van a ayudar, y después veremos si regresamos a América o nos aventuramos en Europa todo depende de la respuesta del público.

-Bien –dijo Taiki estirándose y cerrando su laptop- yo saldré a dar una vuelta ¿vienen?

-Yo si voy dijo Yaten –guardando su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón y poniéndose sus lentes obscuros.

-Yo me quedo –dijo Seiya – quiero terminar esto.

-Vayan chicos y nos vemos a las 6 en punto haremos una prueba de sonido y luego se alistaran para el concierto –hablo Haruka, los dos chicos asintieron y salieron del camarote.

-Amor porque no vamos a comer algo, la pequeña Hotaru y yo ya tenemos algo de hambre y conociéndote me imagino que ni has desayunado ¿verdad?-dijo Michiru mientras cargaba a su pequeña

-Me conoces muy bien mi sirena –dijo dándole un beso en los labios- vamos, nos vemos más tarde Seiya.

-Si… buen provecho –dijo Seiya quien seguía escribiendo unos acordes y sacaba unas notas de su guitarra muy apurado- bien la letra ya quedo ahora los arreglos –hablaba en voz alta- espero escuches mi canción bombon y me dejes acercarme a ti… desde ese día que te vi no dejo de pensar en ti y he regresado a buscarte en Central Park pero no te encuentro ojala mi melodía llegue a ti y me des una oportunidad –y continuo sacando los acordes con la guitarra.

.

.

.

Era muy temprano en Japón Rei y Ami estaban ya en una cafetería esperando a Mina quien les llamo y las cito ahí para contarles sobre una noticia.

-Rei crees que se trate sobre Serena, ¿será que ese detective ya tiene noticias tan pronto?

-Ami no sé porque… pero presiento que esto es una locura más de Mina así que no te hagas falsas esperanzas.

En ese momento entro Mina con varias revistas en las manos y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

-Chicas tienen que ver esto, miren todas estas revistas están hablando de ellos… y anoche pude descargar unas canciones que están ya sonando en varios sitios de internet, además me contaron de muy buena fuente que hoy darán un concierto en un crucero… ¿no creen que sería romántico escucharlos a ellos en un crucero rodeados de velas en un ambiente romántico y….?

-Mina Aino –grito una furiosa Rei- para estas tonterías nos citaste, tú crees que a mí me interesa esto –dijo doblando una revista e intentando golpear a Mina.

-Rei anoche después de que se frustro mi cita no me quedo otra que quedarme en casa viendo cosas en internet y…

-Me quieres decir que es lo importante de todo esto porque yo no lo veo.

-Rei ellos van a estar en Londres en una gira en dos semanas más o menos y quiero ir a verlos, vamos Rei por favor –dijo poniendo su ya clásica carita de cachorro.

-Esto es una tontería yo me voy –replico Rei

-Ami por favor –tomo de la mano a Rei y volvió a poner su carita- convence a Rei además mira investigue esto también, en la misma fecha abra una serie de conferencias sobre la medicina moderna y los avances científicos y…

-Si es cierto mi mama me comento sobre esas conferencias vendrán los más prestigiados médicos de todo el mundo y es de verdad algo muy interesante.

-No es posible Ami que le sigas la corriente en sus locuras-grito Rei

-Es que Rei esto es algo sin precedentes te imaginas la cantidad de información…

-Bien ya tienes acompañante vayan a Londres, yo me quedare aquí a esperar noticias de nuestra amiga, porque si recuerdan a Serena ¿verdad? Y también recuerdan que no sabemos nada de ella…

-Rei no ganamos nada quedándonos aquí además el guapísimo de Kunsite ya la está buscando, en cuanto tenga noticias me llamara, y mientras Ami va a sus conferencias de medicina tu yo podemos ir al concierto de los Three Lights el grupo sensación del momento…

-Esto es una locura yo me voy…

-Ami por favor detenla…

-Lo siento Mina no podemos obligarla a ir pero si gustas me puedes acompañar a las conferencias…

-Ay Ami –dijo con una risita nerviosa- yo me aburriría mucho, no entendería nada de nada no lo tomes a mal pero voy a intentar convencer a Rei –mientras recogía sus revistas y salía para alcanzar a Rei, Mina por sus prisas dejo una de sus revistas y Ami la empezó a hojear.

-Bueno este chico Taiki sí que es guapo y… bueno mejor se la guardo a Mina –y Ami guardo en su bolsa la revista y salió para seguir a sus amigas.

.

.

.

Serena se estaba arreglando para ir al concierto al que la había invitado Michiru, estos días que había pasado al lado de Darien habían sido los mejores en bastante tiempo, y Diamante ya había pasado a la historia, se sentía feliz porque al menos el crucero le había dado la oportunidad de conocer más a Darien y cada día disfrutaba más de su compañía, estaba terminando de colocarse sus aretes que tenían un cuarto creciente de luna cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Ya voy –dijo mientras tomo su bolsa y salió al encuentro de Darien.

-Lista para su concierto señorita? – mientras le ofrecía su brazo

-Lista caballero vamos –le sonrió de esa manera que hacia latir el corazón de Darien a mil por hora.

El concierto lo darían en una de las salas de baile donde habían instalado un escenario y había una zona VIP en cuanto Michiru vio a Serena fue a su encuentro.

-Chicos bienvenidos les reserve un lugar especial para que disfruten el concierto vengan- y los llevo a una mesa que quedaba justo en el centro y donde podían ver con todo detalle el concierto.

-Gracias Michiru

-No tienen que agradecer son mis amigos y merecen un lugar de primera fila más tarde los veo voy con mi esposo y los chicos.

Mientras un mesero se acercaba para ofrecerles algo de tomar, Serena veía que si había ahí varias chicas fue cuando recordó a sus amigas al ver a un grupito muy emocionado.

-Me pregunto si Mina ya sabrá de este grupo-pensaba Serena.

De momento las luces se apagaron y tres reflectores alumbraban el escenario, apareció una joven y anuncio al grupo

-Buenas noches chicos –se escucharon algunos gritos de unas jovencitas- veo que algunas fans se enteraron de quien está hoy con nosotros, este grupo ha sorprendido a muchos hace poco que han aparecido y ya tienen bastantes seguidoras en dos semanas presentaran su primer disco, les dejo con el grupo sensación del momento Three Lights…

Se escucharon unos gritos cuando los tres chicos aparecieron en el escenario Taiki fue hacia el teclado, Yaten se colocó el bajo y Seiya fue al micrófono.

-Gracias por asistir y escucharnos esperemos pasen una excelente noche, comenzaremos con nuestra primer canción que ya suena en bastantes lugares.

Serena en cuanto lo vio, recordó que esa cara ya la había visto antes aquel día que fue a correr al parque.

-No puede ser es el…

-¿Lo conoces Serena?

-Si lo encontré el otro día en Central Park y yo… lo trate bastante mal–dijo asombrada cosa que incomodo a Darien.

Se escucharon unos acordes la melodía era bastante movida y pegajosa, Seiya comenzó a cantar y las fans que hasta ahí habían llegado comenzaron a gritar y cantar la canción. fue cuando Seiya ya acostumbrado con las luces en su rostro pudo ver entre el público una cara conocida.

-Pero si es bombon –pensó.

Desde ese momento no despego un solo instante la mirada de Serena, y provoco los celos del pelinegro que la acompañaba.

-Parece que ya te reconoció Serena ya que no deja de verte

-Si lo sé –dijo apenada

Cantaron tres melodías luego Seiya se acercó a sus hermanos les dijo algo discretamente tomo una guitarra y avanzo al micrófono.

-Hace unos días conocí a una persona muy especial desde ese momento me inspiro para escribir una canción hoy por fin la he terminado y la quiero cantar por primera vez, bombon esta canción es para ti…

Seiya comenzó a tocar la guitarra era un dulce melodía lo seguía Taiki y Yaten, Seiya comenzó a cantarle a Serena

_Te encontré una mañana_

_Cuando menos lo esperaba_

_Te cruzaste en mi camino_

_Mi hermoso ángel te encontré_

_Pero mi corazón se partió_

_Al ver en tus ojos lagrimas_

_Te vi correr como si huyeras de alguien_

_Y en el azul de tu mirada fue que me perdí_

_Déjame curar tus heridas_

_Así me cueste la vida_

_Déjame estar junto a ti_

_Porque en el momento que te vi_

_Quise cuidarte por siempre_

_Fue en ese instante que comprendí_

_Que eres tu quien tanto busque_

_Mi hermoso ángel déjame curar tus heridas_

_Déjame llevarte a la luna_

_Amarte como a ninguna…_

_Ahora se mi hermoso ángel que eres tu_

_Quien tanto busque_

_Se el tatuaje de mi alma_

_Se la razón de mi locura_

_Se mi todo _

_Para siempre _

_Tu mi hermoso ángel_

_Déjame curar tus heridas_

_Así me cueste la vida_

_Déjame estar junto a ti_

_Quiero ser quien te haga sonreír_

_Quien te de motivos de seguir_

_Di que sí mi bello ángel_

_Déjame estar junto a ti_

Serena se sonrojo, cuando Seiya hablo no veía hacia otro lado que no fuera donde estaba ella, además ese día que lo conoció la llamo así bombon, era claro que la canción era dedicada a ella, esto obvio no pasó desapercibido por la mirada atónita de Darien.

Al escuchar la letra de la cancion y ver la mirada de Seiya a Serena, sabia que esto se habia convertido en un concierto privado, ya que desde que la reconocio entre el publico no habia dejado de verla, por momentos lo entendia esa hermosa sonrisa derrite a cualquiera y sus ojos azules era dificil no perderse en ellos, y Serena lo veia emocionada se veia feliz,y en ese momento sentia que los celos invadían su cuerpo… si estaba celoso de Seiya, cuando termino el concierto se despidieron y Serena se veía entusiasmada cuando se dio cuenta que Darien estaba muy serio.

-Darien ¿sucede algo?

-Creo que estoy cansado y me siento un poco mal, te dije que no era buena compañía para esto.

-bueno yo tambien estoy cansada que te parece si nos vamos a descansar.

Darien asintio la acompaño a su suite y Serena se despidio de el con el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, en cuanto Darien entro a su babitacion se tiro en la cama, hoy sintio que perdia a Serena su Serena, nunca se había sentido así, el verla tan feliz sonriendo pero esta vez no era para él…

Tenia que reconocer Seiya era valiente le había escrito una canción diciéndole lo que sentía en cambio el... ademas tarde o temprano volverían a Japón y ahi estaria Diamante, y eso no lo soportaría que su primo se acercara a Serena.

No pudo dormir todo la noche imagino a Serena junto a Seiya, él era de su edad sin embargo él era el señor aburrido como le decía Andrew dio vueltas en la cama, -era lo mejor -pensó ella merecía estar con alguien como Seiya.

.

.

.

Serena desperto hoy regresaban a New York se levantó rápidamente se ducho y se vistió, hizo su maleta y la dejo dobre la cama, estaba ansiosa por saber si Darien se sentía mejor para pasear una vez más y disfrutar de los ultimos momentos del crucero, toco en su puerta no tuvo respuesta lo iba a intentar nuevamente cuando penso que tal vez seguía dormido, así que salió a caminar.

.

.

.

Darien escucho que llamaban su puerta seguramente era ella, pero la decisión estaba tomada lo mejor era poner distancia por su propio bien, despues de darle vueltas era mejor que se quedara al lado de Seiya, tomo una ducha y preparo su equipaje, lo mejor era volver a su rutinaria vida de solo trabajar, esperaba poder sacarla pronto de su mente aunque sería algo difícil.

.

.

.

Serena se encontro con Michiru y ambas se saludaron, Serena le pidio poder cargar a Hotaru.

-Serena ya me conto Seiya que tú eres su musa inspiradora, porque no me lo habías dicho que ya se conocían

-Bueno no pense que de quien me hablabas era de Seiya cuando lo conocí lo trate muy mal y creo que le debo una disculpa.

-Bombon tu no me debes nada -dijo Seiya qiien estaba detras de Serena y la habia escuchado.

-Chicos puedo pedirles un favor, tengo que hacer mi maleta y Haruka esta ocupado pueden cuidar de Hotaru prometo no tardarme.

-Claro Michiru por mí no hay problema tu que dices Seiya?

-Ve nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien no te preocupes -dijo guiñandole un ojo

Michiru se fue y Serena no dejaba de hacerle caritas graciosas a Hotaru que reía divertida.

-Bombon anoche te busque despues del concierto pero ya te habías ido queria preguntarte si te gusto la canción que te escribí

-Seiya es muy bonita te agradezco que la hayas escrito por que yo te trate muy mal y...

-ya olvídalo bombon, oye que bien te ves con Hotaru en los brazos.

-Vamos Seiya te toca cargarla quiero ver como te ves tu... -dijo mientras se la entregaba en los brazos y Seiya se ponía nervioso ya que él nunca la había cargado, lo que provoco que Serena riera-deberías ver tu rostro Seiya si que estas asustado.

A distancia Darien los observaba y no dejaba de repetirse que era lo mejor se veían tan bien juntos... y regreso a su habitacion.

El crucero llegaba a su fin Darien habia tomado su maleta y se perdió entre la multitud no queria despedirse de ella sabia que era difícil y no quería hacerlo , fue de los primeros en bajar del crucero cuando choco con una chica

-Disculpe señorita… ¿eres tu Reika?

-Darien que tal el crucero lo disfrutaste

-No era necesario que vinieras por mí

-No Darien te equivocas yo vengo por...

Iba a explicarle cuando Serena se abría paso entre una multitud de jovencitas y saludaba a su prima

-Reika! –gritaba, cuando vio a Darien junto a ella se empujó entre la gente y fue hacia ellos- Darien Chiba que te pasa te he buscado por todos lados

-ustedes ¿se conocen?-pregunto asombrada Reika.

-sí, ¿porque? ¿Tú conoces a Darien?

-si Serena yo trabajo para su padre Artemis Chiba

-vaya de ¿verdad? Darien porque no me dijiste que conocías a mi prima

-no sabia que ustedes eran primas pero Reika tu apellido no es Tsukino ¿verdad?

-no Darien su mama de Serena es mi tía por eso yo llevo otro apellido

En eso se escucharon gritos haciendo que Serena y Reika se distrajeran y Darien aprovecho para irse.

-que sucede ahí

-es porque ahi vienen los Three Lights anoche dieron un concierto en el crucero verdad Darien?-y Serena lo buscó pero ya se había ido-pobre se ha de sentir aun mal.

-Bueno pues vamos a la casa Serena, quiero que me cuentes todo.

.

.

.

Darien llego a su apartamento se recosto en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono, no quería contestar ya que imaginaba que sería Serena como seguían insistiendo se levantó y contesto

-Darien lo primero que te dije que no te perdieras y mira… diablos ¿dónde andabas?

-Zafiro disculpa tuve que salir de viaje y hoy llegue ¿estás en tu cafetería?

-si donde más.

-voy para allá.

-si no llegas en 30 minutos voy por ti

-no, no es necesario ya voy de salida-Darien tomo sus llaves y fue donde Zafiro.

.

.

.

Serena desempacaba sus cosas mientras le contaba a Reika lo sucedido en el crucero.

-me da gusto que te divirtieras tanto, y que regreses como nueva, mirate estas feliz no eres para nada la serena que llego hace unos dias.

-Reika ya lo decidí no más lágrimas, voy a disfrutar mis dias aqui

-Serena dime algo, paso algo en ese crucero entre ¿Darien y tú?

-no Reika como crees si solo somos amigos no me malentiendas,

-es que si me lo dices de ese tal Seiya te lo creo pero cuando hablas de Darien se te iluminan los ojos que...

-¿tú crees que sea muy pronto para que me vuelva a enamorar?

-mi niña -dijo mientras la abrazaba- el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas escucha tu corazon, bueno voy a descansar mañana mi nuevo jefe seguramente llegara temprano, y por como me platicas que es Darien sera un dia muy pesado, que descanses -le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-tu tambien descansa Reika

Serena se preparaba para dormir aunque le preocupaba si Darien. Ya se sentía mejor y le mando un mensaje pero el sueño la vencio y se durmio esperando la respuesta.

.

.

.

Darien llegaba a la cafeteria de Zafiro quien ya lo esperaba impaciente, despues de saludarse, le comenzo a platicar todo lo ocurrido, Zafiro lo escuchaba admirado, hasta que termino Darien y se animo a hablar.

-No puedo creer que te des por vencido tan fácilmente, si estuviera en tu lugar lucharía por Serena, no le dejaría libre el camino a ese Seiya, yo lo conozco viene a menudo por aquí, ya que hay una disquera cerca y al parecer ahí están trabajando, porque no te das una oportunidad con ella.

- Y te olvidas de Diamante tarde o temprano Serena va a querer regresar a Japón allá están sus padres y sus amigas no podría soportar que Diamante le haga algo.

-Pues quédense aquí y ya, discúlpame pero tu buscas muchos pretextos, le has dicho algo de lo que sientes por ella

-No… se está recuperando de lo que le paso con su exnovio y...

-Y qué piensas hacer entonces

-Mañana me regreso a Japón ya compre el boleto, salgo muy temprano entre más pronto ponga distancia sera mejor...

-Darien no sé cómo convencerte para que no hagas esta tonteria lucha por ellla no te des por vencido -pero por más que insistía no lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión -es imposible te deseo buen viaje y espero que no te arrepientas algún día de semejante decisión.

-Es lo mejor para ella

-¿y para ti qué?

Darien y Zafiro se despidieron y se prometieron seguir en contacto, Zafiro no podía dejar las cosas así quería ir y buscar a Serena porque tal vez ella podía detenerlo pero como localizarla?

.

.

.

El celular. De serena sonaba lo contesto medio dormida

-¿Bombon estás ahí?

-mmm Seiya tu

-Bombon vamos no seas floja despierta… te invito un cafe conozco una cafetería que te encantara anota la dirección te veo ahi

-Si...se dónde queda ahí te veo.

Serena se levantó vio si tenía un mensaje de Darien pero no le había contestado intento llamarle pero el celular estaba apagado, penso que despues de ver a Seiya iria a ver a Reika y Darien en la oficina se baño se vistio y salió para verse con Seiya.

Cuando llego a la cafetería Moonlight Seiya la esperaba en la puerta.

-hola Seiya tienes mucho esperándome

-no bombon vamos te va a encantar el cafe

Zafiro vio que entraba una pareja, y reconocio a Seiya… cuando vio a la rubia dio gracias al cielo porque escucho su suplica ella podría detener a Darien, vio que el mesero preparaba el cafe para esa mesa y le quito la charola se acerco a ellos.

-Buen día, disculpa tu eres Serena Tsukino

-si… como sabes mi nombre dijo y al levantar la mirada vio a un joven pelinegro muy parecido a Darien.

-mi primo es Darien Chiba podemos hablar un momento

-claro -dijo aun sorprendida Serena-ahora vuelvo Seiya

Seiya veía que Serena se sentaba en una mesa que estaba en el fondo del local apartada de todas las demás

-Serena dime algo y dime sinceramente sientes algo por Darien, sé que no nos conocemos pero es de vida o muerte que me lo digas

-yo... no se que siento por el desde ayer está muy raro y no me ha respondido...

-el tonto esta celoso de tu amigo dijo señalando a Seiya, contéstame sientes algo por el, porque si es asi debes detenerlo antes de que se regrese a Japón

-¿qué?-Serena lo pensó y- como llego al aeropuerto

-vamos te llevo ten -le dio un casco- en la moto llegaremos rápido

Seiya se levanto rapidamente cuando vio que salían Serena y Zafiro detrás de ella

-lo siento Seiya te veo después surgio algo -y sin decir más salió de la cafetería

Subieron a la moto de Zafiro y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, Serena en cuanto bajo corrió para alcanzarlo llego a la puerta de abordaje y vio por el cristal que el avion despegaba y solo exclamo con tristeza

-Se fue...

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Gracias por sus palabras me hacen muy feliz espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y cada semana subo dos capítulos para que no se me pierdan así que el viernes o sábado estaré actualizando, Darien se nos fue y les puedo adelantar un poquito que en el próximo no lo encuentran 0.0 si esta con alguna de ustedes díganle que una rubia lo busca desesperadamente… el viernes contestare sus reviews pero quiero agradecer hoy por este medio a quienes están escribiendo sus comentarios.**_

_**Sailor-Senshi-Guardian Aries**_

_**Guest**_

_**Serena Kou1180**_

_**Flakis**_

_**Mary Yuet**_

_**Conyta Moonlight de Chiba**_

_**Yesqui 2000**_

**Moon 86**

**Bonny83**

**Felina26**

**Mayilu.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto saludos**

**Bunny Moon**

**() ()**

**(^-^)**

**(")(")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde está Darien Chiba?**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

En el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy una rubia veía como un avión despegaba, había llegado tarde…

-Se fue… -dijo suspirando y con tristeza

-Serena lo siento ya despego el avión no te pude traer a tiempo…

-Ese tonto, por eso estaba raro desde ese día…

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o algún otro lado?

-No muchas gracias, creo que caminare un poco

-¿Estas segura? Puedo llevarte de regreso con tu amigo

-Estoy segura, gracias por todo Zafiro.

-Serena, sé que mi primo es un tonto yo intente convencerlo para que hablara contigo, aunque sabes por otra parte lo entiendo, mi hermano no solo le arruino la vida a Darien, también a mí –dijo bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus puños con coraje al recordar

-¿También a ti? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es tu hermano?

-Eso me pregunto siempre, según lo que hizo fue demostrarme que Molly no estaba más que interesada en nuestro dinero, al principio lo dude pero cuando quise hablar con ella no la encontré se fue no sé a dónde con el dinero que mi padre y mi hermano le dieron… sé que es difícil volver a amar, pero si tú también lo quieres un poco ¿Por qué no lo intentan?

-Zafiro también es complicado para mí, aunque… ahora que venía hasta aquí para detenerlo recordé todo lo que pasamos estos días, en los momentos que pasamos juntos y sé que podremos a llegar a ser algo más pero necesito tiempo…

-Espero se puedan dar una oportunidad y el cabeza hueca de mi primo deje sus miedos a un lado, Serena sabes dónde encontrarme soy el dueño de la cafetería donde fuiste con tu amigo si se te ofrece algo cuentas conmigo –le extendió la mano a lo que Serena le respondió

-Gracias Zafiro, espero volver a vernos, adiós –y Serena se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar, cuando sonó su celular.

-Serena soy Reika dime que esta Darien contigo…

-No Reika…

-Donde se abra metido no vino a la oficina no responde en el apartamento su padre quiere hablar con él y…

-Se fue a Japón –dijo con tristeza

-Pero porque no aviso, estamos como locos buscándolo

-Es por mi culpa…

-¿Estas bien Sere? ¿Dónde estás voy por ti?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes te veo más tarde en el apartamento bye –colgó rápidamente para ya no responder a más preguntas.

Serena recordaba lo que habían pasado en el crucero y como había disfrutado de la compañía de Darien no quería lastimarlo, pero sin querer lo hizo al ir al concierto y ver a Seiya, ahora se explicaba que estuviera tan raro y que ni siquiera se despidiera de ella, se sentía muy triste, cuando volvió a sonar su celular

-Bombon, estas bien ¿Qué paso?

-Seiya disculpa fue una emergencia… pero todo está bien…

-Segura no te escuchas bien ¿quieres hablar?

-Si… quiero hablar contigo te veo en Central Park ahí donde nos vimos la primera vez ¿puedes ir ahora?

-Por supuesto bombon en 15 minutos estoy ahí

-Bien ahí nos vemos –colgó y se dirigió a Central Park.

.

.

.

Darien iba en el avión, pensando que no quería llegar a su departamento en Tokio y tener que enfrentar a su padre y sus preguntas de siempre, aunque le hubiera gustado que Serena y Artemis se conocieran y que las cosas se hubieran dado en otra forma… sin embargo Serena no podía tan rápido superar lo de su ex novio y luego estaba Seiya seguramente sería feliz con él, recordó la forma en que le sonreía en el crucero cuando estaban juntos y en brazos con la pequeña Hotaru se veían tan bien seguramente ellos sí podrían ser felices se dijo así mismo

-Si mi padre quería darme vacaciones ahora las tomare a mi modo…

.

.

.

Serena llego a Central Park se sentó en una banca y espero a Seiya ya que ella estaba muy cerca y llegar hasta ahí no le tomo más de 5 minutos, vio a unos cuantos corredores y algunas parejas platicando en una banca, recordó su paseo con Darien y se preguntaba si esto era correcto, no quería dañar a Darien dándole esperanzas de que sucediera algo mas pero realmente el la hacía sentir diferente, a cuando estaba con Diamante y con Seiya, pero tenía tan poco que había terminado con Diamante que no quería confundir lo que sentía no quería ver a Darien como un consuelo , _si al menos se hubiera quedado y hubiéramos salido más_ pensó, fue cuando llego Seiya y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bombon, me tenías preocupado…

-Lo siento de verdad Seiya pero tenía que hacer algo importante.

-Bueno y que querías decirme –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Serena.

-Seiya… la canción que escribiste fue por el día que nos vimos ¿verdad?

-Si así es bombon desde ese día no deje de pensar en ti y tenía que encontrarte no sabía más que te llamabas Serena y luego tu amiga de la agencia de viajes creo que me reconoció así que no podía quedarme ahí, todos los días regrese a este lugar para ver si te encontraba de nuevo pero pasaron dos días y no venias por aquí, pensé que la única forma de encontrarte y decirte lo que sentía era haciendo una canción y por eso desde ese día me dedique a componerla para que la escucharas, nunca imagine que te encontraría en ese crucero y cuando te vi decidí cantártela estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado.

-Gracias esa canción es muy bonita… pero quiero ser muy sincera, ahora no puedo ofrecerte algo más que una amistad, estoy muy confundida…

-Es por él, ¿por Darien con quien estabas en el concierto?

-No es porque… estoy tratando de recuperarme de una traición y por ahora no quiero lastimarte al hacerte creer que puede pasar algo más…

-¿Tengo una oportunidad?

-Seiya, no quiero engañarte…

-Es por Darien ¿no?

-Quisiera decirte que no pero aún no sé qué siento por él, no quiero confundir las cosas y no quiero lastimarte a ti ni a Darien.

-Está bien Bombon te entiendo bueno pero dime, si Darien no estuviera, ¿yo tendría una oportunidad?

Serena solo sonrió, el le tomo su mano y le beso haciendo reverencia como si lo hiciera a una princesa.

-Bien su majestad ya no insistiré sus deseos son órdenes para mí, yo esperare pacientemente, al menos ya te hice sonreír… y dime ¿te puedo invitar a comer?

En eso sonó el celular de Serena

-Sere donde estas ya llegue al apartamento y no te encuentro…

-Reika estoy cerca ya voy para allá no tardo.

-Está bien te espero.

-Discúlpame Seiya te aceptare esa comida en otra ocasión, mi prima me espera, cuídate y nos vemos después -dijo dándole la mano para despedirse, pero Seiya no perdió la oportunidad para darle un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Serena se sonrojara.

-Está bien bombon te llamo después cuídate.

.

.

.

Reika estaba en su departamento le preocupaba su prima, estaba claro que volvió del crucero cambiada y por fin sonreía de nuevo, era evidente la emoción con la que le conto sobre sus días conviviendo con Darien ese brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de él, por eso no entendía que había pasado para que Darien tomara la decisión de regresar a Japón, y al oír la tristeza de la voz de Serena le preocupo más, daba vueltas por el apartamento esperando a la rubia no quería verla de nuevo con esa tristeza en la mirada como cuando llego una semana atrás, también estaba en cómo decirle a Artemis Chiba que su hijo sin avisar regreso a Japón, en eso entro Serena.

-Pequeña me tienes preocupada que paso dime que no entiendo nada.

-Reika… Darien se fue -dijo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Reika la abrazo

-Calma pequeña dime ¿qué paso, porque tomo esa decisión?

-Créeme que no quise lastimarlo, y no sé porque me duele tanto esto –dijo sollozando- pero el pensó mal cree que Seiya me gusta por la canción que me escribió y se fue para dejarme ser feliz con el… es tan tonto… que se cree al pensar eso –dijo abrazando a su prima.

-Y ¿esto te duele Serena?

-Sí, ¿porque no me lo dijo?, ahora entiendo su actitud desde ese día, no se sentía mal…

-Se sentía celoso –dijo Reika sonriendo.

-Es tan tonto…

-Sere –dijo levantando con su mano el rostro de su prima- ¿y tú lo quieres?, se sincera porque ahorita me estas demostrando que sientes algo por el…

-No sé qué siento estoy muy confundida no quiero decir que si y después darme cuenta que solo lo acepte como consuelo y lastimarlo más, porque eso si no me lo perdonaría… el ya sufrió y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

-Bien pues esto se arregla fácil, vamos te ayudo a hacer tu maleta tienes que regresar a Japón buscarlo y hablen frente a frente, porque creo que los dos necesitan hacerlo dejen sus miedos atrás y dense una oportunidad de conocerse, si esto es amor se dará solo anda…

-Pero Reika… -dijo una Serena asombrada cuando vio a Reika levantarse y empezar a empacar sus cosas

-Pero nada… tú y él están sufriendo por no hablar claramente así que tienes que dar el primer paso ya que el otro salió corriendo y no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, me perdonas pero yo aquí veo que los dos están enamorados pero ninguno lo reconoce…

-Reika es que es tan pronto…

-Sere, pasa que se te cayó la venda de los ojos Diamante te demostró quien era realmente, y luego aparece tu príncipe azul, porque quien no se va a enamorar de Darien… él es muy guapo educado, trabajador bueno tal vez eso es lo único que le encuentro de defecto que se ha encerrado a trabajar como loco pero quien sabe igual y tú le quitas un poco de eso –decía mientras empezaba a guardar su ropa de Serena en la maleta y ella estaba sentada en la cama como en shock solo escuchándola y viendo a su prima empacando- pero tu aunque lo niegues lo quieres, ya estos días solos y juntos les sirvió para conocerse, así que por tu propio bien y el de todos será mejor que regreses a Japón y hables con él.

Serena se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, su prima tenía razón el hecho era que Darien le hacía sentir lo que ni el mismo Diamante en 8 años de novios.

-Una Tsukino no se da por vencida fácilmente vamos Sere termina de empacar mientras hablo con mis contactos y te consigo un vuelo de regreso.

Serena se levantó más animada y termino de guardar sus cosas aun no podía creer la locura que estaba por hacer, pero una vocecita interior le decía que tenía que ir y poner en claro las cosas con Darien.

-Buenas noticias -dijo Reika- encontré un vuelo hay que darse prisa porque te vas a Japón, y pequeña escúchame bien, que no te importe lo que hablen o digan si al estar con Darien tu sientes que estas lista para amar hazlo, que nadie te diga que no es tiempo o que es pronto solo escucha a tu corazón.

-Si Reika gracias por todo –y la abrazo-

-Bueno me harás feliz cuando me llames y me digas que lo están intentando ¿ok?, ahora vámonos que tenemos poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Diamante y Kunsite abordaban el avión privado.

-Que noticias te dieron de Serena

-Está en New York con su prima, ya tengo la dirección.

-Bien pues vamos entonces, necesito arreglar esto no voy a permitir que con sus berrinches esa niña tonta me arruine mis planes.

-Y sobre Darien Chiba te vas a sorprender pero el…

-No me interesa mi primito, ahora solo tengo que convencer a Serena de que me perdone y me case con ella tengo que entrar como sea a la empresa de los Tsukino lo antes posible tenemos que cubrirnos la espaldas con ellos.

-Como digas solo que después no vengas a reprochar que no hago mi trabajo…

-Si Kunsite si, déjame dormir quiero llegar y arreglar ese asunto.

Kunsite le iba a comentar que Darien también estaba en New York, pero si Diamante no quería saberlo ya no le insistiría, finalmente el pagaba por hablar o no hablar, él se acomodó también en el asiento del avión e intento dormir pero le vino a la mente la ingenua de Mina Aino sonrió levemente y pensó _si supiera quien soy y porque me acerque a ella ¿qué pasaría?_

.

.

.

Serena se despedía de su prima ya para abordar el avión.

-Gracias por todo Reika, no sabes cómo te quiero y me hubiera gustado quedarme más…

-Mira no importa eso ya tendrás tiempo de regresar, ahorita arregla esto, no olvides mis palabras, se feliz ¿sí?, anda yo les aviso a tus padres que vas de regreso.

-Te quiero pedir un último favor –dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa su celular- seguramente Seiya va a llamar, le puedes explicar que me fui y que espero algún día volverlo a ver.

-Yo le explico anda ya anuncian tu vuelo suerte y no olvides llamarme para contarme todo con lujo de detalles –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Hasta pronto Reika te llamo… cuídate mucho.

.

.

.

Era un día nuevo en Japón tres chicas caminaban admirando los aparadores de las tiendas, y platicaban contentas.

-Miren eso… es guapísimo… no creen?

-Mina vienes a buscar tu vestido para la fiesta o buscas novio?

-Ser soltera no impide ver el menú

-Mina así no va esa frase…

-Déjalo así Ami ella nunca entiende nada.

-¿Que lo dije mal? Oigan chicas gracias por acompañarme, quiero estar más linda de lo que soy para la fiesta que darán mis padres, y ya que andamos por aquí porque no ven en comprar sus vestidos también.

-Gracias Mina por invitarnos dime es una fiesta muy importante ¿no?

-Así es Ami, en esa fiesta anunciaran a mi padre como nuevo embajador y será como su despedida ya que por un año se irán de Japón.

-Me imagino que los extrañaras mucho…

-No Ami yo ya estoy acostumbrada, además así puedo ir y venir a Londres las veces que quiera, además en esa fiesta irán muchos chicos guapos así que tienen que ponerse lindas para que busquemos novio.

-Yo no voy a esa fiesta para buscar novio

-Ah sí lo olvidaba Rei tú tienes a Nicolás

-Nicolas no es mi novio –dijo sonrojada- y yo prefiero estar soltera a toparme con alguien como Diamante.

-Ay Rei como quisiera que Serena estuviera aquí esta fiesta le serviría de distracción y así le conseguiríamos una cita.

-Si Serena estuviera, no creo que quisiera salir se tomara su tiempo para conocer a alguien.

-Rei tú así lo piensas, pero el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y yo presiento que el amor vendrá a mí en esa fiesta, oigan miren ese chico es guapísimo, no se les hace que lo conocemos de algún lado.

-Lo conocerás tú, porque Ami y yo no creo, anda entremos a esta tienda aquí venden unos vestidos hermosos.

Así las tres chicas entraron en la tienda para comprar sus vestidos para esa noche tan especial.

.

.

.

-Reika estas segura que Darien te dijo que venía a Japón es que ya debería estar aquí, ¿no te dijo en que vuelo venia?

-No señor no me dijo nada

-¿Dónde estará? Estoy muy preocupado si sabes algo llámame

-Lo hare señor.

Artemis terminaba su llamada cuando entro Beryl a su oficina

-Disculpe señor Artemis.

-Pase Beryl que tenemos pendiente.

-Le llego la invitación para la cena de los señores Aino ¿quiere que confirme su asistencia?

-No lo sé Beryl si no aparece mi hijo no tendré cabeza para fiestas.

-¿Aún no se sabe de el?

-No en New York no dijo nada ¿Qué habrá pasado Darien no actúa así?

-Comuníqueme con Andrew el amigo de mi hijo tal vez ya averiguo algo

-Si señor… -Beryl tomo el teléfono y llamo a Andrew en cuanto respondió, lo comunico con Artemis Chiba.

-Andrew hijo disculpa que te moleste, pero ya estoy muy preocupado sabes algo de Darien.

-No aun nada, un amigo trabaja en el aeropuerto más tarde me dirá si estaba registrado y en que vuelo llego, en cuanto tenga noticias me comunico.

-Te agradezco hijo ¿estás en la empresa con Kenji?

-Si pero él no esta fue por su hija al aeropuerto.

-Dile que me llame en cuanto pueda gracias y espero tu llamada.

Artemis se veía realmente desesperado al no tener noticias de su hijo, se creía responsable por presionarlo tanto con lo de que se casara.

-Señor ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?

-Encontrando a mi hijo Beryl cuando sepa que está bien estaré tranquilo.

Beryl sentía un hueco en el estómago, el no saber de Darien la tenía nerviosa, se preguntaba qué habría pasado en New York porque él no actuaba así, sentía impotencia en no poder hacer nada por encontrar al amor de su vida.

.

.

.

Serena llegaba al aeropuerto y sus padres ya la esperaban ansiosos, se abrazaron en cuanto estuvieron juntos.

-Mi princesa, me alegro tanto cuando Reika nos dijo que ya venias, pensé que te tomarías más tiempo.

-Yo también pensé en quedarme más, pero necesitaba regresar a Japón

-Hija te ves hermosa de nuevo tienes ese brillo en los ojos, me da gusto que ya estés con nosotros, no les avise a tus amigas, pensé que sería mejor que les dieras la sorpresa.

-Si mama fue lo mejor, vamos quiero ir a casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme necesito salir a ver…

-Ya extrañabas a tus amigas ¿verdad?, que bueno que estas con nosotros hija vamos…

En eso sonó el celular de Kenji, después de contestar la llamada fue donde su esposa e hija.

-Andrew me llamo hay algo urgente en la oficina, tengo que irme vayan en la camioneta, ten las llaves amor las alcanzo más tarde, yo me voy en taxi,

-¿Ocurrió algo amor?

-Es por lo de Artemis no aparece su hijo, Andrew me dice que si llego en un vuelo pero no se sabe nada de él, quiere que este con el cuándo se lo diga.

-Pobre Artemis, avísame por favor en cuanto puedas

-Discúlpame hija por no ir con ustedes…

-Si papa está bien te veo más tarde –le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y beso a su padre.

Ikuko y Serena caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

-Y dime mi niña ¿cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal el crucero?

-Mama fue hermoso no te imaginas lo divertido que estuvo, oye… ¿quién es Artemis?

-Es un amigo de tu padre estudiaron juntos en la universidad, tiene poco que regreso a Japón y son inseparables ahora andan a todos lados juntos, además de que iniciaron una sociedad hace poco.

-Ah que bien y ¿qué le paso a su hijo del señor Artemis?

-Le avisaron que venía para acá, pero nunca llego, no sabe nada de el

-Pobre se ha de sentir muy mal y ¿qué edad tiene el pequeño?

Ikuko rio tras la pregunta de su hija- No amor no es pequeño, Darien Chiba tiene 29 años por cierto es un joven muy guapo y…

Ikuko ya había avanzado cuando vio que su hija se había quedado parada y sin moverse, así que regreso con ella.

-Serena que te pasa hija reacciona.

-Mama que acabas de decir… el hijo de ese señor se llama…

-Darien Chiba hija, que tienes no me preocupes estas pálida.

-Mama ¿cómo que no saben de el? , ¿Dónde lo han buscado? por Dios ¿ya hablaron a la policía? tal vez lo secuestraron o tuvo un accidente.

-Hija tranquila, ¿tú conoces a Darien?

-Si mama lo conozco y no nada más eso YO LO AMO. –cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo tapo su boca como queriendo regresar esas palabras y que nunca hubieran salido, su madre ahora estaba mucho más pálida que Serena, no entendía como se preocupaba por alguien que se suponía no conocía y más que decía que lo amaba.

-¿Hija que dijiste? Por favor dime que está pasando que ahora no te entiendo nada.

-Mama yo…

-Hija ven vamos a sentarnos ahí porque quiero que me expliques todo en este momento.

Ya sentadas en una cafetería, Serena le contaba a Ikuko todo desde cómo fue que conoció a Darien el día que encontró a Diamante con su amante, sobre su encuentro en New York y la coincidencia de que ambos estaban en el mismo crucero, sus días en el crucero y el malentendido con Seiya que hizo que Darien volviera inesperadamente y sin avisar, Ikuko abría los ojos cada vez más al escuchar el relato de su hija y más verla desesperada por no saber nada de el hombre que amaba. En cuanto termino todo se hizo un silencio entre ambas mujeres Serena solo veía su taza con el café que había pedido y que ni siquiera había probado, Ikuko en cambio trataba de mantener la cabeza fría y entender cómo es que Darien había logrado sacar de su mente a Diamante el hombre que hasta hace poco era el futuro esposo de su hija.

-Serena, estas segura que lo amas… no puede ser que solo sea una amistad y…

-No mama ahora me queda claro lo amo y no voy a negarlo más, y no sé qué tenga que hacer pero tengo que encontrarlo y decírselo ahora que no sé dónde está me siento tan mal y ¿si le paso algo por mi culpa?

-No hija no pienses eso, veras que Darien aparecerá pronto…

De momento Serena se levantó de un salto de la mesa espantando a su madre.

-Mama y si su primo le hizo algo! , vamos tenemos que ir con su padre y tenemos que ir a la policía su primo pudo hacerle algo, ese hombre es un monstruo, tal vez la policía lo haga decir donde lo tiene.

-Hija espera… Ikuko dejo unos billetes en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y corrió tras Serena que ya iba con dirección al estacionamiento.

La alcanzo ya cuando Serena estaba llegando a la camioneta y abría la puerta para guardar su maleta en el asiento de atrás, Ikuko subió al volante y arranco en cuanto Serena entro a la camioneta.

-Hija explícame eso del primo, porque crees que pudo hacerle algo.

-Es por una estúpida venganza de algo que ni Darien es culpable, ese tipo hasta a su propio hermano le hizo daño, y no dudo que ahora tenga a Darien, ese tipo está loco.

-Hija y como se llama ¿quién es?

-No lo sé mama Darien me dijo que eran primos lejanos, pero eso debe saberlo su padre, vamos mama acelera.

-Cálmate hija ya estamos cerca.

En cuanto llegaron a las oficinas Ikuko estaciono la camioneta enfrente del edificio, Serena bajo y observo el edifico el estar ahí la hacía sentirse de algún modo cerca de él.

-Vamos hija –le dijo Ikuko y tomaron el ascensor.

-En cuanto entraron a la oficina pudieron ver cuatro escritorios atendidos por unas señoritas en cuanto las vio una alta pelirroja se acercó a ellas.

-Buenas tardes a ¿quién buscan?

-Buenas tardes señorita –dijo Ikuko- le puede decir a Artemis Chiba que es urgente hablar con el somos Ikuko y Serena Tsukino.

-Lo siento el señor Chiba está ocupado vuelvan mañana ya que ahora está en una reunión importante.

-Mire señorita –hablo Serena- esto es urgente es de vida o muerte ¿puede decirle?

-Ya les dije vuelvan mañana no podrá atenderlas hoy –dijo ya en tono de molestia.

-Bueno es ¿que no escucha verdad? Le dije que esto es un asunto de vida o muerte pero no se toma la molestia en ir entrar a esa oficina y decirle –dijo Serena ya muy alterada y alzando la voz.

-Serena cálmate hija por favor!

-Mama es que mira no se mueve de ahí parece una, una… planta.

-Señorita será mejor que se retire, no me obligue a llamar a seguridad.

-Y usted no me obligue a entrar a la fuerza a esa oficina ya le dije que esto es urgente y no hace nada –esto último lo dijo ya gritando haciendo que Artemis saliera de la oficina.

-Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Porque tantos gritos?

-Señor Artemis esta… señorita que está gritando como loca

-Pero a quien le dices loca…

-Serena cálmate… Artemis disculpa a mi hija pero es urgente que hablemos contigo

-Claro pasen por favor

Serena pasó delante de Beryl que la dejo tragándose su coraje y haciendo que las otras secretarias rieran del enojo de ella, en cuanto entraron Kenji se levantó de su asiento sorprendido y camino hacia ellas.

-Ikuko, Serena ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Les paso algo están bien?

-Si Kenji solo que Serena tiene que hablar con Artemis…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? Explíquenme que no entiendo nada, ven querido yo te explico ¿Andrew nos acompañas?, dejemos que Serena y Artemis hablen.

-Ikuko explícame que sucede…

-Si querido ven te contare todo –decía mientras casi arrastraba a su esposo a la puerta y Andrew caminaba detrás de ellos, en cuanto se quedaron solos Artemis le pidió a Serena que se sentara, ella lo hizo.

-Y bien Serena de que me quieres hablar

-De Darien señor

-De mi hijo… es que tú lo conoces

-Si señor por el estoy aquí, mi mama me conto que no aparece y necesito contarle todo.

Artemis escucho atentamente a Serena quien le relato todo lo sucedido con Darien, cuando termino de hablar, Artemis se quedó mudo por unos minutos.

-Hija y espero que no te enojes que te diga así

-No señor no hay problema –dijo sonrojada

-Mi hijo es afortunado al tenerte… y yo soy muy feliz de que una jovencita tan linda como tu sea la dueña del corazón de mi hijo, sobre lo que me dices de su primo no puedo creer llegara a esos extremos, no he hablado con su padre desde hace mucho pero antes de ir a la policía iré a verlo, aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos, hay una relación de amistad y sé que él me dirá si saben de Darien.

-Pero y si no quieren decir nada… y le hace algo a Darien?

-No lo creo hija, el tiempo ha pasado, por lo que supe mi sobrino tenía una relación estable y creo yo que hasta casado debe de estar, esa venganza que me dices fue solo de jóvenes ya han madurado ambos y no creo que pase a mayores, ahora mismo iré a hablar con ellos y les avisare si hay noticias.

-Está bien…

-Serena… gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo, espero que lo encontremos pronto y ustedes puedan hablar.

-Si señor yo también quiero eso.

Serena salió de la oficina, iba desconsolada pero Artemis tenía razón, tenían que hablar antes de hacer algo, una de las secretarias le dijo que sus padres la esperarían en una cafetería que estaba en la planta baja del edificio, Serena asintió y subió al elevador.

-Darien ¿dónde estás? ¿Estarás bien? –pensaba Serena

En cuanto llego a la cafetería encontró a sus padres hablando, Serena se acercó a ellos, Kenji le dio su silla y él se sentó quedando en medio de su esposa e hija, Serena les explico lo que pensaba hacer Artemis, Kenji hablo con su hija.

-Serena -le tomo la mano- hija tu madre me conto todo, tu sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo de lo tuyo y Diamante algo me decía que no era de fiar, sin embargo sabes bien que respeto tus decisiones, sabes que tu madre y yo te hemos apoyado en todo, y tú nunca nos has defraudado, eso me hace sentir orgulloso porque quiere decir que hemos cumplido un buen papel como padres –dijo ahora tomando la mano de Ikuko y sonriéndole dulcemente, Ikuko le apretó la mano también en señal de apoyo- sobre Darien quiero decirte que siempre he escuchado cosas buenas de él y ahora que Artemis ha convivido con nosotros me queda claro que es un buen muchacho… si cuando todo esto pase ustedes hablen y creen que quieren seguir tratándose como novios o amigos –hizo una pausa y suspiro- cuentas con nuestro apoyo, como siempre hija.

-Papa – se aventó a los brazos de su padre y se le salieron unas lágrimas- no sabes cómo te amo.

-Y nosotros te amamos hija y solo queremos verte feliz –dijo Kenji abrazando fuerte a su hija.

-Bien es hora de irnos a casa Serena tienes que descansar, te prometo estar al pendiente y avisarte si se sabe algo.

-Si mama gracias.

Los tres salieron de la cafetería y fueron a su casa, Serena en el camino iba observando hacia la calle deseando que se encontrara bien.

En cuanto llegaron Serena se fue a su recamara y se quedó profundamente dormida, Ikuko entro a verla acaricio con ternura su rostro y saco una frazada rosa con lunas blancas la tapo y salió de su habitación.

-Está dormida Kenji, debe estar exhausta fue un día pesado para ella.

-Si lo sé, yo termine de hablar con Artemis

-Que te dijo, su sobrino no está en Japón al parecer lleva varios días fuera, el padre del muchacho dice que su hijo no podría hacer algo así a Darien, de echo hace mucho que no se ven posiblemente eso de la venganza solo fue un arranque de niños y Artemis también lo cree.

-Pobre Artemis, está destrozado no, yo no sé qué haría si no supiera de mi Serena.

-Si Ikuko gracias a Dios nuestra hija ya está con nosotros.

.

.

.

Amanecía en Japón, el sol soltaba sus primeros rayos de luz dando un color rojizo al cielo, un joven pelinegro estaba sentado en una banca del parque No. 10 veía el amanecer con melancolía, observaba como unos patos caminaban perezosamente y entraban en el lago, no se percató que una mujer ya de avanzada edad se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada que comenzar el día que viendo el amanecer ¿no?

Darien se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, cuando vio que a su lado estaba una dulce mujer de cabellos blancos con unos lentes un tanto graciosos y un sombrero viejo color negro le sonreía dulcemente le contesto.

-Así es…

-Oh vamos cariño, ¿mira que carita de tristeza tienes?, dime sufres por un amor

Darien solo suspiro

-Y porque no le dices que la amas…

-Creo que ella será feliz con alguien más…

-ella te lo dijo

-no…

-Pues entonces no saques tus conclusiones, si un chico tan guapo como tú me dijera en este momento que está enamorado de mí, estaría loca si te rechazo.

-Bueno gracias por el halago –sonrió- pero ella está enamorada de otro.

-Y te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, pero que les pasa a los chicos hoy en día, antes si te gustaba una mujer luchabas por ella.

-Bueno es diferente en el corazón no se manda.

-No pero se conquista, los jóvenes de ahora se olvidan de los detalles que nos gustan a las mujeres, un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, una cena romántica, un paseo por la noche bajo la luz de la luna, o simplemente escucharnos, esos detalles son los que conquistan a una mujer

-O escribirles una canción declarándoles su amor…

-Si eso también, ¿tú le escribiste una canción?

-No, yo no –dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno hijo no te des por vencido tienes que luchar por la mujer que amas, y si te das por vencido a la primera entonces no la amas tanto como dices…

-Es que no es solo eso, si está a mi lado le pueden hacer daño…

-¿Y que no estarías tu para defenderla del quien la quiera dañar?

-Claro que lo haría

-Dime algo ¿esta mujer sabe lo que sientes por ella?

-No se lo pude decir… -lo dijo con tristeza y lanzando un suspiro.

-Y qué esperas para decirlo… cualquier mujer caería a tus pies mira que hermosos ojos azules tienes –le dijo mientras con su mano le alzaba su cara

-Ese es el problema Serena no es cualquier mujer…

-Más a mi favor vamos hijo no te quedes callado con lo que sientes, ve y dile a esa mujercita cuanto la amas, díselo viéndola a los ojos y ella vera el amor que le tienes.

-Y si me rechaza…

-Pues lo intentas una y otra vez, aunque no creo que te diga que no, mira que apuesto eres.

Darien se quedó callado, volver a New York y buscarla esa sería la opción, pero y si ya era tarde y Seiya y ella ya estaban juntos…

-Hijo no lo pienses tanto porque entonces si la vas a perder…

-Tiene razón, eso hare…

-Y que haces todavía aquí sentado anda ve y búscala no pierdas el tiempo con una vieja loca! –sonrió, Darien se levantó y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

-Anda ve y búscala antes de que sea yo la que te secuestre y te lleve a mi casa y yo si no te dejare ir lo oyes…

-Gracias…

-Y si esa chica te rechaza yo podría ser tu novia siempre estoy aquí alimentando a los patos -le dijo sonriendo

Darien comenzó a caminar por el parque dejando atrás a aquella simpática señora, iba pensando si llamarla o mejor ir de vuelta a New York…

.

.

.

Serena se había levantado muy temprano, quería ir a buscar a sus amigas y darles la sorpresa, salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación para no despertar a sus padres, comenzó a caminar iba pensando en contarles a sus amigas sobre Darien tal vez entre todas podrían buscarlo, seguramente Mina tendría alguna grandiosa idea para que lo encontraran.

-Primero buscare a Mina pero conozco un atajo creo que era por una calle de aquí alguna vez me dijo que se llegaba rápido a su casa… -Serena empezó caminar - ay no ya me perdí… pero yo recuerdo que por aquí hay un parque que….

Salió de una calle cuando vio que alguien pasó frente de ella y se le hizo conocido.

-Dios es el… DA RI ENN grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos voltearan.

-Serena?

Serena corrió hacia el

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te sucedió algo? ¿Dime te duele algo? Por Dios Darien Chiba contesta…

-Serena… si me dejaras hablar… si estoy bien pero que haces aquí… -dijo asombrado Darien

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí?, bueno como te atreves a dejarme sola en New York y además, te vas sin despedirte, y todavía me preguntas que ¿qué hago? Pues nada que vine a buscar a un tonto que no sé qué se cree.

-Serena…

-Serena nada… déjame hablar porque todos están como locos buscándote, no sabes cómo tienes a tu padre, está desesperado igual que yo pensando que te había sucedido algo y…

Darien tomo su rostro de Serena y antes de que ella reaccionara la beso, una mezcla de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente parecían hechos el uno para el otro comenzó siendo un beso tierno, y se fue haciendo más apasionado, Serena paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Darien el bajo sus manos a su cintura y la acerco tiernamente a él.

-Darien susurro, eres un tonto… como no te diste cuenta que yo…

Él no la dejo hablar volvió a besar sus labios que eran como una droga ya los había probado y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

No les importaba que la gente los viera, solo existían ellos en ese mágico instante.

-Darien… dijo separándose de sus labios, dime que esto no es un sueño.

-No princesa… no lo es…

_Continuara…_

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade y lo subí antes ya que desde mañana desaparezco por un fin de semana de mucha fiesta! **

**Si su servidora sobrevive el lunes volveré a actualizar sino al menos este capítulo quedaría como final. (Esperemos que no sea así porque vienen cosas muy interesantes)**

**Sigan comentando que me hacen muy feliz al ver que la historia les gusta, he leído cada uno de ellos y hoy estaré contestándolos por PM.**

**A los que no tienen cuenta muchas gracias por tanto… y les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo y me regalen unos minutos para leer mi historia**

**Espero leernos pronto **

**Arigato ! ^-^**

**Bunny Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Reencuentros

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

.

.

.

Diamante y Kunzite estaban llegando a New York, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero no podía dejar que Serena se le fuera de las manos, había mucho en juego no solo los negocios que planeaba su padre con los Tsukino, sino también el hecho de que nadie nunca se le había negado, el obtenía lo que quería y Serena no sería la excepción había aguantado todo con ella hasta el hecho de que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, en más de una vez el intento persuadirla pero fue en vano, cuando pidió su mano pensó que ella cedería, pero fue al contrario se mantenía firme, él tuvo que poner su mejor cara y decirle que la esperaría, finalmente él tenía muchas amigas con las cual se divertía…

-Vete al hotel Kunzite yo iré a ver a Serena te alcanzo más tarde –dijo enojado y salió del aeropuerto.

Kunzite busco el equipaje y se dispuso a ir al hotel, ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar para los Blackmoon cerca de 8 años sirviéndoles en absolutamente todos su negocios, desde que lo contrataron, le dejaron claro que sería la sombra de Diamante y le ayudaría en todo, había aceptado el trabajo porque la paga era muy buena, contaba con una habitación en la mansión de los Blackmoon, comidas, fiestas, viajes, ropa costosa, todo sus gastos eran cubiertos por ellos y el necesitaba el dinero, al principio los remordimientos no lo dejaban dormir poco a poco se acostumbró a hacer los trabajos sucios, con dinero compraba a todo tipo de personas para arreglar los asuntos de los Blackmoon y se empezó a hacer famoso… hizo contactos en todos los extractos sociales desde los barrios más bajos hasta las más altas esferas, soporto toda clase de humillaciones, agresiones y golpes del junior consentido, pero tenía que soportar no encontraría un trabajo así y el dinero era importante, termino de subir el equipaje al taxi y fue al hotel, ya estaba harto pero ahora ya era difícil salir de esto, no tenía la mínima oportunidad de redimirse, entonces en su mente apareció la imagen de Mina Aino su sonrisa su ingenuidad sus ojos verdes, le gustaba mucho… pero si ella se enteraba para quien trabajaba lo odiaría no le perdonaría que el fuera el cómplice de Diamante en la traición de su mejor amiga, además de que sus padres se opondrían ya que él no era nadie, muchas veces se repetía que eso no podría ser pero ella lo había conquistado.

Entro a su habitación después de dejar el equipaje de Diamante en la suite de lujo del hotel, se acostó en la cama quería descansar habían sido días muy pesados solo quería cerrar los ojos probablemente Diamante tardaría en regresar, el que Serena lo perdonara llevaría su tiempo podría imaginarlo hasta de rodillas implorando su perdón cosa que le hubiera gustado ver el engreído Diamante arrodillado ante Serena, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando sonó su celular.

-Kunzite, ¿dónde estás? te he estado llamando…

-Neflyte ¿qué diablos quieres? No estoy en Japón te llamo en cuanto llegue.

-Espera, espera, tengo que contarte algo y no vas a creerlo esta información te va a salir cara…

-Si… yo te llamo deja de molestar

-Es que esto le va a interesar a Diamante, créeme es importante.

-Bien, habla de que se trata.

-Si pero antes necesito 10,000 dólares

-Estás loco no hay trato

-Bueno que sean 5,000

-Ya dime de que se trata.

-Está bien tengo una foto de la noviecita de tu jefe y no puedes creer con quien está en un apasionado beso…

-Deja de jugar a las adivinanzas o no veras nada del dinero

-Bueno… no te enojes cada vez te pareces más a tu jefe, aunque sé que esto te va a alegrar se está besando nada más y nada menos con Darien Chiba, esta información tu y yo la podemos utilizar y sacarle una buena tajada a Diamante no crees..

-Eso es mentira… Serena está en New York,

-No Kunzite ella está en Japón tome varias fotos hace unos minutos y te enviare una si quieres las demás tienen precio…

-Bien quiero verla hasta que la tenga te diré

-En unos minutos te llegara la foto y espero la llamada con una cifra muy generosa escuchas…

Kunzite no respondió y colgó, eso tenía que ser una broma, el destino estaba dándole un golpe bajo a Diamante, su tan odiado primo con su ex novia eso sí era para reírse, ¿sería que otra vez se repetía la historia? un sonido en su celular lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, abrió el archivo que le habían mandado, la foto era clara Serena y Darien besándose, en eso entro una llamada era Diamante.

-Kunzite… otro maldito error ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? no hay nadie en la dirección que me has dado maldita sea todo lo tengo que hacer yo, dime para eso te pago… tus trabajos están dejando mucho que desear, quiero que me averigües donde trabaja la prima pero ya! me urge localizar a Serena

-Ella se encuentra en Japón me acaban de informar- Diamante profirió algunas maldiciones luego se quedó callado por unos minutos.

-Bien que preparen el avión regresamos ahora mismo ya voy para el hotel.

Kunsite, tenía en sus manos la información para desquitarse de todas las humillaciones de Diamante, llamo para pedir que alistaran el avión y regresaran, tenía una sonrisa en la cara podría vengarse con esto por todas las que le había hecho, le mando un mensaje a Neflyte "_ya tienes tus 5,000 dólares síguelos a todas partes infórmame de todo y tal vez te ganes los otros 5,000."_

.

.

.

Sentados en el césped del parque no. 10 una pareja platicaba el la rodeaba con sus brazos ella sentada delante de él recargando su espalda en su torso.

-Todavía me parece un sueño, pero no te creas que te perdono aun, ¿cómo te atreves a irte así?

-Serena… perdoname se que no hice las cosas bien pero es que al verte con Seiya…

-Él es un amigo y antes de regresar se lo deje claro, mi prima me aconsejo regresar y buscarte para platicar pero cuando llegue aquí y me entere por mis papas que no sabían nada de ti, me acorde de tu primo pensé que te había hecho algo, y no sabes mi angustia…

-Perdóname -dijo abrazándola con fuerza y poniendo su mentón en su hombro– solo quería estar lejos y pensar, estaba celoso te imaginaba ya con Seiya y…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tenía miedo… primero de que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mí, también el poco tiempo que había pasado al terminar tu relación, a mí me llevo mucho tiempo recuperarme, además no quisiera que mi primo te haga daño seguramente querrá vengarse nuevamente y se acercara a ti, pero no dejare que te aparte de mi lado, te amo Serena y te defenderé de el y de quien te quiera hacer daño.

-Yo tambien te amo Darien cuando supe que no te encontraban fue que lo entendí, no sabía qué hacer pensé que te habían hecho algo por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, cuando recordé a tu primo tal vez por eso no aparecías él podría haberte hecho algo y no sabía ni siquiera su nombre por eso fui a ver a tu padre.

-¿Ya lo conoces? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti me dijo que se sentia culpable por presionarte.

-¿De verdad, estamos hablando de la misma persona?

-Sí, ¿porque lo dices?

-Porque Artemis Chiba no es así, nunca se ha preocupado por mí

-Aunque no lo creas estaba muy mal creo que debes hablar con él y aclarar todo.

-Tienes razón, no hemos hablado desde hace mucho los dos hemos puesto una barrera desde que murió mi madre los dos nos apartamos, si nos veíamos terminábamos peleados, por eso la distancia que él puso era lo mejor

-Creo que es hora de irnos Darien tú tienes que ir con tu padre y yo tengo que avisarles a las chicas que llegue porque no he podido verlas desde ayer.

-No quisiera dejarte pero si tengo que ir y hablar con él, te parece que nos veamos en la tarde, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial

-Si te espero en mi casa, y no te vuelvas a desaparecer así…

-No Serena a partir de hoy no habrá nadie que me separe de ti te lo juro.

El la ayudo a levantarse del césped, aun no podía creer que la tuviera en frente definitivamente el destino estaba empeñado en que tenían que estar juntos, Serena se perdía en los profundos ojos azules de Darien el la tomo dulcemente de la cintura ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce y apasionado.

.

.

.

Dos chicas se escondían entre los autos de un estacionamiento y hablaban en voz baja para no ser descubiertas

-Mina estas segura que nadie va a saber que fuimos nosotras

-No Rei… no hay nadie en el edificio el estacionamiento esta solo no hay cámaras nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotras, además teníamos que desquitarnos ¿no crees?

-Espero que esta locura tuya no nos meta en problemas, pero si me gustaría ver la cara de Diamante cuando vea que le paso a su bebe

-Daria mi reino por verlo, bueno vámonos que tenemos que encontrarnos con Ami en casa de Serena tal vez hoy si se comunique y nos dejen hablar con ella vamos Rei apresúrate…

.

.

.

Darien después de acompañar a Serena a su casa regreso al hotel por su equipaje, cuando llego a su apartamento ya no encontró a su padre así que dejo su maleta en su habitación se dio una ducha y se vistió para alcanzarlo, el recorrido de su apartamento a la oficina se le hizo eterno no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre, cuando llego entro al estacionamiento bajo de su auto y fue al ascensor miles de escenas pasaron por su mente no era que no confiara en las palabras de su princesa pero definitivamente no podía creer que Artemis estuviera preocupado por su desaparición, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron las recepcionistas se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos cuando una voz conocida las saludo, la única que reacciono fue Beryl que se lanzó a los brazos de Darien.

-Darien por fin apareces nos tenías preocupados, no sabes como sufrí por no saber nada de ti –decía mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de Darien.

-Gracias por preocuparte Beryl –dijo separándose de ella- estoy bien solo quise tomarme unos días para pensar, ¿mi padre ya llego?

-Si está en la oficina.

-Por favor que nadie nos moleste necesito hablar con el –todas asintieron.

-Bueno, que ven –grito Beryl – ya pónganse a trabajar ahora que regreso Darien tenemos que ponerle al tanto de lo que sucedió estos días.

-Oye Beryl –hablo Telu- ¿no crees que regreso distinto, como que más guapo y con una sonrisa que nunca habíamos visto en su rostro?

-Cállate y trabaja que no se te paga para venir a perder el tiempo –grito molesta, aunque sabía que tenía razón… estaba diferente pero ahora si no se daría por vencida hasta que lograra enamorarlo.

Darien entro a la oficina y se quedó parado en la puerta viendo como Artemis revisaba unos papeles, este cuando alzo la vista para ver quien había entrado, se levantó de golpe y fue a abrazar a su hijo.

-Darien hijo, por fin regresas me tenías preocupado dime ¿estás bien, sucedió algo?

-Si estoy bien –dijo Darien asombrado aun no podía creer la reacción de Artemis

-Vamos hijo no te quedes ahí siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Me quise tomar unos días más porque…

-Si hijo está bien solo déjame hablar primero –ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina, Artemis tomo aire para hablar- Darien he sido muy egoísta, desde que tu madre enfermo me olvide de todo y todos, te quite tu sueño de estudiar lo que tu querías y por petición de tu madre te hiciste cargo de la empresa, todo ese tiempo solo me dedique a ella y me olvide de ti, cuando ella murió no podía quedarme aquí los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con tu madre me la hacían daño no podía continuar así que hui como un cobarde –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Darien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta nunca había visto a su padre llorar ni siquiera cuando su madre murió, tal vez lo hizo en su despacho pero nunca lo se dejó ver tan vulnerable como ahora- Te deje solo cuando tú también me necesitabas, ambos la perdimos y no me di cuenta de eso, después empecé con mis tonterías de verte casado, sé que no he sido un buen padre pero espero que me dejes compensarte por todo este tiempo.

-Papa no puedo juzgarte yo también viví mi duelo a mi modo y ambos solo nos dedicamos a trabajar, ahora yo tengo mucho que agradecerte ya que al empeñarte en mandarme a descansar me he encontrado con la mujer que me ha devuelto la alegría y las ganas de vivir que hace mucho no sentía, así que digamos que estamos a mano.

-Ya la conocí ayer vino a verme es hermosa muy encantadora, además que es hija de mi mejor amigo, llámalo destino o como quieras pero me haces muy feliz saber que tú y ella…

-Nos vamos a dar una oportunidad –interrumpió Darien no quería que la imaginación de su padre volara y los quisiera casados al día siguiente- pero no quieras boda hijos y todo eso, porque…

-Si hijo sí, yo respetare sus decisiones solo que no la hagas sufrir porque mira que me olvido que eres mi hijo y…

-Bueno se ve que Serena ya te conquisto eh

-Es que esa muchachita hijo, vale la pena y mucho, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, ahora tenemos que ver lo de mi oficina esta es tuya y no quiero desplazarte, pienso quedarme definitivamente aquí, ya que Reika podrá hacerse cargo sin ningún problema de la oficina en New York, y mira que pensaba que tú y ella podrían…

-Si no sé porque imagine eso, pero a mí me conquisto Serena.

-Y no sabes la alegría que me da, bueno hijo también quiero decirte que he comenzado unos negocios con Kenji y ahora que estas de regreso iré a ver a unas personas de Osaka para seguir con esta sociedad, mira que no solo seremos socios ahora seremos de la misma familia.

Ambos hombres sonreían cuando Beryl toco a la puerta y entro, ella imaginaba un escenario completamente distinto al que encontró se quedó sorprendida al verlos felices.

-Que pasa Beryl

-Señor Artemis disculpe que lo moleste tiene una llamada de New York dicen que es urgente

-Si pásame la llamada, debe ser Reika que estaba muy preocupada por ti Darien tengo que decirle que ya estás aquí y mis planes de quedarme definitivamente en Japón,

Artemis respondía la llamada, Darien estaba feliz ahora las cosas parecían tomar su lugar tenía a su princesa y la relación con su padre era de lo mejor, en su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

.

Serena estaba en la habitación de su padre ya que había amanecido agripado y con fiebre, cuando Lita toco a la puerta para avisarle a Serena que sus amigas la esperaban en la sala.

-Iré a ver a la chicas y regresare a cuidarte –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Anda hija ve, tu madre regresara en unos minutos además es una simple gripe tú tienes que ir con tus amigas necesitas ponerlas al día, desde que te fuiste han estado muy preocupadas por ti diviértete yo estaré bien.

Serena bajo con sus amigas en cuanto la vieron corrieron a abrazarla.

-Chicas perdón por irme así pero necesitaba pensar las cosas

-Si Serena te entendemos –dijo Ami.

-No yo no, -dijo Mina-Serena estaba muy preocupada por ti hasta contrate un detective, te buscamos por todos lados y tus padres no nos querían decir dónde estabas

-Si yo les pedí que me dejaran estar sola…

-Bueno Serena me da gusto ver que regresas bien –interrumpió Rei- y dinos a donde fuiste cuéntanos todo

Serena se sentó con ellas y comenzó a contarles a sus amigas todo lo ocurrido en su viaje, al principio era interrumpida por Mina y Rei la regañaba para que no lo hiciera pero conforme ella les contaba todo se hizo un silencio total, cuando termino de contarles solo veía a las tres chicas muy sorprendidas, hasta que Mina recupero el habla.

-Serena dime que todo esto es una broma verdad, te fuiste decepcionada y regresas con novio

-No Mina no es broma por fin Darien y yo reconocimos que nos amamos y nos daremos una oportunidad.

-Pero Serena no crees que es muy pronto, hace poco te ibas a casar y…

-Ami,-replico Rei- en el amor no se manda, tú sabes que Diamante nunca fue de mi agrado pero siempre debemos respetar las decisiones de Serena, sabes él te ha buscado como loco, quiere pedirte perdón y que todo vuelva a la normalidad quisiera ver su cara cuando le digas que tú ya tienes novio y…

-Lo que menos quiero es verlo, y que ni se atreva a buscarme la última vez se ganó una bofetada y esta vez no solo será una.

-Bien dicho Serena –grito emocionada Mina-aunque no sé por qué pero cuando vea que le paso a su bebe no creo que se reponga tan fácilmente

-De que hablas Mina – preguntaron al unísono Ami y Serena.

-Ay chicas es que no podíamos dejar que se quedara todo así como si nada, le teníamos que cobrar la traición que te hizo Sere y fuimos a decorar aquello a lo que más ama…

-Mina no me digas que…

-Si Serena –ahora hablo Rei-Mina y yo fuimos a decorarle su precioso auto el que ama más que su vida-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

-¿Chicas que hicieron?

-Bueno pues digamos que quise experimentar un nuevo concepto de pintura en su precioso Bugatti plateado, quedo con algunos rayoncitos y pintado de amarillo rosa verde morado y rojo el color favorito de Rei.

-Pero chicas…

-Te imaginas su cara, tú más que todas sabes como ama su auto así que ahí empezó nuestra venganza –dijo Rei

-Amigas yo las quiero mucho pero si alguien las vio se meterían en problemas…

-Bueno Nicolas nos ayudó, ¿verdad Rei? El hace lo que ella mande y pues nos llevó la pintura y distrajo al encargado mientras nosotras hicimos nuestro trabajo artístico.

-Chicas… también me hubiera encantado ver su cara –rieron todas – aunque también ya hay otra persona a la que me gustaría que pagara las que le hizo a mi Darien

-¿Y quién es? dime su nombre que yo pongo manos a la obra y podemos hacerle algún trabajo artístico en su auto o no se alguna otra cosa -dijo Mina que estaba dispuesta para una más de las que le encantaba hacer

-Espera ahora que lo dices él nunca me dijo como se llama, pero chicas nuestro siguiente objetivo será el primo de Darien, Mina necesito que pienses en algo que jamás olvide algo memorable.

-Tu investiga Serena y yo me encargo –dijo Mina- y por cierto tienes que prepararte el viernes tenemos una cena en mi casa mi papa se ira a Londres como embajador y todas tienen que estar ahí, ya las chicas tienen sus vestidos, ah y también lleva a Darien esta invitadísimo ya quiero conocerlo, Serena… sabes si tiene un hermano o algún amigo guapo como el dile que lo lleve porque yo presiento que en esa fiesta conoceré al amor de mi vida-dijo Mina con ese brillo en sus ojitos clásico de cuando veía o pensaba en alguno de sus adonis.

-No Mina no tiene hermanos pero le diré que lleve a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno chicas que les parece si vamos a buscar el vestido de Serena –dijo Mina entusiasmada

-Mina tenemos que dejarla descansar el viaje debió ser pesado y también tiene que estar con su papa.

-Ami pero es que el vestido…

-Ami tiene razón te dejamos descansar Serena, te parece que mañana vayamos a buscar tu vestido.- dijo Rei levantándose y jalando a Mina para que ya no insistiera mas

-Si chicas está bien nos vemos mañana.

Las chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa, ya se habían retirado cuando Andrew llego a la casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko lo recibió y lo llevo al despacho donde ya estaba Kenji esperándolo.

-Andrew hijo pasa, unos días te quedas a cargo de la oficina ya que el médico me ha ordenado reposo.

-Si Kenji no te preocupes yo me hago cargo solo necesito tu firma en estos contratos más tarde se los llevare al señor Artemis.

-Por cierto, sabes que ya apareció Darien hace rato me llamo Artemis para decirme –decía mientras firmaba los papeles que le entregaba Andrew

-No lo sabía pero así aprovecho para saludarlo y me cuente como le fue.

-Bueno yo te adelanto algo… él y mi hija se conocieron y ahora son novios.

Andrew quedo sorprendido tanto que se le cayeron los papeles que tenía en la mano, pero ¿que Darien que?

-Bueno así es de pequeño el mundo, mira que Artemis cuando llego a Japón quería que le presentara a mi hija…

-Darien… es el mismo Darien… Darien Chiba –Andrew aun no salía de su asombro

-Si Andrew es el mismo, bueno mejor que tu amigo te cuente todo yo también estoy que no me lo creo pero para serte sincero prefiero que mi hija este al lado de Darien que con…

En eso Lita toco a la puerta y llego con unas tazas de té que Ikuko le había pedido llevara para Andrew y Kenji, en cuanto entro Andrew la vio y le ayudo atentamente con la charola, sus manos se tocaron y Lita se puso nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kenji, en cuanto dejo las tazas salió casi huyendo de ahí y Andrew se quedó embobado viéndola.

-Andrew deberías animarte e invitarla a salir, mira que Lita es una niña muy linda y un día alguien más te puede ganar.

-Ya lo hice pero siempre me evita, si tan solo me diera una oportunidad…

-Bueno tenemos que asistir a la fiesta de los Aino el viernes, le voy a pedir a Serena que la lleve, es un lugar neutral así que deberías aprovechar Andrew, solo te advierto Lita es también como una hija así que espero que no la hagas sufrir…

-No Kenji, yo jamás podría hacer sufrir a Lita –dijo lanzando un suspiro, estaba desde hace mucho enamorado de ella, siempre que podía se aparecía en la casa de los Tsukino por cualquier pretexto para verla pero siempre que se le acercaba huía de él, al menos en la fiesta aprovecharía el momento no se daría por vencido hasta que ella le diera la oportunidad de que lo conociera.

.

.

.

El día había transcurrido tranquilamente, Serena se preparaba para salir con Darien, quería verse muy linda aunque no sabia si el vestido amarillo de tirantes y una torera blanca eran adecuadas para el lugar donde la llevaría esta vez se dejó suelto su cabello rubio, en eso Lita toco a su puerta y Serena la invito a pasar.

-Serena me dijo tu mama que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si Lita el viernes tendremos una fiesta en casa de Mina y estas invitada.

-No… Serena no podría yo es que… no me sentiría bien entre tanta gente que no conozco y…

-Y nada Lita esto es una orden de mis papas tu iras con nosotros sabes que eres como de la familia, mañana vendrán las chicas por nosotros y escogeremos nuestros vestidos cortesía de mi papa así que a las 10 estas lista para recorrer tiendas ya que Mina nos hará entrar y salir a cuanto lugar le guste así que prepárate mentalmente para esto

-Pero…

-Pero nada Lita ya está decidido -en eso escucho que un auto se detenía a las afueras de su casa sus ojos de Serena brillaron de emoción pensando que Darien había llegado por ella y bajo corriendo las escaleras para abrirle salió al jardín para encontrarlo cuando se paró en seco al ver que era Diamante quien caminaba hacia ella, con esa sonrisa seductora que hasta hace poco la derretía sin embargo ahora sentía coraje y odio verlo, en cuanto llego a ella quiso abrazarla pero Serena se separó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi amor te he buscado por todos lados, sé que ambos necesitábamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, en cuanto supe que estabas en New York fui pero llegue tarde me dijeron que ya habías regresado así que inmediatamente hice el viaje de regreso para verte, mira del aeropuerto he venido hasta aquí solo para estar a tu lado, quiero que olvidemos todo lo que paso, cometimos errores, pero no podemos dejar que esto destruya nuestra relación, sigamos con los planes mi princesa.

-¿cometimos? Solo falta que me vuelvas a decir que en todo esto yo fui la culpable, como la otra vez.

-Estaba enojado y no sabía lo que decía princesa –dijo acercándose a ella y queriendo acariciar su mejilla, ella dio nuevamente unos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia- estas hermosa estos días te han sentado muy bien lucirás radiante en nuestra boda.

-No te ha quedado claro… no hay boda no habrá nada, ya vi cómo eres realmente y no sabes que tonta me siento al saber que todo este tiempo me has engañado

-Mira no creas nada de lo que te dijo Saori es una mujer despechada quería separarnos y por eso dijo tantas tonterías, no dejemos que se salga con la suya, amor quieres que te pida de rodillas que me perdones yo lo hago.

-Solo quiero que te vayas de mi vida jamás me escuchas jamás te quiero volver a ver, estoy arrepentida de haberte conocido y dejarte entrar en mi vida.

-Serena mi amor te entiendo que estés enojada pero yo sé que aún me amas –dijo arrinconándola ya en estos momentos detrás de Serena estaba la pared y no podía huir de Diamante que tomaba su rostro para besarla…

.

.

.

Darien tenía todo previsto, había pedido en un restaurant muy discreto y elegante que les dejaran la terraza solo para Serena y el, decidió pasar antes de ir por ella a ver que todo estuviera listo tal como lo había pedido una mesa con un fino mantel blanco en el centro un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y las velas que daban ese luz tenue y romántico para la cena.

-Y bien señor como puede ver todo esta listo la cena y el vino que solicito también ya están preparados –pregunto el camarero.

-Todo es perfecto en unos minutos más estaremos aquí.

-Aquí los esperamos -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Darien salió del restaurant atrajo como siempre las miradas de varias mujeres que por ahí pasaban era inevitable no voltear a ver a ese hombre elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata azul, subió a su auto un Audi rojo, quería hacer la noche perfecta para Serena, ya que ambos habían aceptado lo que sentían no iba a dejar pasar un solo día en que no le demostrara el amor que le hacía sentir.

Tomo dirección a casa de Serena apenas habían pasado unas horas que no se veían y ya sentía que era una eternidad, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, también se podía imaginar lo que diría Andrew si lo viera en estos momentos, en cuanto llego a la casa de Serena bajo del auto y camino cuando vio a alguien conocido en el jardín, por momentos no lo pudo creer era Diamante quien estaba ahí y tenía arrinconada a su princesa queriendo besarla, sintió que la sangre le hervía, le juro que la protegería y al parecer Diamante quien sabe cómo ya se había enterado de lo de él y Serena, pero esta vez no dejaría las cosas así lucharía por el amor de su princesa no permitiría que la tocara, le había jurado que la defendería de quien fuera y así lo haría corrió hacia ellos y en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al piso con sangre en el rostro por lo fuerte del golpe , ante las miradas de sorpresa de Serena y el mismo Diamante le grito.

-No Diamante no! Esta vez no… jamás dejare que te acerques a Serena, no te dejare que toques a la mujer que más amo.

_**Continuara…**_

Mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo un capítulo más, perdonen la demora pero estuve algo enferma y hasta hoy pude trabajar en él, les agradezco como siempre que se tomen su tiempo en leer y comentar, por favor no dejen de hacerlo me emociona no saben de que manera leer cada uno de ellos, iré respondiendo los reviews en el transcurso del día y sin falta regresare el viernes con una actualización, ya que se acercan las fechas navideñas preparare un capítulo especial y con mucha emoción se los prometo.

Gracias a todas nos leemos pronto

Bunny Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un hermoso baile

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

Un hombre joven de cabello largo y castaño observaba desde su auto gris, saco su celular marco un número y espero respuesta

-Kunzite… soy Neflyte…

-Si dime… ya estoy en Japón que noticias me tienes

-No sé qué planeas pero estoy en casa de los Tsukino vi cuando llego Diamante estaba hablando con su noviecita en el jardín y llego Chiba le dio un golpe a tu jefe que te hubiera gustado verlo…

-Diablos! no tenía planeado que se enterara así vigílalos voy para allá cualquier movimiento me avisas

-Sí.

Kunzite salió rápidamente en su auto hacia la residencia Tsukino sus planes habían cambiado pero no se quería perder el espectáculo que esperaba desde hace mucho, quería ver que alguien pusiera en su lugar al engreído y odioso Diamante.

.

.

.

Diamante estaba en el suelo podía sentir el calor de su sangre en el rostro pero eso no le importaba, no entendía que pasaba y porque Darien estaba ahí diciendo que Serena es la mujer que amaba, miro a Serena ella estaba inmóvil por su mirada comprendía que no sabía lo que pasaba, impulsado por la rabia y el coraje se levantó e intento devolverle el golpe a Darien cosa que el esquivo y Diamante recibió otro golpe más en el estómago haciéndolo caer sobre el césped y lo dejo haciendo esfuerzos para respirar ya que el golpe le saco el aire, Darien lo levanto sujetándolo de la camisa y con fuerza le dio un golpe más en la cara que lo hizo caer nuevamente de bruces en el césped.

Lita se asomó por la ventana cuando vio que dos jóvenes se golpeaban en el jardín así que fue a avisar a Ikuko y Kenji.

-Serena –dijo Darien tomándola de los brazos – estas bien, háblame que te hizo…

Ella estaba en shock no respondía aun cuando Darien la agitaba para que reaccionara solo lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y no obtenía respuesta, Darien no se percató cuando Diamante se levantó y lleno de rabia fue a separarlo de Serena dándole un golpe en el rostro que hizo que Darien cayera. Fue cuando Serena al verlo en el suelo y herido que grito pidiendo ayuda.

Diamante se abalanzo hacia Darien no le perdonaría que lo golpeara y menos que dijera que amaba a Serena, estaban peleando en el suelo cuando llegaron 3 personas de seguridad y los separaron dos hombres levantaron a Darien que hacia esfuerzos para liberarse de ellos y darle su merecido a Diamante por atreverse a tocar a su princesa, uno más ayudaba a Diamante a incorporarse este al ver que tenían agarrado a Darien se zafo del agarre del guardia y aprovecho para golpearlo varias veces en el estómago.

-Deténganlo –grito Serena desesperada – no ven que lo lastima.

Salían de la casa Ikuko y Kenji seguidos de Lita, rápidamente Kenji corrió al ver a su hija llorar y tanto Diamante como Darien lastimados.

-Pero que sucede –grito Kenji mientras abrazaba a su hija- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Diamante?

-Necesito hablar con Serena… eso pregúntale al imbécil de Darien que sin ningún motivo me golpeo

-Ningún motivo! Pero que descaro el tuyo estabas lastimando a Serena,-decía aun forcejeando para que lo soltaran- y ya te dije no permitiré que le hagas daño yo la defenderé de ti y de quien quiera lastimarla.

-Y con qué derecho te metes en esto Chiba… Serena es mi novia y no te dejare que te entrometas en asuntos que no te competen.

Darien al escuchar esto busco a Serena con la mirada para que lo desmintiera, su novia… es que él ya había logrado separarlos, es que no llego a tiempo y Diamante nuevamente se salía con la suya… ahora que lo recordaba nunca le dijo que su primo era Diamante Blackmoon y esto obvio lo había aprovechado para acercarse a ella pero… su novia… fue entonces que Serena hablo.

-Después de lo que me hiciste Diamante de haberme engañado por cuatro años tú crees que puedo seguir a tu lado, doy gracias que pude darme cuenta de quién eres realmente y no cometí la estupidez de casarme contigo.

-Serena eso lo tenemos que hablar yo te puedo jurar… vamos suéltame –forcejeaba con el de seguridad que estaba a sus espaldas y deteniéndolo para que no se acercara- dile a este tipo que me suelte… Serena por favor…

-Mi hija no tiene nada que hablar contigo –interrumpió Kenji- que te quede claro yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con lo de ustedes pero tenía que respetar la decisión de mi hija, ahora ya te dijo que no quiere verte es mejor que te vayas Diamante porque si no seré yo quien te de tu merecido.

Diamante lleno de furia volteo a ver a Darien.

-Claro ahora lo entiendo todo tu aprovechaste esto para acercarte a mi novia con ella quieres vengarte de todo lo que paso ¿no es así primo?

-Entonces tu… Diamante eres tú el primo de Darien… eres tú el que nos ha hecho tanto daño a los dos –grito Serena.

-No sé qué te habrá contado mi amor pero nada es cierto, date cuenta que él te está utilizando quiere vengarse de mi por favor te ruego me escuches…

-Ahora entiendo todo… claro entonces no solo me engañaste con Saori sino con todas las mujeres que se acercaban a Darien… -decía Serena atando cabos y recordando todo lo que Darien le había contado.

-No Sere… amor mira eso… todo eso es una mentira date cuenta te está utilizando él te dijo todo eso para separarnos…

-Eres repugnante… cómo pudiste engañarme tanto tiempo, cómo pudiste decirme que me amabas cuando no era así y no solo fue lo que me dijo Darien sino también tu hermano… claro a él también le hiciste una bajeza eres un asco –dijo acercándose a él y dándole una bofetada-me arrepiento de haber perdido 8 años al lado de un mentiroso vete y nunca vuelvas a buscarme.

-Sere mi amor déjame hablar por favor todo tiene una explicación yo te amo he venido a pedirte que me perdones.

-No Diamante no caeré de nuevo en tus mentiras, ya se me cayó la venda de los ojos ahora puedo ver quién eres realmente, y hoy más que nunca me queda claro que no te amaba, déjanos tranquilos a Darien y a mí porque no vas a poder separarnos.

-Pero separarlos… de que hablas Serena…

Kenji les hizo una seña para que los guardias de seguridad soltaran a Darien que ya no forcejeaba, ahora entendía que el ex novio del que siempre hablo su princesa era nada más que Diamante Blackmoon, Serena se acercó a él quien de inmediato la abrazo.

-Destino o como le quieras llamar conocí a Darien los dos nos contamos lo que nos había pasado nunca mencionamos tu nombre si lo hubiéramos hecho sabríamos que era la misma persona la que tanto daño nos hizo pero… ahora sé que es de verdad amar y… yo amo a Darien esta vez Diamante no podrás separarnos con tus mentiras.

-No esto no puede ser –decía Diamante muy afectado aun no creía lo que escuchaba- esto es una trampa tuya ¿no Chiba? esto lo has planeado

-Diamante será mejor que te vayas no tienes nada que hacer aquí señores –dijo Kenji a los de seguridad- acompáñenlo a su auto y no dejen que vuelva a entrar a esta casa

Diamante se soltó de ellos camino aun sin entender como había sucedido todo esto tenía el rostro desencajado, cuando pasó junto a ellos vio a su primo con profundo odio y le dijo.

-Te juro Chiba que esto me la pagas y veras de qué manera… te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho esto, lo de la otra vez fue de niños comparado con lo que ahora te espera.

Kunzite quien ya había llegado desde hace un buen tiempo prefirió observar todo a distancia veía como Diamante se acercaba a él y le quito las llaves subió al auto de Kunzite y arranco dejando las llantas del auto marcadas en la acera, fue cuando Neflyte se acercó a el.

-¿Y bien ahora que haremos?

-Seguirlo no nos conviene muerto, respecto a tu dinero mañana mismo te llega no sabes cómo disfruto ver a Diamante así y no quiero perderme lo que sigue vamos tenemos que alcanzarlo–diciendo esto ambos subieron al auto de Neflyte y siguieron a Diamante.

-Vamos entren a la casa, Darien tenemos que curarte mira nada mas como estas –dijo Ikuko.

-Gracias, pero antes me gustaría hablar con Serena –Ikuko y Kenji asintieron y entraron a la casa dejando a Serena y Darien solos.

-Darien… -dijo Serena limpiando la sangre que salía del labio –

-Serena te hizo algo mas dímelo por favor

-No me hizo nada llegaste a tiempo –dijo abrazándolo – te das cuenta que todo el tiempo hablamos de la misma persona… él nos hizo tanto daño pero…

-Pero ahora no podrá separarnos ¿no es así?

-Ahora más que nunca Darien sé que te amo y no nos van a separar, aunque me preocupa su amenaza no quiero que te haga daño

-No debemos dejar que nos intimide si estamos juntos no nos hará daño

-Bien vamos a curarte mira como está tu labio –dijo acariciándolo tiernamente

-Espera… -dijo tomándola de la cintura la acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, aun con el dolor que sentía esos labios parecían curarlo.

-Te amo Darien –dijo acariciando con sus manos su rostro-y no sabes cuánto ahora más que nunca-ahora ella tomo la iniciativa y lo beso cuidando de no lastimar su labio- vamos tenemos que curarte –dijo tomándolo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, Darien la vio tiernamente y la abrazo por la espalda susurrándole al oído.

-"_A veces una persona necesita un abrazo que le diga todo está bien, una mirada de no te preocupes y un beso de nunca me iré, escúchame bien Serena no dejare que te haga daño"_ -y le dio un tierno beso, ambos entraron a la casa donde ya estaba Ikuko con las cosas para curarlo.

-Darien –hablo Kenji- vaya forma de conocernos… te agradezco que defendieras a mi hija, yo sé que eres un buen muchacho, pero como padre tengo que advertirte no quiero que la hagas sufrir que si lo haces… aunque seas hijo de mi mejor amigo no te lo perdonare.

-Señor Tsukino le juro que no le hare daño la cuidare con mi vida. –dijo abrazándola

-Bueno pues pasa que te curen esa herida, pero ese Diamante sí que le diste unos buenos golpes que comparado con lo que se merece…

-Kenji –grito Ikuko- ya dejemos esto así, por el bien de todos.

Cuando terminaron de curarlo, Darien y Serena salieron a cenar como ya lo había planeado, la noche fue mágica aun después de lo sucedido lo disfrutaron mucho la cena paso tranquilamente en cuanto terminaron salieron a caminar un rato disfrutando de la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba la noche.

-Lamento que se arruinara la noche Serena…

-Una vez alguien con una sonrisa encantadora me dijo que por algo pasan las cosas…. –sonrió – ahora que sabemos la verdad agradezco tanto tenerte a mi lado, no se arruino nada esta noche es hermosa porque estamos juntos ¿no lo crees?

-Así es Serena, te amo – y unieron sus labios en un beso.

.

.

.

Diamante entro en un bar y se dirigió a la barra inmediatamente exigió una botella y comenzó a tomar Kunzite y Neflyte llegaron poco después y a distancia lo observaban.

-Y dime esto lo planeaste Kunzite…

-No yo pensaba hacerlo de otra manera, pero aun así no dejo de disfrutar todo esto.

-Míralo como esta… quien diría que esta así por una mujer ¿no? Cuando podría tener a muchas otras.

-Es su orgullo y ego herido, no puede creer que su ex novia y su primo con el que siempre se ha ensañado ahora estén juntos esto es para celebrar –dijo dando un sorbo a los tragos que ya les habían dejado en la mesa.

-Y mi dinero…

-Mañana te lo hago llegar aunque no debería ya que todo esto se descubrió solo pero digamos que estoy de buenas.

-Y si tanto lo odias porque sigues trabajando para el

-Por el dinero tu sabes bien que lo necesito para… -su celular sonó lo saco y al ver quien era le pidió a Neflyte que vigilara a Diamante y salió del lugar para contestar.

-Hola preciosa disculpa pero estoy llegando a Japón no podía llamarte y decirte…

-No te preocupes Kunzite mi amiga ya apareció, quería decírtelo y también…

-¿También qué? Si es por los honorarios te dije que no te cobraría nada Mina.

-Gracias que lindo, pero quería invitarte a una cena que sea como agradecimiento por tu ayuda.

-Pero no hice nada….

-Bueno te estoy mandando los datos en un mensaje te espero es el viernes no faltes por favor.

Mina no permitió que Kunzite se negara y termino la llamada, él se quedó pensando en todo lo que le hacía sentir esa tierna niña, fue cuando le llego a su celular los datos para la cena, pero Neflyte salió corriendo.

-Tu jefe se está liando a golpes con unos tipos si no quieres que lo maten será mejor que entres.

Kunzite cuando entro veía como dos hombres golpeaban a Diamante que ya casi inconsciente era sostenido por uno de ellos, el llego y detuvo al que intentaba darle un golpe mas

-Ya déjalo lo quieres matar

-No te metas, que este niño rico no me va a venir a gritar

-Si no quieres amanecer muerto mejor déjalo no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, mira ya le diste su merecido déjalo

El que sujetaba a Diamante lo soltó haciendo que este cayera completamente desmayado, el otro solo hizo una mueca y se alejó.

-Vamos Neflyte ayúdame lo llevare a su apartamento.

-Pero que día tuvo tu jefe ehh no creo que se recupere de esto…

Ambos hombres salieron del bar cargándolo en hombros Neflyte le ayudo a meterlo al coche y se despidieron, Kunzite manejaba y veía a un Diamante maltrecho en el asiento de atrás, una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, al fin alguien le habían dado su merecido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la mansión de los Tsukino las chicas estaban desayunando con Serena mientras les contaba lo sucedido.

-En verdad ¿entonces el famoso primo de Darien es Diamante? –preguntaba incrédula Rei

-Así es anoche atamos cabos Darien y yo cuando cenábamos, como ellos son primos lejanos no nos conocimos antes, además de que Darien y el desde niños nunca se llevaron bien.

-Vaya que el mundo es pequeño –exclamo Ami

-O es el destino -añadió Mina- Sere tal vez tú y Darien estaban destinados a conocerse así a que la vida les hiciera justicia y además que ese Diamante las pagara todas juntas, no sabes que gusto me da.

-Chicas por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Mina –dijo Rei- ya ese Darien Chiba me cae mejor cada día y dime cuando nos lo presentaras, ¿crees que me perdone por como lo trate esa vez en el aeropuerto?

-Claro que si Rei, el viernes iremos juntos a la cena a su padre también lo habían invitado ya

-Es correcto Serena esa será la fiesta del año las personas más importantes de Japón asistirán, y yo espero que entre tantos encuentre a mi amor

-Ay Mina –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Serena… -dijo tímidamente Lita- ya estoy lista…

-Mina espero no te enojes pero a la cena llevaremos a Lita también

-No para nada Sere, Lita tú también eres ya nuestra amiga ¿verdad chicas?

-Claro –dijo Rei – aunque después te puedas arrepentir porque no sabes cómo es Mina.

-Oye Rei que te pasa yo soy muy linda y tierna

-Bueno chicas es hora de irnos tenemos que comprar los vestidos para Lita y para mí.

-Siii vamos, Lita te escogeré uno que te quede hermoso ya verás –dijo Mina tomando del brazo a Lita y casi jalándola para la salida.

.

.

.

En las oficinas de los Chiba llegaban juntos Artemis y Darien, cuando salieron del ascensor saludaron, inmediatamente Beryl se acercó a Darien al ver el golpe que traía

-Por Dios que te paso Darien ¿estás bien?

-Si no es nada Beryl, me puedes decir que pendientes tenemos, ahora que mi padre y yo estaremos juntos tendremos que dividir los asuntos.

-Si enseguida voy –dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio y tomo unas carpetas y papeles, entro a la oficina después de ellos.

-Vieron el golpe pero que habrá pasado, él nunca se mete en problemas –dijo Mimet

-Tal vez lo asaltaron bueno ya al rato nos contara Beryl que conociéndola va a saber todo lo que paso.

Artemis se sentó detrás del escritorio mientras Darien ocupo una de las sillas del frente, en cuanto entro Beryl dejo todos los papeles en el escritorio y observo de reojo Darien se notaba preocupado se preguntaba qué había pasado y porque tenía ese golpe si al menos estuvieran solo, ella podría curar esa herida… fue cuando Artemis la saco de sus pensamientos

-Beryl como tu estas al tanto de todo lo que sucede en la oficina –dijo Artemis- necesito que trabajes conmigo, pienso hacerme cargo de la mayoría de los asuntos y ve que alguna de las otras señoritas la más apta trabaje junto con Darien en el proyecto que tengo con Kenji.

-Señor –interrumpió Beryl – es que yo quisiera seguir trabajando con Darien ya me he acoplado a él y…

-No Beryl yo te necesito a mi lado, ahora no quiero que mi hijo este tan saturado de trabajo

Darien aunque estaba ahí no escuchaba lo que hablaban tanto Beryl como Artemis, ya que recordaba la amenaza de Diamante, pensaba si de verdad podría hacerles daño y que era lo que intentaría, cuando su padre alzo la voz para que reaccionara.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Darien?

-Eh… si está bien lo que digas padre

Artemis al ver a su hijo preocupado le pidió a Beryl que los dejara solos, en cuanto salió de la oficina le dijo.

-Bien que piensas

-En la amenaza de Diamante, si lo hubieras escuchado

-Hijo, tal vez lo dijo por todo lo que sucedió, pero dime que quieres hacer…

-Se lo propuse a Serena anoche… que tenga un custodio por mí no hay problema pero me preocupa ella que intente algo…

-Y ella se negó

-Si –suspirando- dice que no quiere que la sigan a todos lados que no se sentiría bien además que eso llama mucho la atención, que no podría salir a algún lado y llevar una vida normal que no quiere darle el gusto a Diamante de que la vea asustada.

-Hijo créeme que te entiendo, pero también a ella porque no dejas que pase un poco de tiempo y vemos que pasa, no creo que Diamante se atreva a hacer algo

-Yo no estoy tan seguro como tú.

-Bueno pues por mi puedes disponer de todo el tiempo que quieras para estar con ella, por el trabajo no quiero que te encierres en esta oficina ahora que tú y Serena están saliendo es mejor que dispongas de más tiempo, cambiando de tema el viernes tenemos una cena con los Aino y ya le pedí a Beryl que confirme nuestra asistencia por supuesto Serena ira con nosotros.

-Si Serena ya me comento de echo su amiga es Mina Aino y ya la había invitado

-Que bien ahí tendremos oportunidad de divertirnos un poco, vamos hijo quita esa cara vamos a trabajar…

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad Diamante no había aparecido desde aquel día, cosa que tranquilizo a Darien al menos por esos días, llego la noche de viernes el salón de recepciones donde se realizaría el evento era un hermoso lugar en el centro de la entrada había una gran fuente iluminada por luces de colores que cambiaban con el movimiento del agua ahí los esperaban los valet parking quienes recibían los autos, en el Audi rojo llegaron Serena y Darien que de inmediato bajo para abrirle la puerta caballerosamente.

En un mercedes negro llegaban tras de Serena y Darien Ikuko, Kenji, Artemis y Lita ambos caballeros les abrieron la puerta y Artemis le ofreció el brazo a Lita cosa que la sonrojo, el salón era enorme y estaba muy bien decorado iluminado por unos grandes candelabros, las mesas con unos hermosos arreglos de flores y velas en cuanto entraron Mina fue a saludarlos.

-Amiga ese vestido te hace ver como una princesa –Serena llevaba un vestido rosa la tela cruzaba por el pecho y daba esa misma forma en la espalda tenía unos hermosos adornos de piedras en el torso de ahí la tela caía finamente al suelo y el hermoso peinado de cabello recogido le quedaba perfecto con unos aretes largos que le enmarcaban su rostro- y tú debes ser Darien ¿no? Vaya que con ese traje gris te ves…. Woww

-Mina –dijo Rei que se acercaba junto con Ami a saludarlos

-Gracias Mina un placer conocerte dijo Darien saludándola, y ustedes deben se Rei y Ami

-Si yo soy Rei y espero me disculpes por cómo te trate en el aeropuerto pero créeme que si tú lidiaras con Mina me entenderías.

-Eso está olvidado Rei un placer conocerte

-Yo… -decía sonrojada y tímidamente- soy Ami mucho gusto

-Hola Ami un gusto conocerte Serena me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Mina llevaba un vestido largo negro de cuello alto con los brazos descubiertos el faldón era una tela delgada pero que tenía una magnifica caída que resaltaba aún más su hermoso cuerpo, Rei había optado por un vestido largo rojo con tirantes, Ami un vestido muy a su estilo azul que tenía unas mangas de una tela transparente ceñido hasta la cintura y el largo le llegaba a media pierna.

-Pero miren que linda esta Lita chicas les dije que ese vestido le quedaría perfecto-exclamaba Mina cuando la vio entrar.

Lita llevaba un vestido verde obscuro con los hombros descubiertos también largo pero llevaba unos detalles bordados de rosa en el dobladillo del vestido.

-Hola chicas -dijo acercándose- no se me siento extraña con todo esto

-Vamos Lita diviértete estaremos todas juntas en esa mesa que es especial para nosotras vamos

Y Mina los llevo hasta la mesa, la cena fue amena con las pláticas recurrentes de las chicas… Darien no podía dejar de ver a su princesa se veía hermosa y verla sonreír como lo hacía no tenía precio, se alegraba ver que todo era tranquilidad después de lo que habían pasado aunque no dejaba de estar inquieto por el absoluto silencio de Diamante.

.

.

.

En el apartamento de Diamante aún seguía tomando ya llevaba dos días haciéndolo, esta noche nuevamente había caído embrutecido por tanto alcohol Kunzite lo llevaba hasta su cama, se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que soportar ser la niñera del junior, estaba harto de haber cuidado de el estos días soportando sus lloriqueos y gritos, observo su reloj y recordó a Mina sonó el timbre y fue a abrir.

-Vaya hasta que llegas…

-Wow pero mírate te ves como de la gran sociedad con ese traje negro uhh y esa corbata ha de ser costosa ehh –dijo Neflyte entrando y sentándose en el sillón.

-Ya es tarde te dije que estuvieras aquí….

-Si lo sé pero tuve que hacer tu encargo antes por cierto dicen que tienes que ir al hospital el lunes el medico quiere hablar contigo

-Pero ella está bien…

-Si ese medicucho no me dijo más pero quieren que estés allá muy temprano.

-Bien –dijo tomando las llaves de su auto – está dormido no creo que te de problemas pero si ocurre algo me llamas.

-Si ve yo me quedo a cuidar a tu niño –dijo burlonamente y soltando una carcajada, Kunzite salió del apartamento por momentos dudo si tenía que ir pero también estaba el deseo de verla aunque fuera por última vez.

.

.

.

Había comenzado el baile Serena y Darien estaban en la pista las chicas los veían emocionadas.

-Ay se ven perfectos son el uno para el otro –suspiraba Mina- y yo aquí sola la Diosa del amor pero estoy segura que… -las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que Mina se había quedado callada sorprendidas por el silencio que se hizo voltearon y solo veían que se dirigía hacia un hombre alto cabello platinado que vestía un elegante traje negro que recién había llegado.

-¿Y ese quién es? –pregunto Rei

-Me imagino que algún conocido –respondió Ami.

-Rei –dijo un tímido Nicolas que también se veía muy guapo con el traje azul marino que llevaba- quieres bailar conmigo –Rei iba a negarse cuando las chicas le lanzaron una mirada fulminante.

-Está bien solo una pieza y ya anda vamos-dijo Rei ya caminando con rapidez a la pista y Nicolas después de agradecerles a las chicas la ayuda fue tras de ella.

-Lita, por favor acepta bailar conmigo –dijo Andrew que le daba la mano a Lita y le sonreía con ternura.

-No puedo gracias estoy con Ami…

-Anda Lita ve y baila –dijo Ami casi empujándola – no te preocupes por mi platicare con el señor Artemis es muy interesante un proyecto que esta realizando y quiero saber más anda ve…

-Bueno está bien –dijo sonrojada y tomo de la mano a Andrew y comenzaron a bailar.

.

.

.

-Kunzite gracias por venir te ves…

-Princesa gracias a ti por invitarme aunque solo estaré por poco tiempo, ya sabes el trabajo…

-No importa gracias por venir –decía Mina que levemente se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada Kunzite le hacía sentir muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres bailar? –decía mientras le extendía la mano.

-Si… cla… claro.

Las chicas disfrutaban de la noche Serena se sentía feliz de ver a sus amigas tan contentas pero disfrutaba tanto de estar al lado de Darien y que todo estuviera tan tranquilo.

El jardín del salón estaba adornado por hermosos rosales y tenía un mirador donde se podía ver las luces de la ciudad, estaban ahí Andrew y Lita, ella sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia la compañía de Andrew no le era indiferente, fue cuando él se acercó a ella.

-Lita quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ti que me conozcas, siempre que voy a la casa de Kenji me evades…

-Es que no está bien yo… tengo mucho que agradecerles después de la muerte de mis padres la señora Ikuko me ayudo y no creo que sea correcto que…

-Lita déjame ser tu amigo salgamos al cine o tomar un helado, no te pido otra cosa solo que me conozcas…

-No lo sé… tal vez los señores Tsukino no les guste…

-Kenji no tiene ningún problema ya hable con él me dijo que te quiere como una hija y hasta me advirtió que no te hiciera daño, pero eso no me lo tiene que decir porque yo jamás podría hacerte daño –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella la vio a los ojos, Lita no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, Andrew se acercó la abrazo tiernamente y la beso en la cabeza- Lita déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti…

En otro lugar del amplio Jardín Mina y Kunzite platicaban.

-Pero si no estás contento con las personas con las que trabajas porque sigues ahí

-Por dinero Mina, yo no soy rico como los de esta fiesta mi vida no ha sido difícil y…

-Tus padres y tu familia que dicen de esto…

-Mi padre nos dio una vida difícil a mi madre mi hermana y a mi… yo trabaje desde niño para que un día tuviera el dinero para llevármelas lejos, una ocasión cuando regresaba de trabajar había mucho tráfico en la carretera yo caminaba para llegar a mi casa cuando me acerque vi un auto accidentado y varias ambulancias al acercarme más se me hizo conocido ese auto blanco viejo… era el de mi padre, mi corazón se paró corrí con todas mis fuerzas los policías no pudieron detenerme mi padre embrutecido por el alcohol había chocado el auto contra el muro él y mi madre murieron al instante mi hermana estaba en el asiento de atrás y estaba malherida –dijo cerrando los puños de coraje al recordar unas lágrimas cayeron y las seco rápidamente- los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas pero es tan fuerte, su estado es grave tuve que trabajar donde fuera y hacer muchas cosas para pagar todos los gastos. A pesar de eso aún no se recupera y todo es muy costoso por eso necesito el dinero.

Mina lo observaba enternecida, se veía que había sufrido bastante, sin pensarlo se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Desde ese día no hago más que trabajar duro por ella me siento culpable no debí dejarlas solas debí ir en ese auto también.

-No te culpes, ha sido difícil pero tu hermana saldrá adelante ya verás puedo hablar con mi padre y decirle que trabajes para el…

-Mina… - dijo tomando su rostro, no puedo dejar así porque si ese trabajo digamos que he firmado un contrato con el mismo diablo y no puedo salir de ahí tan fácilmente –al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes no pudo resistirse más no pudo contener el deseo de besarla un beso tierno que fue tornándose apasionado, se separó lentamente de ella podía ver lo hermosa que era la luz de la luna la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca un sueño que él nunca podría alcanzar.

-Lo siento… no puedo arrastrarte a mi vida… no es justo para ti – y se separó de ella

-Kunzite… espera –pero el no hizo caso y salió del lugar.

Ya en su auto reflexionaba nunca había hablado de su pasado con nadie Mina Aino lo hacía sentir diferente lo hacía querer ser diferente pero la realidad era otra él no podría hacerla feliz.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin todos iban despidiéndose las chicas buscaban a Mina hasta que la vieron entrar no era la misma Mina alegre se preguntaban qué había pasado.

-Mina donde estabas te hemos buscado –la regañaba Rei

-Lo siento chicas –sonrió fingiendo- pero me siento cansada creo que el bailar tanto me ha dejado agotada las veo mañana se despidió de todas y la vieron irse.

-Chicas no le creo nada a Mina –dijo Serena

-Porque no la dejamos descansar y mañana vamos a verla –añadió Ami

-Si es lo mejor vámonos Ami, Nicolas y yo te llevamos a tu casa

Las chicas se despidieron, Darien se acercó a Serena.

-Todo bien princesa…

-no se Darien he visto a Mina muy distinta.

-Puede ser que este cansada vamos te llevo a tu casa tus padres también ya se van.

-Si vamos –dijo Serena y Darien la abrazo por la cintura.

.

.

.

Había amanecido los rayos del sol entraban por las persianas del lujoso apartamento de Diamante, el comenzaba a despertar el dolor de cabeza era tremendo se levantó como pudo aun afectado por todo el alcohol que había bebido en estos días, se fue a ducharse salió y se vistió con ropa deportiva tomo las llaves de su auto y una gafas obscuras.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al estacionamiento fue al lugar donde estaba su Bugatti que se encontraba tapado con una funda, se acercó y la quito su rostro se desencajo cuando vio su hermoso auto platinado rayado y pintado de mil colores, maldijo una y otra vez no podía creer comenzó a gritar a los empleados del edificio, no tardó en aparecer también Kunzite ante el alboroto que se había hecho.

-Tu qué diablos haces mira como dejaron mi auto mira… -dijo señalando a lo que Kunzite sonreía a sus adentros y trataba de disimular su alegría ante tal hazaña.

-No sabemos que paso –decía uno de los empleados- nunca había pasado algo así…

-Esto… esto es… obra de Chiba…

-Kunzite hazte cargo lo quiero como nuevo me oyes pero ya! Dame tus llaves… rápido inútil ¡!

Kunzite le entrego las llaves y Diamante se fue, en cuanto lo perdió de vista no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír.

-No sé porque Mina pero veo aquí tu sello personal –reía Kunzite.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo un episodio más lamento la demora pero ha sido por el trabajo que hay mucho y tenemos que aprovechar, me da gusto ver que les atrae la historia y espero sus comentarios de este nuevo capítulo, también me disculpo por no responderles pero créanme que los leo y este fin de semana que espero sea tranquilo me hare un tiempo para contestarles, de todas formas les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer y dejar su review, el lunes publicare algo especial para estos días de fiesta.**

**Como siempre mil gracias por seguir las locuras de esta escritora nos leemos el lunes y si gustan agregarme en Facebook me encuentran como Mary Viñas y en twitter como MARYVI28**

**Gracias por tanto! **

**Bunny Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Feliz Navidad

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Serena, Rei y Ami habían decidido ir en busca de su amiga Mina cuando se despidieron de ella en la noche al término de la fiesta actuaba bastante rara, así que decidieron ir a verla muy temprano cuando llegaron las atendió la persona de servicio de la casa de los Aino dejando sorprendidas a las tres chicas.

-¿Cómo que Mina salió desde temprano?-preguntaba sorprendida Serena

-Así es la señorita Mina se despidió de sus padres anoche y hoy ni siquiera los acompaño al aeropuerto, se levantó muy temprano y no dijo a donde fue

-Chicas esto ya me preocupa debe pasarle algo muy grave para que Mina actué así –decía Rei- todas sabemos que nada hace que Mina se levante tan temprano.

-Tienes razón Rei ni cuando fuimos a Londres recuerdan que nos dijo que escogiéramos un vuelo que no saliera tan temprano porque ella no podría levantarse de madrugada

-Si Sere algo pasa aquí, ¿pero dónde estará? –se preguntaba Rei, desde la fiesta se perdió cuando llego aquel misterioso hombre no la vieron más hasta que termino la fiesta seria que le habría hecho algo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntaba Ami

-No nos queda otra que esperar a que aparezca porque no vamos al Crown tal vez vaya para allá.

Las chicas le dejaron el recado a Mina para que las alcanzara en el Crown lugar donde se reunían desde que iban en la secundaria y se encaminaron hacia ese lugar, todas iban en silencio no se explicaban el comportamiento tan extraño de Mina.

.

.

.

Diamante entro hecho una furia a las oficinas de los Chiba aun en su rostro había marcas de la pelea que había tenido y aunque usaba sus gafas obscuras algunos golpes quedaban a la vista cuando el ascensor abrió se dirigió sin prestarles atención a la oficina y entro gritando.

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar Chiba.

-Diamante que son esos modos de entrar –grito Artemis muy molesto

-Donde está tu hijo exijo que dé la cara el muy cobarde

-Mira él no está aquí será mejor que te tranquilices

-Lo estás escondiendo ¿no? Es un cobarde tu hijo

-Mi hijo no es cobarde está trabajando y lo mejor sea que superes ya todo lo que paso no tiene caso que se sigan peleando como unos niños ya madura Diamante.

-Eso se lo dices a tu hijo destrozo mi auto… mi precioso auto… está pintado y rayado, quien es el inmaduro.

-Conozco a Darien jamás haría algo así debieron ser algunos vándalos, así que te pido que te retires si insistes en armar un escándalo, llamare a seguridad no importa que seas sobrino de mi querida Luna no voy a permitir que vengas a gritar aquí

-Dile a tu hijito que esto no se quedara así te juro que me las pagara todas juntas.

Diamante salió de la oficina azotando la puerta dejando a todas las secretarias con la boca abierta, no se imaginaron que el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón llegara un día a la oficina golpeado y buscando a Darien cada una sacaba sus conclusiones que el golpe que traía en el rostro Darien tenía que ver con la repentina aparición de Diamante en la oficina, Beryl entro a ver si se encontraba bien Artemis y a intentar averiguar algo.

-Señor ¿está bien? ¿Necesita algo?

-Si Beryl todo bien no te preocupes, solo te pido que des instrucciones si Diamante vuelve a aparecer por aquí que no lo dejen entrar, es lo mejor y espero que pronto pase esto.

-Pero que sucede ¿es por el que Darien está golpeado? ¿Se peleó con Diamante Blackmoon?

-Beryl… dejemos las cosas así ni una palabra de esto a Darien quiero discreción absoluta no quiero preocupar a mi hijo que nadie hable de esto por favor y regresen a trabajar Darien no tarda en llegar.

-Si señor –Beryl no se explicaba que había pasado ahora más que nunca tenía dudas y Artemis no había dicho nada, esperaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con Darien y que este le contara más sobre lo que sucedió, con mil preguntas en la cabeza salió de la oficina y les ordeno a las demás que no se hablara de lo ocurrido por órdenes de Artemis Chiba.

.

.

.

Las chicas estaban en el Crown cuando vieron que entraba Mina, Serena corrió hacia ella, en cuanto Mina vio a Serena fingió una sonrisa como si nada pasara.

-Mina ¿dónde has estado?, te hemos buscado fuimos a tu casa y nos dijeron que saliste desde temprano ¿estás bien?

-Si chicas no se preocupen todo está bien discúlpenme por lo de anoche pero estaba rendida baile toda la noche y termine cansada –decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa con las demás.

-Nos vas a decir dónde estabas y porque actúas así –preguntaba Rei con ese tono de molestia característico en ella.

-No es nada importante me entere que… que ya había llegado el disco de los Three Lights a Japón y fui a buscarlo a la tienda solo es eso…

-Mina pensamos que sucedía algo es que nos has sorprendido anoche actuabas rara y hoy te levantaste muy temprano –dijo Ami.

-Ay chicas discúlpenme –dijo riendo – es que me emocione con eso del disco es que están guapísimos miren –decía mientras sacaba de su bolsa el disco- deberíamos ir a verlos estarán en Londres anden vamos.

-Lo siento Mina yo no puedo tengo que trabajar en el hospital he faltado a algunas horas de mi pasantía y necesito reponerlas cuanto antes.

-Conmigo no cuentes que te acompañe Serena, a mí eso no me gusta.

-Entonces Sere ¿vamos? Anda además de que tú conoces a Seiya y podría presentarnos con sus hermanos anda Sere ¿sí?

-No Mina esta vez no puedo saben que Seiya no es de todo el agrado de Darien y no quisiera que se ponga celoso, mejor en otra ocasión te acompaño ... pídeme lo que quieras menos ir a ese concierto

-Está bien chicas –dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza y guardando el disco- las entiendo, en ese caso no iré… no podría divertirme sola.

-Chicas me tengo que ir –dijo Serena parándose rápidamente de la mesa- voy a darle una sorpresa a Darien.

-Si Serena cuídate mucho nos vemos después –dijo Rei.

Las chicas se despidieron de Serena y se quedaron aun platicando.

-Oye Mina y ¿quién es ese hombre misterioso que llego a la fiesta? Porque te desapareciste y ya no te vimos.

-Ah es Kunzite el detective que habíamos contratado para localizar a Serena ¿verdad que es guapísimo?

-No lo vi muy bien Mina –dijo Ami

-A mí ni me mires –se apuraba a decir Rei- no lo vi bien y…

-¿y ya le diste el sí a Nicolas? Pobrecito lo tratas tan mal y el tan enamorado que esta de ti

-No Mina entre Nicolas y yo no hay nada y no lo habrá ya te lo dije y donde sigas con eso…

-Ay Rei no aguantas una broma, aunque yo en tu lugar me pondría las pilas porque es tan guapo que cualquier chica se podría enamorar de él y te lo quitaría

-Pues no me importaría solo somos amigos y punto.

.

.

.

Serena había llegado a la oficina de Darien en cuanto se abrió la puerta del ascensor sintió la mirada de las secretarias la primera que salió a su encuentro fue Beryl.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Serena intentando sonreír ya que la última vez ella y Beryl había discutido-¿se encuentra Darien?

-El Señor-haciendo énfasis en la palabra- Darien Chiba está en una reunión importante y no puede atenderla –dijo en un tono molesto.

-Pues lo espero -dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No señorita… creo que no entendió él está muy ocupado y no la podrá atender… déjeme su teléfono y se lo daré cuando se desocupe.

-Mire señorita… -dijo Serena ya molesta- si al menos le dijera que Serena Tsukino esta aquí…

-Y usted no entiende –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente y cruzando los brazos- que él está muy ocupado y no podrá atenderla le pido que se vaya…

En eso se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salió de el Artemis que al ver a Serena se acercó a ella muy feliz.

-Hija, pero que hermosa estas hoy –dijo abrazándola y dejando a Beryl boquiabierta- seguramente vienes a ver a Darien

-Así es pero la señorita dice que está muy ocupado y…

-Si está en una llamada muy importante con los inversionistas de New York y no he querido molestarlo-se adelantó Beryl a responder.

-Bueno pero eso no es pretexto para que Serena pase, Beryl ella es la novia de mi hijo te pido que de ahora en adelante no le niegues el que pase directamente a la oficina, ven hija vamos Darien se alegrara de verte.

Beryl se quedó con los ojos abiertos como plato, su novia… había escuchado bien, esa niña era la novia de Darien, aún no se explicaba en que momento ellos se habían conocido esta era la segunda vez que ella se presentaba ahí, no se explicaba como sucedió, fue cuando se acercó a ella Telu.

-Oh Beryl, pobre de ti… te lo han quitado, tu tanto tiempo a su lado no lograste conquistarlo y esa niña… bueno se ve tan tierna e inocente que tal vez eso conquisto al soltero más codiciado de todo Japón.

-Cállate Telu -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pobrecita mírate te lo han ganado ten toma mi pañuelo no queremos que se corra el rímel y te arruines el maquillaje…

-Quítate… -le dijo apartándose de ella y se fue al tocador.

-Telu que mala eres mira que la hiciste llorar

-Se lo merece Mimet ya estoy harta de cómo nos trata, es tan hipócrita que a nosotros nos trata con la punta del pie y frente a Darien y el señor Artemis nos habla de otra forma que tenía que aprovecharme ahora.

-Mira Darien a quien me encontré –decía Artemis contento cuando entraba en la oficina

-Serena ¿qué haces aquí? Que sorpresa.

-Vengo a invitarte a comer, ¿estás muy ocupado?

-No claro que no –se adelantó Artemis- anda hijo ve con tu novia yo me hago cargo de todo.

Darien sonrió sabía que Artemis no le dejaba otra opción además no quería dejar a Serena sola al menos el ir a comer juntos estaría cerca de ella, aun no sabía nada de Diamante pero lo conocía y sabía muy bien que no dejaría las cosas así nada más, tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su padre y salieron juntos tomados de la mano, cosa que sorprendió bastante a las secretarias ya que se veían muy enamorados, Darien tenía esa mirada y sonrisa que le dedicaba a Serena cosa que no habían visto antes.

-Ashh que coraje como Beryl no estuvo para ver eso –dijo Telu en cuanto ellos salieron- se ven tan enamorados, son la pareja perfecta ¿no creen chicas?-todas asintieron.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban con calma el noviazgo entre Serena y Darien iba de lo mejor, no había noticias de Diamante cosa que tenía intranquilo a Darien pero estaba al menos cerca de ella en los momentos que podía hacerlo, Mina aún seguía haciendo sus escapadas en las mañanas sus amigas no lograban hacerla hablar por más que la interrogaban.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 3 meses y la época navideña cubría la ciudad, los foquitos y los adornos adornaban las calles, el frio del próximo inverno comenzaba a sentirse y las chicas emocionadas planeaban como celebrar estas fiestas estaban reunidas como era costumbre en el Crown.

-Sera nuestra primera navidad juntos chicas estoy emocionada –decía Serena- estas fiestas las pasaran Darien y su papa en nuestra casa eso nos hace tan felices, tanto Darien como su padre disfrutan mucho el tiempo que pasan juntos ¿quién lo diría no? hace unos meses atrás toda conversación terminaba en pelea y ahora están juntos.

-Eso me da gusto Serena nunca te había visto tan feliz y tu Ami ¿dónde celebraras navidad?

-Mi mama y yo estaremos juntas como cada año aún no sabemos si tendrá guardia en el hospital pero eso no importa porque ya es costumbre que sino estamos en casa lo celebramos en el hospital, lo importante es que estemos juntas y tu Rei ¿qué harás?

-Mis navidades son aburridas, mi padre me lleva a alguno de sus eventos de la política y ahí estaré escuchando conversaciones aburridas entre gente que ni conozco –dijo suspirando.

-Porque no vienes a la casa Rei

-Gracias Sere pero mi papa no acepta negativas, en esta fecha para él es importante que nos vean juntos como una familia aunque no lo seamos.

-Si puedes escaparte ve a la casa hemos planeado una velada hermosa también ira Andrew con su madre y Lita estará obviamente con nosotros.

-Créeme que te envidio Sere quisiera que al menos una navidad fuera así…

-Oigan chicas –interrumpió Ami- y Mina no vendrá hoy ya es tarde.

-No lo creo Ami –decía tristemente Serena-sigue yendo quien sabe dónde aun no nos quiere decir que hace y todo esto de su secreto me pone nerviosa ¿estará metida en algo malo?

-Tratándose de Mina –decía Rei- puede estar haciendo una locura, lo que me sorprende es que no nos quiera decir nada y que todas las mañanas se despierte tan temprano, Sere aún no sabes algo.

-No Rei nada hasta Darien ya hablo con ella pero no logro que le contara algo, de verdad que esto me intriga y mucho.

.

.

.

En un hospital de Tokio Mina entraba en una habitación donde estaba una hermosa jovencita de no más de 16 años su cabello era rubio estaba muy delgada su tez era blanca por no decir transparente y estaba conectada a una infinidad de aparatos.

-Hola Zoe –la saludaba con un beso en la frente y le arreglaba cariñosamente su cabello largo- ya estoy aquí como todos los días, hoy te traje el cd de los Three Lights el medico dice que está bien que escuches música además hoy te comenzare a leer un nuevo libro, pero antes traje esto –decía mientras sacaba un pequeño árbol que ponía en la mesita de al lado, los doctores no me dejaron decorar así que solo pude traer esto, es un pequeño árbol verde que tiene una linda maceta color rojo carmesí, tiene adornitos de osos y conejos que me recuerdan tanto a Serena si los viera los estaría quitando para su colección además de figuritas de regalos y una estrellita en la punta color dorado.

-Zoe porque no reaccionas tu hermano se pondría tan feliz y tal vez aceptaría trabajar con mi padre yo hablaría con él para que le consiguiera un mejor trabajo pero es tan testarudo que no entiende.

-¿Quién es testarudo? –escucho una voz ronca que le hizo erizar la piel.

-Kunzite… que haces aquí.

-Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos ya me habían dicho que una chica rubia visitaba desde hace meses a mi hermana, me imagine que eras tú pero no había podido venir…

-Pues que mal eh… la abandonas mucho pero mira que linda se ve la he peinado además de que les ayudo a las enfermeras a cuidarlas un rato y…

-Mina ¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Porque… tuve curiosidad de conocerla por lo que me contaste aquella vez del baile tú no puedes venir a verla por tu trabajo… y me imagine que se sentiría sola como no tengo que hacer en la mañana se me ha hecho costumbre pasar las mañanas a su lado.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –dijo soltándola y sentándose en el sillón que había en la habitación- pero te pido que dejes de hacerlo

-Pero… porque mira a mí no me quita nada además vengo y le pongo música le leo un libro le cuento mis aventuras con las chicas y…

-No quiero que estés cerca de ella eso es todo te agradezco que la vengas a ver pero no tiene caso lo mejor será que no vuelvas

-Kunzite porque… no te entiendo, tú no la vienes a ver…

-Tengo que trabajar justo hoy regrese a Japón tuve que salir estos meses del país y todo eso que dices lo hacen las enfermeras para eso les pago así que no tienes ninguna obligación de estar aquí.

-Pues bien mira Kunzite te lo diré solo una vez tú no puedes impedir que este con ella este tiempo me ha servido para quererla y mucho así que aunque tú des órdenes para que no entre veré la forma de hacerlo.

-¿Y dices que yo soy el testarudo?

-Si tal vez nos parecemos y no solo eso –dijo Mina acercándose a Kunzite y lo beso dejándolo sorprendido, aunque solo fue un momento y el correspondió, hasta que se separó de ella y acaricio tiernamente el rostro de Mina.

-Kunzite yo te gusto y eso no puedes negarlo, déjame estar cerca de ella mientras tu no puedas.

-Mina… no puedo estar junto a ti te haría mucho daño además no sabes todo lo que he hecho tal vez deba contártelo para que me odies y…-ella puso su dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando.

-No Kunzite no me digas nada lo que se de ti es lo importante y sé que todo lo haces por ella mírala se ve hermosa como un ángel y… -ambos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos cuando la jovencita movió sus manos.

-Lo viste –dijo Mina aun sorprendida.

-Si voy por el médico –y Kunzite salió a buscarlo rápidamente.

-Muy bien Zoe eso es bueno te moviste y él lo vio vamos no te des por vencida tu puedes anda vuelve a hacerlo, sé que me escuchas anda por tu hermano –fue que la pequeña nuevamente lo hizo moviendo dos dedos de su mano derecha.

En esos momentos entraban el doctor y Kunzite, el medico pidió que salieran para revisarla, ambos esperaban afuera impacientes cuando salió el doctor se acercaron.

-Y como esta Zoe va a reaccionar ¿verdad? –preguntaba Mina.

-Tenemos que hacer estudios, pero hay esperanzas estos pequeños movimientos son buenas señales se llevara mucho tiempo pero hay esperanza, déjeme decirle señor Kunzite que esta jovencita tiene mucho que ver con esto, ella ha venido por meses y ha hecho que Zoe reaccione poco a poco, ordenare los exámenes y que se le cambien medicamentos, esperemos que todo siga así y tengamos buenas noticias pronto.

-Gracias doctor –dijo haciendo una reverencia en cuanto se quedaron solos Kunzite se animó a hablar- Yo… te agradezco todo esto y… no tengo como pagártelo.

-Yo si se cómo déjame seguir visitándola por favor –dijo poniendo su clásica carita de cachorro cosa que hizo sonreír a Kunzite.

-Está bien pero ya es tarde es mejor que regreses a tu casa vamos te llevo mi auto está afuera.

-Bien deja entrar a despedirme de ella y voy por mis cosas.

Kunzite la miraba era increíble como Mina le hacía sentir tantas cosas, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar que no podría estar a su lado o saldría lastimada, cuando la vio salir sonriente y lo tomo del brazo lo hizo sonreír nuevamente caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y la llevo a su casa.

.

.

.

Llego la noche previa a la navidad el hogar de los Tsukino se preparaba para recibir a sus invitados Mina llego en la tarde para ayudar con la decoración del árbol, Ikuko y Lita se estaban encargando de la deliciosa cena, Serena y Mina subieron a cambiarse después de terminar la decoración, Serena había optado por un vestido blanco ceñido del busto y de ahí caía la tela a sus pies le daban un toque angelical dejo su cabello recogido y en su cuello un collar que su padre le había regalado con un dije en forma de luna creciente, mina prefirió un vestido con escote tipo corazon su cabello suelto y una pulsera de plata con unos pequeños diamantes distribuidos en unos corazones regalo que sus padres le habían mandado de Londres adelantado por navidad.

Serena bajaba las escaleras cuando su padre la veía emocionado.

-Hija te ves hermosa pareces un ángel.

-Papá te amo –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

Cuando Ikuko se acercó a ellos le arreglaba la corbata gris a Kenji como era su costumbre dándole un beso tierno al terminar de hacerlo, cuando Lita entro diciendo que Darien y Artemis habían llegado, Serena salió a recibirlos los esperaba en la entrada el primero en llegar a ella fue Artemis.

-Pero que hermosa estas hija –decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias, Artemis pasa por favor.

Darien venía tras de el con unas bolsas en los brazos.

-Hijo dame eso yo se las entregó a Ikuko anda, para que abraces a tu novia que hoy está verdaderamente hermosa –decía mientras le daba el encuentro y le quitaba las bolsas.

Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, el tomo su barbilla con su mano.

-Estas hermosa –y le dio un beso- mira tengo esto para ti –decía mientras sacaba un sobre de la bolsa de su gabardina negra.

-Pero ¿qué es?

-Bueno quiero que lo abras hasta navidad es una sorpresa.

-Darien me encanta cuando te pones así de misterioso pero que será esto- decía mientras alzaba el sobre a la luz intentando ver que contenía.

-No seas curiosa anda hasta que sea navidad lo prometes

-Está bien –haciendo un puchero que saco una sonrisa a Darien y ambos entraron a la casa.

-Pero que delicioso huele ¿qué delicia preparaste Ikuko?

-Es pavo Artemis y me ayudo Lita vas a ver que delicioso nos ha quedado… vamos pasen chicos no se queden ahí parados hace frio fuera.

-Kenji amigo mira tú regalo –decía Artemis mientras sacaba un vino de una de las bolsas-aun no olvido tus gustos.

-Vaya Artemis es mi favorito déjame ir por unas copas.

-Wowww Darien estas guapísimo ese traje te queda de maravilla, Sere cómo es que conseguiste un novio tan guapo mira que si no te pones lista yo…

-Minaaaa –grito Serena mientras abrazaba a Darien y este sonreía divertido.

-Gracias Mina que bien que te quedaste a celebrar la navidad con nosotros aunque tus padres deben de estar tristes sin ti

-No Darien, ellos tienen compromisos que cumplir por mí no hay problema, aunque si hay quien tal vez no lo celebre…

-¿Quién Mina?...

-Ay Sere pues muchas personas no son tan afortunadas como nosotros y deben de pasar una triste navidad solos –se hizo evidente la tristeza en sus ojos-

-Mina ya por favor dime que te pasa…

-No me hagas caso es la melancolía.

-Mina -interrumpió Darien- sabes que somos tus amigos y cuentas con nosotros cuando quieras hablar.

-Si chicos lo se bueno dejémonos de hablar de cosas tristes vamos a celebrar –intentaba sonreír aunque se preguntaba como estaría Kunzite.

.

.

.

En el apartamento de Diamante Blackmoon llegaba Kunzite.

-Aquí está la información de ella, ¿me vas a decir que planeas?

-Ya lo veras –mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a alguien-Soy Diamante Blackmoon necesito hablar contigo de algo que nos conviene a ambos ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento? Créeme que te va a interesar y mucho tienes donde anotar te espero en 30 minutos… bien no tardes.

-Aquí está lo que te manda el piloto de los Tsukino-decía Kunzite mientras le entregaba un sobre amarillo.

Diamante lo abrió leyó rápidamente - bien necesito que venga Neflyte mañana quiero hablar con el de un trabajo especial.

-Está bien me vas a decir que planeas.

-Dicen que la venganza es el placer de los dioses –decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-¿Es contra los Tsukino?

-Bueno digamos que esto que planeo hará que mis planes vuelvan al camino además que desapareceré a Darien y me quedare al lado de mi amada Serena todo a la vez.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?

-He aprendido que mientras menos cuentes tus ideas mejor salen ahora vete tienes la noche libre, yo espero compañía y no saldré.

-Como digas –Kunzite salió del apartamento últimamente Diamante no comentaba con el ningún plan y se había mantenido al margen ya que por unos meses se fueron de Japón a arreglar algunos asuntos del patriarca de los Blackmoon, sabía que a su regreso Diamante retomaría la venganza contra Darien pero no lograba sacarle información, llego a su auto y por un momento se quedó en silencio hace mucho que él no celebraba estas fiestas lo pasaba solo, sin embargo ahora tenía la necesidad de ir con su hermana recordó las palabras de Mina la dejaba sola mucho tiempo así que arranco y fue hasta el hospital esa navidad no dejaría sola a su pequeño ángel.

.

.

.

La cena con los Tsukino transcurría tranquilamente todos reunidos en la mesa Andrew con su madre, Lita, Mina, Artemis, Darien, Serena, Ikuko y Kenji, el sonó su copa y se puso de pie para hablar

–Esta navidad es la primera que pasamos en la casa, en familia me da gusto que nos acompañen y espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo… Este año ha sido un tanto difícil pero hemos salido a flote de nuestros pequeños problemas y hoy me encuentro feliz porque veo a mi princesa muy contenta eso gracias a ti Darien he visto a mi Serena tan feliz y plena como hace mucho no la veía, el reencuentro contigo amigo y nuestra prospera sociedad a parte de la relación de nuestros hijos es lo que más agradezco –Artemis alzaba su copa y sonreía-, como siempre la compañía de mi amada Ikuko –decía mientras ella le tomaba la mano y lo veía tiernamente- y que en esta mesa estemos reunidos los que somos de la familia como Mina Lita… y tu hijo Andrew me da gusto que un año más estés trabajando a mi lado y me sigas apoyando, señora tiene usted un gran muchacho –dijo sonriendo –esta noche en especial he valorado lo que es tener reunida a toda la familia otras navidades la pasábamos en ostentosas fiestas y ahora es que me doy cuenta que esto es lo que nos hizo falta por mucho tiempo, espero que no sea la última navidad que nos reunamos todos y que sean muchas más, así que brindemos todos por esta hermosa noche en familia.

Todos chocaron sus copas se abrazaron y pasaron a la sala para seguir platicando, Lita salió al jardín hace apenas unos meses ella había llegado a la casa de los Tsukino y ellos la habían adoptado como una más de la familia era la primera navidad que lo disfrutaba tanto, no escucho cuando Andrew salió buscándola.

-Así que aquí estas…

-Andrew… si… quería tomar un poco de aire…

El la abrazo por la espalda y le beso con ternura en los hombros.

-¿Estas feliz?

-Si Andrew hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una navidad así…

-Y bien porque no aprovechamos y les decimos de lo nuestro.

-No sé si sea el momento adecuado…

-Anda ven –dijo Andrew tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

Andrew y Lita llegaron hasta la sala donde todos estaban reunidos el carraspeo y alzo la voz para que le prestaran atención.

-Kenji… todos eh…queremos decirles algo… -todos voltearon a verlos -Kenji alguna vez me dijiste que Lita es como tu hija y… bueno… -dijo nervioso- ahora que estamos todos reunidos queremos decirles que por fin me acepto y somos novios… -no terminaba de hablar y ya todos los rodeaban para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

-Vamos hijo –decía Kenji – te tardaste bastante pero por supuesto que los apoyamos

-Claro que si –decía Ikuko- nosotros estamos muy felices por ustedes que buen regalo nos han dado.

-Qué bien una boda! –gritaba emocionada Mina- y cuando será la boda tenemos que prepararla yo me ofrezco como organizadora, veras Lita que todo será hermoso comenzaremos a buscar el vestido y la recepción tiene que ser hermosa…

-Mina no aun no –decía Lita sonrojada y nerviosa-queremos conocernos primero eso de casarse es un paso muy importante y…

-Por mí me casaría mañana mismo con ella –decía Andrew sonriendo- pero vamos paso a paso al menos ahora me ha aceptado y somos novios.

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los novios la alegría inundaba la casa de los Tsukino.

.

.

.

Diamante y Beryl estaban reunidos en su apartamento.

-Sé muy bien que has estado enamorada de él y que Serena vino a frustrar tus planes… lo que te propongo es muy sencillo… -Diamante servía unas copas de vino-

-Pero no quiero que le suceda nada malo

-No le pasara nada solo los separaremos por eso necesito que me digas todos los movimientos de él y su padre… tú sabes todo de ellos, -le decía mientras le entregaba una copa y se sentaba frente a ella - mira el plan es que haremos que Serena te vea con Darien en una situación comprometedora ella no le perdonara una traición de su parte y lo dejara… ahí entro yo llego a consolarla y me la llevo de Japón, donde no nos encuentre Darien… y tú te quedas a consolarlo así de simple… que dices.

-Es que…

-Mira no tiene que estar ahí el entrometido de Artemis Chiba

-El Señor Artemis va a viajar en dos días a Osaka por cuestiones de trabajo se quedara allá dos o tres días…

-Perfecto eso podemos aprovecharlo nosotros, tu solo avísame cuando Artemis no este y yo arreglo todo lo demás ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, pero no quiero que le hagas daño a Darien…

-Tranquila Beryl decía mientras caminaba y se paraba a sus espaldas del sillón donde estaba sentada –le susurraba al oído – juntos vamos a separarlos y lo tendrás solo para ti mientras porque no lo pasamos bien tú y yo, ya que estas aquí… -decía mientras la besaba en el cuello, Beryl no se resistió a sus besos y correspondió apasionadamente.

.

.

.

Llego el momento de abrir los regalos todos se reunieron alrededor del árbol para abrirlos entre risas compartían los momentos.

Darien aparto a Serena de los demás y salieron al jardín el la abrazaba mientras veían las estrellas.

-¿Estas feliz?

-Claro que si Darien, soy inmensamente feliz dime ya puedo abrir el sobre…

-Antes quiero decirte algo -dijo parándose frente a ella,seo veía hermosa a la luz de la luna sus ojos azules lo hipnotizaban tomo su rostro entre sus manos la beso tiernamente- me has hecho muy feliz estos meses… aun no puedo creer que estés en mi vida, contigo perdí todos los miedos que tenía, le hice caso a esa vocecita que me decía que tú eres mi vida sé que estamos destinados a estar siempre juntos, ya no me quedan dudas por eso quiero pedirte que.. seas mi esposa –mientras sacaba una cajita rosa con un anillo que tenía una cristal rosado con forma de corazón.

-Darien…

-Por favor acepta casarte conmigo, quiero dar el siguiente paso, no puedo esperar más quiero que compartamos juntos todos los momentos que vengan ¿aceptas?

-Si claro que si Darien te amo tanto… se unieron en un beso apasionado

-Y el sobre…

-Bueno no soy bueno en escribir canciones… -sonrió – pero espero que esta carta le gane a aquella canción que…

Serena puso sus dedos en sus labios esos labios que le encantaban besar.

-Vamos olvida eso… para mí no hay ni habrá nadie más que tu mi Darien

Serena abrio el sobre y comenzo a leer la carta emocionada

**Hola, Princesa:**

**No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti pero es que entre los dos todo ha sido mágico, nadie creería el poco tiempo que llevamos de habernos conocido y lo que significas en mi vida desde aquella primera vez que te vi y desde ese día quise ser el guardián de tu amor**

**No sabes cuanta alegría siento de estar contigo, saber que ambos nos extrañamos, que a todo momento estamos buscando excusas para estar juntos. Definitivamente nada nos importa… si estamos solos somos los seres más felices, si estamos rodeados de gente siempre nos buscamos para estar juntos, tú haces que se paren las horas en mi reloj y con una sola de tus sonrisas cambies mi mundo**

**He comprendido como eres, me fascina tu sencillez, tu naturalidad,tu espontaneidad eso es lo que más puedo amar de ti, el solo saber que existes alegra cada uno de mis minutos de mis días y no me puedo imaginar cómo será cuando compartamos juntos nuestras vidas y es algo que ya no puedo postergar por eso te pido que seas mi esposa porque contigo mis problemas serán risas, mis tristezas serán alegrías. Me secarás mis lágrimas y abrazarás mis melancolías**

**Te amo princesa como nunca pensé amar a alguien, en necesitarte como el aire para respirar y ya no puedo vivir un día más sin ti nuestro amor ira más allá de la vida, prometo no defraudarte y amarte mas alla de la muerte nunca…te abandonare y vivir para hacerte feliz **

**Para siempre…**

**Te amo **

**Darien**

**-Darien... -se lanzo a sus brazos - te amo y mas que nunca, claro que quiero casarme contigo -se miraron a los ojos se perdieron ambos en el azul de sus ojos sus bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Mis queridas lectoras les prepare este capitulo para este dia con mis mejores deseos para cada una de ustedes, que estos dias de fiesta los disfruten con su familia y todo sea amor y felicidad le he pedido a Santa que les conceda a cada una sus deseos y les de mucha salud y que me permita seguir escribiendo para todas ustedes.**

**Feliz nochebuena y feliz navidad nos leemos pronto **

**Bunny moon**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Una pareja estaba en el jardín se besaban apasionadamente, la luna era testigo del gran amor que se profesaban, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente parecían hechos el uno para el otro, ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y sus manos se entrelazaban entre la cabellera negra de su amado el rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura, cuando estaban juntos parecía que el tiempo se detenía solo existían ellos y su amor… el destino por fin los había unido.

-Mmmm así que aquí están tortolos, ya sé que quieren estar solos pero allá dentro los buscan –decía Mina con las manos en la cintura ambos voltearon a verla y le sonrieron.

-Ya vamos…

-No tarden los Furuhata ya se van y quieren despedirse –ella volvió a entrar.

-Y bien… ¿quieres que les digamos de una vez? –preguntaba Darien con esa voz ronca y sexy que hacia delirar a su novia.

-mmm –lanzo un suspiro- qué te parece si esperamos y planeamos una cena, ya viste como se puso Mina con lo de Lita y Andrew…

-Como tú digas princesa, ahora vamos nos esperan.

Él le abrió la puerta y entraron a la sala donde habían dejado a los invitados, Andrew y su madre se despedían ya para retirarse a su casa, aun recibió algunas advertencias sobre si le hacía algo a Lita de parte de Kenji.

-Bueno amigo felicidades –decía Darien mientras abrazaba a su amigo- nos vemos en la oficina pasado mañana y ya platicaremos.

-si Darien y por la cara que traes me imagino que ya le diste a Serena…

-shhh es un secreto aun vamos a planear una cena para anunciarlo

-Bien, yo no sé nada amigo –dijo sonriendo y abrazando de nuevo a Darien en una felicitación mutua ya que ambos por fin estaban con las personas que amaban.

En cuanto se fueron Andrew y su madre, Artemis y Darien hacían lo mismo se despedían de los anfitriones.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos –anunciaba Artemis- Ikuko la cena estuvo deliciosa realmente un manjar.

-Bueno también felicita a Lita ella cocina de maravilla y tuvo mucho que ver en esta cena –sonreía feliz Ikuko.

-Felicidades Lita por la deliciosa cena y por tu noviazgo Andrew es un buen muchacho que afortunado es al tenerte mira que si tuviera unos años menos…

-Gra… gracias señor –dijo tímidamente y sonrojada Lita provocando la risa de Artemis.

-Kenji amigo una maravillosa navidad como hace mucho no disfrutaba espero que sea la primera de muchas…

-Así será amigo mira que nuestros hijos están felices y tengo el presentimiento que esto es solo el inicio, y dime ¿si iras a Osaka?

-Si amigo salgo pasado mañana tengo que ver a los inversionistas y presentarles nuestro proyecto, por cierto… tienes que ir con Darien para que firmes los contratos para el negocio de New York y se puedan mandar ese mismo día.

-Muy bien ahí estaré, vayan con cuidado amigo descansen y que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias Kenji, bueno hijo despídete te espero en el auto –dijo Artemis mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente a Serena y de Mina se dirigió al auto de Darien, él se despedía de Ikuko Lita Mina y Kenji, Serena y el salieron al jardín.

-Bien feliz navidad princesa espero que disfrutaras la noche.

-Es la mejor de todas Darien, porque es nuestra primera navidad juntos –dijo abrazándolo.

-La primera de muchas mi amor – decía mientras que acariciaba su rostro y la besaba tiernamente.

-Kenji! Aléjate de esa ventana… -gritaba Ikuko

-Vamos querida ve a nuestra hija está radiante, me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tenías su edad.

-Y mi padre era un celoso que no nos dejaba ni un poco solos.

-Y ahora lo entiendo… aunque con Darien es distinto, en cambio Diamante nunca me gusto para nuestra princesa y cuando se canceló la boda me sentí aliviado por una parte mientras que al ver sufrir a nuestra hija –recordó cerrando los puños con coraje.

-Amor qué más quisiéramos que nuestra hija no sufriera –decía mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura- pero eso no lo podemos evitar, nosotros solo debemos estar a su lado para apoyarla mas no podemos evitarle el sufrimiento eso le ayudara a crecer, mírala ahora es feliz pero si no hubiera sufrido con lo de Diamante tal vez sería infeliz para siempre, el destino por fin les hizo justicia a los dos ¿no crees?, bueno vamos a dormir ya estoy cansada, chicas que descansen…

-Igualmente –respondieron las chicas y veían como los padres de Serena subían las escaleras tomados de la mano mirándose con amor.

-Ay Lita que envidia me dan además tú y Sere son tan felices se les ve muy enamoradas… en cambio yo…

-No te apures Mina veras que pronto llegara esa persona.

-Pero si ya llego y yo sé que me quiere lo supe cuando lo bese…

-Lo… besaste… a quien…

-ahh este… eh… bueno es que es una historia larga de contar pero… mira nada más que tarde es yo… me voy a dormir hasta mañana Lita que descanses-decía con su risita nerviosa y subía casi corriendo las escaleras huyendo de los cuestionamientos de Lita.

-No quisiera irme pero mira ya me espera mi padre… te veo mañana a ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

-Te parece que salgamos a caminar al parque y ya vemos a donde después, no me importa el lugar solo quiero estar contigo mi Darien…

-Te amo princesa nunca lo olvides te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida… -se besaban nuevamente, Artemis los veía y sonreía, nunca se imaginó sentirse tan feliz como estaba ese día.

Después de ver como el auto de Darien desaparecía por la calle, Serena veía el anillo que le había entregado era hermoso, entro a la casa se despidió de Lita que aún estaba en la sala y subió a su recamara donde se encontró con Mina.

-Vaya Sere hasta que subes por momentos pensé que te irías con Darien, aunque si tuviera un novio como el tuyo no lo dejaría ni un momento.

-Mina…

-Ay ya Sere es broma, y dime que te dio de regalo Darien porque ustedes se salieron y…

-No te diré ya duérmete… -dijo mientras entraba al baño a ponerse su pijama

-Sere… -gritaba Mina que estaba ya sentada en la cama con su pijama blanca con rosa- no seas así anda dime que te regalo

-Mira Mina –decía Serena que salía ya del baño cambiada con su pijama blanca- tú no me cuentas tus secretos yo no te contare los míos.

-Eso es un golpe bajo Sere… -dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Mina confía en mí por favor-se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros- ¿que no somos amigas? Porque no quieres contarnos lo que te pasa estos últimos meses has cambiado mucho…

-Sere… claro que somos amigas y yo te quiero mucho pero… -dijo llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas

-Mina anda cuéntame que te pasa si quieres lo guardo en secreto y no les cuento a las demás…

-Conocí a alguien especial –decía mientras se secaba sus lágrimas – es mayor que yo, pero eso no me importa él se me hizo interesante yo le pedí ayuda para buscarte cuando no te encontrábamos, después lo invite a la cena de despedida de mis padres…

-Entonces es el hombre misterioso con el que las chicas te vieron que desapareciste, ¿dime te hizo algo?

-No Sere… no ese día el me conto cosas de su vida que no había hablado nunca… cosas que le dolían y también ese día me beso… -dijo tocando sus labios aun recordando ese beso que Kunzite le había dado lleno de ternura- pero después me dijo que no podía ser que me lastimaría y me haría daño…

-Pero porque ¿es casado o tiene algún compromiso?

-No, eso es lo que no me explico –dijo acostándose en la cama con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza- primero me dijo que porque él no era rico, pero eso no me importa tú sabes que yo no soy así, luego pensé que era por su hermana….

-Tiene una hermana…

-Si es un ángel ojala un día la conozcas… ella tuvo un accidente y desde ese día no despierta, Kunzite no se puede perdonar lo que paso, y ha trabajado mucho por pagar el costoso tratamiento de su hermana… y luego está lo de su trabajo dice que ha tenido que hacer muchas cosas para poder ganar dinero…

-Mina, puede ser peligroso no te dijo para quien trabaja o que hace…

-No -dijo con tristeza- le he dicho que puedo hablar con mi padre y que le dé un trabajo donde le paguen bien pero no quiere dice que no es tan fácil dejar el que tiene.

-Mina debes tener cuidado puede estar metido en cosas peligrosas.

-Si… y yo quisiera ayudarlo sé que lo ha hecho no de mala fe, sino por su hermana ahora mismo no sé cómo paso la navidad.

-Lo hubieras invitado por nosotros no hay problema, además así lo podíamos conocer… Mina se me ocurre una idea porque no planeamos una comida lo llevas yo voy con Darien y tal vez él pueda sentirse en confianza y le cuente a Darien para quien trabaja.

-Ay Sere –se aventó a sus brazos- eres mi mejor amiga por eso te quiero tanto, lo invitare y tal vez Darien logre convencerlo.

-Veras que sí, tu ponte de acuerdo con Kunzite y yo con Darien, sabes ese nombre se me hace conocido, no es común pero creo haberlo escuchado antes…

-¿De verdad? Trata de recordar

-Mmm pues no se Mina tal vez lo imagine, no me hagas caso lo mismo me paso con Darien la primera vez que lo vi, no sé pero sentía que lo conocía antes…

-Ay Sere eso es amor a primera vista.

-Recuerda que en ese momento yo era la prometida de Diamante.

-Y eso que… tu verdadero amor es Darien ¿no?

-Si Mina

Ambas suspiraron al unísono y se quedaron en silencio viendo al techo pensando en ellos en sus amores.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Darien y Serena caminaban por el parque ella iba colgada de su brazo.

-Vaya Mina tiene un corazón noble no cualquiera hace eso.

-Si... pero me preocupa lo que me conto de Kunzite, no quiero que lastime a Mina...

-¿En que estará metido y para quien trabajara?

-Ahí es donde tú me ayudaras... -le decía mientras lo soltaba y se paraba frente a el

-Ah sí… como quieres que te ayude princesa-sonreía mientras tocaba su mentón

-He pensado en una cita doble donde Mina lleve a Kunzite y tú puedas platicar con el tal vez a ti te cuente para quien trabaja y averiguemos si es peligroso que esté tan cerca de ella... por favor! ¿Sí? -decía mientras hacia una carita de puchero que hizo que Darien sonriera.

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada princesa y… ¿cuándo seria esto?

-Solo espero que Mina me avise trataría de localizarlo y me llamaría.

-Esperemos entonces que te avise y hare todo para averiguar sobre él, podría persuadirlo para que trabaje conmigo, ahora con la sociedad de nuestros padres habrá mas trabajo así que le propondré...

No terminaba de hablar cuando Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo rodeaba el cuello con sus manos el la rodeo por la cintura.

-Me siento tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado soy tan feliz eres un gran hombre Darien-y ella busco sus labios esos labios que hacían que todo a su alrededor desapareciera y que la embriagaban, ese beso lograba desatar miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo el sentir sus manos recorrer su espalda la hacían erizar la piel y el sentir su lengua danzar en un bello compas con la de él la hacían perder la cabeza, resistiéndose a separarse de él tuvo que hacerlo al recordar donde estaban.

-Mira recuerdas que fue aquí donde nos encontramos después de regresar de New York

-Si tienes razón princesa... quieres un helado –decía sonriéndole

Sabía que ella no se negaría a la invitación, en estos meses ya conocía perfectamente a Serena una simple mirada era suficiente para saber que pensaba, sus gustos en la comida, lo que no le agradaba, Serena lo jalo prácticamente hasta la heladería, disfrutaba verla emocionada al ver los sabores y saber qué cosas tan simples la hacían tan feliz eso era lo que amaba de ella.

.

.

.

-Kunzite despertaba en la clínica cuando su celular sonó insistentemente lo busco en su bolsillo ya imaginaba que Diamante estaría localizándolo, ya eran más de las 9 no había podido conciliar el sueño y habría dormido apenas dos horas seguidas, el estar esa noche ahí fue para que los recuerdos galoparan en su mente, la culpa de no haber salvado a su hermana y su madre de los maltratos de su padre fueron lo que no lo dejaban dormir, cerraba los ojos y recordaba la terrible escena del accidente de igual manera todo lo que vivió después, el teléfono dejo de sonar, intento cerrar los ojos de nuevo y conciliar el sueño cuando nuevamente sonaba el celular, no estaba equivocado era Diamante así que contesto.

-si...

-Vaya hasta que respondes... toma el día libre-decía Diamante al otro lado de la línea- estaré ocupado y no quiero que te aparezcas por acá, te veo en la oficina temprano a primera hora escuchaste. ..

-Si entendido.

Kunzite podía imaginar que su jefe estaría con alguna de sus amantes desde ayer lo había dejado ir y eso significaba que una nueva conquista lo tenía ahora como niño con juguete nuevo, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón intentando dormir cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a su rubio tormento.

-Hola Kunzite... no pensé verte aquí... -decía Mina sin poder ocultar la emoción de verlo- ¿cómo esta Zoe? 

-Bien sin ninguna novedad-se sentaba en el sillón y observaba a Mina aún no se explicaba como esa niña se le había metido en la mente y no podía sacarla.

-Feliz navidad! y dime ¿dónde lo celebraste?-preguntaba mientras se acercaba a Zoe le acariciaba su rostro y acomodaba el cabello a los lados.

-Aquí... no tenía donde ir y pensé en lo que me dijiste que debía estar con ella y no dejarla sola.

-Me da gusto pero me hubieras hablado y venía a acompañarte no es bueno que estés solo...

-No creo que tus padres le hubiera gustado que un extraño llamara e interrumpiera una cena familiar...

-No lo pase con mis padres -y lanzo un suspiro- estuve con la familia de mi mejor amiga y créeme que les hubiera gustado conocerte podrías haber ido con nosotros fue una cena divertida

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Porque no estuviste con ellos?

-Ya me he acostumbrado a esto siempre están viajando en reuniones fiestas y cosas muy aburridas para mí -la tristeza era notable en su mirada pero solo fue un instante ya que inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa que le dedico a Kunzite.

-Y dime ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¿Vas a trabajar?

-No tengo el día libre

-Perfecto... tengo una comida con mi amiga Serena y su novio Darien ¿porque no me acompañas?

-No sé si encaje con tus amigos ya te dije que yo no soy...

-Si ya lo sé pero créeme que ellos no son los clásicos niños ricos, anda vamos acompáñame ¿por favor?-decía ya con su clásica carita.

-Iré a cambiarme y darme una ducha...

-Bien ve yo aquí te espero mientras le leeré a Zoe anda ve no tardes en una hora es la comida-decía mientras lo empujaba a Kunzite a la puerta- y no te atrevas a dejarme plantada entendido.

-Está bien no tardo -Kunzite salió de la clínica y subió a su auto, sonrió como Mina lograba hacer esto con él, después pensó en Diamante como reaccionaria si supiera que él se reuniría con su ex novia y su tan odiado primo, arranco el auto y fue a cambiarse.

.

.

.

-Si Mina por nosotros está bien allá los vemos en una hora cuídate -decía Serena al teléfono mientras terminaba la llamada

-Así que el plan ya comenzó

-Si Darien en una hora los veremos, por fin sabremos quién es ese Kunzite -se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Que pasa princesa?

-No lo sé pero ese nombre siento que ya lo había escuchado antes pero no recuerdo donde.

-Bueno es mejor irnos ya que estamos algo lejos y apenas llegaremos -decía mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse del césped donde habían estado sentados.

.

.

.

Mina veía su reloj, comenzaba a desesperarse y ¿si no llegaba?, como podía hacer para que la dejara ayudarlo, es que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

-Es un tonto testarudo tu hermano no ve que lo amo, ¿porque no se deja ayudar? Zoe si al menos me dejara acercarme…

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y entro Kunzite iba con una camisa azul que marcaba su espalda ancha y los músculos resultado de varias horas en el gimnasio pantalón negro haciendo que Mina se quedara sin habla.

-Perdón por la demora ¿estas lista?

-eh… si… si… -dejo el libro en la mesita le dio un beso en la frente a Zoe y tomo su bolsa.

Kunzite le abrió la puerta y Mina comenzó a caminar, se sentía nerviosa como nunca, esperaba que el plan resultara y pudiera Darien averiguar más, al menos si sabía en que trabajaba y resultara más fácil ayudarlo

El camino al restaurant ella solo lo veía de reojo había un silencio total así que decidió preguntar.

-Kunzite ¿No es molesto esto para ti? si no te sientes cómodo podemos ir a otro lado puedo disculparme con ellos y…

-No… está bien, digamos que es una forma de pagarte lo que has hecho por Zoe.

-Ya te dije que lo hago porque me gusta, y no necesitas pagarlo de ningún modo.

-Por mí no hay problema Mina no te preocupes –dijo sonriéndole.

En cuanto llegaron a un sencillo restaurant Mina entro buscando con la mirada a sus amigos cuando vio que Serena le hacía señas.

-Ahí están vamos… -dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kunzite – hola tortolos ¿se han portado mal?

-Mina! –grito Serena sonrojada como un tomate

-Ay Sere es broma les presento a Kunzite ella es mi mejor amiga Serena

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo mientras estrechaban la mano – Mina me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Espero que solo cosas buenas

-Si, ella estaba preocupada por ti y me da gusto ver que estas bien

-Gracias…

-Él es Darien Chiba su novio.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, también he escuchado de ti… -estrechaban las manos

-Ah sí, y de quien yo no te he platicado mucho de el Kunzite –preguntaba Mina

-Darien Chiba es el empresario más joven de todo Japón en 8 años ha logrado poner como la numero uno su empresa de importaciones y exportaciones, el junto con su padre han creado una de las mejores empresas en Tokio y New York o ¿me equivoco?

-Creo que exageran un poco –dijo modestamente Darien, se sentaron todos a la mesa

-También me dijeron que al hacerte cargo tan joven de la empresa no eres el clásico niño rico que tu posición te daría al contrario eres bastante maduro.

-Vaya veo que sabes mucho de mí, ¿me has investigado? –dijo riendo.

-Yo trabajo también para unas personas importantes de Japón y muchas veces han hablado de ti en las reuniones.

-Que interesante y ¿en que trabajas Kunzite?

-Mina –interrumpió Serena- porque no me acompañas al tocador…

-Pero Sere…

-Anda Mina vamos… -Serena tomo del brazo a Mina

-Sere que te pasa iba a….

-No Mina, tal vez no iba a decir nada enfrente de nosotros es mejor que los dejemos hablar solos.

En cuanto las chicas entraron al tocador ellos continuaron con la plática

-Trabajo como guardaespaldas desde hace 8 años, como te dije para una familia importante.

-Y quién es esa familia ¿si se puede saber?

-Lo siento Darien me han pedido mucha discreción y no puedo decirte…

-Te entiendo… tu trabajo ha de ser difícil

-He soportado los berrinches enojos y pataletas de un junior, siempre tengo que cuidarle las espaldas en todos los aspectos –dijo sonriendo si Darien se imaginara de quien hablaba, pensó.

-Pero también debe tener sus ventajas ¿no?

-La paga es buena…

-Todo esto es por tu hermana… -vio que Kunzite se sorprendía – Mina nos contó espero no te moleste.

-No me molesta, solo que no es cómodo para mí hablar de algo… personal.

-Te entiendo… como debes saber la empresa de mi padre está creciendo, más ahora que se ha unido en sociedad con el padre de Serena, sé que puedo ofrecerte la misma cantidad que ahora te pagan ¿porque no vienes a trabajar conmigo?

-Darien Chiba necesita un guardaespaldas –rio al mismo tiempo que Darien.

-No precisamente, no me sentiría cómodo… tal vez algún puesto en la oficina…

-Te lo agradezco sé que esto es por petición de Mina…

-No es así

-Como sea no puedo dejar el trabajo donde estoy he firmado un contrato donde no puedo salir así porque si, aún falta mucho para que termine… tal vez algún día…

-No te insisto más, pero si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme

-Gracias Darien, ahora que te conozco cambia la opinión que tenia de ti.

-Espero para bien

-Créeme que si es para bien

-Sé que no debo meterme en esto, pero en este tiempo que tengo de conocer a Mina sé que es una niña adorable, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con ella?, espero que esta pregunta no cambie la opinión que tienes de mí.

-No cambia nada… ella es… especial… pero yo no puedo estar a su lado podría hacerle mucho daño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella merece alguien que pueda estar a su lado y yo no dispongo de tiempo…

-Solo es eso….

-Si… además no creo que sus padres vean bien que un don nadie sea el novio de su hija

-Conozco a los Aino y créeme que no son así

-No podría darle la vida de lujos que ella lleva.

-Creo que solo me das pretextos, te voy a ser sincero si no quieres hacerle daño habla con ella es mejor que no se ilusione de más y tenga esperanzas que tú y ella algún día…

-Si lo he pensado todo el camino para llegar aquí, hoy mismo hablare con ella.

Las chicas regresaron del tocador y siguieron hablando animadamente, de momento reían por las ocurrencias de Mina, y así paso la comida en un ambiente de tranquilidad hasta que decidieron retirarse ya en la puerta ambas parejas se despedían.

-Kunzite un gusto conocerte –se estrechaban la mano, y Darien sacaba una tarjeta de su cartera- toma guárdala por si algún día… cambias de opinión.

-Gracias lo tendré presente, Serena un placer conocerte

-Igualmente, espero que esto se repita otra vez –Darien toco su hombro y Serena ya no comento más- bueno los dejamos Darien tiene unos pendientes luego hablamos Mina.

-Si Sere te llamo en la noche adiós.

Serena y Darien se quedaron viéndolos como se perdían por la calle.

-Y… ¿qué te dijo?…

-No mucho, sabes es una buena persona solo que se ha enfrentado a cosas difíciles… solo le pedí que pensara bien y no le hiciera daño a Mina entusiasmándola de más.

-Entonces no crees que el la…

-Creo que tiene muchos miedos y mientras no sepa bien que es lo que quiere seguirá encontrando pretextos para alejarse de ella.

-Vaya eso quiere decir que él y Mina –dijo suspirando.

-Bueno dejemos que simplemente las cosas sucedan a veces el destino se encarga de unir a las personas a pesar de todo ¿no crees?- dijo acercándola a él y tomándola por la cintura

-Tienes razón… sabes Darien… cada día crece más este amor que siento por ti –decía mientras acariciaba con sus manos el rostro de su amado y se acercaba a él para besarlo.

.

.

.

Kunzite y Mina caminaban y llegaron a un parque, Kunzite la invito a sentarse en una banca.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado la comida y la compañía…

-Si Mina gracias fue agradable hace mucho que no hacia esto

-Bueno y deja que conozcas a las chicas, Rei es muy temperamental y me regaña por todo pero es muy buena persona siempre se preocupa por nosotras, Ami es muy estudiosa será la mejor doctora de Japón siempre quiso ser como su mamá y Lita ella que parece fuerte pero es tan femenina y cocina uhh delicioso tal vez la próxima vez le pida que me enseñe a prepárate un pastel y…

-Mina… no abra próxima vez

-Pero Kunzite… -dijo Mina abriendo sus ojos

-Yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho… pero no puedo jugar contigo.

-No has jugado conmigo solo deja que me conozcas un poco más y veras…

-Mina déjame explicarte por favor… yo… voy… a casarme y amo a mi novia sé que no debí besarte me siento mal de haberlo hecho es mejor que sea la última vez que estemos juntos…

-No… eso es… eso es mentira –dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –cuando nos besamos yo sentí…

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar… me siento miserable por haberlo hecho –decía levantándose de la banca y dándole la espalda a Mina- porque tu mereces alguien que no te haga sufrir como yo y no quiero que te hagas esperanzas de algo que…

No pudo hablar más porque Mina lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso, él le correspondió por un momento… finalmente era la última vez que podría sentir el calor de sus labios, sentir su aliento y después con toda su fuerza de voluntad le tomo las manos que le recorrían el rostro y la separo de él.

-No Kunzite ese beso que me acabas de dar no es de juego porque no aceptas que te hago sentir algo porque…

-Ya basta Mina! –dijo gritándole y separándose más de ella- no quiero hacerte más daño, es mejor que vayas, no quiero que seas mi amante tu mereces algo más que eso yo amo a… mi prometida y es mejor que te vayas –decía mientras se derrumbaba en la banca.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro Mina se dio la vuelta y se fue. Kunzite levanto la cara y vio como Mina se alejaba de él.

-Es lo mejor algún día serás feliz con quien si te merezca.

.

.

.

-Serena te dije que esperaras en el auto, no tardare solo necesito llevarle unas cosas a Andrew

-Vamos Darien seguramente no quieres que vea como es tu departamento de seguro todo esta tirado pero…

Serena se quedó callada cuando Darien abría la puerta de su apartamento, la vista no era nada de lo que esperaba, a pesar de ser un apartamento de soltero todo estaba en orden.

-Wow que lindo… yo pensé que…

-¿Encontrarías un desastre? Tal vez si entras a la recamara de mi padre sí –dijo sonriendo-, pero por mucho tiempo he vivido solo y me gusta tener todo en orden y limpio, espera no tardo-dijo mientras la dejaba admirando la vista que tenía desde la sala, no tardo en salir y en llegar a su lado.

-Listo y que te parece la vista –le decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda haciendo que Serena se estremeciera.

-Intentaba imaginar cómo se vería el amanecer desde aquí….

-Algún día -dijo con voz seductora y besándola tiernamente en los hombros.

-Darien… - se volteo y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos- no sabes lo feliz que me haces… cada día doy gracias de que el destino me pusiera en tu camino.

-Princesa… -dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos y la acerco para besarla, un beso tierno que se fue tornando apasionado haciendo que sus cuerpos vibraran, el bajo sus brazos por su espalda haciendo que una corriente de electricidad sacudiera el cuerpo de Serena, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en ella y que el también en unos momentos mas no podría controlarse se separó.

Darien se asombró cuando Serena lo tomo del brazo y se acercó a él.

-Estoy lista…

-Serena estas segura… yo… puedo esperar….a que

-Darien –dijo poniendo su dedo en sus labios – estoy muy segura –ya no dejo que hablara más se acercó para unir sus labios que estaban ansiosos por sentir los suyos.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola aquí de nuevo el conejo de la luna reportándose con ustedes lamento no haber actualizado antes pero ha estado de locura el trabajo, espero que les guste este capítulo y no quieran matarme por como lo deje, pero creo que necesitare de ayuda para la siguiente escena, del muso y de mis queridas y expertas ya en esto del lemon en el fanfic, o lo ¿dejamos así? Digo aun Serena podría pensarlo y arrepentirse aunque yo en su lugar uff… bueno no pensaremos en eso ahora déjenme sus comentarios y sobre lo que lea me inspirare para el próximo.

Empieza a invadirme la melancolía este es el último capítulo del año este maravilloso año que me ha dejado cosas muy buenas (lo se sonó como canción) pero así es, no sé ustedes pero para mí ha sido un año espectacular y doy gracias por eso, entre una de las cosas buenas que me pasaron fue llegar a este lugar y conocerlas a ustedes, que destinados les emocione tanto como a mí, y aquí va uno de mis propósitos para el siguiente año, que les traeré muy buenas historias y que les encante tanto como esta, no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo y los hermosos comentarios de cada una de ustedes créanme que los leo todos y a los que no se animan a comentar por favor háganlo que es una emoción increíble saber su opinión de cada capítulo a los que ya se animaron y comentaron por primera vez mi agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo, así como mis queridas lectoras que ya me siguen y que a cada actualización me hacen sonreír con sus comentarios, tendría que nombrar a cada una pero créanme que lo hare en el próximo hoy si el tiempo apremia, más tarde responderé a sus comentarios por PM y a las que no tiene cuenta desde aquí les agradezco.

Mis deseos para ustedes es que este 2014 sea un año lleno de prosperidad y abundancia en todos los sentidos, que nunca dejen de sonreír, si una nube gris aparece ustedes sonrían y no decaigan si en algo puedo ayudarlas cuentan conmigo, que sea un año lleno de amor y de fe, que nuestro querido Darien siga inspirando para más hermosas historias.

Si gustan agregarme en Facebook me encuentran como Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon) y en twitter arrobaMARYVI28

Disfruten la noche vieja y el año nuevo al lado de quienes aman y no pierdan la oportunidad y díganles cuanto los aman, un beso y abrazo grande para cada una de ustedes con mis mejores deseos, nos leemos el próximo año XD y espero sus comentarios Lemon o no Lemon.

Bunny Moon


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Y si te quedas esta noche…

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene Lemon que lo disfruten.**

Serena ponía un dedo en los labios de su amado, estaba segura de su decisión, el vio en su mirada ese deseo y pasión que también sentía, ya llevaban tres meses de noviazgo y quería que Serena estuviera muy segura, sería su primera vez y quería hacer de ese momento algo especial, beso tiernamente el dedo que estaba sobre sus labios, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sus bocas se unieron en un beso que comenzó tierno y delicado pero como pasaban los segundos se tornaba apasionado, ella abría sus labios para darle paso a su lengua, ese beso la hacía llegar al mismo cielo, su amado besaba de una forma excepcional logrando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, en ese momento sonó el móvil de Darien que había dejado en la mesa de centro, no hicieron caso y lo dejaron sonar hasta que de nuevo se hizo el silencio y solo unos leves gemidos se escuchaban producto de los besos apasionados, el comenzaba a recorrer su espalda haciendo que su amada se excitara aún más, nuevamente el celular sonaba insistentemente, Serena se separó de él.

-Sera mejor que contestes puede ser algo urgente –él la tenía tomada de la cintura hizo una mueca de descontento, pero la beso en la frente y fue a contestar la llamada, Serena hacia también un par de llamadas mientras su amado volvía, la llamada de Darien tardo un poco más y ella se dirigió al equipo de sonido que estaba en el mueble de la sala lo prendió y comenzó a tocar unas melodías del cd que tenía el minicomponente y avanzo pista tras pista, cuando Darien termino la llamada fue con su amada y la tomo por la cintura colocándose detrás de ella colocando su mentón en su hombro, le susurró al oído.

-Aun no cambias de parecer.

-Creo que si… estoy celosa… Celine Dion ¿todo el cd es de ella?

-Si tú no me hubieras aceptado, ahora mismo estaría con ella… -sonrió, ella lo vio de reojo y lanzo un suspiro- es broma no tengo ojos para nadie más que tu princesa…

-Lo sé… pero es que cuando sonríes así…

Darien eligió una canción… My heart will go on Y comenzó a sonar –sé que no soy Di caprio… pero ¿me concedería esta pieza? -decía separándose de ella y extendiéndole la mano.

-Claro apuesto caballero… aunque déjeme decirle que Di caprio se queda chiquito a su lado es usted mucho más guapo –le guiño coqueta, después de besar el dorso de su mano la jalo hacia él de forma seductora y la tomo por la cintura comenzando a bailar, Serena se recostó en su torso.

-Llamo mi papá me avisaba que adelantó su viaje a Osaka al parecer la reunión sería muy temprano y no le daría tiempo llegar –dijo él imaginando la pregunta que le haría su amada

-Eso quiere decir…

-Si… el apartamento es todo nuestro-hizo una pausa - pero si quieres te llevo a tu casa-dijo lanzando un suspiro

Ella se separó de él y se puso en puntitas para alcanzarlo obligándolo a bajar su cara muy cerca a la de ella, sus manos rodearon su rostro y lo beso.

-No quiero –susurro en su oído- solo necesito estar a tu lado.

Ahora sus lenguas bailaban en una hermosa conexión que nunca antes habían sentido tal parecía que sus bocas estaban hechas la una para la otra, ahora comenzaba otra melodía con unas calidas notas de piano

_**Sé que estas cansada que has tenido un día largo y quieres apagar el mundo. Sé que todo el día he contado las horas para tenerte cerca. **_

-Vez, no todo es Celine Dion… -dijo con voz ronca por el deseo que invadía su cuerpo.

-Darien… te amo y nunca podre estar más segura de esto –dijo, mientras volvían a unir sus labios y la pasión crecía cada vez más.

_**Sé que a veces piensas que has equivocado pasos en tu vida. Sé que a veces pienso que si no te tengo para que más pasos. Sé que quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos. **_

Ni siquiera la dejo reaccionar y rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos ella rodeo su cuello y continuaron besándose mientras la llevaba a la recamara.

_**Y si te quedas esta noche y si me abrazas en la cama y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas. Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a desnudarte el pensamiento a ser colono de cada rincón ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo. Y si te quedas esta noche y si te quedas ¿qué? **_

En cuanto entraron él la bajo muy cerca de la amplia cama, sus pies tocaban la alfombra gris del cuarto, bajo a su cuello besándola dulcemente y prolongaba sus besos del lóbulo del oído al cuello haciéndola estremecer, ella recorría con sus manos por su ancha espalda de vez en vez se aferraba con fuerza, Darien bajo a sus pechos refugiándose en ellos comenzó a besarla por encima del vestido amarillo que llevaba con tirantes y botones al frente, comenzó a desabrocharlos hábilmente, en cuanto termino lo deslizo para dejarla en ropa interior.

_**Cuando cruces la puerta deja atrás tus dudas y tus remordimientos. Para que pensar si somos el capricho de lo que sentimos. Cuando te despiertes y me veas sonriendo va a tener sentido. **_

-Eso no es justo …-dijo mientras ella comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa azul cielo un tanto nerviosa, al percatarse de eso él le sonrió dulcemente, al terminar observo su torso y lo acaricio, subió sus manos a sus fuertes hombros y deslizo la prenda con delicadeza quitándole la camisa, con cada roce de las manos de su princesa en su piel le hacía aumentar su excitación, Darien nuevamente la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama la observo con deseo y pasión era hermosa su rostro estaba sonrojado sus labios hinchados la hacían verse sensual.

-Eres hermosa mi amor

No resistió y la beso apasionadamente su hermosa princesa por fin seria suya el seria el primer hombre en su vida, lo había elegido a él eso le excitaba aún más.

_**Todo el tiempo ido que he desperdiciado antes de estar contigo. Solo quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos. **_

-Da… rien…-gemía en su oído mientras el la besaba en el cuello paso sus manos por su espalda y desabrocho su sostén, se lo quito y comenzó a besar chupar y morder con destreza uno de sus pezones mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello y luego las bajaba recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse, entonces comenzó a bajar sus manos llegando al cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón negro, busco como desabrocharlo a lo que Darien le ayudo y se despojó de la ropa quedando en bóxer, la habitación se inundaba con los constantes gemidos y suspiros de la pareja, ahora él bajaba besando su estómago y sus manos recorrían sus caderas bajaban por su piernas torneadas y volvían a subir haciendo estremecer con cada caricia a la rubia que le acariciaba su sedoso cabello negro, el dirigió sus manos hacia la única ropa que la cubría y la deslizo suavemente mientras disfrutaba el poder tocar sus piernas hasta que la libero de la prenda, ahora besaba sus pies y subía lentamente por sus piernas, quería tatuar cada uno de sus besos en la piel de su princesa quien sujetaba con fuerza el edredón que cubría la cama con cada beso o caricia que le proporcionaba.

_**Y si te quedas esta noche y si me abrazas en la cama y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas. Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a desnudarte el pensamiento a ser colono de cada rincón ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo. Y si te quedas esta noche y si te quedas ¿qué? y si te exploro ¿qué? y si te entiendo ¿qué? y si te siento ¿qué? **_

El siguió besando hasta llegar a su intimidad alzo su mirada y se cruzó con la de su princesa que le dejo ver que podía seguir con sus planes, comenzó a besar lentamente pudo ver lo excitada que ya estaba, quería hacerla disfrutar para que nunca olvidara este momento su lengua comenzó a recorrerla llegando al centro del placer haciendo que ella se arqueara con cada caricia del pelinegro, al escucharla nombrarlo entre gemidos y suspiros lo hacían excitarse más, pero quería disfrutar del manjar que tenía enfrente quería hacerla llegar a la misma luna y tocar las estrellas , siguió hábilmente besando mientras las manos de la rubia en su cabello lo hacían seguir el ritmo de que tan rápido o lento la seguiría complaciendo

_**Y si te quedas esta noche y si me abrazas en la cama y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas**_.

Serena sentía un inmenso calor en el vientre que la hizo gemir y gritar el nombre de Darien a la vez que las contracciones del orgasmo invadían su ser, ahora sentía que valía la pena haber esperado, no podria haberse entregado a nadie más, lo esperaba a él este momento… estos maravillosos momentos no podrían, ni deberían ser para nadie más, no se arrepentiría jamás de su decisión Darien tendría que ser el primero, el único siempre él.

_**Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a desnudarte el pensamiento a ser colono de cada rincón ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo. **_

Darien subió a sus labios los beso con pasión mientras se acomodaba encima de ella quien pudo sentir la erección de su amado abrió sus ojos azules sus miradas se cruzaron ella mordió su labio inferior, no hubo necesidad de palabras este era el momento que ambos habian esperado, ser uno solo… ella se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda mientras el la penetraba,un gemido escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Darien a la vez que mordía su hombro y se apretaba a su cuerpo, él se quedó quieto solo un poco para que ella se acostumbrara , comenzó a moverse lento mientras la besaba con pasión haciendo aumentar los gemidos de ambos, subió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ahora las embestidas se hacían más fuertes aumentando cada vez más… ambos entre gemidos susurraban sus nombres sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, el tiempo no importaba parecia que todo se habia detenido como si nada mas existiera solo ellos y su inmenso amor cada caricia cada beso cada sensación querían grabarla en su mente.

El clímax invadió sus cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo haciéndolos estremecerse él se quedó quieto un poco más dentro de ella tratando de recuperarse con su brazos colocados al lado de su cabeza le quito unos mechones de cabello que tenía en la cara beso con dulzura su rostro y le secaba las gotitas de sudor de su rostro, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se besaron nuevamente, el con delicadeza salió de ella y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola con su brazo besándola en la frente, Serena se acurruco entre su brazo y su torso abrazándose a él lanzando aun suspiros, sus corazones parecían calmarse y volver a su ritmo normal.

_**Y si te quedas esta noche y si te quedas ¿qué? y si te quedas ¿qué? y si te quedas… ¿qué?**_

-¿Estas bien princesa?

-Mejor que nunca –dijo mientras besaba su pecho y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-Descansa un poco y te llevo a tu casa no debemos preocupar a tus padres

-¿y si me quedo esta noche?-le sonrió aun en su mirada inocente - … Rei nos está cubriendo… mientras tú terminabas la llamada con tu papá, aproveche para llamarle y pedirle que nos ayudara ella, le avisaría a mi mama que me quedaría en su casa- él le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.

-por supuesto, la verdad no sé si podría dejarte ir... quisiera que esto fuera todos los dias que seas lo primero que vea al despertar lo ultimo que vea al terminar mi dia… me haces muy feliz, te amo mi princesa nunca dudes de mi amor.

Darien jalo el edredón para cubrir a su princesa y la vio quedarse dormida plácidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no se cansaba de admirarla… su princesa si ya era completamente suya, ahora más que nunca la protegería de todos, ya no concebiría la vida sin su hermosa Serena quien le había regresado la alegría a su vida, la beso en la frente hasta que también el sueño lo venció.

.

.

.

Mina llegaba al departamento de Rei, tocaba y esperaba respuesta cuando por el intercomunicador se escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-¿sí?

-Rei… soy Mina… puedo quedarme contigo –dijo sollozando mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Si claro, entra.

La puerta del edificio se abrió después de un pitido y Mina entro, triste su mirada no se despegaba del suelo… se secó las lágrimas lanzo un suspiro y se dirigió al ascensor pulso el piso de Rei y se pegó a la pared del ascensor, apenas se abrió la puerta ya estaba Rei esperándola, sin pensar más se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

-Mina… ¿qué sucede? ¿Te paso algo? vamos entra… te preparare un té, trata de calmarte –Rei la abrazo y entraron a su departamento.

En cuanto entraron Mina se sentó en el sofá, Rei fue a la cocina y poco después volvía con una charola con dos tazas las puso en la mesa de cristal y se arrodillo frente a Mina, le quito unos cabellos que tenía en la frente y le seco las lágrimas.

-¿Que sucedió Mina? ¿Puedes contarme?-decía mientras le acercaba la taza de té, ella le dio unos sorbos y suspiro.

-Me enamore Rei… de una persona que me engaño, me hizo ilusionarme, pensé que era especial para él, y ahora me dice que está comprometido, entonces… ¿para qué me beso? ¿Para qué me dejo hacerme esperanzas? – sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, Rei le quito la taza de las manos y la abrazo.

-Por esa persona cambiaste tanto ¿verdad?, estos meses actuabas rara ¿era por él? Mina –dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia- dime quien es, te juro que esto no se queda así.

-No lo conoces Rei, no tiene caso solo quiero quedarme aquí esta noche… llegue a mi casa pero me sentía tan sola…

-Claro Mina, hiciste bien en venir aquí, vamos cálmate…-dijo abrazándola de nuevo, Mina lloraba desconsoladamente, y Rei se sentía impotente quería tener en sus manos al causante del sufrimiento de su amiga y hacerlo pagar por las lágrimas de la rubia, él había quitado la sonrisa y la espontaneidad que la caracterizaba, en cuanto Mina se desahogó la dejo un momento y fue a preparar la cama, lo mejor sería que durmiera y tal vez a la mañana siguiente podría averiguar un poco más, entro a la recamara saco una pijama como eran de la misma complexión sin duda le serviría.

Salió por Mina le entrego la pijama y dejo que se cambiara en el cuarto de baño en cuanto regreso cambiada, la ayudo a acostarse y la arropo se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió entre suspiros y sollozos.

Salió de la recamara cuando el teléfono sonaba, corrió para contestarlo ya que no quería que se despertara Mina.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Rei… soy Nicolas… este… bueno… llamaba…

-Nicolas que quieres –le grito enojada- habla de una buena vez

-Es que…. Quería invitarte a cenar… me dijeron de un restaurant nuevo…

-No quiero y no molestes adiós –dijo sin permitir que Nicolas hablara y termino la llamada.

-Nicolas cuando entenderás –dijo en voz alta- es mejor que busques a una chica que si pueda amarte -decía mientras oprimía el teléfono a su pecho- te quiero pero es mejor que no te ilusione porque no me gustaría que sufrieras… mi vida ya es complicada no quiero complicar la tuya.

.

.

.

El sol se abría paso entre algunas nubes en el cielo de Tokio, la vida en la ciudad comenzaba a despertar y hacerse ruidosa, el impresionante edificio cubierto de cristales de las oficinas Blackmoon se hacía notar entre las demás construcciones. En la oficina principal Diamante entregaba unos papeles a Kunzite y le daba unas órdenes.

-Bien… espero que hayas entendido y no tengamos errores, en cuanto llegue Neflyte que vaya a la oficina contigua y me avisas, tengo que pagarle sus servicios.

-Si… ¿saldremos a algún lado?

-No lo sé yo te mando a traer si necesito algo ahora vete.

El altavoz sonaba y contesto Diamante, una voz femenina del otro lado anunciaba la llegada de una visita.

-Señor Diamante… la señorita Esmeralda Black está aquí

-Que pase.

Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y entro Esmeralda con cabello rubio largo que le llegaba a la cintura un formidable cuerpo que dejaba sin aliento a más de uno enfundada en un vestido negro que le llegaba a media pierna con cuello alto y sin mangas unas botas a la rodilla de tacón alto negro, era muy bella no en vano era una de las modelos mejor pagadas en el mundo de la moda, entro contoneándose sensualmente y en cuanto paso junto a Kunzite le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso.

-Kunzite vete –dijo autoritariamente Diamante y este salió de la oficina

Esmeralda se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentado Diamante y se le sentó en las piernas.

-Pero que guapo se ha puesto Kunzite, deberías prestármelo para que me cuide mientras estoy en Tokio ¿no crees Diamante querido?

-Esmeralda, no creo que seas del tipo de Kunzite… y dime ¿ya estas instalada?

-Ya querido –dijo levantándose y se paró junto a una de las ventanas observando desde lo alto la ciudad- ahora me vas a decir ¿para que me necesitas aquí? ¿y cuánto tiempo pretendes que este? tu sabes que Tokio no me gusta para quedarme más de unos cuantos días

-Te aseguro que en este tiempo no te encontraras con el… esta fuera de la ciudad arreglando unos negocios y aun no te puedo decir de que se trata pero ya te hablare para que intervengas…

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Darién, vi algunas fotos de él y está bastante guapo… me gustaría revivir una de esas candentes noches de pasión para recordar viejos tiempos –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones Esmeralda ya que mi plan no está que ustedes dos tengan ese tipo de encuentro, ya está en tu cuenta bancaria el pago por… tus servicios ahora ve al hotel y espera mi llamada.

-Bueno… será aburrido estar encerrada –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – porque no me mandas a Kunzite esta noche, quiero salir a divertirme y lo necesitare.

-Está bien solo para que te cuide y no hagas una estupidez estará allá a las 8.

-Gracias querido espero tu llamada –y le mando un beso.

Diamante sonrió al parecer había comenzado su plan para separarlos, esta vez sería muy diferente.

Tomo su teléfono móvil redacto un mensaje de texto y lo envió, ahora con la cabeza fría y un magnífico plan trazado iba a poner punto final a la relación de Serena y Darien.

.

.

.

Serena bajaba del auto de Darien que como siempre caballerosamente le ayudaba a hacerlo, cerró la puerta tras de ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

-¿Estas segura que te deje aquí? Puedo llevarte a tu casa, finalmente nos vamos a casar puedo hablar ahora mismo con Kenji…

-Estoy segura –decía mientras le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata- le prometí a Rei anoche que vendría temprano a su casa… y sobre la cena… te parece que la organicemos el viernes ¿crees que Artemis ya este de regreso?

-Si solo salió por un par de días.

-Perfecto tu deja todo en mis manos –mientras tomaba el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo besaba- bueno ya es hora que te vayas tú tienes que ir al trabajo te veo más tarde, te amo Darien y soy inmensamente feliz.

-Te amo más princesa no sabes cuánto –dijo mientras volvía a envolver sus labios con los de ella- entra ya, te llamo en cuanto esté en la oficina…

-Si –dijo mientras le daba un beso fugaz y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio timbro para que Rei le abriera la puerta, volteo aun Darien la observaba recargado en su auto con los brazos cruzados como siempre sonriéndole , se veía tan elegante con un traje gris claro camisa blanca y corbata con un tono de gris más fuerte que el de su traje, al verlo tenía tantas ganas de volver a sus brazos pero el sonido que avisaba que se abría la puerta la volvió a la realidad , en cuanto se abrió la puerta se despidió de él con un ademan Darien hizo lo mismo sonriéndole seductoramente, sacudió la cabeza si volvía a sonreírle así no se contendría… hizo un gran esfuerzo por no correr a sus brazos y entro al edificio.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor se encontró con Rei que se notaba bastante preocupada.

-Vamos Rei ya cambia esa cara ya estoy aquí, si me vas a regañar por quedarme con Darien…

-No Sere, realmente me preocupa Mina –dijo recargándose en la pared – ayer en la noche llego llorando, un tipo se burló de ella y estaba desconsolada.

-¿Qué dices Rei? Pero si Darien y yo comimos con ella y… y la dejamos bien, ¿te conto que paso?

-No solo me dijo que ese hombre se burló de ella y que está comprometido Serena ¿tú lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es?

Serena no podía decirle que lo conocía a ella no le pareció una mala persona Kunzite, trato de evadir los cuestionamientos de Rei

-¿Cómo esta Mina?

-Dormida aun… lloro mucho y estaba muy nerviosa, quería hablar contigo antes de que entraras, tenemos que hacer algo… ahora que sus padres no están aquí debemos apoyarla y no dejar que ese tipo se acerque de nuevo a ella.

Serena se quedó callada y pensativa no entendía que había pasado, según Kunzite iba a hablar con ella o… es que eso era lo que tenía que decirle… que estaba comprometido y que no podía jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Sere… ¿qué piensas?

-Debemos darle tiempo a Mina para que nos cuente que paso y apoyarla mucho, verás que pronto se recupera y vuelve a ser la Mina de siempre, vamos a verla.

-Sí y dime ¿cómo te fue?

-Ah Rei –dijo suspirando y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- fue increíble.

-Está bien no me cuentes más ya con esa sonrisa que tienes lo dices todo.

-Pues no pensaba contarte nada más.

Cuando entraron a la recamara de Mina ya no estaba, la buscaron por todos lados pero no la encontraron.

-Mina me las va a pagar… seguro fue cuando salí a comprar algo para desayunar, antes de irme la vine a ver y estaba dormida ¿a dónde se abra ido? –decía Rei molesta

Serena podía adivinar seguramente estaría con su hermana de Kunzite en el hospital.

.

.

.

Mina llegaba al hospital y se dirigió al cuarto de Zoe cuando entro se encontró con la cama vacía, inmediatamente salió corriendo a la recepción para preguntar por ella, pasaron mil cosas por su mente desde que algo grave había pasado, así como que había despertado y la habían cambiado de habitación en cuanto llego a la recepción pregunto por Zoe.

-Señorita buenos días me podría decir dónde está la paciente del cuarto 120 no está ahí ¿paso algo?

-¿Es usted familiar?

-No… yo soy… una amiga.

-Lo siento no puedo darle ninguna información.

-Como que no… dígame paso algo grave yo conozco a su hermano y he venido los últimos meses a cuidarla todas las mañanas –dijo ya con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento señorita no puedo darle información.

-Pero ¿por qué? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas lo que conmovió a la recepcionista.

-Solo le puedo decir que la trasladaron a otro hospital por órdenes de su hermano, lo siento no puedo decirle más o me metería en problemas.

-Kunzite… -susurro en voz baja- la entiendo gracias.

Mina salió del hospital tomo su celular y llamo a Kunzite pero no tuvo respuesta intento varias veces más pero el resultado era el mismo, le dejo un mensaje de voz diciéndole que por favor le permitiera ver a Zoe.

Se sentó en una banca muy abatida, parecía que Kunzite lo hacía a propósito, pero ella se había encariñado con Zoe y al menos quería seguir visitándola, seguiría insistiendo hasta encontrarla, no se daría por vencida al menos quería de esa forma estar al pendiente aunque sea a la distancia pero saber algo de Kunzite.

.

.

.

Serena llegaba a su casa Rei la había llevado y se despedían en la entrada de su casa, entro y encontró a Lita acomodando unas hermosas rosas blancas en un jarrón.

-Hola Lita buen día ¿sabes dónde está mi mamá?

-Hola Serena, está en su recamara va a encontrarse con tu papá y se está alistando.

-Voy a verla –subió las escaleras muy contenta toco en la puerta de la recamara de sus padres y en cuanto escucho la voz de su mamá invitándola a pasar entro como un torbellino lanzándose a los brazos de una Ikuko muy sorprendida.

-Serena hija estas muy contenta ¿ha pasado algo?

-Solo que soy muy feliz mami –dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-Si lo noto hija,-dijo sonriendo le recordaba cuando su pequeña Serena tenía 5 años y la abrazaba de esta manera después de volver del colegio- voy a ir por tu padre a la oficina de Darien vamos a salir a comer ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Siii –dijo emocionada- voy a cambiarme…

-Está bien te espero abajo

.

.

.

Serena iba en el auto con su mamá y le platicaba de lo ocurrido con Mina.

-Serena… porque no invitas a Mina a quedarse en la casa con nosotros, si esta tan triste no es bueno que este sola, si quiere yo puedo hablar con sus padres para que estén tranquilos.

-Si es una excelente idea, le voy a llamar al celular.

Busco su celular en su bolsa y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto, se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa podía adivinar que se trataba de Darien, había prometido llamarla pero como estaban con el problema de Mina no se había dado cuenta de cuando el mensaje llego

-Darien… -dijo Ikuko sonriendo, pero vio cómo su alegría se borró completamente y la veía ahora asombrada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Diamante, me ha mandado un mensaje

-Y ¿lo vas a leer?

-No lo sé, no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero saber nada de él

-Si lo borras te vas a quedar con la duda vamos ¿por qué no lo lees?

-Tienes razón mamá–así que tomo su móvil de nuevo y abrió el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

-Y ¿qué dice?

-No lo vas a creer, dice… "Serena todo este tiempo que ha pasado me ha servido para pensar las cosas, sé que tú y Darien se aman y me alegro por ustedes, me gustaría invitarlos a cenar cualquier día que elijan y hacer las paces, finalmente Darien y yo somos familia y no vale la pena seguir peleando, platica con él y coméntenlo en cuanto tengan fecha me dicen por mí no hay problema de día y hora, saludos".

-Hija, sí que me deja sorprendida después de aquella pelea no pensaría que Diamante recapacitaría, porque no lo platicas con Darien y vean que es lo mejor, en algo tiene razón Diamante, ellos son familia y no deben de seguir peleando.

-Si mama tienes razón…-dijo Serena quedándose pensativa, no podía creer que Diamante aceptara lo de ella y Darien, pero seguiría el consejo de Ikuko y lo hablaría, finalmente esto le daría tranquilidad a su amado.

Ikuko y Serena llegaron a las oficinas de los Chiba, tomaron el ascensor y en cuanto se abrió la puerta vio a Beryl que le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos a Serena, Mimet se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa y muy amable.

-Señorita Serena, Señora Ikuko buen día, enseguida las anuncio tomen asiento por favor –y fue hacia el escritorio de Beryl que no dejaba de apretar los puños de coraje.

-Pasen por favor –decía Mimet abriéndoles la puerta de la oficina.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina Beryl tomo su móvil y mando un mensaje.

Kenji abrazo a su hija y luego a Ikuko, Serena fue a brazos de Darien.

-Bueno Darien creo que ya han llegado por mí, si es todo lo que teníamos pendiente…

-Si Kenji eran todos los papeles que tenías que firmar se enviaran inmediatamente a New York.

-Perfecto ahora me voy con mi reina y mi princesa a comer…

-Kenji… -interrumpió Ikuko-Serena y Darien tienen que hablar de algo importante así que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Que pasa es algo grave?

-No querido no es nada grave –decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Están seguras, hija dime ¿qué pasa?

-No es nada papá solo que queremos organizar una cena el viernes en casa ahora que vuelva Artemis y quiero hablar de eso con Darien.

-Bueno siendo eso, los dejamos chicos…

En eso entro abruptamente Beryl a la oficina con el teléfono en la mano.

-Darien están llamando de Osaka dicen que es urgente que hablen contigo –decía mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

-Si… Soy Darien Chiba –se hizo un silencio Darien se puso pálido al escuchar las palabras de la otra persona – pero ¿cómo fue? ¿Dónde lo tienen? si… sé dónde queda salgo para allá… mi secretaria le pasara mi número de móvil cualquier cosa avísenme –decía mientras entregaba el teléfono a Beryl y esta proporcionaba el número de Darien.

-Darien hijo que pasa –pregunto Kenji

Mi padre le dio un paro cardiaco está en un hospital de Osaka tengo que salir para allá –decía mientras tomaba unas cosas de su escritorio- Beryl consígueme un vuelo rápido –Beryl se dirigía a la puerta cuando Kenji la detuvo.

-Espere Beryl, Darien ve en el avión de la empresa va a ser más rápido y si es necesario traerlo rápidamente te será más fácil…

-Te lo agradezco Kenji –decia Darien mientras Kenji llamaba para que alistaran el vuelo.

-Darien yo voy contigo.

-No princesa necesito que te quedes, estaremos en contacto, quiero traerlo de vuelta hoy mismo y tú me ayudaras desde aquí con lo del hospital y el traslado.

-Está bien pero prométeme que me llamaras.

-Te lo prometo princesa no te preocupes todo estará bien, dijo besándola tiernamente.

-Ya esta todo listo Darien, vámonos al aeropuerto nos esperan-todos salieron de la oficina, Beryl volvió a tomar su móvil y envio un mensaje, se le acerco Mimet.

-Beryl que misteriosa estas hoy ¿a quién le mandas mensajitos eh?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa,mejor ponte a trabajar.

.

.

.

Darien llegaba junto con los Tsukino al aeropuerto, Kenji lo presentaba con el piloto y copiloto y les daba las indicaciones sobre el viaje.

-Darien por favor llamame, en cuanto llegues y sepas de Artemis.

-Si princesa no te preocupes, cuidate y recuerda que te amo eres mi razón de vivir-tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y la beso, se despidió de Kenji e Ikuko y se fue acompañado del capitán para abordar el avión.

-Hija -dijo Ikuko poniendo una mano en su hombro- no te preocupes.

-No se mamá pero tengo algo aquí en el pecho como una opresión, un mal presentimiento que…

-Es por la impresión de la noticia, así me siento yo hija –decía Kenji mientras la abrazaba- en cuanto llegue Darien y nos diga cómo se encuentra Artemis estaremos tranquilos ahora solo nos queda esperar, es mejor ir a casa.

.

.

.

Darien observo nuevamente su teléfono no había un mensaje ni una llamada, en sus adentros decía que era buenas noticias y que Artemis estaba estable, el avión despego y observo desde su ventanilla que ya estaban a una altura considerable, fue cuando el copiloto fue a verlo.

-Señor Chiba, estaremos llegando en una hora y media tal vez un poco más,¿ quiere algo? Con la premura de la salida no localizamos a la asistente… –cuando se escucharon unos ruidos en la parte de atrás del avión, el copiloto le hizo una señal a Darien para que no se moviera y él fue a averiguar, un poco más tarde regreso sujetando a un joven que forcejeaba para soltarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Darien.

-Lo encontré en la parte de atrás se subió sin autorización, tenemos que regresar a Japón para entregarlo a las autoridades.

-No señor por favor –decía el joven suplicándole a Darien- necesito llegar a Osaka y encontrar a mi hermana es una emergencia se lo suplico.

-No podemos regresar no hay tiempo que perder –decía Darien observando al copiloto – que se quede a bordo yo me hago responsable, suéltelo.

-Gracias señor, gracias -dijo el joven tomándole la mano a Darien.

-Voy a avisar al capitán para que informe que va uno más en la tripulación ahora vuelvo.

-Es mejor que te sientes –le decía al joven que inmediatamente lo hizo y admiraba el avión.

-De verdad muchas gracias le prometo pagar el viaje en cuanto pueda… si quiere puedo lavarle su auto o hacer sus mandados lo que quiera, pero de verdad necesito llegar a Osaka.

-¿Qué es lo que te lleva hacia allá con urgencia?

-Mi hermana vive allá, va a tener un hijo y está sola quedo viuda hace unos días y voy a ayudarla pero en cuanto regrese a Tokio yo le juro que le pagare el viaje…

Darien lo vio y le sonrió ambos compartían la misma desesperación por llegar a Osaka

- No hay problema pero pudiste meterte en graves problemas al hacer esto, ten cuidado cuando vengas de regreso.

-Si Señor…

El avión comenzó a moverse cosa que espanto al joven y sujetaba con fuerza el pasamanos, Darien trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Es común esto tal vez entramos en una zona de turbulencia.

-Disculpe señor es que yo nunca he viajado en avión –dijo nervioso.

Por el altavoz hablo el capitán…

-Señor Chiba es mejor que usted y el joven abrochen sus cinturones estamos en una zona de turbulencia.

El altavoz se apagó Darien se levantó para ponerle el cinturón al joven que ahora se sujetaba con más fuerza al pasamanos del asiento y no se movía.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada verás que pronto estaremos en Osaka –volvió a su asiento y se abrocho el cinturón.

.

.

.

-Vamos Serena trata de calmarte, Darien tardara casi dos horas en llegar a Osaka y como media hora más en que este en el hospital

-Papá no se siento algo aquí en el pecho una opresión que no me deja respirar.

-Solo nos resta esperar hija no podemos hacer más.

-Tal vez debí insistir más y acompañarlo ¿no crees papá?

-Yo también pensé en ir con el pero creo que ayudaremos más aquí hay que ver el traslado de Artemis.

-Tienes razón –dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-Por cierto hija, y ¿para qué es la cena del viernes?

-Pues… veras… papá tenemos que platicar con ustedes…

-Serena no me digas que… Serena estas embarazada!… -dijo frenando el auto de momento haciendo que Ikuko y Serena gritaran

-No papá cálmate –dijo mientras Kenji apretaba con fuerza el volante

-Kenji –grito Ikuko- no empieces a sacar conclusiones solo es una cena y ya

-Es que Ikuko…

-Nada Kenji… ahora vamos a comer creo y deja ya de ponerte loco te pareces a mi padre.

-Pues ahora lo entiendo

Serena veía por la ventanilla del auto aún tenía ese presentimiento, no se calmaría hasta que escuchara de nuevo a Darien.

.

.

.

En las oficinas Chiba, Beryl se notaba nerviosa solo veía el reloj y su móvil, cuando el teléfono de la oficina timbro, inmediatamente lo tomo y contesto.

-Chiba importaciones…

-Beryl… soy Artemis comunícame con mi hijo.

Beryl se puso pálida y entro rápidamente a la oficina cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Él no está…. Señor Artemis salió y…

-Trata de localizarlo Beryl y que se comunique conmigo.

-Señor Artemis ¿está bien es algo urgente? –Beryl trataba de que no se escuchara lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No Beryl todo bien solo quiero darle los por menores de mi reunión que me llame en cuanto pueda, gracias –y finalizo la llamada sin dejarla contestar.

Beryl veía sus manos temblar, no sabía a ciencia cierta que tramaba Diamante, pero ahora que hablaba Artemis… eso quería decir que la llamada anterior no era cierta… es que eso era cosa de Diamante de quien no había tenido noticias después del mensaje que le mando diciéndole que le avisara cuando saliera Darien después de la llamada que el recibiría, solo esperaba que lo que planeara para separarlos funcionara.

.

.

.

Una mujer conducía su auto cerca de la montaña Ikuma, su pequeño hijo de 7 años iba en el asiento de atrás observando por la ventanilla, cuando comenzó a gritar.

-Mami, mami mira un avión se cae…

-Hijo no bromees con eso –ella vio a su lado derecho y veía como un avión descendía rápidamente- por Dios pero que sucede…

La mujer detuvo su auto y salió… veía como el avión iba en picada y mucho más delante de ellos se perdía entre los árboles después un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó.

-¿Mami?...

-Entra al auto corazón vamos a ver si hay sobrevivientes

-Mami tengo miedo

-No pasa nada cariño –lo beso con ternura-vamos te ayudo a subir.

La mujer de cabello castaño a los hombros conducía su auto por las veredas de la montaña tratando de seguir la trayectoria del avión el lugar era bastante difícil de acceder, así que si podía ayudar a las víctimas del accidente lo haría ya que los primeros momentos eran vitales, dando vuelta en una pequeña curva pudo ver los restos del avión al parecer intentaron aterrizar en ese parte de la montaña siguió un poco más adelante y paro su auto.

-Bien cariño escúchame voy a bajar quiero que te quedes dentro del auto ¿entiendes amor?

-Si mami.

Le guiño el ojo y bajo del auto hacia bastante frio la temperatura comenzaba a bajar rápidamente, comenzó a caminar y vio los restos de avión, dio una última mirada al auto y vio que su pequeño la observaba, le sonrió y siguió su camino encontró el cuerpo de un joven en cuanto tomo sus signos vitales vio que no tenía vida, siguió caminando y veía parte de lo que sería la cabina ya que el avión se había partido a la mitad encontró a otros dos hombres que estaban también sin vida, se retiraba cuando escucho unos ruidos detrás de unos matorrales se dirigió rápidamente pudo ver a un hombre pelinegro bastante malherido lo soltó del asiento del que aún estaba sujeto cuando lo puso boca arriba, tenía bastantes heridas un fierro del mismo avión se fundía en su costado izquierdo donde sangraba bastante, le quito el cabello del rostro y busco en su abrigo negro un pañuelo le limpio la sangre que tenía en el rostro y se sorprendió al verlo se puso una mano en su boca.

-No puede ser Darien Chiba…

_**Continuara….**_

Hola perdón la demora en actualizar pero han sido días de mucho trabajo, espero les gustara el capítulo y no quieran matarme por dejarlo así pero es para que estén atentas a la próxima actualización, le agradezco a Conyta Moonlight de Chiba su ayuda, opiniones y comentarios para la primer parte del capítulo espero les fuera de su agrado.

Hoy les quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que se han tomado su tiempo de leer y comentar espero no me falte nadie y aquí voy mis agradecimientos a:

CAMII1994, SERENAKOU1180, YESQUI2000, ZASURY923, FLAKIS, MOON86, SATRVENUS, JASMINE, YSSAREYES98, MARY YUET, FELINA26, SERENA SHILD, BONNY83, MARIE MADEMOISELLE CHIBA, PATTY81MEDINA, CONYTA MOONLIGHT, MAKOCHAN MF, NIX SHOPIE, SAILOR ALTARF, NAIARA MOON

Espero sus comentarios ya he respondido por review a algunos y en cuanto esté en casa responderé los que me faltaron, les agradezco que llegaran hasta esta parte de la historia y nos leeremos muy pronto.

Por cierto la canción que elegí en la limonada es de Santiago Cruz y se llama ¿y si te quedas qué?

Un beso a todas

Bunny Moon


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Naru no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían ese era Darien Chiba, había cambiado un poco, pero jamás podría olvidar ese rostro tenía que ser él, ella que desde hace más de 7 años huía de su pasado, por momentos creía haberlo superado todo pero justo ahora este hombre que tenía en frente le regresaba muchos recuerdos dolorosos, el olor a combustible era penetrante lo que la hizo reaccionar debían de irse rápidamente, intento evaluar la situación Darien era un hombre alto en cambio ella con 1.60 de estatura le costaría trabajo llevarlo, además la herida que tenía en el estómago sangraba , toco su brazo izquierdo y se quejó, probablemente lo tenía fracturado su pierna derecha también se veía lastimada de consideración, intento hacerlo reaccionar.

-Darien -decía mientras le tocaba el rostro- ¿me escuchas?, necesito que reacciones tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido, por favor abre tus ojos –Darien solo se quejaba – por favor sé que me escuchas… trata de abrir tus ojos por favor…

-Se…re…na….

-Escucha Darien te voy a tratar de llevar al auto –trato de sentarlo pero lanzo un grito de dolor por la herida del estómago, lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez no lo sentó completamente se colocó a sus espaldas y lo tomo con cuidado de los brazos y lo arrastro rumbo a su auto cuando escucho que se acercaba su pequeño.

-Mami… te ayudo –decía jalando también con sus manitas al pelinegro, el llegar hasta el auto fue una eternidad para Naru.

-Vamos hijo sube–decía mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y hacia el asiento lo más recostado posible, su pequeño estaba arrodillado y veía a Darien con mucha curiosidad que estaba en el suelo quejándose, en cuanto se acercó su madre el corrió al auto y subió en la parte trasera, mientras veía como ella hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de subir a Darien al auto, cuando lo logro veía que su hijo le extendía su frazada.

-Toma… tiene frio mami mira tiembla mucho tápalo.

-¿Pero es tu favorita? –Naru estaba sorprendida el pequeño no dejaba que nadie la tocara, hasta para lavarla siempre se quedaba junto al centro de lavado hasta que su frazada saliera limpia y seca, aun admirada por la bondad de su pequeño la tomo y cubrió a Darien, cerró la puerta y subió al auto, en cuanto estuvo al volante arranco a toda prisa dejando atrás el lugar, su pequeño iba asomándose en medio de los asientos viéndolo con mucha atención.

-¿Iba en el avión mami?

-Si amor.

-Mami tiene el pelo negro como yo.

-Así es amor –decía sonriéndole.

-Y sus ojos… ¿serán azules como los míos?

-Si hijo son azules igual que los tuyos.

-Que bien… y ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntaba arqueando la ceja

-Porque… -no sabía que decirle a su hijo nunca había sido buena mintiendo.

-Mami… tienes razón sus ojos son azules como los míos –exclamaba emocionado.

Ya iban bastante lejos cuando se escuchó una explosión, Naru detuvo el auto y cerró los ojos pensó en las personas que había encontrado y que si hubiera tardado un poco más tal vez Darien hubiera… cuando comprendió lo que había dicho su hijo volteo y se encontró con Darien que entreabría sus ojos.

-Cariño busca unos pañuelos desechables deje una caja ahí atrás -decía mientras detenía el auto.

-Darien escucha, no te duermas por favor quiero que te mantengas despierto, hasta que lleguemos a la población más cercana.

Él solo abría un instante sus ojos y volvía a cerrarlos trato de tocar su herida pero ella se lo impidió tomo la caja de pañuelos que su pequeño le acercaba saco uno puñado y lo puso alrededor de la herida del estómago, el pequeño había tomado uno y le limpiaba la sangre que tenía en el rostro proveniente de una herida en la cabeza, Naru lo observo y la recorrió un escalofrió, eso era el llamado de la sangre...

.

.

.

Los Tsukino llegaban a su casa, Lita terminaba de limpiar en la sala cuando los vio entrar a todos muy serios, Serena se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón llevaba en sus manos el móvil, desde que se despidió de Darien no lo había soltado, todos permanecían en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Kenji timbro.

-¿Es Darien? –pregunto Serena parándose de golpe

-No hija –Kenji al ver el número del que le llamaban se sorprendió- voy a la biblioteca a responder-le hizo una señal a Ikuko para que lo acompañara sin que lo notaran las chicas.

-¿Sere pasa algo? los veo raros

-Si Lita, el papa de Darien... Artemis sufrió un paro cardiaco –dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sillón- Darien fue a Osaka de emergencia lo acompañamos al aeropuerto se fue en el avión de la empresa de papá -Lita la abrazo- pero tengo un mal presentimiento, es una opresión en el pecho, creo que debí ir con él

-Calma Sere… debe ser por la impresión de la noticia, veras que pronto tendrás noticias, porque no te distraes un poco y ves la tv -dijo mientras la encendía, una canción sonó y se le hizo bastante conocida levanto la mirada a la tv, la reportera daba la noticia.

-Y hace unos minutos los integrantes del grupo Three Lights han llegado a Japón, el aeropuerto era un caos, ya que un sinnúmero de jovencitas se dieron cita para recibirlos, su representante Haruka Tenou declaro que tendrán una apretada agenda en la promoción de su disco, hoy a las 8 de la noche darán una conferencia de prensa.

-Seiya... -dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver las imágenes de los tres hermanos llegando al aeropuerto, firmando y tomándose fotos con sus admiradoras- así que estas aquí...

-Serena ¿no es el grupo con el que Mina anda emocionada últimamente?, ¿los conoces?

-Si Lita cuando viaje a New York fui a un concierto de ellos, esto de seguro animara a Mina.

-Gracias Unazuki por el reportaje, ahora nos llega una noticia de última hora… nos informan que un vuelo que salió de Tokio con destino a Osaka desapareció del radar, autoridades del aeropuerto de Tokio han comenzado la búsqueda en los alrededores de la Montaña Ituma donde se tuvo el último contacto con la aeronave, fuentes extraoficiales nos informan que se trataba de un vuelo privado y el avión era propiedad de la empresa Tsukino Corporation la empresa más importante en todo Japón en la industria del Software aún se desconocen las identidades de los tripulantes , en cuanto tengamos más noticias les informaremos.

Serena tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, Lita se acercó rápidamente a ella,

-No... esto… debe ser una broma... Darien no…

-Serena... – Lita se acercó para abrazarla pero ella se alejo iba a buscar a su padre cuando lo vio salir de la biblioteca totalmente desencajado y abatido.

-Papá acaban de decir en las noticias que...

Kenji solo la abrazo y comenzó a llorar... Serena aún se negaba a creer cuando vio que salía Ikuko de la biblioteca llorando.

-Hija, me hablaron del aeropuerto...

-Nooo, papá debe ser... un error, Darien no...

-Princesa ya están saliendo al lugar llegaran lo más pronto posible...

-No... él no puede... esto es un error... papá por favor dime que no...

-Lo siento hija yo quisiera decirte que es mentira pero...

-Quiero ir... –dijo secando las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro- tenemos que llegar hasta allá, debe estar herido tenemos...

-Hija las personas del aeropuerto ya están rumbo para allá y...

-No, no me importa yo quiero ir… vamos por favor papá llévame hasta allá tengo que estar con él...

Ikuko fue al lado de su hija, cuando el celular de Kenji volvía a timbrar, cuando vio quien era se puso pálido, mas pálido de lo que ya estaba, contesto la llamada.

-Kenji gracias a Dios estas bien… escuche en las noticias lo de tu avión... por un momento pensé que…

-Artemis ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Si amigo las negociaciones van de maravilla toda la mañana he estado ocupado y no pude llamarles ni a ti o a Darien lo busque hace un momento pero no estaba en la oficina

Kenji trataba de comprender, entonces la llamada que recibió Darien era mentira… es que esto no era solo un accidente…

-Artemis ¿dónde estás?

-En el hotel Kenji estoy en mi cuarto vine por unos papeles encendí la tv y vi la noticia…

-Tengo que decirte algo trata de tomarlo con calma por favor…

-Amigo me estas asustando que sucede.

-Estábamos reunidos Darien y yo en la oficina cuando él recibió una llamada de Osaka donde le decían que tu habías sufrido un paro cardiaco y que necesitaban con urgencia fuera allá –la voz de Kenji se entrecortaba, Ikuko y Serena trataban de comprender que pasaba- quería ir en un viaje comercial pero era algo urgente le sugerí que fuera en mi avión…

-Kenji dime que esto es una broma y de mal gusto…

-Artemis de verdad quisiera que esto no fuera cierto me acaban de llamar diciéndome que el avión mando un mensaje de auxilio y desapareció del radar…. –se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea- Artemis estas ahí… contéstame por favor amigo…

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde fue que desapareció del radar?

-En las montañas Ituma… ya han de estar llegando… Artemis…

La llamada se cortó, Kenji sentía un nudo en la garganta, Ikuko y Serena se acercaron a él.

-Kenji querido ¿qué pasa?

-No entiendo nada… la llamada que recibió Darien es falsa, Artemis está bien… -paso sus manos por su cabello- entonces esto…

En el televisor daban nuevamente un reporte especial, y el teléfono de Kenji timbro nuevamente.

-Lamentamos suspender la transmisión normal, nos informan que el avión siniestrado es efectivamente propiedad de las empresas Tsukino Corporation, los tripulantes eran 3 hombres el capitán, copiloto y el joven empresario Darien Chiba, se dirigían a Osaka por una emergencia personal, al parecer hubo una falla mecánica en el avión que fue lo que el capitán transmitió en el último mensaje donde pedía ayuda y decía que intentaría aterrizar, los cuerpos de rescate ya están cerca del lugar y están haciendo un recorrido para localizar el avión, en cuanto tengamos más noticias daremos más informes, oramos por que los tripulantes se encuentren bien y pronto estén de regreso con sus familias continuamos con la programación habitual.

.

.

.

Rei le abría la puerta a Mina, que llegaba aun con tristeza en su rostro.

-Dios Mina donde estabas porque no me dijiste que saldrías Sere y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti.

-Fui a ver a alguien…

-A ese hombre… Mina por favor no te humilles buscándolo, no tiene caso te haces daño –decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros, Mina se soltó y fue al sillón tomo el control remoto y encendió la tv, cuando escucharon el reporte que daban en las noticias.

-No puede ser… -exclamo Rei.

-Rei… vamos con Serena debemos estar con ella y apoyarla.

-Si vamos avísale a Ami que nos alcance en su casa voy por las llaves del auto.

Rei entro a su recamara a buscar sus llaves y su bolsa mientras Mina llamaba a su amiga Ami y la ponía al tanto de lo sucedido, ambas chicas salieron rápidamente del edificio y fueron a reunirse con su amiga.

.

.

.

Diamante también veía la noticia por tv, Kunzite aún no lo creía, veía a su jefe parecía tan frio, últimamente no le confiaba nada, seria por que planeaba esto, ya había llegado tan lejos… no creía que pudiera ser capaz, sin embargo… Neflyte tenía poco de irse y no sabía a ciencia cierta que trabajo había hecho para su jefe, lo veía atentamente estaba sentado en su sillón de piel detrás del escritorio, ningún gesto aparecía en su rostro parecía calmado, él tendría que ver con esto era su venganza que tanto había planeado, el silencio termino cuando Diamante al fin hablo.

-¡Que tragedia!, es increíble ¿cómo puede cambiarte la vida en un segundo no crees Kunzite? Yo que planeaba hacer las paces con mi primo y mira –decía levantándose de su asiento y se paraba frente a los ventanales, Kunzite lo veía atentamente -necesito que vayas al hotel y cuides de Esmeralda ahí esta anotado donde esta hospedada, por favor que no haga ninguna estupidez si es posible oblígala a que se quede en el hotel.

-Y si se niega…

-Convénsela, puedes hacer lo que sea pero que no salga del hotel ¿entendiste?

-Está bien, sobre lo de mi hermana…

-Mira Kunzite -decía mientras lo rodeaba y se colocaba a sus espaldas hablándole muy cerca del oído- jamás pensé que las cosas se saldrían de control, creí que eras más inteligente y no terminarías enamorado de la niña tonta de Minako, no puedes jugar para ambos lados… es la última vez que te lo digo Kunzite y espero que lo entiendas bien, tu eres lo que eres gracias a los Blackmoon y tengo todo el poder para hacer que me pagues tu traición con tu hermanita y con Minako así que mejor sigue siéndome fiel o te atienes a las consecuencias, lo acabas de ver los accidentes suceden… ahora vete y haz lo que te dije que Esmeralda no salga del maldito hotel.

Kunzite tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, no le quedaba duda él había provocado el accidente de Darien, salió rápidamente de la oficina, maldecía el día en que había llegado hasta ellos no entendía como pudo meterse en esto, y ahora que no sabía el paradero de su hermana no podía salir de ahí, no supo como pero Diamante se había enterado de todo desde que se fue a la fiesta de los Aino, hasta la comida que tuvo con Darien, Serena y Mina, y las continuas visitas de ella al hospital donde estaba su hermana ahora más que nunca estaba en sus manos y no podría salir fácilmente de ahí, subió a su auto y se dirigió al hotel con Esmeralda.

.

.

.

Las chicas llegaban a la casa de Serena tocaban el timbre cuando llego también Ami, Lita abría la puerta con los ojos llorosos.

-Lita donde esta Serena…-pregunto Rei

-En la sala pasen por favor –decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas las tres chicas entraron rápidamente.

-Que te dijeron papá dime por favor

Kenji estaba sentado en el sillón no sabía cómo decirle a su hija, lo que acababan de informarle, no quería causarle este dolor…

-Papá te lo suplico –decía mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Hija… llegaron al lugar localizaron el avión a varios kilómetros de donde desapareció….

-Y… ¿está herido? ¿Ya lo traen de regreso? ¿A que hospital habla por favor?

-Hija… -levanto la cara al cielo como pidiendo las palabras correctas para decirle ya que no encontraba como hacerlo-.

-Papá por dios dime ¿qué pasa?

-El avión… cuando llegaron… no pudieron hacer nada… no hay… sobrevivientes.

-No papá no puede ser no tengo que estar allá quiero ir algo me dice que no está muerto puede estar herido y no lo están buscando…

-Hija –la tomo de los hombros- el avión exploto dicen que encontraron tres cuerpos… hija lo siento…

Serena se levantó del suelo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no podía creerlo se resistía a creerlo, no podía estar muerto, su Darien… todo parecía una horrible pesadilla su padre quiso abrazarla pero ella se alejó no quería que la consolaran porque ella estaba segura que no había muerto que todo tenía una explicación, intento caminar a la puerta cuando todo se volvió negro y cayo desmayada rápidamente sus amigas y sus padres corrieron hasta ella.

-Lita rápido trae alcohol –decía Ami, mientras Kenji la tomaba en sus brazos y la recostaba en el sofá.

Todos lloraban aún no se podían explicar cómo había sucedido todo.

-Ikuko tengo que ir al aeropuerto para los traslados… y esperar a Artemis ya viene para acá.

-Amor quiero ir contigo pero también quiero estar con Serena…

-Ikuko –interrumpió Ami- vayan ustedes nosotros nos quedamos con ella, le llamare a mi mamá para que venga cuando reaccione Serena va a necesitar un calmante y será mejor que estemos cerca no la dejaremos sola ni un minuto.

-Gracias Ami por favor avísame de cualquier cosa que suceda… yo no puedo dejar a Kenji solo y menos al padre de Darien…

-No te preocupes nosotros les informamos de todo –dijo Rei.

Los padres de Serena salieron de la casa, Serena comenzaba a reaccionar y las chicas estaban todas a su lado.

-Chicas… verdad que fue un sueño… -Vio sus rostros llorosos de las cuatro Mina la abrazo- esto es una horrible pesadilla, ya quiero despertar y verlo ir a sus brazos y besarlo….

Las chicas se les hacia un nudo en la garganta al ver sufrir así a su amiga, no había palabras en este momento, solo estar a su lado con ella

-Voy por un té –dijo Lita- para que te calmes un poco.

-Y mis papás ¿dónde están?

-Fueron al aeropuerto Sere tenían que estar allá para… -Ami no pudo decir mas

-Porque no me llevaron yo tengo que ir con ellos y estar ahí quiero verlo…

-No Sere no creo que sea prudente… mejor esperemos a que nos digan… -decía Mina quien la abrazaba

-Nooo es que no entienden yo quiero ir con él

-Serena es mejor que te calmes -decía Rei quien intentaba no llorar quería mantenerse fuerte.

-Un teléfono quiero un teléfono –les gritaba a sus amigas cuando una voz conocida hablo.

-Aquí tienes el mío Serena…

Serena se quedó inmóvil no quería voltear sabía perfectamente quien era y realmente era la última persona que pensaba ver en ese día, Rei se levantó rápidamente y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Diamante? Serena no está para que vengas a burlarte

-Rei… Darien es mi primo y yo he cambiado se los voy a demostrar… Serena –dijo dirigiéndose a ella llego hasta el sofá donde aún estaba sentada y la tomo de las manos- sé que será difícil que algún día me perdones y confíes en mí, pero pídeme lo que sea y lo hago quieres que despliegue un equipo de búsqueda o que vaya yo mismo hasta allá para encontrarlo… lo que sea…

-No es necesario dijo Rei, ya encontraron el avión y… -Diamante era un buen actor fingió entender y que le dolía la noticia- Kenji está en el aeropuerto para el traslado de… los cuerpos.

-Serena lo siento tanto… yo sé que lo amas, dime que hago por ti, por él

-Llévame al aeropuerto, quiero estar ahí, por favor…

-Pero Serena –grito Rei- tu padre nos dijo que esperáramos aquí…

-No Rei, no es que ustedes no me entienden ninguna me entiende quiero verlo, estar a su lado no debí dejarlo ir solo yo también debí ir con él en ese avión yo debí….

Diamante la abrazo con fuerza, Serena lloraba sin poder contenerse en ese momento entro la mamá de Ami con Lita que traía el té, era desgarrador verla llorar así.

-Serena –dijo la mama de Ami- me dejas revisarte me dijeron que tuviste un desmayo, quiero ver que estas bien.

-Estaré bien cuando vea a Darien cuando me dejen estar con él, yo solo quiero estar a su lado –decía llorando.

-Serena necesito que te calmes no puedes estar así, vienen momentos difíciles, ¿quieres que te de un calmante?

-Sere –dijo Diamante es mejor que tomes un calmante esas diligencias tardan mucho y necesitas estar tranquila la mamá de Ami tiene razón vienen momentos difíciles, si tomas la pastilla prometo llevarte al aeropuerto, Serena no te dejare sola –decía mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Mientras Ami y su mamá revisaban a Serena, Rei se acercó a Diamante que estaba junto a la ventana observando al jardín, donde justamente habían tenido una pelea él y Darien y había jurado que lo iba a hacer pagar.

-Que es lo que pretendes Diamante.

-Estar al lado de Serena, aunque no me creas he cambiado, ya le había planteado a Serena que nos reuniéramos los tres y habláramos, somos familia Rei y no quería seguir peleando.

-Pues tienes razón… no te creo, las personas como tú nunca cambian…

-Porque lo dices Rei… sé que nunca fui de tu agrado y menos cuando me descubriste con Saori.

-Sí, y tú me juraste que la dejarías y que no la volverías a ver sin embargo…

-Fui un tonto lo sé y perdí a Serena por una estupidez, pero dime algo Rei, ¿tú le dijiste a Sere que ya me habías visto con Saori?, por la cara que has puesto me imagino que no, y creo que a ella le dolería mucho enterarse que tu guardaste ese secreto, conociéndola jamás te perdonaría esa traición… tu que eres su amiga.

-¿Tú serias capaz de decirle?

-No Rei, si fuera el mismo de antes no lo dudaría –sonrió sarcásticamente- pero como te dije he cambiado, vamos dame un voto de confianza o al menos déjame ganármelo.

-No lo sé –dijo Rei bajando la cabeza

-Creo que este no es el momento de hablar, lo haremos en otra ocasión debemos de apoyar a nuestra amiga ¿no crees? –y fue con Serena que ya estaba un poco más tranquila y con los efectos del calmante que le habían dado.

-Bien ya me tome el calmante, ahora llévame al aeropuerto -decía tratando de levantarse cuando nuevamente se mareo sus ojos le pesaban y termino cayendo en los brazos de Diamante que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Es por el calmante –dijo la mama de Ami – es mejor que la recuesten dormirá hasta mañana, el proceso será largo y es mejor que duerma.

-La llevare a su recamara –dijo Diamante.

-Yo me quedare cuidándola –dijo Rei adelantándose y subiendo las escaleras seguida por Diamante que llevaba en sus brazos a Serena.

-Mamá quiero quedarme también y estar al pendiente por cualquier cosa.

-Si hija yo tengo guardia en el hospital, Serena despertara hasta mañana pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitan algo –dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso se despidió de Mina y Lita la acompaño a la salida.

-Yo también me quedo Ami, no podemos dejarla sola, aun no lo creo ojala y pronto nos digan que todo es un error.

-Si Mina quisiera que eso fuera cierto pero mi madre dice que encontraron tres cuerpos en el lugar, el avión exploto están irreconocibles pero solo viajaban el capitán el copiloto y Darien por más que quisiéramos que no fuera verdad, lo es Darien ha muerto.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron sabían que venían momentos difíciles para todas y tenían que estar al lado de su amiga.

.

.

.

Diamante recostaba a Serena en su cama, Rei sacaba una manta del closet y la cubría.

-Gracias puedes irte nosotras nos haremos cargo.

-Quiero quedarme por si se les ofrece algo.

-No es necesario si quieres ayudar mejor ve con Kenji y Artemis ellos pueden necesitarte más que nosotras ya escuchaste a la mamá de Ami ella dormirá hasta mañana.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?

-Es difícil después de lo que le hiciste a Serena, pero espero que te comportes a la altura y no presiones a Serena.

-Créeme que no lo intentare, y tienes razón creo que ayudare más a Kenji y Artemis voy con ellos en cuanto tenga noticias te llamo, pero si también pasa algo aquí avísame…

Rei no respondió fue con su amiga a arroparla nuevamente, y a quitarle unos cabellos que tenía en el rostro tomo un pañuelo y seco las lágrimas de su amiga.

Diamante bajo de la habitación y se encontró con las tres chicas.

-Voy con Kenji y Artemis avísenme si pasa algo –se despidió de ellas y salió de la casa.

.

.

En el aeropuerto Ikuko y Kenji esperaban la llegada de Artemis, cuando lo vieron se acercaron a él estaba bastante afectado su rostro desencajado.

-Artemis –Ikuko fue a su encuentro y lo abrazo él se aferró a ella.

-¿Por qué Ikuko primero mi Luna ahora Darien? No sé qué hice mal ¿porque este castigo?

-Artemis… amigo lo siento, actuamos sin pensar debimos tratar de localizarte todo es mi culpa… -decía Kenji, Artemis abrazo a su amigo- no… creo que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo quiero ir con mi hijo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte –decía Ikuko y le daba palmadas en la espalda- nos informaron que ya hicieron el rescate de los cuerpos… lo siento Artemis el avión exploto, se tendrán que hacer pruebas de ADN lo piden las autoridades tenemos que ir para que te las hagan,

-Ikuko –dijo Artemis con la voz entrecortada – ¿cómo esta Serena?

-Destrozada le tuvieron que poner un calmante sus amigas están con ellas en casa, tenemos que irnos será una larga noche.

Así los tres salieron tristemente del aeropuerto para ir a la oficina forense a realizar las diligencias.

.

.

.

En la oficina forense se encontraba Diamante y hablaba con una persona, cuando llegaron Artemis Ikuko y Kenji, rápidamente Diamante fue con Artemis y lo abrazo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Tío lo siento tanto, estoy para ayudarte en todo, sé que la última vez que nos vimos no fue en las mejores condiciones, pero créeme que en estos momentos estoy contigo.

-¿Pero tú que haces aquí? –grito Kenji a lo que Ikuko lo tomo de la mano.

-Kenji, Ikuko… yo he cambiado créanme de hecho le había pedido a Serena que nos sentáramos los tres a platicar no debíamos seguir peleando somos familia.

-Es cierto querido yo supe de eso y Serena lo iba a platicar con Darien.

En eso se acercó una agente de la policía, señores buenas noches, Señor Artemis lamento mucho su perdida, el Sr. Tsukino nos comentó como sucedió lo del viaje y la misteriosa llamada que recibió su hijo, lo que nos hace abrir una investigación ya que podría ser un atentado en contra de su hijo, dígame ¿su hijo tenía algún enemigo? ¿Había recibido alguna amenaza?

-Mi hijo es… era un joven trabajador dedicado a la empresa, nunca se metió en problemas.

-Tío, le he pedido al agente que me permita cooperar –interrumpió Diamante – estoy en deuda con Darien y quiero ayudar a que se resuelva esto.

-Gracias Diamante, hijo te lo agradezco…

-Aunque eran las únicas personas que viajaban en el avión necesitaremos hacer pruebas de ADN por el estado de los cuerpos y para seguir con las investigaciones, Sr. Chiba pase por favor lo ayudaran con las pruebas y haremos esto lo más rápido posible.

Artemis entro a una habitación acompañado de un médico y una enfermera, Ikuko, Kenji y Diamante esperaron afuera, Kenji no estaba tan convencido del cambio de Diamante cuando el agente de la policía se acercó para interrogarlo.

-Sr. Blackmoon… el Sr. Tsukino nos dijo que usted y Darien Chiba tuvieron una pelea.

-Así es, tuvimos una pelea hace 3 meses por unas pequeñas diferencias, yo me iba a reunir con él y su novia la Señorita Tsukino para limar asperezas yo estuve unos meses fuera de Japón, y no tuve oportunidad de… -fingió que no podía hablar miro al cielo-

-Lo entiendo… me dicen que su gente ya está trabajando en cooperación con nosotros.

-Así es agente, aquí está mi tarjeta –la saco de su billetera y se la dio al agente-cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, quiero que quede resuelto esto lo antes posible y que mi primo este en paz.

-Sr Diamante mi más sentido pésame y le agradezco su cooperación le informare en cuanto tenga noticias.

El agente se despidió de los Tsukino y salió del lugar, aunque Kenji desconfiaba de Diamante con sus últimas actuaciones había logrado convencerlo.

.

.

.

Naru llegaba por fin a la población más cercana, había recordado de Kevin le había comentado que estaría ahí para dar unas consultas por si a ella o a su pequeño se les ofrecía algo, llego rápidamente a la clínica estaciono el auto al frente y entro corriendo.

-Kevin gracias a Dios estas aquí…

-Naru ¿paso algo? El niño… ¿está bien?

-Si pero ven toma tus cosas rápido –dijo tomando ella misma su maletita y lo jalo prácticamente a las afueras de la clínica.

-Naru que rayos paso cálmate…

-Rápido ayúdalo por favor –decía mientras abría la puerta del auto y Kevin se sorprendió al ver al herido que estaba en el auto.

-Naru ¿qué le paso?

-Tuvo un accidente lo rescate y… ayúdalo mira tiene una herida en la cabeza en el costado se le enterró un metal y la pierna también la tiene muy lastimada perdió mucha sangre solo pudo traerlo aquí que era el lugar más cercano, recordé que me dijiste que estarías aquí hoy…

Kevin revisaba las heridas y tomaba su pulso, luego vio al pequeño de Naru que lo observaba.

-Tenía frio y le preste mi frazada.

-Bien hecho campeón fueron muy valientes.

-Naru ve por la silla de ruedas lo meteremos a la clínica –Naru entro rápidamente.

-Tranquilo el tío Kevin te curara amigo –le susurro al oído-tío Kevin él tiene los ojos azules como los míos y su cabello es igual que el mío –dijo emocionado

-Si ya veo sabes ¿cómo se llama?

-Mamá lo llamo Darien… sabes, creo que lo conoce…

Naru volvía con la silla de ruedas y ayudo a Kevin a subirlo.

-¿Cuándo lo encontraste estaba inconsciente?

-Si pero después reacciono hace unos minutos se desmayó trate de que no se durmiera, ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Tendrás que ayudarme a curarlo y ver qué podemos hacer.

-Sí, vamos… amor baja del auto trae unos juguetes.

El pequeño bajo del auto con una bolsita llena de juguetes y siguió a su madre.

-Naru –dijo después de revisarlo y curarle unas heridas- este hombre está muy mal mira la herida en la cabeza no se ve grave pero se tiene que hacer estudios, el brazo esta fracturado, la pierna también tiene muchas heridas le he curado algunas y saturado, la herida del estómago es profunda tengo que sacarle el trozo de metal también ha perdido mucha sangre y no sabemos si tiene más heridas internas, estoy a ciegas no hay equipo aquí para ayudarlo… tenemos que trasladarlo a Osaka, o Tokio… dime ¿lo conoces?

-Kevin ayúdalo por favor no se con quién comunicarme es de Tokio y si lo conocí hace tiempo.

-Trata de localizar a alguien de su familia que nos ayude a trasladarlo, voy a remover el trozo de metal y curar la herida, pero es urgente llevarlo a un hospital no contamos con lo necesario y aquí puede morir no pierdas tiempo, afuera esta mi laptop y puedes ocupar mi teléfono, llama a las autoridades reporta que tenemos un herido para que nos manden ayuda.

Naru salió del consultorio en el escritorio encontró la laptop y el móvil, su pequeño jugaba en el suelo, no sabía a quién llamar, lo último que sabía es que Darien estaba solo, su padre no estaba en Japón, abrió la laptop y tecleo el nombre de Darien en el buscador, la noticia ya estaba en internet y lo daban por muerto, seguramente lo confundían con las personas que encontró, busco los datos de su empresa localizo el teléfono llamo pero no respondió nadie, volvió a la noticia hablaban que el avión era de una empresa busco nuevamente información dio con varios teléfonos llamo a todos pero no tuvo respuesta, no le quedó más que llamar a los servicios de emergencia y dar el nombre de Kevin para que mandaran lo antes posible ayuda.

.

.

.

Diamante llegaba a su departamento, ya era de madrugada, necesitaba cambiarse e ir a la casa de Serena quería estar ahí cuando ella despertara, el vigilante lo saludo y le dijo que una mujer lo estaba buscando que la vio muy mal y la dejo en una pequeña sala de espera, él fue hacia allá, en cuanto abrió la puerta, Beryl con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se acercó a él y sin mas de le dio una bofetada, iba a darle una segunda cuando Diamante detuvo su mano.

-Dijiste que haríamos algo para separarlos… pero lo mataste, tú planeaste todo esto la llamada, el accidente ahora lo entiendo todo y lo mataste eres un asesino…

-Cállate te pueden escuchar… dijo apretando con fuerza la mano.

-Me lastimas…

-Y te lastimare más si no te callas… cálmate y escucha bien, que de todo esto saldrás beneficiada.

-¿Cómo? Si está muerto yo lo amaba y…

-Y él nunca te iba a amar estaba loco por Serena entiéndelo –le soltó la mano- se colocó a sus espaldas y la abrazo- sin embargo yo te puedo ofrecer mucho más… te gustaría ser la señora de Blackmoon el mundo a tus pies, piénsalo fue maravilloso estos días que pasamos juntos, dejarías de ser una simple secretaria –decía mientras besaba su cuello y yo te daría todo el amor que Darien nunca te dio.

-Pero tú y Serena…

-Yo actuare un poco me acercare a ella y también le hare pagar la humillación que me hizo, después de eso tu y yo nos casaremos así le hare pagar cada una de las que me hizo esa mocosa, aparte te necesito aun en la oficina de los Chiba, mi tío está destrozado no tendrá cabeza para nada y yo me ofreceré para ayudarle con la empresa ¿y quien crees que será mi mano derecha?

-¿Yo?

-Así es querida, ves… vamos amor no llores, no vale la pena, tu y yo estaremos juntos yo si te amo no como Darien, el no supo valorarte en cambio yo te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, todo lo pongo a tus pies, yo si te amo Beryl.

Dijo besándola apasionadamente, ella correspondió a ese beso lleno de pasión, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su apartamento.

.

.

.

Kevin salía a encontrarse con Naru, ella estaba sentada veía a su pequeño jugar ahora tenía mucho miedo de que la encontraran.

-Naru he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos, ¿pudiste localizar a alguien?

-No… llame a emergencias no tardaran en venir por él, les explique la situación.

-Naru –dijo quitándose los guantes- sabes que te quiero y he estado junto a ti por mucho tiempo, he visto crecer a tu hijo y… tal vez no soy quien para preguntarte esto.

-¿Qué pasa Kelvin?

-Dime ese hombre… ¿es el padre de Armando? Es que son tan parecidos, el mismo color de ojos el mismo color de cabello, ¿es del hombre que huías?

-Kevin… -ella iba a hablar cuando entraron a la clínica con un herido.

-Doctor que bueno que sigue aquí mi hermano se ha caído y tiene una herida grande-decía una joven mientras dos jóvenes traían en hombros a otro con una herida en la pierna- lo revisare pasen…

Un helicóptero de emergencias llegaba cerca del lugar afortunadamente había campos donde podían aterrizar sin problemas, bajaron una camilla y avanzaron a la clínica, Naru salió para indicarles donde se encontraba, Kevin también fue con los paramédicos para indicarles lo que había hecho, los socorristas se dirigieron a Naru.

-Señora usted puede venir con nosotros, para que esté al tanto de su esposo,

-No yo no…

-Naru tienes que ir yo aún tengo que atender al paciente que acaba de llegar en cuanto termine me voy a Osaka para ir por ti.

-Pero Armando… ve Naru yo me quedo con él no te preocupes nosotros llegamos allá.

Naru fue con su hijo y le explico que él y Kevin la alcanzarían más tarde el niño asintió y le dio un beso, ella subió al helicóptero.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Señora no le vamos a mentir esta grave, debe estar preparada para lo peor.

Ella acaricio el cabello de Darien, era increíble la forma que el destino los había hecho encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, ahora más que nunca su pasado volvía a encontrarla.

.

.

.

Serena despertaba le dolía la cabeza abría de poco a poco sus ojos fue reconociendo el lugar sabía que estaba en su recamara, de momento se acercó Diamante a ella, lo que le asusto pero él le hablo para calmarla

-Hola Sere que bueno que despiertas ¿te sientes mejor?

Ella no respondió solo lo veía con desconfianza.

-Cariño dijo acariciando su cabello, pronto pasara esto, entiendo cómo te sientes, la culpa te persigue ¿no? Si tu padre no le hubiera ofrecido su avión el estaría vivo.

Serena bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Vamos tu no lo mataste, fue un accidente –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Suéltame Diamante… -grito.

Rei acompañaba a Seiya a la habitación de Serena él quería verla, cuando oyeron que grito, Seiya corrió desesperado hasta la recamara donde escucho el grito de Serena, entro y al ver que Diamante la abrazaba se acercó a él y lo separo de ella con fuerza.

-Bombon ¿escucha estas bien que te hizo? –Serena solo comenzó a llorar y se refugió en los brazos de Seiya- calma bombon calma aquí estoy contigo –dijo mientras la abrazaba con ternura y besaba su cabeza…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo un capítulo más… hay muchas cosas sin resolver y estoy dejando varias escenas para el próximo, recuerdan que les dije en los primeros capítulos que guardaran su odio para Diamante, pues bien ahora odienlo está loco y aún faltan muchas cosas que haga así que guarden un poco, les agradezco sus reviews mil, mil gracias y estaré respondiéndolos en un ratito más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos leemos pronto, un beso.

Bunny Moon


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

En cuanto llegaron al hospital un grupo de médicos y enfermeras esperaban a Darien, inmediatamente lo ingresaron para revisarlo ya que la ambulancia aérea informaba que el estado del paciente era crítico, Naru lo seguía hasta que una enfermera la detuvo.

-Lo siento hasta aquí puede llegar los médicos le avisaran sobre el estado de su esposo.

-No, señorita se…

-Ahora necesito unos datos –la interrumpió mientras anotaba en unas hojas.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Naru Kari… señorita necesito aclararle…

-El nombre del señor es…

-Darien…

Naru iba a dar el apellido de Darien cuando llamaron a la enfermera, se disculpó con Naru y le dijo que la buscaría en la sala de espera para terminar de llenar el formulario, ella se dirigió a la sala de espera se sentó en una de las sillas y busco en su abrigo el papel que había guardado vio los teléfonos que había anotado para avisarles sobre Darien, cuando se dio cuenta que no había llevado su bolso por lo apresurado de la salida, ahora tendría que esperar a que Kelvin llegara con ella para poder avisarles en Tokio.

.

.

.

Diamante trataba de controlarse, no entendía quien era ese pelinegro y con qué derechos se atrevía a quitarle de sus brazos a Serena, cuando Rei fue hacia el gritándole.

-¿Que le estabas haciendo Diamante? te dije que guardaras tu distancia.

-No le hice nada solo despertó y me acerque a ella, comenzó a llorar y la abrace solo eso…

-Seiya… Darien…-dijo entre sollozos la rubia

-Shhh lo se bombon… en cuanto me entere le pedí a Haruka me ayudara a localizarte.

Rei se acercó a ellos y acaricio la cabeza de Serena, Mina Lita y Ami observaban desde la puerta.

-Diamante, Seiya ¿pueden salir por favor?, tenemos que ayudar a Serena para que se cambie.

Ambos salieron de la habitación lanzándose miradas desafiantes, las chicas ayudaron a Serena a levantarse, Lita fue al baño a preparar la tina, Mina busco en su armario ropa para cambiarla en lo que Rei y Ami la llevaban al baño, Serena dejo de llorar solo veía al piso y dejaba que sus amigas la guiaran, le ayudaron a quitarse la ropa y a que entrara a la tina, hasta que el silencio se rompió cuando Serena le pregunto a Rei.

-Rei… cuando tu mamá murió dijiste que todas las noches la veías en tus sueños ¿verdad?

-Si Sere, al principio así fue, es difícil superarlo pero lo lograras, lleva su tiempo pero cuentas con nosotras –decía Rei tratando de ser fuerte, cuando los ojos llorosos de su amiga se levantaron y la miraron provocándole un nudo en la garganta.

-Dime como… dime como lo hago… para al menos verlo en mis sueños… porque ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo verlo…. Quiero al menos decirle que lo amo y que nunca podré olvidarlo –dijo llorando, se hizo un ovillo dentro de la tina enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas, Rei la miraba no había palabras para consolarla, solo dejarla desahogarse.

Al poco rato las cinco chicas bajaban a la sala donde estaban Ikuko y Kenji que fueron al encuentro de su hija, Diamante estaba sentado a un lado de Artemis, mientras que Seiya estaba junto a la ventana.

-Hija –dijo Kenji tomándola de los hombros-tenemos que ir… por las cenizas de Darien, nos las entregaran y después iremos a la capilla a dejarlas junto a su madre.

Serena solo asintió, no despegaba la mirada del suelo, cuando Artemis se levantó y se dirigió a ella la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba, Serena respondió y lo abrazo pero ya no podía llorar seguían sus ojos fijos al suelo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos –interrumpió Kenji- nos esperan.

Artemis abrazando a Serena fueron los primeros en salir después de ellos Ikuko y Kenji seguidos por Rei, Mina, Ami y Lita, iba tras de ellas Seiya cuando Diamante lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Creo que ya no tienes por qué ir, esto es algo familiar.

-Soy amigo de bom… de Serena y voy a estar a su lado –dijo soltándose del agarre de Diamante

-Ya te lo dije es familiar

-Y yo ya te dije que estaré junto a Serena, ni tú ni nadie me van a apartar de ella.

Seiya dejo a Diamante hecho una furia y se fue alcanzando a las chicas para llevarlas en el auto que Haruka le había prestado, Diamante salió furioso de la casa cuando su celular timbro respondió mientras veía que los autos de Kenji y de Seiya se alejaban de la casa.

-Sí, que noticias me tienes… ¿Cómo que no es él?-grito

-Si señor las pruebas de ADN son negativas el hombre que murió no es Darien Chiba.

-Demonios! Ya le has dicho a alguien de esto.

-No señor a nadie, solo a usted…

-Bien… tu entrégales las cenizas quema esas pruebas altéralas, no sé qué hagas pero a quien vas a entregarles es a Darien Chiba ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor…

-Te compensare y muy bien… ya van para allá no tardaran en llegar, yo llegare unos minutos más tarde.

Termino la llamada y marco un número rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a su auto

-¿Estas con Esmeralda?

-Si –se escuchó del otro lado del móvil.

-Perfecto anota la dirección que te daré, la vas a llevar a ese lugar y ella va a hacer su trabajo no salgas del auto ya que ahí estará tu amiguita Minako, así que no vayas a hacer una estupidez, en cuanto salga de ahí la llevas a su hotel por sus cosas y que se largue de Tokio, ¿comprendido?

-Si –dijo Kunzite después de anotar la dirección que le daba Diamante término la llamada, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde su espalda y Esmeralda lo besaba en el cuello

-Era mi… querido Diamante.

-Si… quiere que te lleve a un lugar…

-Le dijiste que tú y yo….

-No… y espero que tu no digas nada…

-Fue delicioso querido y me gustaría que lo repitiéramos -decía susurrándole al oído cuando él se levantó de golpe apartándose de ella y se dirigió al baño.

-En cuanto termines tu trabajo… volveremos por tus cosas y te llevare al aeropuerto, me voy a bañar apresúrate tenemos poco tiempo.

Esmeralda lo vio caminar desnudo al baño y se mordió su labio inferior, la noche que había pasado al lado de Kunzite había sido maravillosa, al no ser porque en varias ocasiones la llamo Mina pero eso no le importaba le había hecho el amor maravillosamente, salvajemente como a ella le gustaba y se encargaría de que al menos antes de irse de Tokio lo volvería a tener en su cama, su celular timbro haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

-Diamante… querido, esperaba ansiosa tu llamada me vas a explicar ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Kunzite te llevara a un lugar y ahí….

Esmeralda escuchaba atenta, y sonreía… suena divertido y créeme que mis clases de actuación serán compensadas, te veo en un rato cariño.

.

.

.

Todos llegaban hasta la agencia forense y el encargado le entregaba un cofre de madera a Artemis que la apretó con fuerza contra sí, todos lloraban menos Serena que seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando se acercó su padre a ella para abrazarla se retiró.

-No papá no me abraces o no parare de llorar y ya no quiero llorar.

-Hija…

Ikuko se acercó a él y lo abrazo, en eso llego Diamante y fue con Artemis, le susurró al oído

-Acabo de llamar a la funeraria todo esta listo nos esperan…

-Diamante… hijo te he juzgado mal, pero en estos momentos tan difíciles has estado a mi lado no tengo como agradecerte que me ayudaras con todo esto.

-Vamos Tío Artemis, es mi deber me siento en deuda con él –dijo tocando el cofre que contenían las cenizas- es mejor irnos de aquí.

Artemis salió abrazando con fuerza la cajita con las cenizas de su hijo lo siguieron Ikuko y Kenji, las chicas iban con Serena cuando vieron cómo se dirigía con el encargado.

-Quiero ver… las pruebas de ADN.

-Serena, cariño no hagas esto más difícil…

-Diamante no entiendes, ponte un minuto en mi lugar el hombre que más amo tuvo un accidente y me dicen que murió no me dejaron verlo, nos entregan unas cenizas y yo tengo la duda… porque algo me dice que él está vivo.

-Serena, sé que es difícil entenderlo pero solo él y los tripulantes iban en el avión no hay dudas.

-Aquí están las pruebas señorita Tsukino –decía el encargado extendiéndole un folder con unos papeles ella se los arrebato de las manos, los pego a su pecho fue a una de las sillas se sentó y los abrió, sus ojos se abrieron y Diamante se acercó a ella.

-No lo creo… me niego a creerlo…

Diamante abrió el expediente para cerciorarse que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas, cuando vio que el dictamen daba positivo y junto a esos papeles el acta de defunción, cerro el folder y abrazo a Serena.

-Lo siento tanto pequeña, no estás sola cuentas conmigo contaras conmigo siempre.

Serena se separó de él y salió seguida de sus amigas y de Seiya.

-Bien me llevo las pruebas de ADN –dijo sonriéndole al encargado mientras sacaba un sobre de su abrigo- esto solo es una pequeña remuneración más tarde se ponen en contacto contigo con el pago por tu gran eficiencia- dijo sonriendo

Salió de la agencia, los autos ya no estaban afuera así que pensó que ya estaban camino a la funeraria, subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia allá, nuevamente tomo su celular y marco un número.

-No sé qué diablos paso pero Chiba no está muerto ¿qué tiene más vidas que un gato?, quiero que vayas al lugar del accidente y busques si es necesario debajo de las piedras, matorrales lo que sea pero lo localizas y terminas el trabajo, investiga si alguien estuvo cerca y lo rescato, pero quiero que dejes todo limpio, en cuanto tengas noticias llámame, y sobre lo otro que has hecho.

-Ya está todo dispuesto –dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea- en cualquier momento les darán el dictamen de la investigación.

-Bien te llamo más tarde- Diamante término la llamada y arranco rápidamente su auto, no quería perderse la actuación de Esmeralda, lo había planeado tanto que no dejaría pasar este momento.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la funeraria ya había varias personas esperándolos, Artemis entro a la sala donde estarían unos momentos antes de depositar las cenizas junto a las de Luna, comenzaron a darle el pésame, el personal de las oficinas y varios conocidos de Artemis, fue cuando entro Serena al lugar acompañada de sus amigas y de Seiya, las secretarias fueron hacia ellas, Beryl se mantenía a distancia, cuando Serena hablo.

-Pueden dejarme sola un momento…

.

.

.

Diamante había llegado al lugar y entro rápidamente fue hasta donde estaban y vio que todos salían, Artemis se acercó a él.

-Serena nos pidió que la dejáramos sola un momento.

Diamante se situó frente a la puerta las personas se habían desplazado a lo largo del lugar la mayoría habían salido a un pequeño jardín donde había una fuente en el centro y varias bancas, Beryl se mantenía también a la distancia pero observaba a Diamante, fue cuando entro Esmeralda vestida de negro pero con un vestido muy pegado a su cuerpo con lentes obscuros y entro rápidamente para que no la vieran, camino hasta donde estaba Diamante le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole donde estaba Serena le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

.

.

.

Serena estaba parada frente a la caja… algo le decía que no era posible esto, aunque todo indicaba que sí, cuando escucho que se abrió la puerta, volteo y vio entrar a una rubia, aunque la había visto en muchas revistas de moda era una mujer realmente hermosa en persona, se quitó las gafas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba pero paso de frente ignorándola y fue hasta el cofre que contenía las cenizas lo tomo en sus manos y se lo llevo a su pecho, la escucho sollozar.

-Darien amor mío, perdóname por no estar aquí a tu lado, ahora me arrepiento de haber permitido que siguieras con esto era… algo tan absurdo.

-Disculpa

Esmeralda se volteo y la recorrió con la mirada, como era posible que ella hubiera conquistado a Darien, la vio a los ojos, dejo el cofre en la mesa donde se encontraba le dio un beso, y se paró frente a ella.

-Serena Tsukino ¿cierto?

-Así es… Esmeralda Black –decía Serena sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Bueno, Darien me había hablado de ti y si eres tal como te describió.

-Darien…

-Creo que ya no tenemos que fingir nada, ya no tengo que seguir callando y ocultar lo que Darien y yo vivíamos porque él ahora… -dijo llorando- por tu culpa está muerto Darien tú lo mataste- dijo llorando y sacando un pañuelo de su bolso.

-De que hablas…

-Por una estúpida venganza, todo fue un venganza… yo le pedí le suplique que olvidara todo que no valía la pena pero él quiso hacerlo porque él… me amaba y mucho….

-Que venganza…

-Supo mi origen sabia de quien era hija y todo lo que ese hombre me hizo, me dijo que buscaría donde vengarse de él, coincidió con que te conoció y me dijo que planeaba como vengarse de los Blackmoon.

-¿Cómo vengarse de los Blackmoon?… no te entiendo.

-Yo soy hija de Rubeus Blackmoon el padre de Diamante, ese hombre nunca me quiso cuando mi madre murió se hizo cargo de mi pero me mantuvo lejos de su familia, me humillo me trato como un perro nunca me quiso, cuando Darien me conoció yo estaba luchando para comenzar con mi carrera y supo de mi historia juro que los haría pagar por todo lo que me hicieron,.

-No eso no es verdad él me dijo que tú y Diamante le pusieron una trampa él se había enamorado de ti pero estabas jugando con él que todo era una trampa de Diamante y tú eras su amante

-No Serena te mintió, te ha mentido todo este tiempo entre Diamante y yo no puede haber nada somos medios hermanos, y Darien bueno él tenía que enredarte lograr que te enamoraras, te iba a proponer matrimonio y justo el día de la boda te dejaría plantada tu ibas a ser parte de la venganza contra los Blackmoon porque tú eras lo que más quería Diamante. Me tenía al tanto de todo de su viaje a New York de lo que pasaron allá, de su regreso inesperado a Japón, de la pelea que tuvo con Diamante fingiendo que te protegía absolutamente todo me lo contaba.

-No eso no es cierto –decía Serena que se tapa los oídos con ambas manos para no seguirla escuchando, Esmeralda fue hacia ella la tomo de las manos-

-Si Serena si… el solo jugo contigo nos íbamos a reunir en quince días y nos iríamos de Japón al fin y acabo ya había conseguido lo que quería contigo…

Serena alzo la mirada sorprendida, como es que ella sabía que…

-Te sorprende que me dijera que pasaron la noche juntos… a mí no, eso era parte de su plan por más que le insistí que no lo hiciera me dijo que sería la última vez que estarían así… después de esto él te ignoraría fingiría un viaje a New york y nos reuniríamos allá, íbamos a preparar nuestra boda y regresaríamos casados a Japón.

-No te creo, no creo nada de lo que dices

-¿No me crees? ¿Estas segura? Dime ¿a quien le has dicho que ya te entregaste a Darien?, piénsalo esto solo me lo pudo decir Dar, bueno quieres una prueba más… me dijo que eras virgen que él fue el primer hombre en tu vida, ni siquiera mi hermanito te había tocado y el sí lo logro.

Serena palideció, no entendía tal parecía que hablaran de otra persona y no de Darien… de su Darien se preguntaba ¿qué más le había ocultado? entonces… es que ahora realmente sabia como era Darien y con ella solo actuó… es que era tan tonta que había caído en sus mentiras, sentía como todo giraba a su alrededor y tuvo que sentarse en un sillón, Diamante que había estado todo el tiempo tras la puerta escuchando al no oír nada creyó pertinente hacer su entrada.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? –le grito a Esmeralda

-Diamante querido… he venido a despedirme de mi Darien…

-Vete de aquí Esmeralda tú no tienes derecho de estar aquí –dijo tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Suéltame que me lastimas… -decía mientras reía burlonamente ya que Serena no los veía y le guiño un ojo.

-Lárgate de aquí Esmeralda, no eres bien recibida-dijo aventándola hacia la puerta, ella trastabillo y recupero el equilibrio.

-Está bien solo porque no quisiera encontrarme con nuestro… perdón tu padre, no quisiera que me tratara como una cualquiera delante de tanta gente, adiós.

Y Esmeralda salió del lugar, Diamante fue hasta donde estaba sentada Serena con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos tapando su rostro lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Serena cariño cálmate, ¿qué te dijo Esmeralda? ¿Por qué estas así? –quito las manos de su rostro y lo levanto para que lo mirara, no podía disfrutar más, estaba sufriendo lo veía en sus ojos, más que la muerte de Darien sufría por todas las mentiras que le había dicho Esmeralda, él había contratado a un detective mientras se fue de Japón todo el tiempo los siguió a ella y Darien, y lo mantenía al tanto supo absolutamente todos sus movimientos hasta qué hace un día ella se había quedado en su apartamento, aunque lo enfureció al momento saber que él si había logrado hacerla suya, la venganza le quitaría el amargo sabor que sentía, y todo valía la pena al verla sufrir así.

Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y se iba acercando a sus labios para besarla cuando Serena se apartó de él y salió corriendo de la habitación, cuando salía llorando desconsoladamente, casi choca con Seiya que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Seiya… por favor… sácame de aquí… llévame lejos…-decía mientras lo veía con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Está bien les avisare a tus padres y las chicas…

-No, no quiero ver a nadie por favor sácame de aquí.

Seiya asintió, la llevo hasta su coche le abrió la puerta y espero a que subiera para cerrar, subió al auto y arranco, cuando Diamante salió esperando verla con sus amigas no la encontró por ningún lado, comenzó a buscarla por toda la funeraria.

.

.

.

Una mujer delgada vestida elegantemente de traje negro bajaba de un taxi llevaba gafas obscuras peinada con el cabello recogido en un chongo y una boina con tul que caía al frente tapando más su rostro, entro rápidamente a la funeraria iba nerviosa viendo hacia todos lados, cuando entro lo vio de espaldas a pesar del tiempo podía reconocerlo perfectamente a aquel hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada, pero tuvo que apartarse de él cuándo su prima se enamoró y como Artemis le correspondía se hizo a un lado, fue directo a él cuándo estuvo a una distancia considerable le hablo tal parecía que no le salía la voz toda ella temblaba a pesar del tiempo aun ese hombre la hacía sentir una infinidad de sentimientos

-A… Artemis…

El volteo al verla corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Mi hijo Petzite… mi Darien… lo perdí igual que a mi Luna…. Estoy tan solo…

-Artemis… yo estoy contigo siempre estaré a tu lado, quisiera tener las palabras para consolarte para calmar un poco tu dolor… -ella comenzaba a llorar también, cuando escucho que le hablaban, un escalofrió la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, el miedo la invadió.

-¿Qué haces aquí madre? -Preguntaba Diamante

-Hijo…. No pensé que estarías aquí… yo vine a…

-No imagine que vendrías me hubieras dicho y pasaba por ti, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Tome un taxi –decía aun temblando, cuando vio que su hijo se acercaba a ella y le sonreía dulcemente pensó por un momento que Diamante había cambiado con ella que por fin podría amarla aunque fuera un poco, él se acercó y la abrazo.

-Sr. Blackmoon, Sr. Chiba –saludaba el agente de la policía que llegaba con ellos- quisiera hablar con ustedes y el señor Tsukino es algo importante.

-Porque no se adelantan a la oficina de la funeraria –hablo Diamante- en seguida los alcanzo iré a buscar a Kenji –ambos hombres asintieron y se dirigieron allá, en cuanto se fueron cambio completamente dejando ver al verdadero Diamante.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Petzite?

-Hijo…

-Te vas inmediatamente de aquí si mi padre sabe que estuviste aquí y abrazando a Artemis…

-No tu no le digas nada….

-¿Qué quieres ahora? revolcarte con él, ¿aprovechar que el viejo está solo y no tiene a nadie?

-No te permito –dijo alzándole la mano para abofetearlo pero él le detuvo la mano.

-Yo no te voy a permitir que dejes nuestro apellido en el suelo, vete inmediatamente a la casa no tienes nada que hacer aquí y no comiences a llorar que no soy Zafiro y no te consolare, por eso mi padre los odia tanto por ser tan débiles… ahora vete de aquí y ni se te ocurra aparecerte de nuevo –dijo mientras iba en busca de Kenji.

Petzite lo vio irse por un momento pensó que había cambiado, pero no seguía actuando exactamente igual que Rubeus su padre, ambos no perdían oportunidad para humillarla y hacerla sentir mal, al menos cuando Zafiro estaba cerca podía contar con él pero desde que se fue de Japón su vida era un infierno, seco sus lágrimas busco la salida esperando que nadie la viera ni supieran que estuvo ahí se puso sus gafas y salió discretamente

.

.

.

En cuanto estuvieron reunidos Artemis, Kenji, Ikuko y Diamante el agente hablo.

-Gracias a la ayuda del Sr. Blackmoon hemos podido dar con una red de secuestradores que ya fueron capturados esta mañana en Osaka, su hijo Señor Artemis fue contactado por ellos, el modus operandi es el mismo que han ocupado con otras víctimas, los vigilan por un tiempo ven sus horarios rutinas y cuando lo creen pertinente hacen la llamada, en la desesperación por ir con sus familiares que los creen muertos o heridos, ellos aprovechan para secuestrarlos, lamentablemente y por la premura de la salida no revisaron correctamente el avión de su empresa Sr. Tsukino al parecer el copiloto era un joven inexperto, y sucedió el accidente, ya tenemos a los secuestradores y han declarado que ellos llamaron al Sr. Chiba para decirle que su padre estaba mal en un hospital uno de ellos lo esperaría en el aeropuerto y ahí lo secuestrarían , después harían el contacto con usted Sr. Artemis y le pedirían 3 millones de dólares.

-Dios mío –dijo Artemis llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya todos ellos fueron capturados y he pedido que los trasladen en cuanto estén aquí se comenzara el juicio y no saldrán de la cárcel.

-Agente –hablo Diamante- le agradezco que hiciera esto tan rápido y eficazmente.

-No Sr. Blackmoon esto también es gracias a usted toda la gente que desplego para resolver el caso fue de muchísima ayuda –dijo mientras estrechaban las manos- Sr. Chiba sé que con esto no le devolveremos la vida a su hijo ni a las otras personas, pero se hará justicia.

-Le agradezco agente y también a ti hijo… ahora quiero ir con Serena y darle el ultimo adiós a mi Darien.

Todos salieron de la oficina y fueron hacia la sala donde estaban las cenizas de Darien cuando las chicas les dieron el encuentro muy preocupadas.

-¿No está Serena con ustedes? –dijo Rei – no la encontramos por ningún lado-

-No Rei –dijo Ikuko- no estaba en…

-No Ikuko todas la hemos buscado y no sabemos dónde está… -dijo Mina.

-Dios mío Kenji… donde estará.

-No se preocupen –dijo Diamante- ahora mismo la buscamos se las traeré sana y salva se los juro. –decía mientras tomaba su teléfono y daba órdenes para que la buscaran.

-Bueno este ya se tomó en serio el papel de superhéroe-dijo Mina.

-Mina –la regaño Rei – este no es el momento para decir eso, nosotros también la buscaremos chicas es mejor separarnos vayan a donde acostumbra ir Sere la que le encuentre llama a las otras vamos.

-Si - dijeron todas y salieron a buscarla.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Kelvin llegaba al hospital Taisho con el pequeño Armando dormido en sus brazos, entro y pregunto por Darien cuando Naru le salió al encuentro.

-Kelvin gracias a Dios por fin llegas –decía mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeño.

-Naru discúlpame, pero créeme que llegue lo más rápido posible, ¿ya llamaste a su familia?

-No Kelvin deje mi bolso en el auto, podrías traérmelo quiero llamarles lo antes posible no me puedo imaginar cómo está su padre.

Kelvin le dejo al niño dormido entre sus brazos y salió por el bolso, Naru veía a su pequeño dormir esa carita de inocencia le hacía recordar a… cuando salió el médico.

-Sra. Kari su esposo está evolucionando lentamente, se ve que tiene muchos motivos por los que luchar –decía mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Armando- sigue en estado crítico pero hay esperanzas afortunadamente no hay lesiones internas, aunque si necesitara mucha terapia en la pierna y el brazo, en unos momentos más vendrá una enfermera para que entre a verlo ya que desde que llego no ha dejado de mencionarla, estaré de guardia toda la noche cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme.

-Gracias doctor.

Naru estaba feliz al menos ahora que llamara a su familia podría darles la noticia de que estaba mejorando, cuando vio que venía Kelvin con su bolso.

-Dame al niño Naru y ve a llamar.

-Sí, acaban de avisarme que está luchando mucho, sigue en estado crítico pero hay esperanzas, ¿no es una excelente noticia?

-Sí, -dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza- y después tú y Armando se irán con él ¿verdad?

-Pero que tonterías dices Kelvin… lo he pensado bien y tengo mucho que agradecerte, siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles, -decía tomándole una mano- eres un gran hombre y un ejemplo para mi Armando, y ahora ya tengo la respuesta… Kelvin en cuanto todo esto termine nos casaremos.

-En… serio… no es una broma ¿verdad?

-Hey Kelvin cálmate… o vas a despertarlo… -dijo sonriéndole con ternura- aunque te dejo claro que no te amo, pero voy a poner todo de mi parte para que esto que siento por ti se convierta en amor.

-Naru, lo sé y créeme que todos los días voy a ganarme tu amor, veras que seremos muy felices los tres, anda ve a llamar a su padre dale la noticia ve…

-Si ya voy –dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño.

Naru comenzó a llamar a las oficinas de los Chiba sin conseguir respuesta, intento llamar a las empresas Tsukino pero nadie respondía, recordó que Darien nunca dejó de llamar en su delirio a Serena entro en el navegador de su móvil y ahí apareció el nombre de Serena Tsukino probablemente era a quien llamaba tanto, busco de nuevo el teléfono de casa de los Tsukino esperaba que al menos ahí alguien respondiera.

.

.

.

Serena estaba en la sala de su casa hecha un ovillo llorando desconsoladamente, Seiya ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía llamar a sus amigas o sus padres, ahora se arrepentía de pedir a alguno de la familia el teléfono para que les avisara que ya estaba ahí, habían dado vueltas por todos lados hasta que le pidió que la llevara a su casa pero no podía dejarla así.

-Bombon, cálmate por favor -dijo arrodillándose frente a ella- si no lo haces tendré que llamar a emergencias para que te pongan un calmante.

-No Seiya, no… -dijo secándose las lágrimas – he sido una tonta me he enamorado de alguien que no conocía.

-Serena… ¿porque no me cuentas que paso?

-No Seiya aun no puedo, aun no lo creo.

-Bombon, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti, dame su número les diré que te traje a casa.

Serena asintio cuando el telefono de la casa sono, Seiya iba a contestar pero Serena le pidio el telefono pensando que serian sus padres.

-Si...

-Disculpe me puede comunicar con Serena Tsukino, es urgente por favor.

-Quien habla.

-Soy Naru Kari, no me conoce pero por favor digale que es de vida o muerte que me responda por favor...

-Tiene razón no la conozco, ¿qué quiere?

-Se que esto sonara loco, y le pido que por favor me escuche y no me cuelgue, no es broma pero Darien Chiba no esta muerto esta vivo, esta muy herido pero está vivo...- al hacerse un silencio pensó que se había cortado la llamado o peor aún que le habían colgado- esta ahí... me escucho...

-Que quiere... que pretende hacer con esto es una broma de muy mal gusto...

-Por favor se lo suplico escucheme por favor… yo vi el accidente del avión fui al lugar encontré a tres personas... no pude hacer nada por ellos, pero despues encontre a Darien estaba malherido y sangraba mucho lo lleve a una población cercana de ahí lo trajeron a Osaka que es de donde hablo, si no me cree llame estamos en el Hospital Taisho por una confusión está registrado como Darien Kari, creen que es mi esposo… llame y vea que no le miento.

-¿porque me llamo a mi y no a su padre?

-Lo intente pero no logro localizarlo, desde que lo encontre no deja de decir su nombre se ve que la ama mucho.

Serena se llevo una mano a su corazon, ¿la amaba? ¿Sería verdad esto? ella juraba hace poco que Darien no estaba muerto y ahora esta mujer le decia eso que precisamente queria escuchar.

-Sigue ahi...

-si. ... -por favor venga lo antes posible yo estaré aquí hasta que llegue prometo no dejarlo solo...-Naru solo escucho como terminaban la llamada rogaba porque le creyera.

-Bombon... que sucede estas pálida...

-Espera Seiya tengo que...-veía hacia todos lados como buscando algo vio una agenda telefónica y busco un número, tomo el teléfono y marco, esperaba que contestaran mientras tamborileaba sus dedos con nerviosismo, Seiya la veia sin entender.

-Hospital Taisho buenas noches

-Señorita ¿puede darme informes sobre un paciente?

-Si por supuesto, ¿cuál es el nombre del paciente?

-Da...Darien Kari -Serena temblaba mientras esperaba si era verdad… si era verdad eso Darien podria aclararle todo lo que le dijo Esmeralda, se le hicieron eternos esos minutos en que tardaron en responder.

-El señor Kari esta aun en estado critico sus heridas son de gravedad pero al menos esta estable.

Serena temblo al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar y soltó el teléfono, Seiya se acercó a ella, levanto el teléfono pero por el golpe la llamada se corto.

-Bombon, ¿estás bien me puedes decir que pasa?

-Lo sabía, sabía que no... Seiya necesito que me ayudes, tengo que llegar a Osaka .

-Espera, espera bombon primero explicame que pasa por que no entiendo nada.

-Está vivo Seiya, Darien esta vivo, -decia tomándolo de los brazos-por favor llévame a Osaka necesito llegar con él.

-Bombon estas segura porque nos dijeron que...

-Acabo de llamar al hospital y me lo confirmaron, pero necesito verlo por favor ayúdame a llegar hasta alla.

-Está bien, tengo que hablar con Haruka para que me ayude.

.

.

.

Seiya y Serena llegaban al aeropuerto donde los esperaban Haruka y Michiru.

-Bombon porque no llamas a tus padres y les dices...

-No Seiya primero necesito ver que si es Darien no puedo decirles nada hasta confirmarlo

-Al menos llámales y diles que estas bien deben estar muy preocupados ten usa mi telefono -decia extendiéndolo, ella lo tomo y llamo a sus padres mientras se acercaban Haruka y Michiru.

-Seiya dime que esta pasando, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

-No Haruka, pero tengo que estar con bombon, recibio una lllamada diciendole que Darien esta vivo, y no puedo dejarla sola.

-Seiya, se que la amas y te estoy dando solo un día más pero tienes que regresar lo antes posible no podemos dejar la gira así... tus hermanos te estan apoyando pero no puedes ausentarte tanto tiempo.

-Haruka creeme que volveré pronto, gracias por ayudarnos te lo pagare con creces.

Serena terminaba la llamada y se reunía con sus amigos Michiru la abrazo maternalmente.

-Haruka, Michiru gracias por ayudarme, de verdad mil gracias.

-Vamos hermosa, no tienes que agradecer -decía Michiru mientras se quitaba su abrigo-ten pequeña te quedara bien llévalo hace frio y lo necesitaras.

-Gracias Michiru –decía mientras se lo ponía.

-Vamos vayan su vuelo ya va a salir -decia haruka mientras le extendía los boletos de avión y un sobre a Seiya- ten en el sobre hay dinero les hará falta y te quiero cuanto antes de regreso escuchas Kou.

-Si Haruka, Michiru gracias les llamo en cuanto lleguemos.

La pareja los vieron irse y se abrazaron.

-Pobre Serena no puedo imaginar el dolor de perder a su gran amor no sé qué haría si te sucediera algo.

-Vamos sirena, no podria abandonarte nunca no te será sencillo deshacerte de mí, decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y pegaba su nariz a la de ella.

-Más te vale Haruka sus manos rodearon su cuello y lo beso con mucha pasion.

.

.

.

-Naru creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar ya oíste al médico nos avisaran si pasa algo.

-No Kelvin, yo le prometí a Serena Tsukino que no me movería hasta que llegara y no lo hare, mejor ve a descansar y llévate a mi pequeño mañana vienen temprano por mi

-Está bien Naru pero trata de descansar un poco, mañana a primera hora estaremos aquí.

Naru le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kelvin emocionándolo, luego los vio como salían del hospital regreso a la sala de espera, si Serena llegaba tenía que pasar ahí y la ubicaría fácilmente, cuando el medico salió buscándola.

-Sra. Kari, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposo, será por un momento solamente, pero es mejor que pase.

-Gracias doctor pero le quiero aclarar que Darien no es mi esposo, solo soy… una amiga

-Discúlpeme como tiene su apellido, entonces ¿quién es Serena?, es que no ha dejado de llamarla.

-Si doctor solo fue un error, pero en cuanto llegue Serena ella arreglara todos los papeles ella les podrá dar más información de Darien.

-¿quiere pasar a verlo?

-Me gustaría mucho doctor pero creo que será mejor que espere a Serena y sea ella la primera en poder pasar

-Está bien como guste, estaré al pendiente, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo.

Naru se sentó en la sala, solo esperaba a que Serena llegara para irse de ahí quedarse complicaría las cosas, se sentía cansada sus ojos le pesaban ya era tarde y comenzaba a dormitar.

Era de madrugada cuando Serena y Seiya llegaban al hospital, la rubia entro corriendo al lugar fue a recepción a pedir informes pero no había nadie buscaba ansiosa para todos lados sin encontrar a quien preguntarle.

-Bombon calma ahora vendrá alguien no me pongas más nervioso.

-Seiya necesito verlo, saber que esto no es una mentira.

-Bombon lo que no me explico es lo de la prueba de ADN eso no falla…

-No sé qué paso, por eso necesito confirmar que se trata de Darien.

Naru que dormitaba en un asiento cuando escucho voces, entreabrió los ojos vio a dos jóvenes una rubia y un hombre alto pelinegro de coleta que hablaban, se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

-Disculpa ¿eres Serena Tsukino?

-Si –respondió, cuando volteo se encontró con una joven delgada, de su estatura aproximadamente, cabello al hombro castaño, y que le sonreía, no parecía una persona en que desconfiar, pero Seiya se adelantó a Serena.

-Si esto es una broma de mal gusto…

-Les aseguro que no es una broma, por favor síganme los llevare donde esta Darien –Naru camino delante de ellos, Serena la seguía y Seiya fue a su lado.

-No crees que pueda ser una trampa, y si esperamos a un médico –dijo susurrando pero Naru lo escucho

-Pronto lo veras. –dijo Naru, subieron el ascensor y pincho el piso 6, en cuanto se abrió la puerta vio al médico que atendía a Darien con unos expedientes en la mano y fue hacia él.

-Doctor, ella es Serena Tsukino familiar de Darien Chiba perdón, Kari… lo siento Serena, ahora arreglare esa confusión –dijo volteando a verla- podría dejarla pasar con él.

-Claro señorita sígame por favor, tiene que ponerse el traje para pasar, -mientras caminaban el médico le explicaba cómo se encontraba Darien-las condiciones de el Señor Chiba… son delicadas pero afortunadamente lo han traído a tiempo, se le hizo transfusión de sangre que dono la señorita Kari, tiene fracturado un brazo y la pierna derecha también está lesionada se le practicó una operación muy sencilla pero necesitara terapia –le decía mientras llegaban al lugar donde se pondría la ropa adecuada para entrar – nos preocupaba una herida que tiene en el abdomen ya que puede haber riesgo de infección, pero solo tenemos que esperar a que reaccione, también hay un golpe en la cabeza, pero serán básicos las primeras 48 horas ha sido favorable su evolución y eso da muchas esperanzas le advierto que el proceso de recuperación es largo, ahora pase por favor en cuanto termine de cambiarse una enfermera lo llevara a donde está él , solo podrá estar poco tiempo en cuanto salga búsqueme tengo que explicarle algunas cosas y terminar de llenar un formulario.

-Si doctor gracias –Serena entro en la habitación se cambió rápidamente, toda ella temblaba, esperaba no desilusionarse aunque algo le decía que si se trataba de él, en cuanto termino una enfermera la esperaba y la condujo hacia una habitación.

-Señorita, solo tendrá unos minutos –no sabía a ciencia cierta que le decía la enfermera porque solo podía pensar en llegar y ver si era Darien quien estaba ahí, cuando por fin llegaron la enfermera la dejo en la puerta ella tomo aire, sus manos temblaban tomo el picaporte de la puerta y abrió

-Es…. Es él –fue hasta la cama no lo podía creer Darien estaba ahí bastante lastimado conectado a muchos aparatos en el pecho, con oxígeno que le ayudaba a respirar, un brazo con yeso el otro con un catéter conectado a varias bolsitas que pendían de un tripie, su cabeza con vendaje y algunos golpes en la cara su pierna también tenía unos vendajes- Darien… estas vivo.

No pudo contener las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro, se acercó a la cama su mano temblaba y parecía un largo recorrido llegar hasta la de él, en cuanto lo toco vio que no era un sueño, estaba ahí vivo sentía su calor… aunque las palabras de Esmeralda retumbaban en su mente, al menos ahora Darien le podría decir la verdad lo tendría que hacer viéndola a los ojos, sus ojos color azul… cuando lo creyó muerto no había como comprobar lo que le habían dicho pero ahora…. sería diferente él podría defenderse podría decirle la verdad.

Le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de su mano, pensó que jamás volvería a verlo así a tocar su piel, sentirlo, besarlo, acerco sus labios a los suyos… sus labios que tantos besos le dio con los que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy aquí… contigo por favor no te des por vencido lucha… por mí, porque te necesito –le susurró al oído.

-Señorita disculpe –entraba una enfermera no puede quedarse más se hizo una excepción pero ahora tiene que salir.

-Si… -le dejo un beso en la mejilla y le susurro- no me apartare de ti hasta que salgas de aquí.

En cuanto Serena salió encontró a Naru y Seiya hablando con el médico.

-Señorita Tsukino el joven Kou me ha explicado lo sucedido, es importante avisarle a sus familiares y que se llenen los papeles para corregir el error en el nombre del Señor Chiba.

-Si en cuanto termine de hacerlo le hablare a su padre, se alegrara de la noticia doctor tengo tanto que agradecerle…

-No señorita a mí no, a la señorita Kari ella fue quien lo rescato y lo trajo hasta aquí.

Serena la vio a los ojos le susurro un gracias y fue con el médico, en cuanto termino se encontró con Seiya.

-Seiya -le dijo sonriendo- lo vi esta… está vivo… aun no lo creo me puedes prestar tu celular quiero avisarles y vengan lo antes posible.

-Serena… yo… quiero decirte algo antes –sin esperar respuesta la abrazo fuerte contra él, dejándola sorprendida y sin poder reaccionar- te amo Serena te he extrañado como no tienes idea, cuando me dijeron que vendríamos a Japón parecía que me volvía la vida a mi cuerpo, te buscaría para decírtelo, el llegar y saber lo que le sucedió a Darien me daba la esperanza que algún día tú me correspondieras, estaría a tu lado consolándote y me ganaría tu amor… no sabes cómo en el transcurso de llegar hasta acá pedía que no fuera Darien, lo sé… no debí de pensarlo pero lo pensé porque eso significaría que te perdería para siempre, solo quería decírtelo porque después de que llegue tu familia me regresare a Japón- Le tomo con sus manos su rostro asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar iba acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarlos, cuando Naru que volvía de la cafetería vio la escena cerro los puños con coraje, Darien que todo el tiempo la llamaba y ella estaba ahí besando a otro, no podía esperar más y se fue de ahí sin que la vieran.

-No Seiya –dijo ella separándose- no puedo hacerle esto a Darien, te agradezco tu ayuda y apoyo sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho tal vez ni estaría aquí… pero no puedo besarte hasta que no hable con él y aclaremos todo aun soy su novia y no se merece esto.

-No esperaba menos de ti bombon –sonrió con tristeza- toma llama a tu familia avísales iré a tomar un poco de aire ahora vuelvo- le entrego su móvil y salió del hospital necesitaba aclarar su mente.

.

.

.

Los Tsukino, Artemis y las chicas junto con Andrew y Nicolas estaban aún en la sala ya era tarde pero nadie quería moverse de ahí, nadie hablaba todo era un silencio total, cuando timbro el celular de Kenji haciéndolo levantarse de golpe al igual que Ikuko que fue a su lado.

-¿Serena eres tú?

-Si papá discúlpame por no avisarles pero tenía que venir….

-Princesa… donde estas voy por ti.

-Papá quiero que me escuches con atención, por favor…

-Si hija dime ¿dónde estás?

-Papá estoy en el hospital Taisho de Osaka…

-Hospital…. Hija estas bien… -esto hizo que todos se levantaran y fueran donde Kenji.

-Si papá cálmate y escúchame… me llamaron diciéndome que tenían aquí a un hombre herido, todo indicaba que se trataba de Darien.

-Hija sé que es difícil… pero tienes que…

-Papá –grito interrumpiéndolo- es que si está vivo…. No sé cómo sucedió pero acabo de salir del cuarto donde esta es él… vive papá… Darien vive.

-No puede ser… -Todos veían a Kenji como cambiaba su rostro tratando de imaginar que pasaba.

-Vengan a Osaka al hospital Taisho traigan a su padre, los espero aquí.

-Si… -dijo Kenji aun sin creerlo y se dejó caer en el sillón todos lo veían.

-Kenji que le paso a Serena porque está en un hospital, por Dios Kenji habla –decía Ikuko que lo zarandeaba de los hombros para que reaccionara.

-Esta… vivo… Darien está vivo… -apenas logro hablar

-Pero de que hablas Kenji, no te permito – Artemis fue a él y lo tomo de las solapas del traje

-Serena esta con él en Osaka –dijo viéndolo a los ojos a lo que Artemis lo soltó dejándolo caer en el sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Pero… las pruebas de ADN… ¿dónde está?

-En Osaka –dijo levantándose Kenji y caminando hacia la puerta - vamos para allá…

Artemis lo siguió y los demás quedaron con rostros sorprendidos aun sin creerlo, la primera que reacciono fue Ikuko que también salió tras de ellos.

-Chicas -dijo Mina- esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos yo me voy también.

Todos salieron de la casa de los Tsukino para ir a Osaka.

.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada en la sala de espera aun no lo creía, pero si estaba ahí… su corazón no dejaba de latir de la emoción, creía haberlo perdido pero ahora estaba ahí vivo y podría aclararle todo lo que le dijo Esmeralda cuando una joven se paró frente a ella, alzo la mirada vio a Naru con un semblante un poco cambiado.

-Ya les avise traerán a su padre, -dijo Serena sonriéndole pero vio a Naru muy seria y fría con ella- tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Darien por avisarme y…

-No me agradezcas nada, llámalo destino o lo que sea pero yo ya conocía a Darien todo esto lo hice por él.

-¿lo conocías? ¿De dónde?

-Es una historia larga, solo quiero decirte que desde que lo encontré no dejo de repetir tu nombre por eso ate cabos y fue que insistí en llamar a tu casa se ve que te ama y mucho… -vio como Serena se llevaba sus manos a su pecho, no podía creerlo era buena actriz a cualquiera convencería de que lo amaba pero ella había visto otra cosa.

-Gracias, ¿quieres que le pida a Seiya que te lleve a tu casa?

-Ya casi amanece sino te importa esperaré a que vengan por mi diciendo eso se levantó y la dejo a sola de nuevo, topándose en el camino con el pelinegro con el que había llegado le lanzo una mirada de coraje, mientras que Seiya le sonreía y siguió caminando.

-Bombon le voy a hablar a Haruka para decirle que regreso mañana, ¿ya pudiste comunicarte?

-Si Seiya ya vienen en camino.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a salir y la mañana venía con esperanzas para el corazón de una rubia que estaba sentada en la sala de espera, frente de ella sentada también, la veía con recelo Naru que no podía creer lo buena actriz que era Serena, Darien tal vez enamorado no se había dado cuenta pero ella… ahora le llenaba de coraje que le hicieran esto, cuando un pequeño torbellino entro corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Mami, mami

-Hola mi amor –decía mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos lo sentaba en sus piernas para quedara frente a ella y le beso la frente- ¿cómo dormiste cariño?

-Muy bien la cama del tío Kelvin es muy suavecita… ¿y cómo está mi amigo?

-Mejor cariño se aliviara muy pronto.

-Que bien porque quiero invitarlo a mi partido de futbol.

-Cariño –dijo acariciando su cabello negro- tal vez no pueda, está herido y va a estar en cama varios días.

-Oh –dijo haciendo un puchero- espero se recupere pronto.

-Veras que si –dijo Naru abrazándolo contra de ella cuando vio que Serena caminaba hacia ellos, lo bajo de sus piernas y el pequeño se volteo cuando se acercó Serena que abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Hola –le dijo el pequeño sonriéndole.

Serena lo vio sorprendida se acercó hasta ellos y se arrodillo quedando a la estatura de Armando puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo observaba subió la mirada a Naru quien la vio con coraje y miro donde estaba Kelvin.

-Kelvin, por favor vayan tú y Armando a la cafetería, me despediré de Serena y los alcanzo- a lo que el joven asintió.

-Adiós -le dijo Armando dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena y corrió con Kelvin que le tomaba la mano.

Serena se incorporó intentando comprender, cuando Naru rompió el silencio.

-Es la última vez que nos veremos Serena, espero que no hagas sufrir a Darien, él no se lo merece –diciendo eso se iba cuando la rubia le hablo.

-Espera… ese niño es…

Naru se volteo desafiante –es mi hijo.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Que quieres que te diga Serena –dijo regresando a ella y parándose en frente viéndola a los ojos con todo el coraje que había guardado desde que la vio con Seiya- que es hijo de Darien, pues si son parecidos… y si… lo es.

-Pero… él nunca me dijo…

-¿Qué tenía un hijo? No porque no lo sabe –Serena la vio a los ojos veía en ellos coraje y odio- tuve que huir de Tokio y no pude decírselo, un hombre me amenazaba y cuando supe que estaba embarazada ya no pude regresar.

-Pero… porque no le pediste ayuda él te hubiera…

-El hubiera no existe solo tenemos el presente, ha sido difícil pero he sacado adelante a mi hijo sola, y créeme que no quiero que eso cambie así que espero que no vayas a decirle nada de mi ni de Armando.-dijo intentando retirarse cuando Serena la alcanzo y ahora ella se puso delante de Naru.

-Pero… es su hijo también tiene derecho a verlo a conocerlo.

-No quiero ya tenemos una vida tranquila y también… no puedo regresar a Tokio, deja todo así Serena, solo te advierto una cosa –dijo poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Serena- Darien es un buen hombre no se merece una traición.

-No entiendo lo que dices –pero Naru siguió caminando ignorándola, así que Serena le grito- Pero Darien merece saber que tiene un hijo!

-¡UN HIJO! –ambas se les helo la sangre cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Naru se parara en seco y que Serena volteara, ya sabía quién era pero se volteo, cuando Artemis avanzo a Serena la tomo de los hombros y le dijo- repite eso Serena  
¿cómo que Darien tiene un hijo?

CONTINUARA…

Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero después de leer este capítulo no me quieran matar o me quieren torturar ayyy pero de verdad, les pido que no lo hagan porque entonces no se sabría la verdad, créanme que todo tiene una explicación sino pues la historia acabaría en estos momentos y no tendría ese suspenso, drama, romance y demás… no me digan que no aman al pequeño Armando yo si es un niño encantador igualito a su padre… bueno poco a poco se irá descubriendo todo tengan paciencia, la historia digamos que va por la mitad y ya viene lo mejor muchos secretos por descubrir la cara de Diamante cuando se entere que Darien vive, como va a aclarar lo de los exámenes de ADN y muchas cosas más que querrá hacerles a Darien y a Serena.

Les agradezco sus comentarios por favor no dejen de hacerlo no saben cómo me alegra leerlos más que nunca ahora los necesito, muchos me hacen reír, otros me dan algunos consejos que sigo, y sé que no los he respondido pero como dije en Facebook tenía un bloqueo de creatividad aunado a unas tristezas personales pero bueno, ya van pasando tienen Bunny Moon para rato, lo prometo (alzando patita de conejo) que entre hoy y mañana terminare de responder sus reviews, así que no me abandonen déjenme un comentario sea de felicitación, consejo, recomendación vaya hasta amenazas jeje que yo aguanto.

Les prometo actualizar muy pronto y para quien me quiera agregar en Facebook me encuentran como Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon) y en twitter como arrobaMARYVI28 (Bunny Moon).

Hasta pronto un beso y gracias!

Bunny Moon


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15:

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

Naru se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Serena que Darien era el padre de Armando, ahora lo sabía también su padre Artemis Chiba, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, tendría que irse nuevamente, creía tener ya un hogar en Osaka pero al saberse todo, no solo su vida correría nuevamente peligro sino también la de su pequeño, aprovecho la confusión y salió corriendo de ahí para ir por su hijo no tenía que perder tiempo.

-Serena, repite eso de nuevo ¿cómo es que Darien tiene un hijo?-decía mientras sostenía de los hombros a Serena, ella busco con la mirada a Naru pero ya no estaba.

-Artemis ven conmigo tienes que hablar con ella y conocer a… tu nieto, ven conmigo –dijo tomándolo de la mano y corrieron al ascensor, dejando a todos por demás sorprendidos.

-Chicas… yo creo que no escuche bien, pellízquenme porque creo estoy soñando no veníamos a ver a Darien quien no está muerto, y ahora resulta que tiene un hijo… -decía Mina, mientras Rei la pellizcaba haciéndola que Mina diera un grito.

-Tú lo dijiste y ya comprobamos que no es un sueño, yo no entiendo nada ¿Quién es esa mujer con la que hablaba Serena?

-Hijas si ustedes no entienden yo menos –decía Kenji - iré a buscar a un médico para que nos deje ver a Darien.

-Voy contigo Kenji -decía Ikuko que lo tomaba del brazo y fueron en busca del médico.

-Tú debes saber de esto Andrew eres su amigo ¿no? Como es que Darien tiene un hijo –preguntaba Lita a su novio que aún no creía lo que pasaba.

-Lita si soy su amigo y lo conozco desde hace mucho pero no sabía esto…

-Creo que tendremos que esperar a que Serena vuelva y nos explique chicas, es mejor que no saquemos conclusiones, todo esto debe tener una explicación.

-Si Ami tienes razón –decía Rei que se frotaba los brazos y se dirigía a una silla, cuando Nicolas lo noto se quitó su saco y se lo puso en los hombros, Rei ni siquiera le agradeció el gesto y él se sentó a su lado.

-Ayy no lo puedo creer chicas miren ahí está… es... Si y viene para acá…

-Mina no puedes hablar bien no te entiendo nada y deja de gritar que si no te has dado cuenta esto es un hospital y terminaran sacándonos.

-Siii es él, Rei es él–y se levantó de la silla como un resorte corriendo al pelinegro que se acercaba a ellas.

-Hola –decía el pelinegro sonriendo a la rubia que venía corriendo hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Seiya ¿estabas con Serena? pensé que te habías ido y no podría pedirte un autógrafo, yo soy una gran admiradora del grupo, no te lo había dicho por todo lo que pasaba… pero creo debo traer una libretita –buscaba entre su bolso haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al suelo, Seiya le ayudo a levantarlas y le susurro.

-Me puedes acompañar afuera quiero pedirte algo.

-Ay Seiya –rio nerviosamente Mina- pero claro puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Bien vamos, necesito que le entregues algo a bombon ya que me tengo que ir… y no quiero despedirme de ella.

Los dos salieron de la sala, mientras las chicas aun interrogaban al pobre de Andrew, por lo que no se dieron cuenta.

-Mina ¿así te llamas no?, por favor entrégale este papel a Serena, y dile que tuve que regresar a Japón y que si me necesita en algún momento ya sabrá como encontrarme.

-Pero… Seiya –dijo tomando el papel- porque no te despides de ella…

-No puedo, porque si la tengo enfrente de nuevo no me podré contener y la voy a secuestrar-sonrió.

-Seiya…

-Solo dile eso por favor y gracias linda –diciendo eso le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Mina observo a Seiya que se retiraba y regreso a la sala de espera para ver si ya tenían noticias.

.

.

.

Naru entro a la cafetería busco con la mirada a su hijo y Kelvin, sintió un poco de calma cuando los vio sentados en una mesa del fondo, tomo aire y fue con ellos.

-Naru… ya casi termina su desayuno Armando, ¿quieres que te pida algo?

-No Kelvin, necesitamos hablar…

-Me lo imaginaba-decía bajando la cabeza con tristeza- te vas a regresar a Tokio.

-Kelvin no regresare a Tokio, pero si tendremos que irnos de Osaka Armando y yo, han surgido algunas cosas, y…

-Naru, tú sabes que te amo y que daría mi vida por ti y por Armando si quieres que nos vayamos de Osaka lo haremos, yo puedo conseguir empleo en cualquier lugar, solo dame una oportunidad…

-Kelvin… tengo tanto que agradecerte que…

Naru dejo de hablar al sentir que una mano tocaba su hombro, muchas cosas vinieron a su mente, finalmente el pasado la estaba alcanzando.

-Naru –dijo Artemis- Serena me ha contado que… -su mirada se encontró con la de Armando que le sonreía cariñosamente al viejo Artemis, quien de inmediato cayo de rodillas ante él y algunas lágrimas invadían sus ojos, tomo su carita entre sus manos- pero si son los mismos ojos de mi Luna.

-¿Quién es Luna?-preguntaba Armando.

-Era mi esposa…

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-En el cielo… ahora es un ángel…-dijo con voz entrecortada y ya no pudiendo sostener más las lágrimas.

-Mamá –decía ahora buscando a su madre con su mirada-¿el cielo es a donde fue mi cachorro?

-Así es cariño.

-No te preocupes –decía Armando ahora secándole unas lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos que le recorrían el rostro de Artemis- mi cachorro ha de estar con ella y la cuidara, no llores por ella, los dos estarán bien juntos –decía sonriéndole el pequeño, Serena que estaba junto a Artemis, no pudo dejar de sentir un dolor inexplicable en su corazón, sería que este pequeño que ya la había conquistado a ella, la alejaría de Darien, ella no podría interponerse entre ellos finalmente era su hijo y tenía que ofrecerle todo lo que en este tiempo no pudo darle, la voz de Naru la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -decía tomándola del brazo y alejándola de la mesa- no les permitiré que entren en nuestras vidas.

-Naru no puedes separarlos ve a su abuelo está feliz, él por mucho tiempo ha soñado con tener nietos y ahora aparece Armando, por favor te lo pido no los separes de nuevo, por algo el destino los reunió de nuevo.

-Serena… si yo no los separo… ¿tú dejarías a Darien? ¿Te apartarías de nuestros caminos?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, ella amaba a Darien, pero no podría irse de su lado, sin embargo el pequeño tenía todo el derecho de tener una familia, bajo la cabeza y susurro un sí.

-Que bien actúas Serena –rio irónicamente Naru- pero no te creo nada.

Serena levanto su rostro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, había encontrado a Darien… no estaba muerto pero con todo esto lo estaba perdiendo definitivamente, ella no tendría corazón para separarlo de su hijo aunque tenían que esperar a que él decidiera, sin embargo al ver a ese pequeño, sabía que no podría competir con alguien tan inocente y pequeño.

-Naru –hablo Artemis que se acercó a ellas- tenemos que hablar te pido que me des unos segundos y si después de que me escuches quieres irte, lo entenderé.

-Sr. Chiba… si, debemos hablar pero será en privado solo los dos –dijo viendo aun con coraje a Serena, quien asintió y salió de la cafetería.

Artemis le acerco una silla algo apartado de la mesa de Armando y Kelvin para hacer lo más privado posible la plática, el interrumpió el silencio.

-Naru no sé por qué razón no hablaste con Darien sobre Armando, tendrás tus razones y las respetare, solo quiero decirte que… no sabes cómo he pedido a Dios después de perder a mi Luna, tener la alegría de un nieto corriendo por la casa, al verlo… el parecido con Darien es increíble, y luego esos ojos azules… me han recordado tanto a mi Luna solo su familia poseía ese hermoso color azul, después de Luna, su prima Petzite y mi sobrino Zafiro tienen ese color, Darien no heredo ese azul tan intenso pero tu pequeño… -Naru palideció.

-Sr. Chiba, tengo que decirle algo muy importante ahora soy yo la que le pide que me escuche hasta el final, en cuanto termine usted sabrá porque actué así.

-Bien hija te escucho.

.

.

.

Serena volvía cabizbaja a donde estaban sus amigas, todas corrieron a su encuentro al verla tan triste, ella solo se abrazó de Rei.

-¿Qué paso Sere? ¿Pudieron alcanzarla y hablar con ella? Vamos a sentarnos –decía mientras todas se dirigían a las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Si… ahora Artemis y Naru están hablando, chicas es que creo que perdí definitivamente a Darien, si vieran a ese niño las conquistaría y yo… no podría separarlos- decía llorando.

-Entonces ¿es verdad si tiene un hijo Darien? ¿Cómo es que no te lo dijo porque lo oculto?

-No lo sé Rei, Darien tendrá que explicarlo todo…

-Perdón por la interrupción Serena –hablo Andrew-pero conozco a Darien desde que íbamos al colegio, nunca nos hemos guardado secretos y yo te puedo asegurar que él no sabía de la existencia de ese hijo, si lo supiera se hubiera hecho cargo del niño, no debemos de suponer nada y tenemos que esperar a que esa mujer y Darien hablen.

-Es cierto Andrew tiene razón-decía Ami- por el tiempo que tengo de conocer a Darien sé que él no actuaria de esa forma irresponsable, es mejor esperar.

-Y que harás Sere ¿te alejaras de Darien?

-No Rei, ella no debe de hacerlo, creo que eso lo tienen que decir Darien y ella en su momento además dice el dicho que lo que no comiste no te hace daño.

Serena comenzó a reír al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Mina.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez lo dije mal? ¿Qué no es así?

-No Mina el dicho es lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño.-decía Ami sonriéndole

-Ah bueno pero me entendieron, Serena sé que sonara egoísta, pero Darien te ama a ti, el amor a su hijo será otra cosa pero no debes separarte de él, no sería el primero ni el ultimo que se hace cargo de su hijo amando a otra persona además las circunstancias hicieron que todo fuera así, yo digo que no te des por vencida y que estés al lado de Darien apoyándolo en todo momento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mina, creo que Darien tendrá que decidir y aunque son dos amores muy distintos, no debe sacrificarse uno por el otro, vamos Sere arriba ese ánimo lo principal es que Darien está vivo y que todo pronto se resolverá.

-Gracias Lita, Andrew, Nico, chicas por estar aquí conmigo, muchas gracias, tienen razón debemos esperar a que Darien se recupere y decida ¿por cierto y mis papás?

-Fueron a buscar al médico para que les diera informes sobre Darien, mira ahí vienen -decía Rei.

-Hija –decía Kenji abrazándola- ¿Qué paso?

-Artemis está hablando con Naru en cuanto terminen vendrá, ¿te dijeron algo de Darien?

-El medico dice que está evolucionando favorablemente, y quiere hablar con Artemis para explicarle la situación, ya que le pregunte si podíamos trasladarlo a Tokio.

-Bueno entonces solo nos queda esperar –dijo Ami

Todos se sentaron en las sillas de la sala y Mina se acercó a Serena.

-Sere, tengo algo que entregarte -saco de su bolsa un papel doblado-Seiya se fue y me pidió que te entregara esto, que si lo necesitas sabrás donde buscarlo.

-Gracias Mina -Serena lo tomo y se fue hacia uno de los ventanales podía ver la ciudad de Osaka y el sol que ya estaba tomando altura en el cielo, desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer.

"_**Serena, espero seas muy feliz al lado de Darien, no me gustaría verte sufrir como estos últimos días, me sentía tan impotente al no tener las palabras adecuadas para calmar tu dolor.**_

_**Sé que mi amor no tiene futuro a tu lado, tú amas a Darien y lo entiendo, te deseo lo mejor a su lado y que todas esas lágrimas las cambie por sonrisas, esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamora.**_

_**Perdona por no despedirme, pero no podría hacerlo tenerte cerca me tentaría a tomarte en mis brazos y besarte, regresare a Tokio tenemos una gira por todo el país y estaremos cerca de dos meses, si en algún momento me necesitas más abajo encontraras el teléfono de Haruka, ahí podrás localizarme.**_

_**Te amo y siempre te amare Serena.**_

_**Seiya"**_

Serena pego el papel a su pecho, le hubiera gustado corresponderle, pero ella solo podía amar a Darien, sin embargo para Seiya siempre le tendría un cariño especial como amigo y más después de ayudarla a pesar de que eso era renunciar a ella y dejarla en brazos de Darien nuevamente.

Vio como Artemis salía del ascensor y se dirigía a ellos, Kenji fue el primero en llegar hasta él.

-Amigo ¿qué paso pudieron hablar te explico todo?

-Si Kenji, y aprovecho que todos están reunidos para decirles, le he pedido a Naru que me dé la oportunidad de estar cerca de Armando, ella me ha pedido que por el bien del niño no digamos nada y que cuando Darien este mejor ellos decidan sobre su futuro y por supuesto le puedan explicar de la mejor manera la situación al pequeño, les pido que vean a Naru como si fuera una hija más y a su pequeño como mi nieto, Sere –dijo abrazándola – sé que también será difícil para ti, pero lo que suceda lo decidirán Naru y Darien.

-Artemis -interrumpio Kenji- el medico quiere hablar contigo sobre la situación de Darien vamos te llevo con él.

-Si Kenji gracias, ahora vuelvo –dijo dando un tierno beso en la frente de Serena.

Serena guardo el papel en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y fue hacia una silla sus amigas fueron a su lado mientras que Andrew y Nicolas platicaban con Ikuko.

-¿Estas más tranquila Sere?

-Si Ami gracias, debo preguntarle a mi mamá sobre lo que les dijeron de Darien y si puedo verlo de nuevo aunque sea solo un momento –Serena se levantó de golpe y comenzó a marearse, se llevó la mano a su frente y Ami quien se percató de lo que le pasaba a su amiga se levantó rápidamente para detenerla.

-¿Sere estas bien?

Todos fueron a su lado Ikuko corrió con su hija.

-¿Serena que te pasa?

-Estoy bien solo me maree un poco

-Claro debe ser porque no has comido nada –la regañaba Rei.

-Pediré un poco de alcohol –decía Ami mientras la dejaba en brazos de Ikuko.

-Vamos no fue nada y Rei tienes razón no he comido me siento débil.

-Hija mejor veamos un médico.

-No, estoy bien ya me siento mejor, creo que debo ir a comer algo.

-Vamos todas –dijo Rei- creo que ninguna hemos comido bien en estos días.

Ikuko con las chicas bajaron a la cafetería, Andrew y Nicolas decidieron esperara a Kenji y Artemis para que después bajaran también a comer algo.

.

.

.

-Sr. Chiba, Sr. Kenji tomen asiento por favor.

-Doctor Sanjoin ¿me puede decir cómo está mi hijo puedo llevarlo a Tokio?

-Sr. Chiba, el estado de su hijo aun es delicado, quiero ponerle al corriente de todo, cuando llego al hospital, tenía una herida en el estómago que parecía aparatosa pero afortunadamente no lo fue tanto no había hemorragias internas y eso ayudó mucho, sin embargo perdió mucha sangre, si no lo hubiera encontrado la señorita Naru, no hubiera sobrevivido, le hicimos una transfusión de sangre ya que perdió bastante, tiene un brazo fracturado y la hicimos una operación en la pierna que no fue nada complicado y con terapia volverá a su vida normal, sin embargo detectamos que tuvo un golpe en la cabeza, y que estaba provocando que aumentara su presión intercraneana, por lo que le inducimos un coma, era apremiante proteger el cerebro de una lesión secundaria que se podría provocar por la alta presión interna; una hinchazón es un mecanismo del cuerpo para reparar, pero en el cerebro puede ser dañino, ya que si la presión no es reducida, algunas partes de este órgano dejan de recibir sangre oxigenada.

-Dios y cuanto estará así…

-Sé que para los familiares les puede resultar muy difícil verlo así, pero es lo mejor, en cuanto la presión baje y veamos que no hay más riesgos de daño cerebral bajaremos la dosis de los sedantes y lo sacaremos del coma, el tiempo… aun no lo sabemos todo dependendera de la evolución de su hijo, le haremos exámenes constantes y cuando veamos que sean las mejores condiciones lo sacaremos del coma, ya lo había comentado con la Señorita Tsukino esto llevara su tiempo será una rehabilitación larga pero afortunadamente el joven Darien está vivo y se recuperara.

-Doctor, entonces su consejo es dejarlo aquí, yo quería trasladarlo a Tokio.

-Sr. Chiba la atención que le estamos dando aquí seria la misma en Tokio por el momento no es recomendable en cuanto sea posible pediré su traslado a Tokio mientras tanto lo mejor es no moverlo.

-Doctor Sanjoin, como le puedo agradecer todo lo que hizo por mi hijo.

-Sr. Chiba no tiene nada que agradecer es mi deber, me dijo también el Sr. Kenji que su hijo fue víctima de un intento de secuestro.

-Así es doctor, quiero pedirle su apoyo para que me deje tener un equipo de seguridad, no quiero que corra ningún peligro.

-Sr. Chiba tiene todo mi apoyo trasladaremos a su hijo a una habitación donde podrá estar una persona casi todo el tiempo.

Se despidieron del médico y salieron a ver a los demás para contarles cuando salieron Andrew y Nicolas les dijeron que habían bajado a comer y decidieron hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

Estaban ya todos reunidos en la cafetería.

-Kenji, quiero quedarme en Osaka hasta que pueda llevarme de regreso a Darien, Nicolas ha aceptado trabajar con nosotros y él se quedara a cargo de la empresa, les pido que por favor lo ayuden en todo.

-Si Artemis nosotros lo apoyaremos no te preocupes

-También te quería pedir Ikuko que me ayudes por favor a preparar la casa donde vivíamos, después de la muerte de mi Luna quedo abandonada y Darien nunca quiso regresar, cuando vayamos a Tokio quiero llevar a Darien allá, también a Naru y Armando, espero eso no te moleste Serena.

-No Artemis no me molesta, es lo mejor.

-Artemis eres nuestro amigo –decía Ikuko mientras le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo – y siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí conmigo y con Darien, pero creo que todos deben de volver a sus actividades normales.

-Artemis… yo quisiera quedarme aquí, puedo acompañarte…

-Serena, imaginaba que me lo pedirías si no tienen inconvenientes tus padres por mi está bien.

-Si es así, Sere yo me quedo contigo, no tengo a que volver a Tokio amiga –dijo Mina con tristeza.

-Por nosotros no hay problema hija solo te pido que te cuides y comas a tus horas, no queremos volver al hospital porque tú te pongas mal –decía Ikuko acariciándole su cabello rubio.

-De eso me encargo yo Ikuko –decía Mina – yo cuidare de Serena no te preocupes.

-No sé qué tan bueno sea eso Ikuko-interrumpía Rei- yo vendré los fines de semana mi padre está en Tokio y querrá tenerme cerca para sus eventos, pero yo quiero aunque sea unos días salvar a Sere de Mina.

-Oye Rei porque dices eso, yo podría ser buena enfermera, se cambiar las ropas de la cama, puedo preparar un delicioso caldo, también traigo música para que se pueda relajar y…

-No sigas Mina… que me da miedo saber todo lo que puedes hacer, solo te pido Sere que la mantengas alejada de Darien todo será por su bien.

-Ay Rei nunca me perdonaras lo que paso en tu casa cuando tuviste gripe ¿verdad?

-No Mina nunca.

Todos reían de las ocurrencias de las chicas, finalmente un poco de calma llegaba a ellos después de unos días de pesadilla.

.

.

.

Kunzite en sus adentros se alegraba de que sus planes de Diamante no habían salido como quería desde que se enteró por sus contactos que Darien vivia estaba furioso, culpaba a todo el que se paraba en frente de él, desde que conoció a Darien, tuvo otra opinión de la que le había hecho Diamante, y si en sus manos estaba ayudaría desde ahí a que sus planes se frustraran una y otra vez, ya sabía cómo estaría y que al entrar a su oficina Diamante no dejaría de gritar, tomo valor y entro.

-Vaya hasta que apareces, ¿dónde demonios estabas?

-Cumpliendo tus órdenes, me cerciore de que Esmeralda se fuera de Japón.

-Solo espero que eso de verdad sea cierto últimamente tus trabajos dejan mucho que desear, te vas a Osaka hoy mismo quiero que vigiles todo el tiempo y me mantengas informado de cómo esta Darien, tengo que planear que no salga vivo de ahí.

-Está bien.

-Y nada más ten cuidado de que no te vea la niña boba de Minako, ya sabes que puede pasarle a ella o a tu hermanita, anda muévete te quiero en Osaka pero ya.

Kunzite salió de la oficina al menos al estar cerca de Darien podría aprovechar la oportunidad y pedirle ayuda para encontrar a su hermana, el no saber su paradero y si estaba bien le preocupaba, solo esperaba no encontrarse ahí con Mina, ya que Diamante podría hacerle daño, y él tendría que sacarla de su mente, el estar cerca de Mina la metería en problemas era mejor así.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y la evolución de Darien era satisfactoria en todo momento Serena estuvo en el hospital acompañada de Mina, Artemis también estuvo ahí por momentos salía a ver a Naru y Armando, desde que le dijeron que habían intentado secuestrar a Darien no solo había seguridad en el hospital también le había pedido a Naru que ellos estuvieran custodiados.

Esto tenia furioso a Diamante ya que no lograba que se acercaran a Darien, lo único que le alegraba es que no despertara y estuviera en coma así al menos era un peligro menor.

Una mañana el médico, les había informado que le quitarían los sedantes a Darien para que despertara y valoraran su estado el riesgo de daño cerebral había disminuido y tenían que ver ahora como reaccionaba, Serena estaba emocionada y no se quiso apartar de su lado hasta que lo viera reaccionar.

-Sere ya escuchaste lo que dijo el médico aún falta para que despierte porque no bajas a comer algo.

-No Mina… no lo hare yo estaré junto a él en todo momento.

-Pero Sere debes comer un poco mira que pálida estas, deberías consultar un médico y que te diga si necesitas vitaminas.

-Es solo cansancio Mina, y estaré bien cuando Darien por fin despierte.

-Pero que necia eres Sere, oye por cierto y Artemis donde esta…

-Fue a ver a su nieto, iba a comer con él y Naru.

-Está feliz verdad, se le cumplió su deseo ya es abuelo.

-Así es Mina además Armando es un niño increíble, quien no podría amarlo.

-¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia Darien?

-Lo sabremos pronto, en cuanto despierte él y Naru hablaran aunque sé que Darien también lo conquistara Armando.

-Bueno si tú no vas a comer yo sí, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No Mina muchas gracias.

-Pues aunque no quieras te traeré algo ya te dije estas muy pálida últimamente.

Mina salió de la habitación, Serena fue hasta la cama donde estaba Darien acaricio su cabello, mientras que tomaba su mano con la otra, ansiaba que volviera en sí, podría aclarar muchas cosas lo de Esmeralda, lo de Naru pero también quería saber que pasaría ahora con ellos, si aun con la presencia de Armando la seguiría amando tanto como ella a él.

-Por favor abre tus ojos, te necesito a mi lado saber que si me amas y que todo lo de Esmeralda es mentira, quiero que me lo digas viéndome a los ojos porque sabré si es verdad o mentira todo lo que ella dijo, además también tienes que conocer a Armando es un niño tan lindo, se parece tanto a ti, y muero por saber que va a pasar con nosotros si aun seguirás a mi lado o te quedaras con Naru y…

En ese momento Serena sintió que movía su mano, no lo podía creer, cuando vio que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, estaba por fin reaccionando, al fin después de tantos días podría escuchar su voz la podría tocar.

-Darien no te muevas, voy a llamar al médico, -dijo mientras tocaba el timbre para que vinieran a ayudarla- gracias a Dios, por fin despiertas…

-Yo… yo… -intento hablar

-Shhh calma, ahora viene el médico no te esfuerces.

Darien abría y cerraba sus ojos estaba bastante confundido, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de comprender que pasaba y veía a esa rubia que lloraba de felicidad, veía tantas cosas en sus ojos azules…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde?

-Estas en el hospital sufriste un accidente y has estado dormido varios días, no te muevas aun estas muy lastimado, pero que susto nos diste Darien…

-¿Darien? –decía confundido, con su mano intento tocarse la cabeza que tenía vendajes.

-No, no lo toques espera deja llamo a alguien –tocaba nuevamente el timbre.

-Pero que es…

-Creo que mejor iré a buscar al médico al parecer esto no funciona –decía mientras tocaba una y otra vez el timbre y no veía que llegara alguien.

-No, espera no me dejes solo…

-No pasa nada Darien no tardo ahora vuelvo… no te dejare…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Sabes quién soy? –decía mientras tocaba su cabeza y trataba de recordar.

-Darien –decía Serena mientras regresaba hasta la cama- mírame, Darien ¿sabes quién soy?

-No se… no recuerdo… me duele –decía tratando de tocar su cabeza.

-No tardo voy por el médico –y salió corriendo de la habitación, al salir les pidió a los de seguridad que uno de ellos entraran y vieran a Darien mientras buscaba al médico, iba por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Artemis- Ya despertó pero…

-Que pasa hija.

-Creo que no recuerda nada, voy a buscar al médico puedes ir con él.

-Si Serena voy con él –Artemis fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hijo.

Serena encontró al médico, él y una enfermera entraron a la habitación y les pidieron esperaran afuera mientras lo revisaban, poco tiempo después entraron dos médicos más, cosa que puso más nerviosos tanto a Serena y Artemis, aun tardaron bastante revisándolo, cuando llego Mina y fue con ellos al ver sus caras de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mina despertó….

-¿Pero que paso porque tienen esas caras? ocurre algo malo

-No sabemos… ya tienen mucho los médicos ahí primero entro el doctor Sanjoin después otros dos y no nos dicen nada.

-Calma debe ser normal ahora que está despierto deben de revisarlo y por eso tardan.

-No se Mina siento que algo no anda bien.

-Si Serena yo pienso lo mismo que tú, esto me está preocupando.

Artemis y Serena se abrazaron, aun pasaron unos treinta minutos más hasta que salió el doctor Sanjoin, los tres fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Doctor cómo está mi hijo?

-Hemos tardado porque estuvimos valorando su reacción, debido la lesión que recibió en la cabeza, Darien sufre de amnesia retrograda eso quiere decir que no recordará absolutamente nada sobre su vida antes del trauma, pero si recordará el trauma y lo que suceda después de.

-Doctor ¿eso es temporal dígame mi hijo se recuperara?

-Aun haremos más estudios pero con el tratamiento adecuado recuperara la memoria poco a poco, pueden pasar a verlo traten de platicarle como era su vida de quienes son ustedes, de la rutina que llevaba o eventos que también le ayuden a recordar, más tarde vendremos por él para hacerle más estudios.

-Gracias doctor, voy a entrar a verlo Serena.

-Si… -dijo con tristeza

-Sere no te preocupes ya verás que pronto recupera la memoria y será el Darien de siempre.

-Mina es que todo esto quiere decir que no me podrá decir si era mentira lo de Esmeralda y también lo de Naru no la va a recordar….

-Mira lo de Esmeralda yo lo dudo mucho, tu sabes que Diamante no es santo de mi devoción, y eso de que ella es su media hermana… pues yo dudaría mucho de todas sus palabras, de Naru sí que necesitamos que Darien la recuerde porque entonces van a poder decidir sobre Armando.

-Mina… no me recordó…-dijo sollozando

-Sere –la abrazo- ya lo dijo el médico todo fue por el accidente, veras que pronto todo vuelve a la normalidad, ahora cálmate seca esas lágrimas y entra a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa, te acuerdas de esa película en la que la protagonista olvidaba lo que vivía en el día y al siguiente el novio tenía que enamorarla de nuevo… bueno recuerda la película de buscando a Nemo, solo que Dori… seria Darien… así que enamóralo de nuevo…

-Ay Mina -reía Serena- no sé si lo tuyo tenga remedio tendrían que venir los mejores médicos para ayudarte con esa cabecita tuya.

-Ahora ¿que dije?… bueno al menos ya te hice reír… anda vamos a entrar.

Las semanas siguientes Serena y Artemis estuvieron con Darien ayudándole a recordar y por más esfuerzos no lograban nada, como dijo el médico la recuperación llevaría su tiempo y que volviera a su vida normal le serviría, el medico autorizaba ya su traslado a Tokio para que allá siguiera su tratamiento.

-Doctor le agradezco todo su apoyo y la ayuda que nos dio con mi hijo.

-Sr. Chiba no tiene nada que agradecer, yo iré en una semana a Tokio a una serie de conferencias y pasare a visitarlo aun así la doctora Mizuno también me tendrá al tanto, es una buena amiga y excelente médico, en unos momentos más le llevaran los papeles y hoy mismo podrá trasladar a su hijo.

-Gracias doctor y lo esperamos en casa le dejo mi tarjeta y en Tokio tiene un amigo más-dijo estrechando la mano con el medico.

Artemis salió del consultorio y se encontró con Naru y Armando.

-Hola abuelooo –grito emocionado Armando, que le había pedido decirle así porque ya lo quería como si fuera su abuelo, cosa que ponía muy feliz a Artemis.

-¿Estás listo para ir a Tokio?

-Si estoy muy emocionado… puedo entrar a visitar a mi amigo.

-Claro que si solo dame unos minutos pedí un permiso especial para que tú y Darien se vean.

Naru sentó al niño en una silla y fue tras de Artemis.

-Sr. Chiba…

-Naru ya te dije que no me digas así, solo Artemis.

-Es que aún no me acostumbro, ¿está seguro de hacer esto? Creo que no debemos ir tan lejos…

-No tengas miedo Naru yo te protegeré a ti y a mi… a mi campeón, además que le ayudaras a Darien con sus terapias.

-Aun no estoy segura de regresar todo esto es una locura.

-Naru… mira que feliz y emocionado está Armando, no le quites esta felicidad…

-La verdad no sé si…

-Anda ya no dudes no tengas miedo estaré a tu lado, antes no tuviste quien te protegiera, pero a ti te debo que mi hijo este vivo, esta vez no estarás sola me tienes a mí y sé que también cuentas con Darien.

Artemis entro a la habitación Darien estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas también estaban Serena y Mina.

-Hijo hoy te tengo una sorpresa, están aquí dos personas que te ayudaron el día del accidente, recuerdas ¿qué te conté de ellos? bueno quieren verte especialmente un pequeño –sonrió-, además de que también irán con nosotros a Tokio ya que Naru es fisioterapeuta y te ayudara con tu rehabilitación para que cuanto antes puedas caminar la rehabilitación aquí es buena pero tenemos que seguir.

-Si Artemis está bien.

-Bueno ahora los traigo.

Serena sentía un hueco en el estómago, por varios días había pensado que esto pasaría y había imaginado muchas cosas pero ahora si sería el momento de la verdad, cuando se abrió la puerta entro Naru y detrás de ella escondido Armando que apenas entro asomo su cabecita y le sonrió a Darien que lo vio con admiración.

-Hola amigo ¿Cómo sigues? Mamá me dijo que iríamos unos días a tu casa porque ella te va a curar.

-Hola –respondió con voz ronca Darien- ¿puedes acercarte?

Armando salió detrás de su madre y camino despacio hacia Darien que lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿No me recuerdas?

Llego hasta Darien y le sonrió.

-Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien.

-A tu mamá Luna eso dice mi abuelo Artemis.

Darien levanto la mirada a su padre, sus ojos se abrían como platos ese niño dijo abuelo, eso quería decir que…

-Darien tú y Naru se conocieron hace tiempo, pero… ya recordaras -se adelantó a las preguntas de su hijo.

-Artemis este niño es…

-Darien –interrumpió Naru cuando recuperes la memoria podremos aclarar todo, ahora estaré contigo como tu fisioterapeuta, ya has avanzado mucho con tu pierna solo será cuestión de poco tiempo y caminaras sin problema, es por eso que tu padre nos invitó unos días a tu casa en Tokio, espero que no tengas problema.

-No por mí no hay problema, dijo mientras escudriñaba con la mirada al pequeño Armando que también no dejaba de verlo.

-Bueno es hora de que Naru y Armando se vayan ellos irán en un vuelo a Tokio y nosotros nos iremos contigo Darien.

-Armando despídete de Darien –decía Naru que tomaba de los hombros a su hijo.

-Adiós amigo nos vemos en tu casa y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla después hizo lo mismo con Serena y Mina que los veían sentadas desde el sofá, en cuanto salieron Darien hablo.

-Artemis…. Ese niño es… ¿mi hijo?

-Tal parece que sí, son muy parecidos tu a su edad eras igualito a él… aunque no sabías que existía, creo que cuando recuperes la memoria podrás decidir que va a pasar junto con Naru.

Darien no evito ver la angustia y tristeza de Serena, aunque ella no se lo había dicho, Mina le había contado que eran novios y que se amaban, pero aun así él no podría recordar nada se llevó la mano a la cabeza, haciendo que Serena corriera a su lado se arrodillo frente a él,

-Darien ¿te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo?

-Serena… puedes dejarme solo, me gustaría ir solo en el viaje con Artemis, discúlpame pero necesito pensar…

-Darien… yo… te entiendo, los alcanzaremos en Tokio-dijo forzando una sonrisa-

-No hay necesidad Darien ellas pueden ir con nosotros…

-Artemis está bien- interrumpió Serena con un nudo en la garganta-creo que Darien ya se hartó de ver las mismas caras –dijo con la voz entrecortada e intentando aguantar las lágrimas, nos vemos en Tokio y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, Mina fue tras de ella,

-Darien ¿porque hiciste eso?, Serena ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y…

-Artemis, ¿ella y yo éramos novios?

-Si Darien se iban a casar... en navidad le propusiste matrimonio tú me habías contado que harían una cena para pedir la mano a su padres.

-Cómo es que tengo un hijo con…. ¿Naru?

-Eso es otra historia hijo cuando tu recuperes la memoria van a hablar de eso y…

-No me he hecho responsable de ese niño en… ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Va a cumplir siete y no sabías que ese niño existía, es por eso que…

Darien de nuevo llevo su mano a la cabeza, Artemis se acercó a él cuando nuevamente hablo.

-Serena es hermosa, cualquier joven podrá enamorarse de ella y la amara como se merece

-Hijo… no te apresures toma las cosas con calma…

-¿Puedes arreglar que Armando lleve nuestro apellido y mi boda con Naru,?

-Darien... no tomes decisiones apresuradas así que primero recupérate…

-Artemis… ese niño es mi hijo somos muy parecidos, no le he dado una familia y ahora lo voy a hacer…

-Escuchame bien, no permitire semejante tonteria, primero recupera la memoria y despues decides, creeme las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que parecen, y si alguien no merece que la hagas sufrir como ahora lo hiciste es Serena, ella no se ha despegado un solo momento de tu lado desde que estas aqui, ella te ama y tu a ella, ahora no lo recuerdas pero cuando lo hagas te puedes arrepentir de esto.

-Artemis, estoy confundido,me siento perdido aun no recuerdo nada, veo a Serena y siento algo, no se que es, pero tener un hijo cambia las cosas.

-Hijo quisiera poder decirte… pero también soy un hombre de palabra y prometi ayudar a Naru, solo te pido-dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Darien- que no decidas nada hasta que estes bien completamente.

-Esta bien.

El camino de regreso a Tokio reino el silencio entre Artemis y Darien que se mostraba sumido en sus pensamientos, en cuanto llegaron los esperaban Andrew,Nicolas y Kenji, despues de las presentaciones los ayudaron a llegar a la camioneta y trasladarse a su casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Chiba, estaban las chicas con Ikuko arreglando los ultimos detalles cuando llegaron Naru y Armando que no dejaba de admirar la casa.

-Hola soy Naru -decia timidamente, mientras sus manos se aferraban nerviosamente a la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

-Bienvenidos-sonreia dulcemente Ikuko y se ponia a la altura de Armando- ¿pero que guapo jovencito tenemos aca?

-Hola soy Armando -decía extendiendo su manita a Ikuko que la tomo y luego lo abrazo con cariño-

-Artemis tenía razón eres un niño encantador, vengan les enseñare su habitación para que acomoden sus cosas y descansen, aun tardaran en llegar asi que tomen su tiempo.

-Gracias -dijo Naru apenada e incomoda por las miradas que recibia de Rei- pero no quisiera dar mas molestias y ...

-Vamos -dijo Ikuko abrazando a Naru y susurrandole al oido- Artemis me conto todo, y nosotros te ayudaremos.

Naru se sorprendio al escuchar esto, es que su secreto tambien lo sabia esta mujer, aunque le inspiraba mucha confianza, volver a Tokio a enfrentar su pasado le llenaba de angustia, Ikuko la dejo en la habitación, ya que su pequeño se habia quedado con Ami y Rei recorrio la habitacion era muy amplia tenia un gran closet y dos camas con unos finos edredones rosa y azul, las ventanas que daban vista al jardín adornadas con unas finas cortinas rosas y que abrio para tomar aire,finalmente estaba ahi y tenia que enfrentar su pasado el doloroso pasado del que habia huido,comenzo a desempacar y en cuanto termino se acostó en la cama cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miraba al techo, ahora estaba ahí y con la ayuda de Artemis buscaria al padre de su hijo el se lo habia prometido, y sentia un poco de valor para hacerlo, así como por fin enfrentar a la familia Blackmoon.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola mis queridas lectoras a que les quite un peso de encima, pues si Darien tendrá un hijo… tiene que ser con Serena o con esta escritora aunque también habría varias más dispuestas ¿o no?, bueno pues en el próximo capítulo vamos a conocer la historia de Naru y de lo que hablo con Artemis, estamos en el capítulo 15 Wow y les agradezco sus palabras a quienes se toman unos minutos para escribirme, también a los que pasan a leer ojala se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, déjenme contarles que esta historia la tenía planeada para no más de 15 capítulos pero de verdad que la inspiración llega y no dejo de escribir, no sé cuántos más serán, pero aún faltan cosas por descubrir y que Darien y Serena por fin estén juntos, esperemos que pronto recupere la memoria sino Seiya llegara a hacer su lucha, espero no hacerlas sufrir mucho y actualizar pronto de hecho ya tengo una parte del próximo capítulo si el fin de semana es tranquilo actualizo lunes pero no prometo nada, ya que luego surgen cosas, mil mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí y dejenme sus comentarios de este capítulo por favor que es el aliciente para seguir escribiendo, nos leemos muy pronto.

Si gustan agregarme en Facebook soy Mary Viñas (Bunny Moon) y en twitter como arrobaMARYVI28 (Bunny Moon)

Un beso grande y Arigato gozaimasu.

Bunny Moon


End file.
